Violet Blue Taboo
by CuteArtsyDoll
Summary: Iceland and Norway's relationship has always been a strict older brother younger brother relationship, until Iceland realizes that his feelings are more than just the normal brotherly love. When Norway starts to reciprocate these feelings, everything that could possibly go wrong does. Lemons/Smut! Rated M. Main: NorIce. Slight: DenNor. Other awesome pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to anyone except the creator of Hetalia along with the wonderful characters.

Collaboration between CuteArtsyDoll and WolfTooth.

Enjoy!

* * *

Iceland sighed, thinking about his big brother and tossed his empty bag of licorice in the direction of the trash bin. He missed the trash, rolled his eyes, and traveled over to throw it away correctly. Norway entered his mind once more, thus making his somber mood intensify. "I wonder when he will be home from his date with that annoying Dane?" Huffing and hunching over his desk, he stared off into the distance with his chin resting in his hand. Just as he prepared to sulk, his cellphone rang and he brightened up at the name. It was his beloved brother, Norway.

"Bror?" Norway said quietly, his voice quivered slightly.

"Já?" Iceland asked nervously, feeling his heart pounding against his chest. Something was off about his brother's disposition. "Is there something wrong?"

"Iceland, I need you to come pick me up." Norway was cold, and that's about all he knew. The glow from his mobile only illuminated some concrete walls around him. He could hear talking and laughing coming from above him.

"Aren't you on a date with Denmark?" Iceland's voice held suspicion. He shoved his feet into his winter boots by the door and grabbed his car keys from the coffee table.

"Last I knew I was. Now, I'm not so sure." Norway moved to stand up and felt pain shoot right to his left ankle. He let out a hissed curse and grabbed at the pained joint. He removed his hand and could see it stained dark with blood.

Reversing out of the driveway, Iceland pressed the Bluetooth button so he had the ability to converse with his brother hands free. "Are you hurt?" Then almost immediately, "Did that asshole hurt you?! I swear I will kick his-"

"Don't worry, it's not bad. I think I'm still at the bar." Norway glanced around the room some more and limped to the nearest wall to gain some support. He had to figure a way out.

"The bar? What the hell, Norway?" Iceland was taken back by the Dane's choice of date idea. "I don't like him. I'm almost there. Please be careful..."

Their date had started out nice. They had gone out for dinner at Norway's favorite restaurant. The couple had laughed and carried on, lost in their own little world. Towards the end of the meal, Denmark had suggested going to the bar for some drinks and Norway agreed. He remembered getting there and the bartender flirting with him relentlessly. And that was it. The next thing he knew was the cold concrete floor. "I'll be fine, Ice." In the distance, one of the workers called out to see who was down there. Muffling the phone, Norway alerted the person that he was down there. Eventually, Norway was brought to the surface level of the bar and led outside into the cold.

Iceland remained silent until he pulled up at the local bar. "I'm here. Stay where you are." He informed before turning off his car and phone. It was freezing outside and Iceland cursed under good breath when he caught a glimpse of his injured looking brother near the entrance. There were dried trails of tears on his cheeks. "Nor! You're hurt!"

"Iceland. I'm fine. It's just my ankle." He hadn't even looked at the rest of his body to know he had various other cuts on his arms and face. "Have you seen Denmark?"

"No, I haven't..." As soon as he said that, the person in question limped over towards the huddled closely together brothers near a fallen patch of snow. Denmark appeared as if he just won a bar fight. Staggering over to them, Denmark opened his arms to his boyfriend and half smiled at the distrustful teenager. "Denmark, what the hell happened?" Norway embraced him briefly before pulling away to look at his bruises and relished in the warm embrace, even if it was short lived. "Remember that bartender who was flirting with you?"

"Well yeah, but he was harmless. Just trying to get a good tip out of me." Norway brushed his fingers across Denmark's swollen eye. The action unintentionally provoked a flinch from him. Iceland studied the couple conversing and felt odd being the third wheel.

"I think we should talk more of this in my car," Iceland suggested and motioned them towards the dormant car. When they boarded in the back of the car, Denmark and Norway sat close together.

"I know, but I don't like when other guys hit on you..."

Iceland glanced in his rear view mirror at his beloved agreed with Iceland, he would feel safer in the car too.

"Denmark, you know I'd never go for anyone else. What did you do? And what happened to me?" Norway had ended up in the basement of the bar unconscious and with cuts and a large gash in his ankle. That actually needed to be looked at.

Norway's eyes glanced up and met his brothers in the mirror. He gave him an encouraging smile. Denmark pulled Norway in for a gentle kiss, "Some other guys took you away from me while I was fighting that bartender." Iceland's smile faltered at what happened to his brother. If he were there, he would have taken all of them out. Okay, that was a bit exaggerated but he would have shown them the ultimate fury of a true Icelander. Finally the car parked in the driveway and the trio scurried onto the house to escape the cold.

Norway went and collapsed on the couch. Now that the adrenaline had worn off he realized how sore his ankle and body were. He was also dizzy and just all around exhausted. He glanced over at his worried brother and motioned at him and told him to get the first aid kit so he could patch himself and Denmark up.

Iceland obeyed his brother's orders with urgency. He never enjoyed seeing his brother in such a terrible state. His previous feelings towards the Dane changed when he discovered that Denmark was simply protecting the one he loved the most in the entire world. Norway was overprotective of him as well. Hence the absence of any romantic relationships. Sighing out, Iceland rushed through the drawer and plucked out the necessary items. He returned to witness the couple playfully fighting and Denmark peeked up at the return of the younger brother.

Norway reached for the medical supplies and took a look at his ankle for the first time. There was a pretty bad gash and the blood had started to dry. He used antiseptic to clean it off around the wound. The cut needed stitches, but he just wrapped it tightly for the time being. He then ignored his other wounds to tend to Denmark's bloody nose and wiped his face gently.

Denmark reveled in the nice behavior that Norway was exhibiting towards him. The sweet gentle caresses calmed his nerves, "I'm so lucky to have such a loving boyfriend like you." Iceland couldn't help but smile at them. He wouldn't deny the immense pain from fighting with the idiot who had the nerve to flirt with his Norway. Nobody else could have him.

"You're still an idiot Denmark, fighting the bartender just because he was flirting with me. How many other guys have you beat up because of that?" He smirked slightly at the Dane while he cleaned the many cuts the man had gotten while in the bar. "Hey Iceland, could you get me an ice pack please?"

Iceland nodded, starting to feel like a maid. The hopelessly in love Dane blushed and looked away as he muttered something under his breath. Meanwhile, Iceland opened the freezer door, picked up the ice pack, and swiftly returned back to the living room. Denmark was a blushing mess and the teenager's presence didn't help. "You're the only one that I've fought for..."After he confessed that, he turned away with beet red cheeks.

Norway took the ice pack away from Iceland and thanked his brother. He turned back to the blushing Dane and shook his head. "I'm sure you're lying. Let me see your face, your eye is swollen and ice helps." Norway could feel his cheeks tinge pink, there was no way he was the only one Denmark had fought for.

Denmark muffled his words in his large hands, which made Iceland walk over to pry his hands away. Smiling confidently at the blushing man, he winked at Norway knowing that was what he wanted. Sighing out in defeat, Denmark confessed that Norway is in fact the only one he has fought for.

"I know I'm good looking and ya, I've dated many before you..." He tried not to sound too confident, "but you are different... from them!" He quickly corrected himself at the end of his sentence.

Norway smiled at Iceland to thank him. "How am I different Denmark?" He pressed the ice pack firmly but gently to his eye. He motioned for Iceland to sit next to him.

Iceland enjoyed the comfort of his brother. Sitting close but not to close to sit on his injuries made him feel loved. If only a little bit. Denmark flinched regardless of the pressure against his eye and the words stuck in his throat. Could he really tell him the truth? So soon? Denmark laughed it off, searching for something lighthearted. "You just are."

"Whatever you say Denmark." Norway used his free hand to pat his brothers knee. He was glad that his little brother hadn't flipped out at his boyfriend once they got home. He had been worried about that.

Iceland tensed up at the contact, over analyzing it, and smiled in victory. He just wanted to embrace him all of a sudden. Hesitating momentarily, he risked it and leaned forward to circle his arms around his caught off guard brother. Denmark recoiled at the movement from Norway's hand moving due to the action. "Awww..." Denmark almost ruined the long embrace shared between the brothers. Noticing the hug was lasting longer than expected, Denmark looked away uncomfortably.

Norway was confused. "Iceland, is everything alright?" It was rare that his brother would hold him like that. He hadn't hugged him like that since he was little. He smiled though, he loved his brother a lot and was glad to know that obviously he loved him too.

Iceland shook subtly, tightening his arms for dear life. He enjoyed the warmth of his brother. He behaved for his brother's sake and respect. Deep down inside, Iceland was jealous. He wouldn't admit it and felt Norway release his hold and then found it futile at this point to let go. Denmark caressed Norway's cheek lovingly with his index finger and sighed in a mix of pain and relief. Iceland pulled back slowly with his hands resting on Norway's shoulders, "Everything is fine. I just missed you..." A dark blush covered his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He couldn't tell him the truth.

Norway sighed and relaxed into Denmark's touches, he really was tired. He gave Iceland's hand another pat and said, "Iceland, I'm not going anywhere. You know that." He didn't know why Iceland was acting like that, they had only been gone for a few hours.

"But one day you will leave... You'll leave me..." Iceland whispered the last part as tears started to accumulate at the brims of his light violet blue eyes. Denmark was slightly confused and his smile disappeared at the way Iceland jumped away from his brother and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "Iceland, what's wrong?" Iceland wanted to yell, "You!" But he settled for silently shaking his head in fear that he might upset his big brother. He turned away from the couple, slightly trembling in his spot, and exhaled a shaky breath.

Norway tried to get up off of the couch to go to his brother, but once he stood up his ankle gave out and he had to sit back down. "I'll never leave you, I care about you too much to leave you." Norway looked to Denmark, was Iceland upset about his relationship?

Denmark patted Norway's shoulder, "Hey, let me talk to him... maybe I can sort things out." Before Norway could say anything, Denmark staggered over to place a hand on his shaky shoulders. Iceland stiffened up, "Please don't touch me..."

Norway frowned, that was it. He didn't understand why his brother wouldn't be happy for him. Surely Iceland knew how much he cared for both of them. Denmark may be Norway's world, but Iceland has always and always will be his heart.

Iceland felt himself crumbling inside. He wanted to run away like a coward but at the same time, he wanted to voice his inner thoughts. He felt trapped along with his feelings. Denmark was becoming a barrier, but he didn't want to hurt anyone. He felt completely lost.

Norway got up and used Denmark as a pillar to steady himself on, "Iceland. If something is bothering you, then we need to talk about it." He was torn, if Iceland said that his relationship was the problem, it would kill Norway inside, just because he knew he held his brother over Denmark, because his family always came first, no matter how much he cared for the Dane.

Releasing a heavy sigh through his parted lips, he turned to face the one he truly loved, "I... I can't, I mean.. it's complicated. I'm sorry." Bringing his hands to cover his face, the tears started to race down his cheeks and the oncoming heaves and sobs followed shortly after. Denmark was taken back by the scene before his eyes. "Hey, don't cry. You're too old for that. Come on," Denmark draped his arm around Iceland's shoulders and noticed that his actions were far for aiding the situation.

Norway hobbled over and pushed Iceland's hands away so that he could wipe the tears away, "Iceland, shh shh it's alright." He stroked the boy's cheeks with his fingers and softly cooed, "I'm never going to leave you lillebror, and I may have gotten injured today but it's not that bad."

"I-I-I..." Iceland stuttered over the sobs and grew frustrated. "I... lo..." The words got caught up out of fear and he choked out something different to cover it up, "I was just w-worried the whole time. I know when you two get mar..." He couldn't finish that sentence. It was too heartbreaking.

Norway cupped Iceland's cheek, "When we get married? Iceland, we aren't even engaged. What's got you so worked up? I'm not going anywhere, even if I do get married." Norway looked over at Denmark for some help, or at least some encouragement.

"Icey, listen. We might not even last."

Norway frowned at his boyfriend, that wasn't the support or encouragement he needed. But maybe that's what Iceland needed to hear, that nothing was set in stone. He had only been with Denmark for a few months and anything could happen. "Iceland, I think you're tired maybe you should wash up and lie down."

"Yeah, Ice. Go get some sleep." Denmark patted him on the back and turned to Norway with a small smile. They leaned in to kiss, which made Iceland frown. Iceland sniffled one last time, waited for Denmark to leave, and then helped Norway balance his way towards the bathroom. "I want to share a bath with you. Is that okay?"

Norway cocked his head slightly, Iceland hadn't requested a bath together since he was little, and even then he rarely requested it and put up a fight if Norway suggested it. He nodded though, his brother was really shook up and needed some type of comfort. "Sure Iceland, we can do that. I'm sure I have some cuts and scrapes that need to be cleaned, and with my ankle as it is..."

Iceland's mood lightened up, illuminating his eyes at the acceptance. He usually disliked the idea of sharing anything with Norway but ever since Denmark invaded their territory, he started to feel left out. "I'll help you with anything," he surprised himself with this new disposition towards his brother. How was he supposed to confess if things were not happy? He asked Norway to sit down while he prepared the bath. Pouring in a relaxing aroma, he watched as the bubbles formed and stacked high in the warm water. Testing it with his fingertip, he nodded indicating that it was ready.

Norway unbuttoned and took off his shirt as Iceland got everything ready. He let it fall to the floor and stood up so he could take off his pants, "Hey Ice, can you help me? I just need something to steady myself on."

"Sure," Iceland whispered out, feeling hot and blushed all over his face at his brother's attractive features. Iceland helped him pull off his pants. While he felt Norway's hands clutch his shoulders for balance, he helped pick up his other heel that was injured and finally the pants were off. Next were the boxers and Iceland couldn't help but blush a deeper shade of red.

Norway felt his face heat up, he was certain that his brother and himself hadn't seen each other in this natural state since they were much younger. Surely it wouldn't be an issue though, Iceland had been the one to suggest this. After his boxers had been removed, Norway had Iceland help him into the bath. As Iceland undressed, he looked away to give him some privacy.

Stripping out of his clothes, he hastily made his way over to toss their dirty clothes in a nearby laundry basket to avoid any messes. He personally didn't want to pick up the dirty clothes after he was clean. It was one of his quirks that he picked up on his own. Returning back towards the bathtub, he shielded his lower regions out of prudishness. However, his mind was far from prude. As he stepped into the bathtub, he controlled himself from cuddling with his brother. One, he was injured. Two, what if he were to freak out? The only way he could get close enough is sitting between his legs.

Once Iceland was settled, Norway let out a relaxed sigh. He cupped his hands to collect water and pour it over himself, and then again to pour on Iceland. Norway then grabbed the washcloth to slowly start washing his brother's back. "So, Emil, what is really bothering you?" He cooed.

Blinking back the water that rolled in his eyes, he hunched over to relax his muscles. "I..." Iceland closed his mouth immediately, shaking his head. He was so close. Why did this have to be so complicated? Norway placed his left hand on Iceland's shoulder as he washed his back with his right hand. The soothing scrubbing made Iceland shiver in pleasure. 'Damn hormones,' Iceland thought bitterly as he leaned back against his brother's chest, which forced him to halt his scrubbing and circle his arms around his neck.

Norway rested there with his arms wrapped around Iceland, "I don't know what you're trying to tell me, but I have my guesses. I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready." Norway placed a soft peck to the side of Iceland's head and pushed him up so that he could continue washing his back and arms.

Iceland heart pounded against his rib cage so violently that it hurt. As a child, he disliked the small kisses he would receive from his brother, but as of lately he had grown closer to feeling something that brothers shouldn't feel towards each other. "Norway, can you..." He hesitated for a moment. It won't hurt to ask. Well, here it goes. Blushing bashfully, Iceland turned around to face his puzzled brother. "Could you... maybe kiss me one more time?"

Norway was confused now, but nodded and pushed away some of the silvery strands of hair stuck to Iceland's face so that he could place a kiss on his brother's forehead, much like he used to do when they were younger. Norway wasn't sure about what Iceland was trying to get at, but he smiled because he like giving his brother the attention that usually was rejected by the younger male.

Iceland couldn't control the smile on his face nor the obvious blush. He wanted to return the gesture. 'Come on... you can do it, Icey. What do you have left to lose?' Gulping down the fear, the younger male pushed himself up some and leaned forward slowly. The air was suffocating at this point and he was an inch away from their lips creating contact. His shaky hands held onto the sides Norway's face and he brought their faces closer. Their lips pressed together and Iceland relished the warmth and softness.

Norway's eyes widened, shocked at his brother's actions. He considered pulling away, considering that he was in a relationship and considering that Iceland was in fact his brother. Instead, he opted in to returning the kiss, just enough so that Iceland would know it wasn't unwanted. He wrapped his arms back around his younger brother and pulled him closer so that they could both lean back in the bathtub.

Breathing out breathlessly from the kiss, Iceland didn't regret losing his first kiss to his brother. Things were quiet between them, which made the previously comfortable silent setting awkward. He felt the urge to test the waters again. Hoping that he wasn't pushing his limits and not really caring about Denmark anymore, he crawled closer on top of him and tilted his head to steal another kiss. Their lips meshed together perfectly and the butterflies in his chest fluttered as he deepened the kiss and felt Norway glide his hands towards his lower back.

Norway could feel his heart rate increasing, should he be doing this? Probably not. Did he care? Definitely not. Norway rubbed small circles in the dip of Iceland's back. His free hand made its way up to Iceland's hair and he ran his fingers through the wet locks a couple of times before using his hair to guide Iceland's head to a better angle. They pulled away to catch their breath and they locked eyes. Norway panted softly, his mind jumping around and unable to focus on any single thing. Finally his thoughts fell onto the string of words that had been sticking out the most. Norway realized that he had never felt this type of passion before, sure, when he was with Denmark there was passion, and when he was with Spain before that, there was passion. But something about Iceland stirred a different feeling inside of his stomach. And he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

Trembling from an overwhelming abundance of pleasure, Iceland was on cloud nine and he wanted Norway so much that it hurt. Having absolutely no romantic background, Iceland was not that naive not to know how to please a lover. He dove his hand under the foamy water and licked along Norway's jawline. The tips of his padded fingertips grazed over his standing length. Almost yanking his hand away at the unexpected erection between his brother's legs, he rubbed his hand further down and cupped his sack. Norway's eyes widened at his brother's bold actions.

He let out a soft hiss as Iceland stroked him, he had not been expecting his brother to do something like that so suddenly. He arched forward and switched so that he was kissing Iceland's jawline. His kisses trailed over to the crook of Iceland's neck and he kissed and sucked at the pale skin it until he was positive a purple bruise would appear there. He lifted his head up just enough so that he could whisper in Iceland's ear. "Where did you learn to do this?" Before Iceland could answer he captured his lips in another kiss and trailed his hand down his brother's chest and under the water. It didn't take him long to find his brother's arousal and give it a good tug.

"Hghn-" Iceland couldn't think straight, grasping at a scarce logical thought floating in his head. The pleasurable tugs on his member were tantalizing and he soon felt a wave of dizziness hit him. He never -in all of the years that he lived- would have ever thought that Norway would satisfy his forbidden desires. Holding tightly onto the elder's shoulders, Iceland wrapped his arms around his neck. With all clear intentions, Iceland grabbed Norway's shaft and brushed it between his cheeks. Blushing furiously, Iceland felt tingles spread like a wildfire through his entire system. "Please..."

Norway kissed his brother's nose, "You're going a little fast, don't you think?" He moved their bodies so that it would be easier for the two of them. With his fingers already slick from the soapy water, he gently pressed his index finger into Iceland's entrance. No matter how eager his brother was, Norway didn't want to hurt him.

"I-I'm sorry," Iceland apologized for his impulsive behavior. He understood that he would need preparation. His brother's size was not for the fainthearted. The second he felt the digit invade his tight entrance, he remembered that relaxing the muscles was vital. Inhaling and exhaling deep breaths, he allowed himself to relax for the digit to wiggle in deeper. The sensations were like no other former pleasures he had ever had the opportunity to enjoy. Iceland spread his legs wider so Norway could have easier access for his finger penetration.

Norway placed soft kisses all over Iceland's face, mainly focusing on his jaw and lips. Eventually Norway was able to work a couple more fingers up into Iceland and stretch his entrance out enough. He pulled out his fingers and looked firmly at his brother, "Are you sure you want me to do this?" Iceland just nodded and let out a soft moan in anticipation. Norway bit his bottom lip and pressed his length into Iceland. He paused for a moment so Iceland could get accustomed to the feeling.

"Oh... you're so big, N-Norway..." Iceland groaned out, tightening up around the head and then released a breathless moan as Norway grabbed his length. As his length was strategically pumped, he started to loosen up. He knew that Norway was still holding back from pounding into him senselessly like what he watched on the internet. Almost instantly, Iceland shot his load and blushed at how fast his orgasm happened. He heard his brother chuckle and reassure him that he would cum more later on. Once again, he was pulled in for another kiss, except this time Norway sucked on his bottom lip. This inflicted a shamelessly loud moan and he craved more of his brother's touches.

Norway thrust slowly, reveling in the noises his brother was making. His moans and pants just turned him on even more. The water had long since gotten cold, but he wasn't worried about it. He quickened his pace, curious as to how Iceland would react to the change in speed. To his delight, the reaction was just like he wanted, the moans were louder and he liked the sound.

"Fuck já!" Iceland hissed out as his back started to pound against the bathtub relentlessly. It felt amazing and Iceland begged for more. He knew he was being greedy, but the feeling of Norway's cock smashing against his prostate sent him flying to the moon. "Ah, ah, ah, aaah!" He cried out as the thrusts started to quicken in urgency. He heard his brother breathing harshly through his nostrils above him as he tightened his grip around his thighs. It was becoming hard to breathe as he started to dip further and further under the chilled smoky bathwater.

Norway gave a few good thrusts before reaching his climax with a solid grunt. He pushed Iceland up so that he wouldn't sink all the way down into the no longer clean water. Norway hovered over Iceland, panting. He dropped his head down so that their foreheads were touching, and he took in the now comfortable silence, save for their heavy breathing.

An exhausted yet giddy smile splashed onto Iceland's face as they shared another kiss. The feeling of Norway's juices gradually seeping out of him was uncomfortable. "Norway, I..." He was so prepared to say it. Norway's closed smile started to evolve into a grin at his brother's reluctance to say what he was going to say. Deciding not to pressure him, he leaned in to kiss Iceland full on the mouth. Iceland noticed that he was sporting a raging erection after they parted with an echoing smack from the lips. His cheeks tinged a light pink then gradually darkened at the violet blue eyes studying his arousal with a knowing smirk.

Norway helped Iceland up so he was sitting on the edge of the tub and out of the water. He positioned himself in between his brother's legs and smirked up at him before taking his length in his mouth. Iceland's surprised gasp made Norway hum a soft chuckle before swirling his tongue around the head of Iceland's member and sucking gently.

Iceland slid his eyes shut as he crawled onto the edge of the bathtub. It felt so damn good. "Ooooh... mmmm. Já! Ha... Haa... How do you know... uhh... It feels so... just please don't stop!" Iceland cried out incoherently, feeling Norway bob his head and gaze up into his cracked open eyes with lust shimmering in them. He could feel his entire system tingle and the way Norway sucked at certain degrees generated moans to tumble out of his mouth.

Norway hummed to Iceland's moans and used his tongue to trail the underside of Iceland's cock as he moved his head up and down. He used one of his free hands to cup Iceland's sack. He gently massaged it in order to elicit more moans from his brother's sweet mouth, and he could feel himself starting to harden again.

He could no longer contain himself. He thrusted his hips forward, forcing Norway to swallow him until the tip of his cock hit his uvula, causing him to gag. Apologizing somewhat frantically, they decided to take it to the bedroom. Norway limped with his horny little brother to his bedroom. Upon entering the puffin designed room, Norway ignored the bandaged injury on his ankle and shoved Iceland on the bed. They bounced from the impact and Norway positioned himself on the bottom and Iceland found himself on top. Iceland turned his body around so he could face Norway's erection while Norway enveloped his lips around one ball sack. Groaning out in absolute pleasure, Iceland started to suck and bob his head to a rhythm and relished the appreciative sounds coming out of the started taking more of Iceland in at a time, focusing on his breathing until he was able to take the entire length in. He sucked hard as he went to remove his mouth. And smirked whenever it came out with a pop and Iceland let out a yelp of pleasure. Suddenly, he felt warmth envelop the entire length of his member and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he let out a sigh of pleasure.

As he felt his brother's strong lips tighten around the tip of his swollen head, his toes started to curl at the alarming expertise that his brother had with oral sex. "Mmmm... No-Norway.. I'm getting closer!" The younger of the two warned breathlessly, lacing his fingers in Norway's hair to quicken the speed.

Norway was happy to oblige, letting his brother guide the bobbing motions of his head. He ignored his body's urges and focused solely on his brothers moans and sighs. Suddenly he felt his brother jerk slightly and then his mouth filled with the hot liquid. He tried swallowing some of it, but let most of it dribble from his mouth.

Quick, shallow pants exited through Iceland's mouth, "Nor... you don't have to swallow it..." But Norway smirked as he darted his tongue out to clean the corner of his mouth with the seed.

Norway looked at Iceland expectantly. He hadn't finished yet and was starting to get impatient. Iceland took the hint and got to work, following the example Norway had set for him.  
Iceland's mouth was warm and made it difficult for him took focus on anything else. It appeared that Iceland was a fast learner and Norway was definitely enjoying it.

Iceland smirked deviously, humming lowly as he moved his head back and forth. Deep throating his blissful brother suddenly caused Norway to hiss out in ultimate pleasure. Iceland was unbelievably talented at giving head.

Norway covered his mouth with his arm and bit down to mask his moans as he released into his brothers mouth. He looked down at his brother and watched as he was unsure what to do after Norway finished.

"Try it out, Ice," Iceland heard the blushing beauty above him squeak out; barely managing to contain the threatening moan that was bound to escape. Hesitantly, Iceland swallowed little by little, wincing at the burning sensation as it trickled down his throat. Remnants of his cum dripped down his chin and pooled onto the carpeted bedroom floor. After he finished gulping the rest down, Iceland breathed out in a mixture of hopefulness and nervousness. Standing up, he instinctively threw himself onto Norway's unsuspecting body.

Norway was caught off guard by Iceland's jump on him, but wrapped his arms around his torso and snuggled his face into his brothers hair. Norway listened to his brothers soft breathing and started singing a Norwegian lullaby lowly. His mind wandered to other places, he wasn't really sure what to think about the events that had just happened. He had sex with his brother, his _virgin_ brother. While he was in a relationship.

Iceland snuggled closer, breathing in his brother's scent. After the initial love intoxication gradually dissolved, the younger blushed in shame at all of the things he did with his brother. What would Denmark think? Shortly after thinking about Norway's significant other, he grimaced and wrapped his body firmly against Norway. Relaxed and lulled by the angelic voice, he brought his face up to press his lips against Norway's moving lips. He cut off his beautiful singing voice and melted in the kiss as it was returned just as eagerly. Once they parted from the kiss, Norway spoke up in a husky voice.

"Emil." He started, using his given name instead of his common country name, "What do you want? You know, you know this isn't the way our relationship is supposed to work." Norway glanced away and mumbled quietly, "I know this isn't the way it's supposed to work." Norway knew that he had made a huge mistake and was going to have to pay the piper. He was the older brother; he was the example. Iceland was young and curious, and Norway took advantage of him, he knew that.

Stunned for a second from hearing his human name, Iceland opened his mouth to speak. This was now or never. Although it was easier said than done. "Lukas," Iceland returned the gesture in a soft spoken voice, "I know our relationship isn't supposed to be this way. I..." He cut himself off, breathing harshly due to a mini panic attack. Norway's usual poker face was covered with worry at his little brother's trembling. "Lukas," He repeated once he recovered from the anxiety, "I don't want to be your little brother. Please..." He was unsure of what to say after trailing off the rest of his sentence. Without any delay, Iceland laced their hands together in desperation.

Norway glanced at their hands and turned away, taking his hands with him. "Emil, I love you. I have always loved you, protected you. And I failed because I led you on, my emotions were messed up and now I'm not doing my job as your brother." Norway put his head in his hands, and then there was Denmark. He was definitely the worst boyfriend and the worst brother ever.

It was as if Iceland's fast beating heart stopped. He wanted his brother to stop talking after he said the three words he so desperately wanted to hear. "N...No..." Iceland shook his head, considering the option of fleeing. Deciding to stand his ground, he shuddered at the words, 'I led you on... I led you on... I led you on...' The words chanted in his head as he held back an erupting sob. "Why? What did I do...?" He whispered to himself, mentally beating himself up for his very existence. Frustrated and heartbroken, Iceland leaned in to kiss his brother in the hopes of making him reconsider.

Norway felt Iceland lift his head up and press his lips firmly on his own. Norway accepted this kiss, but made sure it was quick and light. Norway wanted the affection, he had always craved for the days when Iceland would cuddle him and love on him, but he never thought it would get to be this way. Sure Iceland was attractive, he always had been, and Norway loved him more than he loved himself. But, there was just something telling him not to. He gave Iceland a look with his rarely sad eyes and said, "Emil, I can't." And got up to dress himself.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned and leave reviews for us, please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

* * *

Watching through blurred vision, Iceland's breathing became ragged and the tears started to pour like heavy rain. "No! Please don't leave me!" He darted out of his bed and tripped over a discarded shirt. The pain from falling down was nothing compared to his heart shattering into a billion pieces. "But we had s-sex!" He sobbed out loudly, bare naked on the ground as he watched Norway comb his fingers through his hair. Crying harder, he struggled to his feet and grabbed at his backside in agony. "I... I even gave up my virginity to you...!" Why couldn't things be different? Why did he have to face this rejection?

Norway winced at Iceland's words, they rang true, he had been the one to take his virginity. But isn't that what he had always wanted, he always dreaded the day when he would find out that his little brother had lost his virginity to some guy or some girl. He was being selfish. His brother was there, standing, wearing just as little as he was, save for his boxers that he slipped into. Iceland was just as confused as Norway was, he was sure of it. Norway looked at his feet and said quietly, "I wish our circumstances were different."

Thundering sobs strained his throat and he slowly started to erupt with pure animosity. It was Denmark who captured his heart! "I don't like him..." Norway raised his head quickly and arched an eyebrow at what his brother blurted out through the ragged, distressed sobs. He knew he was talking about his boyfriend. Iceland never liked any of his previous relationships.

"And why not? What has Denmark done to you?"

Iceland cried harder, leaning onto the side of the bed and fumbling for his ocean blue blanket lying limply on the bed. Acting like a prude all of a sudden, he concealed his body with the large blanket. "He stole y-you away from me!"

"No one's taken me away from you. I'm here, aren't I? Emil. Look at us, we're both a wreck, what happened tonight should not have happened. I was selfish and I took something that wasn't mine to take and it-" he stopped right there, he didn't know how to continue. There were many things he could say. He could say that it was unnatural, wrong, disgusting. Or there were the other options, it was wonderful, the best sex he'd had in a long time. He could mention the fact that it felt so right regardless of the fact that it was so wrong. He settled for just repeating himself, "It just wasn't supposed to happen." Before anything else could be said, he limped back into the bathroom to retrieve his earlier-discarded clothes.

"Norway, pl-please wait!" He begged like his life depended on it, rushing out of his bedroom, and almost tackling his clad brother onto the ground. He barely managed two steps out of the bathroom. Norway cursed under his breath from the injury he received at the bar earlier that night. "I love you, Norway!" He finally confessed with tears streaming down his reddened cheeks. "I fucking lo-love you... and it hurts _so_ badly!" Snatching Norway's right hand and straddling him on the wooden floorboard in the hallway, he continued while placing the seized hand onto his pounding heart. "It pains me... I just want to be with you. Only y-you!"

Norway's eyes widened, he was at a loss for words. His heart was physically torn in two at the sight in front of him, half of him wanted to pull him close and kiss him until he was dizzy from a lack of oxygen, but the other half wanted to push him off and try to restate the same argument he had against being with his brother romantically. He could feel the warm tears land on his exposed chest and that's what influenced his decision. His precious little brother was crying and he wanted to kiss away all of those tears. He sat up easily and rubbed away the tears with his thumb before placing soft kisses to the sides of Iceland's face. "We need to talk."

Inhaling deeply, he released a quivering breath and nodded as he climbed off of his nurturing yet serious sounding brother. Overcome with insecurity, Iceland braced himself as he helped Norway to his feet. Looking up into the mesmerizing violet blue eyes, he buried his face into his brother's sweet scented chest. He muzzled the crook of his neck, leaning his body closer to the warmth radiating off of his body, and whispered a small "okay" before they set off towards the living room.

Norway let him sit down on the couch and gave him a throw to wrap around his body, it was cold in the house. Norway sat down next to Iceland and cradled his head in his hands, "So, you love me, and you love me more than just as your brother." Iceland didn't speak, but nodded at Norway. This caused Norway to press the palms of his hands into his eyes and sigh. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way about you." Iceland's chest swelled with the words that he had been hoping to hear. He wanted to leap at Norway and hug him and kiss him right there, but Norway still looked upset. "It's that stupid Dane isn't it?" he said quietly. Norway nodded and reached for his ignored phone, he clicked the screen on, and stared at his background image. It was a picture of him and Denmark. He stroked the picture of the Dane lovingly with his finger, "I care about him too."

Turning away in shame mixed with guilt, his light violet blue eyes studied the way Norway caressed the Dane's defined jawline. This observation provoked jealousy to bubble up inside of him. "I... I'm sorry... and I know it sounds selfish," he explained timidly, "but I wish-" As soon as Iceland was at the climax of voicing his inner strife, Denmark's name lit up the screen and Norway's face brightened, which killed Iceland inside. The happiness that was displayed on his face made him endure additional heartache. Norway noticed the tears on his brother's face and placed the phone to the side after he rejected the call. "Shhh, don't cry Emil." He wiped away the hot tears that fell relentlessly. How could he not stop crying? The pain of never being able to be anything more than brothers was murdering his heart's last ounce of hope. "I-I don't want you to... be with him anymore... I'm sorry, but I was here first."

Those were the words Norway had dreaded to hear. He sighed and looked at his brother, "How could I do that to him?" He looked back down at the floor, he was being forced to choose between his two loves. Norway thought to Iceland's words of, "I was here first." That was true, Iceland had always been there. He had always been the one there for him whenever his past boyfriends had crushed his heart. At the thought of heartbreak, he remembered Denmark's words earlier, "We might not even last." Those had hurt Norway, and they weren't wrong, there was a chance that they would break up. Maybe that's why Denmark said it, maybe Denmark wanted to break up with him, or maybe he wanted Norway to break up with him. He hadn't even realized he was crying until he felt Iceland's hands wipe away tears from his cheeks.

The sight of his brother crying made him realize that this must have been hard on him. Iceland was suffering along with his brother. Something that they always dealt with since they were younger. "I didn't mean to make you cry," Iceland apologized zealously and took this as an opportunity to lean in and kiss him full on the mouth. Norway kissed him back, pulling Iceland on to his lap, and pulling away when he noticed his phone vibrate for a text message. Wiping away the tears with the back of his hand, he reached for the cellphone and pressed on the new message from his boyfriend. Scanning over it, his eyes widened slightly in shock. It was a long message that he couldn't bare to finish.

All of Norway's suspicions had been confirmed, just like everyone before him, they lost interest in him and wanted to move on to something else. He let the mobile clatter to the floor and pressed his face into Iceland's chest while letting out an ugly sob. His heart hurt, this day had been extremely taxing on him. All he wanted was a little bit of peace. Just then, Iceland pulled his chin up to press a gentle kiss to his lips and Norway found his peace. Iceland pulled away and smiled, "Well, that settles that."

Iceland couldn't help but smile in victory at their breakup. He knew that it was selfish, but he wanted Norway all to himself. Everyone else hurt him in his past. He didn't even need to ask to know what happened. After kissing Norway once more, Iceland bent awkwardly away from Norway to pick up the abandoned cellphone. Curious to know exactly what was said, he searched through the text inventory and selected the thread that had Denmark listed as 'My Dane'. Grimacing at the nickname, he read the following message.

'Nor, I'm not sure why you aren't answering your phone but I need to stop leading you on. I cannot go on with this relationship. I have my reasons and I can't deal with your little brother being a cockblocker. Maybe you will find someone better than me. I don't want you to call me and beg because that will hurt me to hear you cry. It sucks that our date got fucked up but shit happens. Anyway just delete my number and move on. Just remember that it's better to have loved and lost than never loved at all. Goodbye and have a nice life.'

By the time Iceland finished reading the text, he was engulfed in volcanic fury. How dare this asshole treat his Norway in such a fashion! Growling under his breath, his thumbs typed at lightning speed. 'Hey asshole. Norway found someone much better. He doesn't need your sorry ass anyway! He will have a great life without you, tík." After a few minutes of waiting and shared kisses later, Norway sniffled when he heard the phone vibrate. 'Fuck off Ice. You're just jealous that you couldn't get the type of pleasure I got from his pretty little mouth.' Iceland grinded his teeth and texted back, 'You loser.'

After seeing Iceland's face tense up, Norway took the phone away from him and shut it off before tossing it aside. He yanked Iceland's face down and smashed it against his own. He was still heartbroken, but at least he had someone that would be able to take his mind off of the past. He felt lightheaded after their kiss, it was late. Had to be well past 3 in the morning. He yawned and mumbled something about either needing coffee or sleep.

Iceland's eyes closed slightly in a state of blissfulness. Finally he had his brother all to himself. Across the room, Norway's phone was vibrating uncontrollably. Denmark was undoubtedly calling him to take him back. Well, it was too late for that. Both of them ignored the phone and stepped past it as they stepped into the kitchen. Iceland decided to prepare the coffee for both of them and watched as Norway hunched over in deep thought at the table. "What are you thinking about, Lukas?"

Norway leaned back in the chair and stretched out his back, "Never realized things could change so fast. It felt like everything was perfect, and then all at once the world crashes down around me and was reborn at the same time." There was something else on Norway's mind, but now wasn't the best time to bring it up, so he made sure to turn the question around for Iceland. He looked at his brother, who still just had the throw blanket wrapped around him. "Aren't you cold bror?"

Iceland nodded in understanding. There were so many unexpected turn of events that he couldn't even keep up with. Shivering at the mention of the question, he bobbed his head in confirmation. "Can you keep me warm... love?" After saying the endearing nickname, he blushed a thousand shades of red.

Norway perked up at the new nickname, he liked it. He motioned for Iceland to come over to him and pulled him to sit on his lap. He took the blanket that was draped around the younger man's shoulders and wrapped them both up in it. He rested his head in the crook of Iceland's neck and took a deep breath in of Iceland's soft scent. He let that breath out slowly before quietly whispering, "I love you Emil." just loud enough for the person mentioned to hear.

"I love you too, Lukas..." Iceland breathed out. The robust aroma of coffee wavered through the air, causing both of them to relax. "Mmm... the coffee smells wonderful... love," Iceland blushed once again at the nickname he had given Norway. He felt the strong arms around his waist tighten and the nose sniff in his natural scent mixed with his heavenly odor. The bubbling of the coffee pot alerted Iceland and he crawled off of Norway's lap with the throw still draped around his naked body. Securing the blanket to where it wouldn't slip away, he prepared the mugs and smiled at the hot beverage. In the process of setting the mugs down, a sudden pounding against the front door made both of the brother jump out of their skin and pale considerably.

Norway sent a glance at Iceland and silently motioned for him to go back to his bedroom. He stood up slowly and waited for Iceland to be out of the way before going to the door. He had a pretty strong hunch as to who it could be. As for what they wanted, he didn't know. He looked around for the bat they usually kept nearby in case something like this happened. He didn't grab it right off, just made sure it was within reach if things went south quickly. With a deep breath Norway opened the front door very slowly.

As the door slowly opened, the light from outside illuminated the person's facial features. It was none other than Denmark. His swollen eyes downcast in guilt and he asked politely if he could come in from the frostbiting wind outside. Breathing out in relief when Norway nodded and opened the door wider. The Dane stretched open his arms, asking for forgiveness.

Norway narrowed his eyes at Denmark. "What do you want?" He wasn't forgiving him. Not unless Denmark gave him a good reason as to why he should forgive him. The guy had actually gotten him in serious danger earlier that day, and then had the nerve to be a complete ass over text messaging. Denmark asked multiple times for Norway to take him back, but Norway stood still, not saying anything. The man had yet to give him a reason. "Why should I take you back Denmark?" Denmark glanced at him through his red eyes and said, "I love ya Nor, I really do." Norway rolled his eyes at that, "Not good enough. Idiot."

Down the hall from the living room, Iceland disobeyed his big brother and crept through the shadowed entrance. The second he caught a glimpse of the Danish man on his knees in front of Norway near the front door, he stormed over in their direction. "What the hell is he doing here?" Iceland asked indignantly with shaky balled up fists. Denmark's eyes widen slightly and then narrowed. He opened his mouth to call him a spoiled little brat but Iceland interfered by standing extremely close to his brother.

Norway frowned, "Iceland. I thought I told you to go to the bedroom." He reached up and tucked some of the silvery strands of Iceland's hair back behind his ear. "I can handle this dearest. I don't want you getting involved." He didn't voice his main concern which was, he could easily hurt you, and I know I wouldn't be able to stop him. Iceland shook his head, "I'm not leaving you alone with him! You know I don't like him!" Norway gritted his teeth, "Emil. I said I can handle this."

Denmark chuckled in a patronizing manner, planting a hand on his hip, "I could take you both out easily." This statement made both of the distracted brothers tense up dramatically. Before Norway could register what was happening, Iceland cried out in pain as he was slammed onto the living room floor. Denmark started to rip at the loose night gown that Iceland had previously clad himself with. "Leave him alone!" Norway hollered, striving to break up the fight. Iceland curled up in defense and jumped at Denmark yanking down his boxers underneath the light gray night gown.

Norway was sent into a state of pure panic, he eyed the baseball bat, things were going south. He went to grab it, but Denmark was closer, he noticed what the Norwegian was going for and put it out of reach before Norway could get to it. Norway went for the next best idea and lunged at his ex-boyfriend. Denmark was much stronger than him and was able to throw him off with little struggle. When Norway hit the floor he yelped in pain, having landed on his already-injured ankle. Norway watched what Denmark was doing to his brother and he yelled out, "Stop! Stop! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt him!"

Hearing his ex boyfriend say that he would do anything, he smirked and grabbed Iceland by his wiggling hips. Plunging his thick index finger inside of his sore entrance, Iceland's eyes widen with pained tears and a scream that ripped through his throat. "Ouch! Stop!" He cried out, struggling as the Dane caged him underneath. Norway's eyes were the size of saucers at the way his ex was forcefully fingering him. "You can suck my dick. That's what you can do!"

Norway could feel the tear welling up in his eyes, "Why are you doing this Denmark?! What has gotten into you?" His heart broke hearing his brothers cries and he felt so powerless, no matter what he did he wouldn't be able to get Denmark off of Iceland physically. He tried reasoning with words. "Denmark, he's not the one you should be mad at. It's me! Don't hurt my brother! I'll take you back, no questions asked. Just STOP!"

"I don't want you. He's a virgin," Mathias sniggered arrogantly, "and you are not worth my time." Iceland struggled, sobbing loudly as he felt a second digital tear him open. Norway bit his bottom lip, limped over towards the Dane, and threw himself on top of him. Denmark started to thrust both of his fingers in and out at a rapid pace. Norway slapped Denmark across the face, thus making him shove his fingers deeper inside of the younger male. "Get your filthy fingers out of him before I kill you!" Iceland had never, in his entire life, witnessed such maniacal eyes coming from his brother. Denmark merely chuckled at the empty threat.

The Norwegian glowered over the Dane. Could he kill him? He could try, but that could prove to be a bit difficult, especially if he succeeded in doing so. Denmark wanted Iceland because he was a virgin, but Iceland wasn't a virgin anymore. "You're wasting your time Denmark. Iceland's virginity has already been taken." Denmark just chuckled, "And who did that, surely you would have mentioned it." Norway clenched his fists in order to not knock the Dane into next week right there. "It was me."

It was as if time slowed down or completely stopped right there. Baffled at the declaration from his ex boyfriend hit him like a ton of bricks. "You what?" Iceland used the Dane's flabbergasted state as an advantage to try and escape from his clutches.

Norway nodded, "That's right." He continued slowly, "I did." He wrapped an arm around Iceland protectively as he moved to stand beside him. At first, Norway was worried what Denmark would think when it came to the change in his and Iceland's relationship, but right now he could absolutely care less. He was still furious, and neither he nor his brother were safe yet. He watched as Denmark took in this information and the expression on his face changed from shock to a mixed feelings expression.

"I don't understand. You two are brothers!" Denmark's voice changed from puzzled to disgust almost immediately, grimacing. He watched as Norway held Iceland closer to his chest. "I knew you were fucked up from the start." This statement generated an offended expression on Iceland's face. "How dare you say that about him!" Iceland shouted out in pure wrath, balling his right hand into an angered fist and ripped away from Norway as he lunged his fist forward. Dodging the attack with a last second sidestep, Denmark watched as Iceland fell forward with a gasp.

Norway shook his head at Iceland's temper, "It's okay Iceland, it is fucked up. But at the same time," he said, turning back to the smirking Dane, "I don't actually care. Ice has always been there for me through all of the shit I've dealt with." He let out a shaky breath, "He cares about me more than anyone else has and he truly loves me. And I love him too." Norway went over to help his fallen brother up. He turned his head to look at Denmark, "I think it's time you left. If you have nothing else to say to us, please get out of our house."

Grunting in repulsiveness, Denmark muttered, "whatever..." as he twisted on his heel to leave. Before he grasped the door knob, he turned back and glared at the duet, "This won't be the last of me. Mark my words!" Iceland snuggled closer to Norway, the one he loved more than the average sibling and rolled his eyes. Sighing out after the threatening Dane left with an echoing slam and rumble of their home, Norway turned to him with an encouraging smile.

Norway gave his brother a squeeze, "We'll be fine, but I bet our coffee is cold." He was still worried about what Denmark was going to do, but at least he wasn't in their presence anymore. He walked back into the kitchen and took a drink of the lukewarm coffee before making a cringed face, "Definitely too cold." Taking both of the mugs, Norway stuck them into the microwave to reheat. "Might not taste as well as fresh coffee, but it's the caffeine we want." He turned on the microwave and went back to Iceland, and then he broke down in tears, something he didn't want to do, clutching the soft fabric of Iceland's night gown, he cried into the boy's chest, "I'm so sorry Iceland, I'm so sorry he hurt you."

Iceland awkwardly placed his hand on Norway's upper back and rubbed it gently, he was in pain, "I'll heal. He's a jerk." The microwave chimed and Norway pulled away, wiping his cheeks before grabbing their warmed mugs. Both men sat down at the table in silence, each nursing a cup of coffee. They interlocked hands and just looked at one another, each sporting very tired and very pained eyes. Norway laid his head down on the table, still gazing at his brother who was still drinking the coffee. Iceland watched his brother, and his love, slowly drift away from consciousness and into the world of sleep. Iceland finished the cup he had, and carefully took his hand away from Norway. He collected the two mugs and placed them in the sink. He went back to the table and stared at his sleeping brother, he was also tired and they both could use the sleep. He easily lifted Norway out of the chair, Iceland was stronger than he looked, and Norway didn't weigh that much. He was careful not to wake him as he made is way to his bedroom. Norway's was messed up from earlier, so Iceland placed him in his nicely made bed. He tenderly tucked Norway into his blankets and placed a soft kiss to his lips before crawling into the bed beside him. Iceland snugged right up into Norway's side and was asleep within minutes.

Blinking his hazy light violet blue eyes sluggishly, Iceland winced at the aching pain from last night and shivered from the early afternoon chill that somehow managed to seep through the windowsill. "Mmm... Good morning, Lukas," Iceland whispered in a raspy voice, stretching after he sat up to stare down at his snoozing brother. Contemplating on whether he should get out of bed and prepare breakfast or stay in bed a little longer, he opted for the latter. Lying back down again, he leaned in to place a kiss against Norway's relaxed plush lips. Last night was really something. Something he would rather not dwell on as he cuddled against his peacefully sleeping lover.

Norway had been sleeping peacefully, whatever soon-to-be forgotten dream he was having wasn't bothering him. He stirred only when he felt a light pressure against his lips. Slowly, his eyes opened and then squinted from the light coming in through the windows and shining on his face. He turned to the warm body that was currently up against him. His dark indigo eyes met bright violet orbs that blinked at him innocently, as if to tell him that he wasn't the one that woke him up. With a gruff voice he mumbled out, "Good morning Emil."

Blushing like a virgin, Iceland brought Norway's hand up to his lips and kissed each individual knuckle; lingering as he progressed to the next one. After he kissed each knuckle, he decided to tease him by slipping two of Norway's fingers in his mouth. Lightly sucking at the fingertips, he pulled them put and pushed them back inside. He watched as Norway's cheeks blushed a light pink at Iceland's forwardness and his teasing behavior.

Norway glanced away and retracted his hand, he knew what Iceland was getting at, but he wasn't ready yet. Not after last night. He wanted Iceland to heal so they could make love gently and with less pain than it would cause him if they were to go at it already.  
He looked back over at Iceland and pulled his face close for a soft, but passionate kiss. "Love you Emil." He said as he pulled away.

"I love you, Lukas," Iceland couldn't help but surrender to the overpowering blush from his teasing and his brother calling him out on it. Regardless, he appreciated that Norway was considerate of him and his well-being. He would do the same. Realizing that they were both coated in a strange odor, he suggested that they should take a shower. "I'll bandage you up after we finish." Norway nodded with a small smile gracing his lips. Iceland assisted him to the bathroom and like yesterday, they shared a long warm shower together. Ten minutes of scrubbing each other and washing away the grime, they brushed their teeth and tongues to eliminate the putrid taste staining their breath. Once they were cleaned and dressed, Iceland went to work on wrapping the slowly healing gash on his ankle.

"I really should have gone to get stitches, I could easily move it wrong and tear open any progress it had made healing." Norway flinched as Iceland poured an antiseptic over the wound. That stung. After Iceland had finished he helped Norway down from his seated position on the bathroom counter top. Norway heard Iceland's stomach gurgle and he smiled at him, "How about I make us something to eat?" Iceland agreed and helped him hobble to the kitchen. Norway glanced at the bare pantry, they really needed to go grocery shopping. He collected a few basics: flour, sugar, eggs, and milk. And turned back to Iceland. "Looks like pancakes. We'll go to the store in a while."

"Sounds good to me," Iceland smiled, glancing from the food before them to Norway's injured ankle. "We need to go to the doctors before we go shopping for groceries. You are right that it could tear open again." They were silent as they worked together to make pancakes, even though it was well past noon. Norway sniffed the air, enjoying the wonderful scent of freshly cooked pancakes and staggered over to the fridge to pull out orange juice and maple syrup that was given as a present from Canada last week. They sat down across from each other, devoured their breakfast at a moderate speed, and Iceland collected the dirty dishes from the table. Norway offered to put some of the stuff away and clean up, but Iceland persuaded him otherwise. "You're injured enough, so I will take care of you." Biting his bottom lip out of habit, Iceland finished rather quickly and strolled over to the daydreaming man at the table. Raising his chin, he licked away the maple syrup that gathered at the corner of his mouth. Then, he captured his lips and massaged them with his own.

Norway was caught off guard by the sudden kiss but instantly relaxed into him. He pulled Iceland into his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt Iceland nip at his bottom lip and allowed him access to the entirety of his mouth. He felt his brother's tongue dance around his mouth, still unsure of where to go. Their mixed saliva was sweet from the remnants of the sugary syrup. Norway could tell that Iceland's kisses were begging for something more, and Norway reached his hands under and up his shirt, smirking internally at Iceland's flinch at his cool hands.

Iceland released a pleased sigh as he felt Norway's chilled fingertips graze over his sensitive nipples. Holding back a moan, Iceland fidgeted in discomfort as Norway raised up his shirt completely and pressed him backwards as he experimentally licked his right erected nipple with the tip of his teasing tongue. Swirling it around sluggishly, he started to suck on it. Iceland clutched onto anything to stable his quivering body. Blood started to travel down south and he gasped as Norway tweaked his other nipple. "Ahhh!" Iceland cried out, thoroughly indulging in the treatment that Norway was giving his nipples. Norway chuckled against his rapidly heart, sucking over it, and left behind a hickey. Panting from the pleasure, Iceland reached down to hide his painfully obvious erection poking against his jeans.

Norway chuckled and pushed Iceland's hands away, "There's nothing to be ashamed of." He purred softly. He kissed the underside of Iceland's jaw and attempted to push himself closer to Iceland's bare chest. Both of them were getting uncomfortable, not only were the chairs small and the space limited where they sat, the pressure in their lower regions was getting impossible to bear. In a swift motion, Norway moved his hands to Iceland's butt and tried to stand up, not thinking about his ankle. Said ankle betrayed him and caused him to lose balance, making Norway drop Iceland onto the solid wood kitchen table.

Iceland's eyes widen in both pain and shock at Norway cursing profusely and clutching at his injured ankle. Deciding to push away his sexual cravings, he lifted Norway into his arms and set him on his bed. Hurrying into Norway's room, he located thick socks along with winter boots. He shoved his feet into his own pair once he returned to his bedroom. The second he clad his feet and handed him a heavy winter coat, he pulled on one for himself. "You don't have to pick me up," Norway objected in a pained voice at the throbbing pain. Iceland ignored his protests as he grabbed their cellphones and his car keys. He carried Norway in his arms and left the house. He helped Norway get in the passenger side and rounded to his side. Reversing in a rush, Iceland drove to the local doctor's office.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned please and perhaps leave a review on your way out~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

* * *

By the time they reached the doctor's office, the pain in Norway's ankle had subsided, but the bandages were no longer white. He opened the car door and got out on his own, regardless of how many times Iceland insisted he help him get out. Since Norway wouldn't be carried into the building, Iceland settled for being used as a crutch to give him support.  
Iceland helped Norway into one of the many chairs that lined the walls of the waiting room. Once he was settled, Iceland went up to the window and the receptionist gave him the required paperwork.

He sat down next to Norway, who seemed very tensed and stressed out. Iceland knew that Norway never liked going to the doctors. Alas, this situation was dangerous and he needed stitches. No questions asked. "Lukas," Iceland decided to use his human name, especially in public, "I don't know some of this information." Norway took the clipboard with the paperwork and finished filling in the required information that Iceland left blank. The moment Norway finished, Iceland returned to the receptionist and handed the paperwork for her to look over. "Thank you. Just take a seat and the doctor will be right out." Nodding silently, Iceland mumbled a swift "thank you" and walked back over to Norway, who gazed out in the distance without any expression.

It didn't take long for a nurse to call them back to a room. She started with the basics, getting Norway's height and weight. She left them alone in the room for a second, and returned quickly to take Norway's blood pressure and temperature. She took note of all the symptoms Norway had, which frustrated him. It was obvious what he needed, it wasn't like he was sick and needed diagnosing. After the woman finished her note-taking on his medical history, she smiled and informed them that the doctor would be a few minutes. His current patient was a fussy boy needing shots, and then he had another patient before them. She smiled and nodded at the brothers before walking out the door, closing it behind her.

Using the alone time as an advantage, Iceland climbed over towards the medical bed that Norway was currently lying back on. Careful not to make any contact with his injured ankle, Iceland surprised and confused Norway momentarily. "What? Not in here, Emil. You know better." Iceland pouted at his brother's reluctance but decided to remove his body just in time for the doctor to knock on the door before entering. That was too close in their opinion.

The doctor was an old man with gentle features and a soft smile that was probably always present. The same nurse from earlier walked in behind the doctor and started to explain Norway's problem to him. The doctor nodded and rolled his stool over to Norway's side. He gingerly rolled up Norway's pant leg and removed the soiled bandages. Rolling away the doctor grabbed some sterile wipes and cleaned the blood from around the wound. The doctor asked him how he got hurt, and Norway just shook his head, "I actually don't know." The doctor didn't believe him, and much to Norway's relief, didn't press it further.

Iceland studied the features of his brother's face, absorbing the way his lips would tighten and relax as the doctor prepared to work on the wound. The nurse handed him the materials as he started to stitch the skin together. Watching the moist tears fill up at the corners of his eyes was distressing to witness. Norway released a cry of pain, unable to hold back the tears and the nurse started to rub circles on his back and hushed him to calm him down. Not wanting to admit it out loud, Iceland would have cried like a baby if they gave him stitches. "We're done," the doctor announced after almost ten minutes strategically stitching his skin back together. "You did well, Lukas." The nurse rubbed his back and reached for a box of tissues for the said male to wipe away the pained tears.

It still was sore to put weight on his ankle, but at the very least he didn't have to worry about it splitting open. The stitches could pop but he wasn't worried about that happening, he promised the doctors he wouldn't put a lot of stress on it. With Iceland at his side, they followed the nurse back into the waiting room, where she saw them off and told them to have a good day. He allowed Iceland to open the car door for him and help him in. Iceland got into the driver's seat and looked at him, "So you still want to go to the grocery store?"  
Norway nodded, "Yes, if we don't we'll properly starve."

Laughing at the terrible thought, he started up the car and drove off in the direction of the grocery store that they frequent often. Upon driving to the store, Norway and Iceland walked slowly to avoid too much pressure on his ankle. Almost immediately, Iceland spotted an electric wheelchair so Norway wouldn't have to walk around. It had a built in basket, therefore a cart was not necessary. It didn't take too long for them to purchase the groceries and then load them up into the trunk. Daydreaming of what the future had in store for them, Iceland went on autopilot and pulled into the driveway. "I'll take care of everything, so just hold on to my arm..." Norway complied, limping his way with Iceland as his crutch and settled down on the couch in front of the television. Iceland peck him on the lips before he vanished behind the front door to bring in the groceries from his car. Snow started to drizzle down as soon as he slammed his trunk close and scurried inside the warm house.

Norway watched Iceland flutter around the kitchen, going from the groceries to the pantry, to the fridge, and back to the groceries again. He enjoyed watching him move. He put away everything with this carefree precision. He stared with a slight smile on his face, and when Iceland had finished he perked up and waited for him to come back and sit with him, "Thank you for putting everything away Ice." He said, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me." This time he pressed his lips against Iceland's own.

It didn't matter how many times those plush lips meshed with his own, it always felt like his very first kiss. The way his heart hammered against his rib cage and the feeling of his cheeks heating up made it obvious that he enjoyed the affection. "Anytime, love..." Iceland turned away bashfully after calling him 'love'. Following his own impulses, Norway reached out to grab Iceland's shirt, which made Iceland spin around to face him.

"Why do you turn away? You shouldn't be embarrassed." Norway stroked Iceland's face with his free hand, "I like it when you call me love." He used the same hand to turn Iceland's face up and kiss him. He could feel warmth building in his lower stomach and pressed up against Iceland. He was amazed at how easily turned-on he was, just by kissing his enchanting Iceland. Of course, he didn't plan on going on and following this urge, he still cared about Iceland and stayed true to him wanting to wait until Iceland was healed. But that didn't mean they couldn't make out and do other things.

Their kisses became needy as Norway pulled Iceland down to deepen it. The younger male found himself straddling his lap, kissing his jaw line, and then traveling his hungry mouth over to Norway's left earlobe. Sucking on it and gently blowing hot air sent Norway over the edge. His pants started to become unbearably tight and uncomfortable. "Ice, I need to remove my jeans. They're way too tight on me." Iceland arched an eyebrow with a devilish smirk, grazing his fingertips over the evident bulge. "Do you want me to unleash you?" His words held lust and something else that Norway failed to distinguish.

Norway groaned at his touch, and moaned out a vocal "Yes." Iceland's smirk grew and he grabbed him through his pants. He squeezed the bulge firmly and hunched over Norway and just hovered over his lips. Norway tried to lift his head to connect their lips, but Iceland made sure he stayed just out of reach. Norway let out a frustrated grunt and Iceland started stroking the denim-covered bulge, "I think it's funner to watch you squirm." He finally moved closer to Norway's face so their lips could meet again.

Melting into the kiss while kneading Norway's bulge, shivers raced up and down his spine in a pleasurable way. "Do I really turn you on that much?" He watched with a confident smirk as Norway panted with a nod and flushed cheeks. The air was thickening around them and even though it was the middle of winter, Norway wanted to strip every article of clothing off of his overheating body. "Why do you tease me so much, Emil?" He moaned, feeling the younger male roll his hips against his own.

"Because I can Lukas." With that Iceland grinded against Norway with a strong force, realizing how uncomfortable his own pants were. Iceland teased along the waistband of Norway's pants and the hem of his shirt until running his hands up Norway's torso, pushing up his shirt and helping him take it off. He admired Norway's smooth, nearly without any faults, save for a few scars here and there. Iceland started to take off his own shirt when Norway sat up enough to be able to help him.

Once Iceland's shirt was removed, Norway licked his lips suggestively and eyed his hardened nipples. Before he could latch his mouth onto the right one, Iceland smirked and hopped off of his lap. Norway sent him a small pout at his playing hard to get attitude. Right before Norway's anticipating violet blue eyes, Iceland slowly unzipped his zipper and wiggle his hips as he slipped them further down to expose his length creating a tent in his boxer briefs. "It seems like I have turned you on twice as much as me." Cocking his head to the side, Iceland chuckled, "Oh? Well, I can test that easily," as he approached his brother and knelt down between his slightly parted legs.

Norway didn't know what to expect out of his brother, from how he was acting, whatever he planned on doing, was bad news for him. He watched Iceland crouch down between his legs. The boy ran his fingers up the insides of his still-clothed thighs. This sent a tingle of pleasure that went right to Norway's head. Iceland ran his hand over his brother's bulge and toyed with the button of his pants. Norway made an unnatural moan and growled, "Just hurry up and stop teasing me." This just made Iceland smirk even more as his moved his hands away from the button and instead teased him some more.

"What are you thinking about?" Iceland asked innocently as he thumbed the band on his own gray boxer briefs, biting his bottom lip. Norway blushed hotly as Iceland climbed on top of his lap once again and darted out his tongue to lick his smooth neck. Pressing their bare chests together, Norway's hands had a mind of their own as they gripped Iceland's ass and squeezed the mounds with vexed precision. Impatient and impulsive, Norway lifted him up and bucked his jean covered erected member upwards to create friction.

Iceland let out a soft moan in response to the feeling the sudden movement had on his sensitive dick. He bent down to lock Norway in another messy kiss, only to have it broken by Norway who panted out, "What I'm thinking about? How hot you are, and how much I just want to fuck you." Norway smashed their lips back together and started fumbling with the button of his pants, they were coming off, regardless of if Iceland did it or not. He moved Iceland just enough so that he could slip his jeans off. Now that he was more comfortable, he pulled Iceland closer and continued the rolling motions.

Ignoring the subsiding pain of last night, Iceland grew just as impatient as his brother. He moved away for a split second to yank off his boxers in one fluid movement. Next, he grabbed at Norway's navy blue boxers and pulled them off with a smirk of determination. "I want you as well. I want you to f... fuck me, Lukas." Shortly after declaring his forbidden desires, he climbed onto Norway's lap, pressed close up against his body, and moaned before slipping two of his fingers past his lips. When they were thickly coated with his saliva, he held onto Norway's shoulder with his dry hand and reached behind himself to finger his entrance. It had to have been the sexiest thing that Norway had ever seen in his entire life. Iceland groaned out as his slick index finger slip in and out of his dully sore heat. Norway couldn't help but grab his brother's leaking length and milk it up and down at a pleasurable pace.

Iceland gasped as Norway stroked him, continuing to finger himself and thrust into his brother's hand. He found himself getting closer and closer and had to force himself to stop. He positioned himself over Norway and met him in a softer, sweeter kiss, before slowly lowering himself down onto Norway's length. It still hurt, making him let out a small whimper. Norway stroked his face, whispering sweet nothings and telling him that he didn't have to if it hurt. Iceland shook his head and continued until he had taken in all of Norway. He sat still for a moment and Norway guided his cheek so that he could kiss away the pain.

"Shhh, Emil. I'll go slow," Norway explained, continuing to press his lips against flushed skin. "Or we can change positions... if it will hurt too much to ride-" Norway's words were cut off as Iceland let out a pained sob. "I think we need some lube." Iceland was right. Without any lubrication, it would intensify the pain. Slowly pulling out, Iceland half limped out of the living room, leaving Norway to fondle his balls. Within two minutes, Iceland returned with the water based lube and climbed back onto Norway. Norway situated himself to get comfortable against the large leather couch. Iceland slathered the chilled lube all over Norway's cock and then smear it on his fingers to stretch himself open. "Are you sure you want this?" Norway asked for the third time as Iceland lifted himself above his dick. "Yes, I want you so badly." That's all Norway needed to know; his absolute permission to proceed. As he sunk down slowly, he moaned out shamelessly. He no longer cared if the neighborhood could hear his echoing cries of ecstasy. Grabbing him by the curves of his hips, he helped guide him up and down at a preparation speed. "F-Faster!" Iceland demanded eagerly, clutching onto his shoulders.

Norway was more than happy to oblige, thrusting up and helping Iceland move up and down at an accelerating pace. Iceland was tight around Norway, and the heat from Iceland's body temperature and the friction were extremely pleasing to the Norwegian. He let out soft grunting moans every time his brother would tighten up around him. Removing one of his hands from Iceland's hip, he gripped Iceland's member and stroked it rhythmically, going along with their thrusts.

"Oh, oh fuck..." The Icelander panted out as he tightened with every thrust pounding his prostate along with the stroking of his engorged member being pumping. "L-Lukas...! I'm going to- uh! Ohhh..." Iceland's eyes rolled back, feeling himself explode in Norway's expert hand. "I'm sensitive!" He whined after he came all over Norway's stomach and hand. His hand was still ride his orgasm out, "It feels good, doesn't it?" Barely managing to nod, he felt his tightness squeeze around Norway's swollen shaft. He was getting closer and closer. After three more frenzied thrusts, Norway grunted and shot his load multiple times inside of Iceland. He repaid the previous torture by keeping Norway's oversensitive dick inside of him. Cum leaked out of his anus and dripped onto the leather couch. Norway almost begged for Iceland to remove himself but he refused to release him from his tight ring.

The brothers panted as they sat, frozen in the same position, still getting over their blissful high. Eventually, the presence of Norway's softening cock felt uncomfortable inside of Iceland, so he slowly got up off of him. Iceland examined the sticky mess that had made its way down his thighs and calves and wiped some of it off before turning to his brother, "I just had a shower this morning, and now look at me. I'm going to have to take another one because of you."

"You asked for it, you sexual tease." His voice was husky, sending excited tingles surging throughout his entire system. Why did he have to be so arousing? Iceland blushed profusely from the nickname and sashayed out of the living room in search for a shower.

Norway thought about following his brother and taking a shower with him, he was coated in sweat and semen as well. He let Iceland take a shower alone this time, opting in for a quick wipe-down with a wet washcloth. Too many showers was bad for his hair, and he cared a lot for his hair. He went into his bedroom and pulled out some clean clothes to change into, fresh boxers and some sweatpants. No need to put on a shirt. He went to the kitchen to brew himself a cup of coffee, and as he was waiting his phone started ringing. He picked it up from the floor (it had been spending a lot of time down there recently) and checked who it was before answering. It was Finland. He answered it with a curt "Hello?"

"Lukas?" Finland asked in his usual cheerful voice yet it had an underlying worry mixed in it. Norway noticed this observation and brushed it off for the moment. "Why did you ca- What's wrong?" He corrected himself, trying not to sound rude. He was exhausted from all of the love making. However, he didn't possess a single ounce of regret. "I heard about the break up and other things. Is it true?" The Norwegian paled at what Finland was hinting at. Denmark must have rumored to the entire world what occurred last night.

Norway groaned to himself as he raked his hand through his loose bangs, "What all did he say?" Maybe Denmark hadn't spread the word about all the details. It was a small chance, but it was still a chance. "Well," Finland started, "He came by, completely drunk, Sweden even made him stay here for the night so he didn't hurt himself, and he told us that you guys broke up - and that it was a pretty ugly one at that - but he also mentioned that you and Iceland were well...um...together? Romantically? I personally think that was just the alcohol talking, I mean, I know you care for Em, but I don't think you'd really...would you?" Norway thought about his answer, he could say no and agree with it just being the alcohol talking, but then again, Denmark would sober up before too long. He sighed, might as well get it over with. He just wished Iceland was standing here to witness him let the cat out of the bag. "Yes, it's true Finland. Everything he told you is true, wait, no, I don't know what details he gave you. But, everything you just said is true. Iceland and I just fit. I've always cared about him, and he's always cared about me. It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Finland was speechless on the other line, covering his mouth with his hand. "I don't understand. I mean, he's your brother and all. I thought that you and Denmark were working out perfectly? How did this happened?" Things were silent, as if Norway was contemplating something. "I'm sorry, but I'm just slightly, well not slightly, but very confused to be honest."

Norway let out a sigh, "Maybe you should just come over, so we can talk about this in person. It might be easier to explain that way." He glanced at the messy couch and winced, he'd have to clean the house before they got there, if they planned on coming at all. Norway could hear a muffled conversation in the background, then Finland came back on over the speaker, "Is it okay if we come over in a few hours?" Norway glanced at the clock, that would make it pretty close to dinner. "Sure." was all he said before Finland said goodbye and hung up.

"I better check on Emil and make sure that he's okay..." Norway muttered to himself as he supported himself by holding onto the wall and limping slowly towards the ajar bathroom door. Steam billowed out when Iceland appear right before his older brother. "We have company coming over in a few hours." Nodding suspiciously, Iceland stepped forward -fully clothed in a clean outfit- to embrace him. "Who is coming over?" Iceland asked against Norway's bare chest and a whine in his tone, "You better not bring around that bastard!"

Norway wrapped his arms around his brother, "I wouldn't do that. I think it's just Finland and Sweden, and maybe Sealand." He stroked his brother's still-wet hair. "You smell nice. Is that my shampoo?" He chuckled as he felt Iceland snuggle into his chest and mumble something along the lines of "smell like you." Norway stepped back and kissed Emil before saying, "We need to clean this house before they get here."

"Just one more kiss?" Iceland found himself behaving usually clingy. Ever since they made love, Iceland developed a territorial attitude towards their relationship. Even though he wouldn't express it, he would personally fight for his lover. He relaxed at the mention of it just being Finland, Sweden, and their son, Sealand. "Alright, one more and then we really need to clean up our little mess on the couch," Norway explained, kissing him softly before pulling him into his strong arms. Within two hours of cleaning the entire house, they relaxed on the couch together until they heard a few knocks at the door. "Stay right there. You're hurt. I'll open the door for you," Iceland instructed his bewildered brother from the couch. Striding over to the front door, Iceland opened it slowly to see who really came to visit them.

The first thing Iceland noticed was the wild blonde hair, the next being the animalistic grin plastered across an all too familiar face. Iceland tried to slam the door in that face, but his reaction time was too slow, and their unexpected, uninvited guest was able to step in far enough to prevent the door from closing. Norway glanced out the window, there wasn't a sign of anyone else, no Sweden, no Finland, and no little Sealand. He got up from the couch and stormed over to the door. He opened his mouth to say something when Iceland started screeching "I demand you leave this house this instant and never return or I am calling the cops!"  
Denmark just laughed at Iceland, "I wouldn't do that Icey. You forget that I could easily call the cops on your brother too. Now let me in, I just want to talk."

"No," Iceland shoved him back an inch, but still struggled to keep him at bay. "We will call the police if you don't get off of our property!" Denmark merely laughed in his face, "Like I said earlier, I could easily press charges against your brother." Norway grumbled lowly, violet blue eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare. "I don't understand," Iceland stated in a weary voice, "How can you call the cops on him if he hasn't done anything?"

Denmark smirked over at Norway, "Go ahead and tell him Lukie, what have you done that is so illegal and messed up? I know you know what it is." Norway backed away, he felt like a cornered animal. His life genuinely rested in the Dane's hands. If he decided to go to the authorities, everything Norway had ever cared about would be ripped away from him instantly. If he didn't tell, Norway would be stuck being practically a slave to Denmark, in hopes that he doesn't say it. Norway looked down in shame, "I fell in love with my brother."

Iceland glanced over his shoulder, letting down his guard and ultimately giving Denmark the upper hand at shoving his way into the brother's home. "There's nothing wrong with loving someone!" Iceland argued as he struggled more and more to separate them from attacking each other. "Get out of my way, kid. You're sick to think that way!" Norway trembled in his place, feeling immobilized as Denmark charged at him. "Brothers aren't meant to love each other in the way you two do," he scolded them as he held Norway's chin between his index finger and thumb. Brushing his lips against Norway's lips, he growled out, "Do you enjoy being the one to fuck him? I always viewed you as the bitch begging for more!" Norway cried out in pain as Denmark nailed him in his abdomen; knocking the air out of him. Iceland watched in horror and grabbed the bat that they use in case of an emergency. "Get your hands off of him!" The Dane turned to see the younger male wielding a wooden baseball bat high above his head. "Don't make me laugh!"

Norway coughed and sputtered as he tried to regain himself. He wheezed and watched as his brother and ex danced around each other, the smaller one holding a bat aggressively and the larger just standing there like a hungry lion. Iceland lunged at Denmark, who expertly stepped out of the way and was able to pick the bat right out of Iceland's hands. Norway scrambled up as fast as he possibly could, his lame leg making the task much more difficult and grabbed Denmark's arm right as he went to swing at Iceland. "Denmark stop it." He declared. "I don't know why you're still worried about our personal life. If there's anyone you should be mad at, it's me. But let me remind you that you were the one that broke off our relationship. Not me."

"I made a mistake," Denmark bemoaned a great regret, shouldering out of the younger man's grip. Iceland stared up at the two men from the floorboard. "You certainly did make a mistake and now you have to pay for it," Norway's voice held an authority deep inside of it. Denmark replied with silence, so Norway continued on, "You hurt my Iceland and I. What do you want from us? What do you want from me?"

Denmark looked down, "I want you Nor. God damn it you were the best and most beautiful thing I ever had and then I fucked it up and now I want forgiveness."

Norway scoffed, "Forgiveness? You want forgiveness? You come in here, pretty much rape my brother, condemn the way we chose to live and love. Then you come back and ask for forgiveness by attacking me and Iceland. You're an idiot."

"I know I fucked up, but can you at least give me another chance?" He basically pleaded on his knees. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes.

Norway frowned, he wanted to. He really did, what he and the Dane had had been very special. But, he glanced over at Iceland, what he had with Iceland was just as special. Of course, with Iceland there was no hope of them ever becoming more than just brothers in love, they couldn't get married or anything and there was no chance of them ever being able to. Marriage was something Norway had always wanted. He had always dreamt about the day when he would stand at the altar with the one he loved to exchange those personal vows. He screwed his eyes shut, why couldn't things just be easy? He turned back to Denmark who was staring at him with watery, pleading eyes, and he cracked, "I'm not saying yes. But I'm also not saying no. My trust in you is broken and you're going to have to work hard to fix that before I'll say yes Denmark." Norway hobbled away, he needed to sit down. And he barely caught a glimpse of the heartbreak in Iceland's eyes.

Iceland was devastated by what Norway declared. Denmark was just a wolf in sheep's clothing! Iceland moved his lips, but no words sounded as Denmark glanced over at the heartbroken teenager and smirked lightly at his little plan. "I think you have heard what you needed to hear!" Iceland growled out, pointing his index finger at the front door, he glowered at the Dane and shouted, "Get out of here!" There was a tremble at the end as Denmark obliged. He left the house and left the brothers in an uncomfortable atmosphere. Why were things going down south? Just when Iceland was finally happy, everyone had to destroy it. Sniffling softly, Iceland released heaved breaths and scampered out of the living room. He trudged down the hallway in despair and slammed his bedroom door behind him. The mute click of the lock could be heard from down the hallway.

Norway sighed sadly, he wasn't sure if he'd made the right choice. He was pitiful, fell for any guy that gave him the time of day. That was his insecurity. He craved the attention, and wanted more of it no matter the source. He needed to talk to Iceland, but the muffled sobs coming from the end of the hall told him that his brother wasn't interested in talking now. He felt his phone vibrate and took it out to see a text message from Denmark. It was simple, "Love ya Nor." He smiled and typed back a quick reply, "Still don't trust you. Idiot." He got up and made two cups of coffee. Once he had the steaming mugs he went and knocked on Iceland's door.

"N-No! Go away!" He bawled out, listening to the courteous knocks ricocheting off of the wood and into his eardrums. Hunched over in a curled up sobbing mess, Iceland reflected on what his brother said and grew angry. All of the fury started to bubble up inside of his heart. He kicked off the covers, grabbed a pillow to assault Norway with, unlocked the lock, and finally yanked it towards him to reveal his brother holding to mugs of sweltering hot coffee. His violet blue eyes were filled with despondency. Gloom shrouded his heart and he opened his mouth to say something, but Iceland dropped the pillow and snatched one of the mugs from his hands. Turning away with the coffee in hand, Iceland set it on his desk and spun to face his brother's persistent frowning expression. "Listen, Ice-"

Norway took a few steps into the bedroom. "I don't know what to say that will make you listen. I - uh..."  
Iceland exploded, "You what? Hmm? Was I just some easy lay that you could take out your relationship frustrations on and then go crawling back to the jerk that caused those frustrations in the first place? I don't know why I thought I even loved you in the first place!" Norway reached out to him, but Iceland just slapped his hand away, "It's not like that, I do love you Ice. But I also really care about that stupid Dane. And the two of you make me weak and confused and...I just don't know what to do."

"Well, you have to make the decision right now. Do you want me or him?" Iceland gave the disgruntled Norwegian his ultimatum.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned please and perhaps leave a review on your way out~ :)


	4. Chapter 4

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

* * *

Norway looked Iceland straight in his light violet eyes, stepping forward to hold his hands. "Emil. I want you. I want you to not be my brother so I can properly be with you. But like this, we're putting ourselves in danger of being forcefully separated. And I definitely don't want that. It's safer for me to be with Mathias, even though I'd much rather have you."

"Is it because I'm under age? Is because I'm not an adult yet?" Iceland tried to dig around for additional answers. Before Norway could answer any of the questions, Iceland grabbed his wrist aggressively and shoved him onto his bed. "Answer me!"

"It's more than your age. You're my brother. This may be news to you, but that's also illegal." He stared up at his brother, he really did want to be with just him. Even now, just having his brother pin him on the bed, he had to control himself to keep his mind from going south.

"...I don't care if it's illegal!" Iceland argued selfishly, pinning Norway's wrists together above his head. "Nobody will have to know. We can figure something out. Just please don't leave me, the only one who has been there for you, for that cad!" Norway's mouth parted and he spoke in a whispered voice, "Ice..."

He fluttered his eyes closed and let out a soft sigh, "Oh Ice, what are we going to do?" His face was close, and Norway tried to pull his hand away so he could graze his fingers down his brothers handsome face. "How do you not hate me? I've put you through so much hell this past day or so. But yet here you are."

Norway jerked his head away, Iceland felt so right, pressed up against him, but he needed to stop, "Iceland. I love you too. I think, tonight we just just stay away from each other, and take some time to clear our heads." He took advantage of Iceland's weakened grip on his wrists to sit up. He cupped Iceland's face with his right hand, "I'm going to go out for a while. I need fresh air."

Reluctantly, Iceland removed himself from his brother with a solemn nod and whispered a barely audible, "Okay." Norway smiled uneasily as he limped out of the bedroom, leaving Iceland to think things over. Instead of thinking too much, he slipped under his covers and closed his eyes as tears glided down his cheeks.

Meanwhile, Norway exhaled noisily with one of his hand clutching at his forehead where a terrible headache was gradually developing. So many things have happened as of lately and it was taking a toll on him. Deciding against going for a walk in the crisp night, he made his way into the kitchen to drink a glass of water and set out to go to sleep in his own bedroom. He was asleep within minutes after his head collided with the feather stuffed pillow.

The following day, Norway's ankle started to heal and he swallowed a pain killer to relieve the incessant sting. "I wonder what Iceland is up to?" He pondered as he noticed there was no sign of his little hormonal teenage brother. Usually he would have breakfast ready and a cup of coffee for Norway sitting idly on the counter. Today was different. Almost rolling his eyes in annoyance, he journeyed throughout the house while ignoring the pain in his ankle. Every room was vacant. Iceland was nowhere to be seen. This started to frighten him and slowly but surely his stress levels spiked. He hadn't even consumed any coffee yet, so that added to his intensifying distress.

Iceland was currently sitting in the kitchen of another house, sipping on a cup of coffee. He had gotten up much earlier than usual, and quietly left the house to head to a place he knew would clear his mind. The man sitting across from him watched as Iceland sighed into his glass, "What's up kid, why'd you come here? Not that I mind, you just usually call first. Get in a fight with your brother?" Iceland solemnly nodded at the Turkish man, "Yeah Pops, he's being a pain in the ass." Turkey just laughed out loud and said, "Well yeah, the kid's always a pain in the ass. So what happened?"

"Well," Iceland began slowly, swallowing his sudden anxiety about what he was going to confess. As far as Turkey knew, Norway and himself were just brothers who happened to get into tiffs and nothing else really. Sensing that Turkey was signaling him to continue, he sighed out and explained some of the things, but conceal most of the situation. "My brother and his boyfriend, well ex boyfriend, were fighting and I ended up in the middle of it. Now, he is wanting space between us. Pops, what do I do?" All the while, Iceland projected the blame onto the other two while portraying himself as the victim. Which he was in a sense. He voided out the information about him loving his brother more than just a brother. Afraid to disclose the information about him having intercourse with Norway made his lips seal shut.

Turkey ran his had through his hair, he hadn't expected that, "The solution is easy boy, give the lovers space, they'll work out their little quarrel before too long and then bang! Things are back to how they used to be, either with the Dane there or with the Dane not there." Iceland groaned, that really wasn't the answer he was looking for. What if he left them alone and they decided to just stay together? What if Norway just told Iceland to get out of his relationship, and it went back to the way it was before Iceland and Norway slept together. That's not what Iceland wanted at all! He wanted it to be the few hour time span between Denmark and Norway breaking up and Norway and Denmark falling into relationship limbo. He wanted it to be him and Norway, no Denmark, no anyone else, just the two of them. Turkey, confused by Iceland's behavior, put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Hey kiddo, it can't be that bad, I'm sure they get into fights all the time. But, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to!"

"Thanks, Pops... I'm glad I can depend on you," Iceland thanked the older man, even though his advice made him fire up internally. Sighing out, he informed him that he should return before Norway comes searching for him and hurting himself. At the mention of hurting himself, the Turkish man arched an eyebrow, "How will he hurt himself?" Iceland shook his head with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it." Shrugging with a grin and a few chuckles, he patted Iceland on the back before watching him leave through the front door. "Hey," he spoke up, catching Iceland's attention, "Remember that you can always stay here. I'll let you know if I ever have company, so call me up, kiddo." Iceland nodded with a half smile and turned to walk down the sidewalk in the direction of his home. Hopefully Norway wouldn't be too worried about his absence.

Too bad Iceland had already worried his brother, for the house was locked up and empty by the time he arrived home. He did a once-through to make sure Norway was in fact gone before groaning loudly, now he was going to get an earful. That is, if Norway had in fact gone out to look for him. And he had. Norway had thought about going to Sweden and Finland's house to see if he was there, but Norway was too mad at them to even want to go over there. They hadn't even shown up after they said they would, and instead Denmark came to their door. Traitors. He was currently sitting in the park on a swing, resting his ankle and trying to think of where Iceland would have gone. There was always Turkey's house. Iceland got along well with him, to the point where he called him Pops. That would be where he would check next. He started to get off of the swing whenever someone grabbed the chains, making it hard for him to get away.

"Hey, Nor. Long time, no see. I see you left behind the cock blocker." It was Denmark's voice. His voice sounded quite condescending to his ears. Norway watched in his place from his swing as he rounded him and cupped his face to smash their lips together. The impact was tear-jerking and Norway was astounded by his rough nature. Perhaps he had gotten used to Iceland's sweet, soft kisses that were sometimes needy. Not impressed by the sudden attack on his lips from Denmark, he turned his cheek as soon as the elder retracted his hand. "Feisty, are we?" Norway pursed his lips, refusing to say anything. There were so many things he wanted to say, to express, and to scream. The pent up frustration, the trauma of him molesting his brother, abandoning him at the bar, and ultimately blackmailing him with incest and statutory rape. "What do you want?" Norway asked suddenly, trying to remain as calm as possible, despite the fact that he was shaking in his shoes.

Denmark tilted his head, trying to look as innocent as possible. "I was just walking by, saw you just sitting here, thought you looked lonely, came to talk to you." He looked down at Norway's wrapped up foot before tapping it with his own, "How's that cut, is it healing well?" Norway didn't say anything. He could tell that Denmark wanted something, and it wasn't just to talk. Norway repeated himself, "What do you want?" Denmark covered Norway's hands, that were clutching the chains of the swing so tight his knuckles matched the color of the snow, with his own and smiled. "Come over for a bit. I'll make you lunch, we can talk. Just like old times!" Denmark kissed Norway's cheek forcefully and stood back and reached out a hand, offering it for Norway to take.

Norway stared at the open hand like it was a new specie, and nibble on the corner of his bottom lip. Should he go for it? "I'm sorry, but I'm busy today." Denmark could see through his little white lie and decided to grab him by his collar, "I think that brother of yours is getting to ya. Let's go and have some fun at my place." Norway struggled, hissing at the pain where his stitches were and failed to fight against the stronger man's hold on him. Where was Iceland when he needed him the most? "Please, I have to go back home." Denmark ignored him and flinched when Norway asked, "I thought you wanted to win my trust back?" Chuckling optimistically, the Dane brush it off with, "I will once we get to my house." Maybe in the past he would be more than excited to agree, but a series of scenarios streamed through his mind. Nothing was filtered. "I really should be going, Mathias." He suggested in a serious voice, using the other's human name to emphasis that he was serious.

Denmark shook his head, "If you're worried about Ice, he'll be fine Lukas. Now come on, you need to get out of that house and it's awfully cold out here." He gripped Norway's hand tightly, pulling him along. Norway tried to fight it, yelling out to let him go, Denmark just ignored it, and eventually Norway was forced to give up and just walk beside him. He felt sick to his stomach with uneasiness, and kept looking behind him, hoping that he would see Iceland running towards them. Iceland never came, and the next thing Norway knew he was seated at Denmark's table. He had placed a variety of different foods in front of Norway. Norway noted that they were all of his favorites, the Dane did know him well, that's for sure. Denmark sat down beside him and asked him how it looked. Norway's response was a slight shrug, and nothing more. Noticing that Norway wasn't eating, Denmark grabbed him by the chin and yanked his face to look him straight on. Denmark smiled before making Norway open his mouth so he could stick a fork in his mouth.

"Ya need to eat, Nor... I don't want to be a bony butt," he laughed at his own statement, pushing a strawberry past his lips and continued, "After all, I need some cushion for the pushing, if ya know what I mean." Denmark snickered with a smirk, feeding him more food. Norway tried to chew the food, but it was difficult when Denmark kept forcing different articles of food in his gaping mouth. Pushing away from the food, he managed to swallow a well sized piece of sweet bread. Breathing like he just finished running a marathon, he shook his head at the offer of a Danish pastry. "No more. Please," he pleaded as he let out a burp and excused himself in embarrassment. "And what gives you the idea that you are going to be pushing into me?"

Denmark just smiled and got closer to him, close enough so that their lips barely dusted one another, "Oh Nor, you know you are just dying for me to bend you over right here and take you. I can tell." To prove his point, he moved his mouth close enough for their lips to meet, and Norway instinctively brought his lips to meet Denmark's. Norway, embarrassed, moved to step away, he was quickly backing himself into another corner and it wasn't going well. Denmark on the other hand, smirked and wrapped his arms around the Norwegian's waist. "See, just like old times."

In the meantime, Iceland wandered away from their house and pondered on where Norway would have gone. He highly doubted that he would go to Finland and Sweden's household, knowing that they didn't hold up their end of the bargain. "Where could he be? Hmmm..." Iceland muttered under his breath as he inadvertently traveled in the direction of the Dane's house. Suddenly, it dawned upon him that he was probably with none other than the rassgat. Adrenaline rushed through his veins at the thoughts of them making out all the way to having dirty sex. Within ten minutes of running, stopping, panting, and running again, he heaved gulps of oxygen in front of the familiar white painted front door. Knocking without any hesitation, Iceland banged louder and louder after a minute of waiting.

Norway was relieved to hear knocking at the door. Denmark had pushed him up against the wall, and kicked his ankle, making sure Norway was in enough pain to be unwilling to move. He had been working on a nice hickey, already visible on Norway's light skin. Denmark growled at the knocks, but didn't do much else, still focusing on the person he currently had in his clutches. Denmark shoved a hand up Norway's shirt and had started teasing one of his nipples, smirking proudly at the small whines the man was making. Denmark shoved his evident erection up and into Norway's front, and leaned in to groan into his ear, "Damn babe," the Dane moaned, "You're making me so hot right now, I just can't wait to fuck you senseless, right here on the wall." Just then, Norway found his voice and screeched out, "Stop! Someone Help!"

Outside of the house, the screeches penetrated the wooden material and Iceland stopped knocking. Instead he searched for a cement block that he found lying near the Dane's garden. Lifting it up with little difficulty, he spotted the living room window instantly. Without any precautions, he flung the cement brick awkwardly against the glass window. The glass shattered from the powerful impact and he watched as his half naked brother flailed zealously in the taller man's arms. "Get the fuck away from my brother!" Iceland roared, climbing through the shattered window with surprising ease. Denmark twisted to find an irate Icelander stare up at him with a murderous glare. "I wouldn't mind fucking ya too."

Norway pulled Denmark so that he was facing him and not Iceland. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" Norway was able to squirm out of Denmark's arms and go over to Iceland. Denmark turned and laughed, "Y'know, I've never been with two guys at once before. I wouldn't mind trying it, especially with you two. You're both extremely attractive, and obviously you two are attracted to each other, and at least one of you are attracted to me. It could work."  
Iceland's face was covered with disgust, "Are you crazy? I'd never even come near you, you sick fuck!" Iceland tried to pull Norway and get him to leave the house, but he was frozen in place.

Norway couldn't believe his thoughts about having sex with both of them at the same time. It would be his first time with Denmark. The only guy who had the honor of fucking him was Spain. Shaking his head of the vivid thoughts, Iceland incessantly tugged on his wrist. "Norway, please hurry and escape with me!" Smirking at Norway's contemplation, Denmark rubbed his hands together like a Viking that was preparing to eat the animal that he hunted. "Think about it Nor," Denmark encouraged the notion, "You can have Iceland suck your dick while I pound into you." Norway blushed at the erotic scene in his head while Iceland continued to make his brother move along with him. "Norway, don't listen to him! He hurt you and fucking molested me!"

He felt like he was being used as a rope for a game of tug-of-war. Denmark's offer was enticing, but Iceland's rationality was sound. His mind was pushing him to go with Iceland, go with him and not be fooled into this too-good-to-be-true scenario. But his heart, oh his stupid heart, it heard Denmark's words and leaped as far as it could. He turned to Iceland and whispered, "Ice, I-I think that sounds like not a bad idea." Iceland narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Have you lost your mind," he hissed, "This guy is an apparent monster. But yet you're still so willing to throw yourself at his feet just because he's telling you what you want to hear? Norway we need to leave. Leave to go far away and not come back." Norway turned back to Denmark who just smirked and said, "Come on, you know you'd like it."  
Norway looked down, trying to get his thoughts back in order, he shook his head, "I can't. I won't. I don't trust you."

Iceland smiled at his brother, who was finally listening to his rational thoughts. Denmark sighed deeply at their reluctance, then spontaneously leap forward to snatch Iceland away from Norway.

Iceland yelped in surprise and Norway stumbled from having Iceland yanked away from him. Denmark had Iceland trapped by twisting his arm around his back in a way that was obviously painful. Norway stood and stared, Denmark smirked and said, "Well, how about you think about my offer some more. While you figure it out, I think I'll help myself to this one." Denmark started on Iceland, making sure he was still incapacitated, He worked at the buttons on Iceland's coat, slowly popping each one open. Not wanting to give Iceland a chance to escape, Denmark didn't even try to take off the coat, and let his free hand explore Iceland's chest and stomach. Norway watched, unsure of what to do, he watched as Denmark nibbled and kissed sensually on Iceland's ear. He watched as Denmark let his hand roam the skin hidden underneath clothing. Norway was turned on by watching, but when he met Iceland's pained, scared eyes, he went over to his brother.

"Leave him alone!" Norway bellowed out as he limped over to his pressed up against the wall breathless brother. "St-stop!" Iceland strained to breathe out, let alone protest against his sexual actions. Denmark chuckled, brushing his lips across his cheek and then feeling him flinch noticeably as soon as their lips meshed together. Norway knew that he shouldn't have a boner from this, but it was impossible not to sport one when watching the two people he cared about go at it. Except Iceland wasn't enjoying this in the very least. Recovering from his initial shock from witnessing Denmark kiss his little brother, he desperately tried to separate them in vain. "Do ya want to join in now, Nor?" The older male asked, pinching one of Iceland's sensitive nipples and relished the distressed moan that left the younger male's lips. "You need go stop this and let him go right now!"

"It's obvious you're enjoying this Lukie, just look at you, you're an absolute mess." Norway glowered, "It doesn't matter how I feel. You're hurting him!" Norway was hesitant to take any physical actions; one jerk the wrong way and Denmark could dislocate Iceland's shoulder. And that was painful, he knew that from experience.

Norway was stuck. What was he supposed to do? What if he gave in? Would Iceland ever forgive him? After several thoughts later, Norway decided to think of a different method. Yeah, this has to work. "Fine," he agreed with the plan and internally frowned at Iceland's heightened breathing. Denmark chuckled in victory, "I just knew ya couldn't resist, Nor!" As Denmark released Iceland from the hold, Norway hobbled over to stand before Iceland. He was partially immobilized with fear with the sudden turn of events.

Norway bent down to give Iceland a kiss on the cheek, but also quickly whispered, "Trust me." into his ear. He softly pressed his lips against Iceland's. He pressed up against the teen and sent a hand to his back to rub the shoulder that had to be sore. Norway didn't flinch when Denmark came up behind him and started working on the hickey from earlier, trying to get it larger. Denmark's hands, unsure of where to go, found a place right inside the waistband of Norway's jeans. Norway focused only on Iceland, and tried to make sure that Iceland did the same to him. Norway slipped Iceland's coat off and let it fall to the floor. Iceland was confused, he didn't understand what was happening, but all he knew was that Norway wasn't paying any attention to the Dane who was practically stroking the Norwegian's length.

Although it was the middle of winter, things were starting to heat up, especially when Norway felt his pants being unbuttoned and yanked down his legs along with his boxers. His standing erection bounced out of the restraining underwear and Norway hollered in pain as he accidentally forced too much weight on his injured ankle. "I can't stand up. It hurts too much." Norway hoped that this excuse would work, but he was unsure. Iceland felt Denmark grab his upper arm and Norway's wrist was locked in his grip, which ultimately soiled their plan of escape. "We will do it in my room then." No, that was not the place that Norway wanted to venture into at the moment. "Wait! Let's just do it on the couch instead!" Iceland suggested in a hurry, catching onto what his brother was planning.

Denmark looked over at the couch, "Are you sure that we'll have enough room, not that I don't mind getting close, I just think we'd need enough room for what we'll be doing." Norway nodded in agreement with Iceland, "I'm sure the couch will be fine," He insisted, "Your room is upstairs anyways, it might be more of a chore to get me up there." Denmark shrugged, after all of the reasoning and talking he didn't care anymore and just wanted to hurry up and get along with their business. The three men were quickly seated on the couch. This time, Denmark wanted to have some time with Iceland, but whenever he reached out to pull Iceland's face to him, Norway made a whimper, which caught Denmark's attention instantly. He dropped Iceland's chin and turned back to Norway, pulling him so that he was sitting on his lap, and tangling his fingers in Norway's blond hair, using it to pull his face close to his own. He gave Iceland an inconspicuous signal to get moving. He moved his hands up to Denmark's temples and used them to shield his eyes from what Iceland was doing.

Hastily moving across the living room for anything to assault the Dane with, Norway sensed his brother's hostility. What was he thinking? Denmark shuffled in confusion at the way Norway was shielding his vision from something.  
Norway just kept Denmark focused on him. Damn it Ice, you were supposed to leave, not stand around looking for something. He tried to preoccupy the Dane by rubbing up against his crotch, keeping his eyes shielded as well as he could, and slipping sideways glares at Iceland whenever he could. Denmark finally caught on to what was happening, and pulled Norway's arms away from his face, he saw Iceland standing there in front of the couch holding a large shard of the shattered window glass.

Denmark's pupils dilated at the gargantuan shard of glass carefully held in between his fingers. "Whoa, calm down, Ice. No need to bring it to this level now!" Iceland could care less at this point. It was a moot point. "Unhand my brother and nobody gets hurt!" Iceland threatened, advancing forward at a dangerously slow pace. Norway was angry with the Dane, but he didn't want him to necessarily murder him. Although contrary to Norway's belief, Iceland was on the edge of exploding from rage. The last few days were nothing but miserable with the exception of becoming increasingly intimate with his breathtaking brother.

Norway was able to get up and not have Denmark try to pull him back down. He fastened his pants back and approached Iceland slowly. He expected Iceland to just drop the glass and for the two of them to run out of the house, but Iceland didn't budge, instead hot tears welled up in his violet eyes and threatened to spill over. He started trembling and dropped the shard, having it shatter on the floor where he stood. Norway pulled him, urging him to come on while they still had a chance. And Iceland complied, but not without spitting at Denmark before leaving.

"What was that all about back there?" Norway asked impatiently once they were a comfortable distance away from the wretched home. Ignoring Norway's question and noticing his agonizing expression, he lifted him into his arms and carried him all the way back home. "I have my reasons. Let's just take it easy for a while," Iceland sniffled before pulling the house keys out of Norway's side pocket. He unlocked the door, passed through the threshold, and embrace the warmth of their sweet scented home.

He gingerly placed Norway on the couch before going back and making sure that their door was locked super tight. Knowing Denmark, it probably wasn't safe for them to stay there, but seeing as they really didn't have anywhere else to go, they didn't have a choice but to stay put. Iceland sat down next to Norway and stuck out his hands, "Let me see your ankle." Norway gently sat his foot on Iceland's lap and Iceland looked at the painful sight. Iceland shook his head, "Yeah, we really need to take it easy." He stood up and put Norway's foot on the couch where he had been sitting, and went to go get some antiseptic and a cloth. He came back to Norway and started cleaning out Norway's stitches. The strings and surrounding skin were caked with dried and fresh blood from the extra pressure put on it, so he made sure that they were cleaned thoroughly. "You're lucky they didn't pop open."

Gulping down a lump in his throat at the small reprimand, he pointed at Iceland and curled that finger, indicating that he wanted him to come closer. Obliging to the nonverbal gesture, he couldn't help but cave in to the kiss that Norway was hinting at right before his eyes. They indulged in the flavorful kiss and Iceland halted Norway's ulterior motives. "I really like, no, I really love your kisses," Iceland reassured the crestfallen blonde, "but we need to take it easy for the next few days or even a week. I still need time to recover." Norway was blown away by Iceland's suddenly mature outlook and decisions. He was always considerate of him regardless. However, when the Dane was in the picture, he tended to veer off into acting like an affection craving hormonal teenager. Deep down inside, he still felt guilty for taking his 16 year old brother's virginity. He could surely be thrown in jail on so many levels. Norway nodded in agreement. His guilt bubbled to the surface and poured over, "I'm sorry Emil. I'm so sorry."

Iceland rubbed Norway's back, completely caught off guard by his breakdown, "Lukas, what for?" He covered his face with his hands, "For everything, for acting like a complete asshole the past couple of days. I've been a huge dick and I took away the one thing you were supposed to share with someone that meant a lot to you. I was selfish and now we're in danger." He managed not to cry, but he was still distressed. Iceland tried to calm him down by telling him that it was okay and not to be sorry, "Lukas, I did share my virginity with someone special, I shared it with you. And I wouldn't change that for anything."

Glancing up from his hands that were previously covering his face, he felt his heart accelerate. "But I'm your brother. You're own flesh and blood. What will others think if they see us holding hands or kissing? What then?" Iceland noticed that Norway was trying in vain not to become hysterical. Judging by the way the pair of violet blue eyes glazed over with moisture indicated that his walls were crumbling. "Society will never accept us. Iceland, don't you realize that what we are doing is considered taboo?"

Iceland shrugged, the thought had crossed his mind but he never really thought hard about it, "Then we leave. Run off into the mountains, go live in the forests. We both know how to live off of the land. So why not?" Iceland thought about it some more, it was a great plan in his opinion. "We could live off the grid, away from prying eyes or people that would care about our relationship. We could start new. Consider ourselves no longer brothers, I could say I'm older so no one got suspicious, I think I'd pass for being eighteen."

Norway contemplated on his little brother's grandiose idea and directed his eyes to the side at rejecting the plan. He needed his ankle to heal before jumping into wild adventures. Sure they were not in the safest situation currently, but he still needed time to recover.

Iceland continued on about the idea, but then noticed Norway's hesitation. "What's the matter brother? Doesn't it sound nice? Just the two of us, on our own, where no one can bother us?" Norway glanced back up at him, "It sounds like a dream Ice, but you know I'm not in the best of shape to go hiking or mountain climbing. And even if we do run off, people will start to look for us."

Pouting childishly, Iceland was somewhat understanding of the big picture, although he was adamant about the idea of running away. "It doesn't matter, Norway!" Suddenly, the realization of Iceland having to go back to school after the winter break ended appeared in his mind.

"Iceland, I just don't think it's the best idea. We could wind up getting ourselves in more trouble than we are now. And what about your schooling?" Norway shook his head at his brother. Iceland pondered for a second and then sprung up, "Well duh, you could just home-school me. I know you've mentioned it before, if you do that then we don't have to worry about people looking for us due to school. And as for everyone else, we just have to make sure we go far enough away!"

"You're being ridiculous now. I meant that when you were younger, but you proved to me that you can succeed on your own," Norway started to sound like an older brother lecturing his little sibling; basically what he was already exhibiting. Iceland grumbled; patience vexed. "Forget school! I just want to be with you, Lukas." There was a pregnant silence between them.

Norway sighed and then said, with his voice rising slightly, "Emil, you do that. School is important and if you don't go they'll come after us. And I am not allowing you to drop out!" Iceland glared at his older brother, but didn't say anything to him. Norway lowered his voice, "We have to stay here until you're out of school. And that's final."

Huffing out in defeat, Iceland pivoted on his heels and stormed out of the room. He promised himself that he would control his temper and impulses for a week straight. Hopefully then, Norway would recover from his injury and have his thoughts straightened out. Seven days of torture and behaving like normal brothers had to have been the worst week of Iceland's life. It was if they went into hiding and nobody pestered them. Grumbling moodily one morning, Iceland noticed that Norway was texting on his phone and crossing his leg over the other.

"What are you doing?" He interrogated his brother, who was smiling to himself and texting the person rapidly. "Hey, who are you texting?" He asked again, strolling over to his brother and attempting to sit close to his distracted brother. "Don't worry about it," Norway brushed Iceland's accusing voice off, stashing his cellphone in his pants pocket.

Iceland frowned, "It had better not be that damn Dane." Norway shook his head, "No, don't worry. It's not him. He hasn't tried getting in touch with me." Norway stood up from the kitchen table and ruffled Iceland's hair, much to the teens chagrin. "What do you want for breakfast Ice?" Iceland growled, "I don't care about breakfast. I want to know who you're talking to!" Norway just shook his head and continued rummaging through the cabinets for something to eat. Not finding anything to eat he walked over to the fridge. His ankle had been healing as it should, the nice break from strenuous physical activity had helped a ton, even if his brother was more moody than usual.

"We need to go to the grocery store," Norway declared at the sight of an empty fridge. "I don't care about breakfast! I want to know who you were texting!" Iceland shouted out, grabbing Norway's wrist with a hint of aggression. Slapping him away, Norway shook his head, "No, Ice," and stumbled backwards when Iceland tackled him into an embrace. Losing his balance and the additional weight pushing him backwards caused the Norwegian to crash onto the kitchen tiled floor with a hiss of pain. "Please, don't k-keep secrets from me!" Iceland choked back his sobs, focusing on the wounded expression on his big brother's face. "I was texting Spain." At the mention of his ex boyfriend, Iceland gasped and narrowed his eyes like he had just found out he had been cheated on. "Why? Wh-Why would you do this to me? I thought," he inhaled deeply," you loved me?!"

Norway shook his head, "What? I do love you Ice! You know Antonio and I are just friends now. He wanted to see how I was doing." Iceland didn't believe him, "Show me your phone then." He was starting to sound like a jealous girlfriend, but still, Norway had been messing around with his emotions a lot lately. Norway pushed his brother up so that they were both sitting on the floor. Norway reached into his pocket and handed Iceland the phone. Iceland quickly punched in the pass code and flipped through the messages. For the most part, what Norway had said rang true. Asking about his relationship with Denmark and Norway telling him it was over. What Iceland didn't like though was that Spain had called Norway various things like 'a beauty' and 'sweetheart.' Iceland also noted the last message, one that Norway hadn't responded to yet, asking if he'd want to grab dinner with him sometime.

Hardening his light violet blue eyes at the last message, his impulsive behavior resurfaced and jealousy bubbled inside of him as he replied back to the message. Norway realized Iceland's motives and snatched his phone away before he managed to smash his thumb on the send button. "Are you really so jealous that you have to insult him?" The teenager was silently fuming and crossed his arms defiantly while Norway snapped at him about respecting his personal life. "I was going to decline his offer, so stop acting like a child."

"I just don't like it when they flirt with you. And even more so when you do it back." Iceland could feel frustrated tears threatening to come up, but he managed to choke those down. Norway shook his head and laughed slightly, he pulled Iceland close and kissed his forehead, "There's a difference between flirting and being friendly y'know."  
Iceland huffed indignantly, "Well when it comes from you, flirting and being friendly are the same thing."

"That's not always true, Emil," Lukas countered his brother's philosophy. He cupped Iceland's cheek, leaned down to place a soft kiss on the younger man's pouting lips. After their lips departed, Iceland seemed unsatisfied with Norway's claim.

Norway felt the need to elaborate, "I'm nice to Sweden and Finland, but I don't flirt with them." He pressed his lips to Iceland's jaw. "I've seen you say things to Sweden before that have strong undertones." Norway snorted against Iceland's neck, "Yeah, maybe like ten years ago." He tangled his hands in Iceland's hair, "Let's stop talking about this." He locked lips with Iceland and tried to get the teen to kiss him back.

Playing hard to get all of a sudden, Iceland pulled away a few inches and decided to tease him momentarily. He watched as Norway's relaxed lips curled into a smirk. "Y'know I love you, Emil. I want us to go out today and do something productive." Iceland cocked his head to the side innocently, "Like what?" He sounds hopeful of something exciting. Something adventurous; just the two of them kissing and tumbling in a bed of flowers. That would really be something. Sighing softly at the daydream, he smiled and leaned forward to press his lips up against Norway's lips with a flame of passion. When they parted, Norway ruffled his silky smooth ashen blonde hair and whispered hotly in his ear, "We're going to have so much fun." Just hearing that husky voice breath against his sensitive ear caused him to become rock hard. Norway palmed his bulge and nibbled in his earlobe, becoming quite the seductive tease. Now Iceland was hot and bothered in his brother's strong arms. He climbed onto his lap, straddled him, and circled his arms loosely around his neck. "Mmm, Nor... what are we going to do?" There was evident lust in his voice as he shivered from the pleasure that Norway was inflicting upon him. Norway pulled away slowly, moving his hands to grope Iceland's ass, and spread them enticingly. "We," he whispered heavily, "are going to the grocery store..."

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned please and perhaps leave a review on your way out for us~ :)


	5. Chapter 5

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

* * *

He paused to kiss Iceland dreamily, and when he pulled away, Iceland's chest was heavy and his stomach fluttered from anticipation. "What else Lukas?" Sure they needed to go grocery shopping, but that was boring and definitely not his idea of fun. Norway hummed softly, "That's for you to find out soon enough." Oh yeah, he had plenty of things planned out for them to do.

The grocery shopping wasn't even the fun part, they just had to get food for the week, and he was going to pick up some things along the lines of chocolate, cherries, strawberries, and whipped cream. But before they would come home to enjoy that, he wanted to take Iceland out on a proper date. Dinner, a movie maybe. And then they would come back home.

During the drive to the grocery store, both of the brothers basked in their vivid thoughts. 'That's for you to find out soon enough...' echoed in Iceland's head while he stared out of the window of his car. They took Iceland's car instead of Norway's truck, because it's a newer model and it was an extremely smooth ride. Iceland continued to explore the vast amount of scenarios. Throughout the entire grocery shopping, Iceland shoved his hands in his pockets to control himself from grabbing Norway's free hand. It was so tempting. With the grocery shopping finished, Iceland helped Norway put away the delicious food.

After they finished, Norway came up and grabbed Iceland's waist and pulled him close, "So, how about we go put on some nice clothes, and I'll take you out. Just the two of us." Iceland nodded and bit his lower lip, "That sounds nice, but I need to take a shower first." Norway let go of his waist, "That's fine, there's no rush." He decided against suggestively asking to join, he could wait until after they ate.

Iceland opted to take a freezing shower in hopes of calming down his arousal that stood confidently. Finally things between them were becoming lighthearted and the thought of his very first date sped up his heartbeat. As soon as he finished his shower, he clad himself in a pair of dark brown corridor fitted pants, a white button up shirt, and a matching chocolate brown blazer. Thinking of a way to look more appealing, he decided to wrap a white ribbon around his collar instead of a tie. Pulling out his favorite yet rarely worn almost knee high white lace up boots, he pulled them on and clenched his fists to conceal his overly excited self. Right before he left his bedroom, he rummaged through his side dresser and fished out his pair of silk white gloves that kept his hands warm during the winter. With a final comb through his damp hair, he smiled to himself. What? This was his very first date with the one he truly loved after all.

Norway was just as antsy, he was waiting in the living room, his right knee bouncing uncontrollably. He taken his time deciding what to wear, he had put on his favorite sailor suit, but that's what he wore every time he went out with somebody for the first time. With Iceland he wanted it to be special, an outfit he didn't wear all of the time. He wore dark navy slacks, with a tucked in blue and white striped button up. He had a matching navy blazer on to bring his outfit together. Iceland was taking his time, but Norway guessed he just wanted to look perfect. When he emerged from his bedroom, he did in fact look perfect. He stood up and offered Iceland his arm, leaning in close, he whispered "You look extremely handsome," in his ear before pressing a light kiss to his temple. Norway made a show of being a gentleman, opening up all doors for his date. They took Iceland's car to the restaurant, but Norway drove. They pulled up to Iceland's favorite place, it was a nice seafood restaurant, that only served the freshest fish. Norway stepped out of the car and opened it for Iceland, smiling like the fool in love that he was.

Iceland was head over heels at his brother's extraordinary chivalry. During their dinner, they talked of everything except for the negative aspects of life. "How's the food, Emil?" Blushing at the way he whispered his human name, he chewed and swallowed before replying with a small, "Delicious. Thank you... love."

Norway smiled at the pet name, taking a sip of the wine he had ordered. He wasn't one to drink alcohol, but he enjoyed a glass of wine with a nice meal occasionally. He leaned over the table and whispered seductively, "The food isn't the only thing that's delicious Emil." He smirked at the very obvious blush that made its way onto the young man's face. Then he continued, "I have got quite the...treat...for us to enjoy later."

"Mmmm..." Iceland made the sexiest little whimper, gazing deeply into the pair of violet blue eyes that belonged to Norway. Iceland licked his lips in a sensual manner, lacing their fingers together, and slid his eyes closed. Everything was tranquil and the atmosphere disappeared around them as the light jazz wavered through the air like the scent of a freshly baked apple pie. Iceland thought of saying something that would make his brother blush, but at the same time he wanted it to linger. The softness of their familiar fingers interlocking across the table and the playful kicks under the table provoked multiple chuckles between them. Smirking internally at the younger male, Norway puckered his lips, let go of Iceland's left hand and used his free hand to blow a kiss at the flustered Icelander. He opened his mouth swiftly to eat the kiss that was sent only for him. Soon enough, their plates were empty and the glass of wine was partially void of any liquid. Norway placed his hand on top of Iceland's free hand, smiled lovingly, and asked, "Ready to go?" Iceland nodded, feeling his heart race a mile a second.

They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand and Norway glanced up at the sky, "Such a lovely night. I can see the stars and not clouds. Too bad it's freezing or I'd say we take a walk." He opened up the car door for Iceland and closed it one he was settled. He himself got into the drivers side and turned on the car before turning to Iceland, "I'll leave what we do next up to you. I had planned on taking you to a movie, but it is awfully late out, so unless there's something you want to see, I would be okay to just going back home." Iceland thought about it for a second, and said softly, "I can't think of anything is rather see than you." As much as he liked watching movies, the theatre would be dark and it would be hard to see his handsome lover. Also, their focus would be on the movie and not on each other. And after the week Iceland had had, he was dying for Norway's attention to be completely on him. He was also quite anxious to see what his brother could possibly have in store for him.  
Norway smiled and nodded, "Okay, so home it is." Before putting the car into gear and leaving the parking lot.

Once they arrived home, Norway continued his undying chivalry for his attractive brother, Iceland. In a hushed voice from the elder about going to his bedroom while he prepares something from the kitchen, the younger scurried to the designated location. Five minutes of impatiently waiting and a restless mind later, Norway swayed his hips as he appeared at the threshold of his bedroom door with a variety of edible sweets. "We just ate though," Iceland announced innocently, knowing already what his brother was insinuating. "I still want my dessert." Blushing as red as a juicy tomato, Iceland started to titter on the edge of hyperventilating at his brother's words. Norway advanced over to the teenager on the bed, placed the food on the end of the bed, and gently shoved Iceland onto his back on his fresh cotton scented bed. Releasing a pleased whimper, Iceland felt Norway's smooth lips latch onto his creamy neck and felt the nibbles against the delicate skin.

Norway sat up to remove his warm blazer and removed Iceland's coat. Iceland moved his hands to try and undo the buttons of his shirt, but Norway pushed his hands out of the way, and got to work doing it for him, pressing kisses wherever skin was exposed. Whenever all of Iceland's buttons were popped, he sat up enough so that Norway could peel it the rest of the way off and drop it onto the floor. Iceland helped Norway with his own shirt, and within seconds his shirt was on the floor next to Iceland's. The boys instantly collided again, lips meshing together with a hungry passion. Norway pulled away not too long after, causing Iceland to let out a soft whine. Norway reached behind him and grabbed the can of whipped cream first. He shook it up and sprayed a nice line down both of Iceland's collarbones. He put the can back down and went at sucking and licking the skin above Iceland's neck, cleaning it off the puffy whipped cream.

"It feels so good. Ohhh," Iceland moaned out as Norway leaned back to grab the chocolate syrup and squirting a generous amount onto his pert nipples.

He licked it off, teasing the hard nubs and rolled his hips against Iceland's bulge, enjoying the sounds that the teen made. After Iceland's chest was clear of chocolate, he reached for the whipped cream and opened his mouth to signal to Iceland to open his. Iceland blushed and opened his mouth and Norway sprayed a hefty amount of the cream into his mouth, "Don't eat it yet," he said quickly, making sure Iceland didn't close his mouth. He drizzled chocolate sauce over the whipped cream and sat both containers down. He licked his lips at Iceland and pressed a kiss to his sugary mouth. Iceland pulled Norway down closer and made sure he had plenty of the cream and chocolate.

Pulling away slowly from the sugary kiss, Norway bent down and darted his wet sugar coated tongue to lick the remnants of white cream off of the corner of his plush mouth. "You taste so sweet," Norway whispered in a heavy native accent, "It's so addicting. But I don't want to be greedy." He saturated his parted lips with his wet tongue, toying with his own waist band, and smirked seductively. Iceland acted on instinct, leaning forward to sit up with ease. Before Norway knew it, Iceland was unbuttoning his navy blue slacks and completely obliterating them along with the plaid boxer briefs with his exploratory hands. A redden blush dusted over his cheeks as Iceland selected the bottle of chocolate syrup and whispered hotly against his ear, "I'm in the mood for a chocolate coated banana..."

Norway groaned as the chilled chocolate hit his hot and sensitive cock. He watched as Iceland teased him by swirling his tongue around the opening of the chocolate bottle. He snapped the lid closed and sat the bottle to the side. The two of them moved to a position where Iceland could be on top, without Norway having to lay in their sweets. He worked kisses down Norway's front, starting at his sternum and ending just before the start of his shaft. He hovered his mouth over the head of Norway's length before taking it in slowly, sucking plentifully on whatever part he had in his mouth before taking more on.

"Oh ja... Suck me harder, Emil. Feels so damn good." Iceland hummed on his engorged shaft lowly, creating vibrations that made Norway throw his head to the side in ultimate pleasure. His little brother sure was a fast and talented learner. Secretly he wondered where he learned to give head at such an expert level. His felt the playful tongue swirl around his sensitive head and suck more as requested. Bobbing his head faster, chocolaty saliva raced down his length, collecting at the base of his cock.

Iceland kept sucking Norway until Norway pushed him off and told him to stop. Iceland was confused and hurt, was he doing something wrong? His question was left unanswered as Norway flipped him over on his back. He kissed his chest and worked his way up to his ear, after kissing and nibbling on the soft lobe he breathed heavily, "I am so crazy about you Emil."

Just hearing that lustful, deep Norwegian voice generated a full blown blush, "I can say the same, Lukas." Things started to heat up despite the chilling temperature outside. Norway plucked the button open, unzipped his zipper slowly, and pulled down both his chocolate colored pants and black boxer briefs. "I want you so badly and I can tell you feel the same towards me..." To emphasis this, the elder grabbed a hold of his shaft that was leaking precum without hesitation. Just as he leaned down to take Iceland's length into his mouth, Iceland's cellphone started to ring incessantly. Both of them groaned in aggravation, aware that the caller wouldn't give up until answered. Iceland picked it up and although he answered it, Norway decided to resume his sucking. "H-hello?" He tried to regulate his voice as Norway sucked greedily. "Hey, it's Hong Kong."

Iceland was surprised to hear his voice, he hadn't talked to him in a long time. They had gone out for like a week, Norway didn't know about that, but it wasn't anything too amazing. "Oh, hey Hong Kong, what's up?" Upon hearing who it was, Norway pulled up and looked at him in confusion, he didn't know Iceland talked to him.  
Hong Kong's response wasn't heard by Norway, "Are you like busy? I just got this awesome game and I think you'd really enjoy it. You should totally come hang with me." Iceland thought about it for a second, and then looked at his brother, who was staring at him impatiently. Part of him wanted to say no, I mean, he did have something with him, but at the same time, Norway had been hanging out with his exes and talking to them. "Yeah sure," he said, "is it cool if I come by in a couple of hours? I'm kind of busy at the moment." Hong Kong just said, "Yeah, see you in a while." Iceland hung up the phone and threw it to the floor. He looked over at his brother, whose face was painted with confusion and irritation. Iceland didn't say anything, but instead brought him close for a kiss, "I'm gonna go play games with Hong Kong after this." He didn't leave any room for discussion and pressed his lips to his brothers. Norway's questions and worries melted away the second Iceland's lips touched his. Norway pushed Iceland back down on his back and went back to work on what he was doing before they had been interrupted by a phone call. He gently sucked at Iceland, watching through half-lidded eyes as his expressions changed through different stages of pleasure. Without any sort of warning, Iceland's body went rigid and he came into Norway's mouth. Norway pulled back, wiping the corners of his mouth. He smirked and said, "Now it's my turn." He grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce and coated his fingers in it. He pressed his fingers into Iceland's mouth, and he started sucking on the sugar coated digits. Once the chocolate was gone and Norway's fingers were slick with Iceland's saliva, he took his fingers from his mouth. While pressing soft kisses to the teens mouth, he slowly inserted one of the slippery fingers into his entrance.

Although Iceland was no stranger to penetration, the feeling was foreign yet familiar. It had been a week straight since him and his brother had intercourse. His skin tingled with anticipation as the finger pulled out and pressed back in gently. Tonight, Norway planned to actually make love instead of fucking him senseless. Not that he really planned to or is guilty of it in the past. Unless Iceland requested that he fucked him relentlessly, then he would more than willingly oblige. "Do you like the way I make you feel?" Norway asked in a pleasant tone while pressing his chest up against his brother's smooth bare chest. Watching Iceland breathlessly nod in response, he decided to advance to double digits. It wasn't that he was impatient. He just wanted to give Iceland the thrill of his young life. Iceland mewed as Norway began to scissor his entrance wider. Panting like an energetic dog, Iceland wrapped his legs around Norway's hips and struggled to roll his hips upwards against Norway's hips. Their erections created sexual friction, thus making both of them moan for more. "You seem rather impatient, Emil..." The said teenager whimpered out loudly, "F-Fuck me, love!"

Norway was surprised to hear Iceland say that, then again, he really wasn't. Norway knew that Iceland knew what he wanted, so Norway didn't even try to talk him out of it. He removed his fingers completely and moved his hand to Iceland's hip to help position him. He positioned himself at Iceland's stretched entrance and Norway caught his lips in a strong kiss as he pushed in. Iceland moaned through the kiss and grabbed at Norway's neck to pull him closer. Norway started out slow, because even though Iceland acted like he was ready for it to happen full on, Norway still wanted to take it easy at first. He was making love to him after all. Norway kissed along Iceland's jawline as he thrust into him at a steady pace, moaning whenever Iceland would tighten around him.  
Iceland finally got tired of waiting and pulled Norway close and moaned out, "Faster! Oh god, faster!"

Norway quickened his speed and the slapping of skin ricocheted off of the bedroom walls. "Já! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Ooh já! Harder, pl-please fuck me harder." So much for not fucking him senseless. Slowing down dramatically, Norway blindly fumbled for the can of whipped cream and sprayed a thick string along his chest in the shape of a heart. Smiling down and forgetting about the speed of him banging him in the ass, he felt the butterflies flutter freely in his chest cavity. "I really love you, Emil," Norway confessed for the umpteenth time that day. Iceland blushed like it was his very first time hearing those three cherished words. "I love you, too. Mmmmm," he couldn't control himself and pulled Norway's face down for another breathtaking kiss. Norway massaged his sugary lips and resumed his thrusting. He gripped Iceland's hips and surprisingly sped up his jerking motions. Ten minutes layer of making love and licking the sweets up, Norway's face contorted from determined to pleasured as he filled Iceland's canal with thick, warm, moist cum and then settled at a relaxed expression before capturing the teenager's lips.

They kept their kisses going for a couple of minutes, then Norway settled down next to Iceland on the bed. He stroked his cheek lovingly and gazed into his beautiful eyes. "I will never leave you Iceland. Ever." Iceland smiled happily, "You're the only person I'll ever love." He responded. The two lovebirds continued their small promises and exchanges of sweet kisses full of much more meaning that just a simple press of lips. They cuddled up close and then Iceland's phone rang again, he answered it and Hong Kong could be heard saying "So, like are you coming or not? This game is sweet and you're missing out." Iceland turned to Norway, who shrugged. Iceland turned back away and said, "Yeah yeah. I'm leaving now." He hung up the phone and got up off the bed. "I'm going to Hong Kong's, he wants me to play a new video game." Norway glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost 11. "Hm. Don't be out all night. Be back here by 3 am." Iceland rolled his eyes, there he was, going back into big-brother mode. Iceland rummaged through his dresser for clean clothes and went to the bathroom to clean himself up a little.

Upon parking in Hong Kong's driveway, he noticed that his patents were not home. They must have gone out on a business trip of something. "So many awkward memories. He's just a friend and nothing else," Iceland told himself before knocking on the front door. He could still feel Norway's cock pounding into him as he shuffled his feet and waited for the older teenager to answer the door. Finally the door was pulled open to reveal Hong Kong in his ruby red cotton pyjamas. "Hey, Ice. This game is like really awesome." He informed the Icelander before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room after the front door was carelessly slammed shut. Iceland hastily pulled his hand away from his friend and settled down cautiously on the suede pale teal couch. Wincing at the pain in his backside, Hong Kong noticed this right away and asked him, "Hey, are you alright?" Iceland merely nodded, lying through his teeth that he was helping his brother with something and hurt himself. Deciding to press matters, Hong Kong asked questions varying from what kind of help to where does it hurt at? Sweat beaded at the younger male's forehead due to anxiety. Hong Kong wasn't stupid and he knew that somehow he would continue to probe around until he persuaded Iceland to spill the beans.

"Don't worry about it, Hong Kong!" Iceland started to become frustrated from the endless interrogation.

"I heard rumors, Iceland." Hong Kong mentioned as he turned on the video game and handed him a controller. "Wh-what are you talking about?" Iceland panicked inside at Hong Kong's vague declaration. "I just can't believe it to be true... is it true?" Iceland grunted, ignoring the question. Yet the suspicion in his voice causes havoc inside of his head. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah," Hong Kong said, getting the video game set up, "People have been like talking about you seeing someone, but no one really knows who. So are you seeing someone?" Iceland shook his head, he really wanted to say yes and say it was Norway, but he knew better than to do that. "No I'm not seeing someone. You shouldn't believe everything you hear." Hong Kong nodded as he handed Iceland the second controller. "Yeah yeah, I knew it was just a lie. You're too much of a prude to actually go after someone." Iceland rolled his eyes at his friend, 'yeah, if only you knew,' he thought silently.

After Iceland left, Norway didn't really know what to do with himself. He was irritated that Iceland left so soon after they had sex, but at the same time knew it was important for a sixteen year old to have friends. Norway went to the bathroom to take a shower. He took a quick one because he wasn't in the mood to stand in the water for very long. He got out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel to go to his bedroom. He picked out his favorite pajama coordinates, they were made for women but he didn't care. They fit him and they were cute. Grey with little pink bunnies on them. He dried his hair with the towel and threw it into the laundry. He went into the kitchen and brewed some coffee before settling down on the couch with the mug and a book. He had only gotten a few pages in whenever he heard soft knocks coming from the door.

The Norwegian released an exhausted, prolonged sigh as he approached the door and opened it to see his little brother. "You're home already?" Iceland nodded with a blush coloring his cheeks and launched his body forward to embrace his cutely clad older brother. "I missed you and it was boring at his house. I just want to cuddle with you!" Iceland talked almost too quickly for Norway to understand his words. Luckily he understood every single one. Smiling down at his overly affectionate brother, he backed away from the door and shut it before locking it. "Why are you so affectionate all of a sudden? Did something happen between you and that boy?"

Iceland nodded slightly, "Yeah, well not really. He kept asking questions. Apparently something's going around about us. I didn't let anything slip through, and denied the accusations." Norway's face set in a firm line, he knew something like this would happen, and people were going to just keep getting more and more suspicious. He pressed a soft kiss to Iceland's head and sighed, "Well, I'm glad that you came home. And that you didn't give any specifics." Iceland's grip on Norway tightened and Norway could feel his tears starting to soak through the fabric of his pajamas. "Emil? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The teen sniffled, "I don't want to lose you. I love you too much."

Norway was frightfully bewildered at Iceland's sudden mood swing. "I won't leave you. Remember that I love you and I would kiss you a trillion times if you stop thinking that I'm going to leave you behind for someone else." By the time Norway finished his speech, Iceland blurted out, "He tried to kiss me!"

"What..?" Norway breathed out. He felt this strange sensation bubble up inside of him. The sensation was raw anger. "What were you two doing to make him think it would be okay for him to do that?" Iceland shook his head, "Nothing. After I shot down his questions, we were playing that game, and it was fun, then he just randomly paused it and tried to kiss me. After that I said I needed to leave."  
Norway clutched Iceland possessively. Now he knew how Iceland felt earlier when he was talking to Spain. He wanted to go and knock that kid into next year. But doing that would probably raise more suspicions than solve problems.

"I don't want you to ever go over there again," Norway scolded Iceland severely even though he didn't deserve it. It was Hong Kong's fault for trying to rekindle an old flame. Just because they never kissed while dating didn't give him the right to try and kiss him. Trust seemed difficult to keep with others since all they brought was pain and betrayal. "As long as you didn't kiss him. I better not see him on the streets." Iceland noticed that his brother was gradually becoming more and more possessive over him. "I promise I won't hang out with him again." Satisfied with the guilty sounding promise, Norway fingered the buttons on his brother's heavy coat and soon undressed him in the living room. Iceland didn't fight it even after standing closely in his boxer briefs with his mouth kissing Norway's eager mouth fervently.

Norway pulled away, leaving Iceland begging for more. "Go take a shower and get your pajamas on. It's time for bed." Iceland nodded and headed for the bathroom, leaving Norway alone in the living room again. He placed his bookmark back in his book and placed it back on the table. He wasn't going to get any more reading done. He took a couple more gulps of his coffee before dumping it into the kitchen sink. He picked Iceland's clothes up, planning on putting them in the laundry. He turned off the lights and went to his bedroom. Norway's bed was made nicely, unlike Iceland's bed. He rolled back the duvet and sheets and crawled in.

Tossing and turning throughout the night, Norway endured multiple nightmares. Out of all the hellish nightmares, the worst one he could clearly remember was Iceland having sex with this Hong Kong boy. "Fuck no!" Norway jolted straight up, shrieking a string of vulgar words out in indignation at the vivid memory. "I hate that bastard..." he grumbled gruffly, glancing over at his alarm clock, and slamming his body back down on the comfy bed. Would he ever maintain a sane mind after Iceland informed him of the occurrence that transpired between the two teenagers? In the other room almost across from Norway's bedroom, Iceland's blurred, sleepy eyes snapped wide open at the thunderous yell from his brother's room. He crawled out of his bed, stubbed his toe by accident, and crept into the chilled dark room that belonged to Norway.

Iceland stared at his brother. He could tell that he was still awake, because every few seconds he would flip over to his other side with an annoyed huff. Iceland walked slowly over to the closest side (there wasn't really a side Norway slept on, his bed was his bed and he utilized the entire space) and crawled in next to his brother.  
The second Norway felt the change in weight on his bed he jumped up, almost yelled, but then calmed down when he realized it was just Iceland. Iceland stared at him with wide eyes at his little jump and asked shyly, "Can I sleep here?" Norway just nodded and slid back down into his blankets. Iceland pulled the blankets up over him, and Norway pulled him close so that he was right up against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and mumbled, "I love you Emil." And gave him a tight squeeze.

Waking up five hours earlier for school was never fun, especially after Iceland's circadian rhythm believed that 12 pm was the time to wake up. Deciding not to stir Norway from his peaceful slumber, he prepared for his day and brewed a cup of coffee for himself and chewed on a piece of jam spread toast. His messenger bag was lying limp by the front door along with his lunch box. "This is going to be a long day," Iceland sighed before sipping on the cup of steaming hot coffee. Before Iceland left the house to leave for school, he scurried back into Norway's darkened room, leaned over the side of the bed, hovering centimeters above his lips, and gingerly pressed his lips against his brother's soft lips. "Have a good day, love." And with that said, he was out of the house and reversing out of the driveway to drive himself to school.

Norway could swear he felt something, but he was still deep asleep.  
Iceland walked into the busy school, he saw teenage girls screaming and hugging each other, as if it's been years since they last saw each other. He was almost caught in one if their bone-crushing hugs when he stepped in their beeline. He stumbled away and looked back at the girls, who acted like they hadn't seen him. He just wanted this to be over with so he could go home and spend time with his brother. The bell finally rang, signaling time for classes to start, and Iceland hurried off to the science labs.

Norway woke up a couple of hours after Iceland had left and panicked when the teen was no longer in his bed. He jumped out of bed and looked around for him. His racing heart just went faster whenever he noticed that the car was gone. He paced into the kitchen and passed the calendar. He took a couple of steps back and counted the days. He visibly relaxed when his finger landed on today as being the circled date for Iceland to return to school.

"Welcome back, class. I hope you enjoyed your winter breaks. Now, it is time to break into two-person groups and study the principles of rocks," the monotone science lab teacher explained, motivating almost all of the sleep deprived pupils to cave into sleep. Iceland could feel his heart pulsate, waiting for someone to pair up with him. It wasn't that he was an extreme introvert; he didn't feel like attracting attention to himself. "Does everyone have a lab partner?" The teacher asked nonchalantly with a blasé facial expression.

Iceland looked around, everyone was in pairs of two. Everyone had a partner except him. He raised his hand slowly, signaling that he was the odd one out. The teacher looked at him and then asked if anyone wouldn't mind having a group of three. The first person to raise their hand, was Hong Kong. He was paired up with Estonia. The teacher nodded, deciding that would be fine, "Ok. Emil, you can go work with Leon and Eduard." Emil glanced back at Hong Kong, who had a glint of something in his eyes. And then back to the teacher, he nodded and then went back to their lab station.

At home, Norway realized how really lonely it was. He didn't mind the quiet. He had gotten through several chapters of his book. But it was just boring. He tried to remember what he did in the past when Iceland was at school and he was in-between relationships. He frowned. He needed to get out of the house. And so he grabbed his keys and jumped in his truck. He really didn't know where to go though.

Initially, Iceland preferred to claim his seat next to Estonia, considering the incident of what occurred between the two teenagers last night. Hong Kong whispered something to Estonia, confusing the Icelander as he watched the nerdy teenager nod with a shrug. Before Iceland was aware of their little agreement, Hong Kong switched seats with Estonia and smirked in triumph at Iceland's defeated look. "Please, don't sit so close to me," The ashen blonde warned, feeling their long sleeve shirt covered arms make contact.

While the three teenagers were following the directions in their lab class, Norway was driving aimlessly around town and decided to stop at a local coffee shop. Perhaps he should get out more often instead of remaining cooped in his house. Not that he didn't mind being cooped up with Iceland; just not trapped alone to sulk or pace the floor. The bell chimed as he pushed the door open in the coffee shop. The robust aroma of coffee beans infiltrated his nostrils, taunting his mouth to salivate at the heartwarming scent. Looking around casually, he noted that there were new workers since the last time he frequented this place. "Welcome," a tall man with his hair in the style of a 'tulip' called out distractedly. His emerald green eyes were captivated by the angelic blonde that waltzed through the door with tiny snowflakes blowing behind him from the gusts of wind outside.

Hong Kong had made multiple passes at Iceland during their lab. Estonia was pretty clueless as to what they were doing, but he was getting irritated by their banter and the fact that they weren't working on the assignment. Much to Iceland's relief, Estonia finally told them to stop and get to work, and Hong Kong didn't bother him for the rest of the lab. Only whenever Iceland walked back to his seat did he hear the boy comment on his ass. He turned around instantly and flipped him off before sitting down.

Norway walked up to the counter, and the awestruck barista ogled him as he placed his order. Norway sat down at a small table by the window and gazed at the passersby as he waited for his coffee. Had be been paying attention, he would have heard his barista shout that he was taking his break before he came over to Norway's table with a coffee for both of them and sat down across from him. Norway arched an eyebrow at the man, he should be working, not sitting with him. But he was handsome, so he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he decided to say "Hello."

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned please and perhaps leave a review on your way out for us~ :)


	6. Chapter 6

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, my name is Lars. Who might you be?" The charming Dutch introduced himself, gazing into the pair of violet blue eyes and proceeded to sip on his coffee. "My name is Lukas..." He answered nervously, tapping the side of his coffee cup. After Netherlands gulped a small amount of coffee, he almost smiled at the majestic Norwegian. "What is a good-looking man like you doing here all alone?" Netherlands inquired abruptly, glancing at the time displayed on his cellphone screen. Norway felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment, yet tried to remember that he was in a relationship with Iceland. His sixteen year old brother. "I..." He started off, trying his best to not flirt, like Iceland claims it to be, "came here for a cup of coffee." Deciding to maintain the conservation as innocent and professional as possible, he almost spit out his coffee at what the barista requested.

"Say again?" Norway asked in bewilderment at the offer he thought he heard, but couldn't believe it. "Are you free later on? Maybe I can take you out to look at something nice." This time Norway blushed furiously, making the man across from him raised his eyebrow in utter confusion. "I'll have to check with my schedule first," the younger blonde hastily exclaimed, biting his bottom lip in a rushed manner. "Well," Netherlands smirked as he pulled out his pen and paper, scribbling down what appeared to be his phone number, "Call or text me when you have made up your mind." With that said, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips before returning back to work. There was presently a long line of grumpy customers.

By the time school had ended, which felt like forever; Iceland was drained from the teasing and obnoxious classmates. All he wanted to do as soon as he arrived home included the following: being embraced by his handsome, loving brother and kissing each other until the sun set over the horizon. Sighing dreamily at the daydream on the drive home, Iceland's imagination drifted off to perverse situations, such as pleading for Norway to thrust inside of him faster and not to stop as he tittered on his climax. Groaning at his erection forming a tent in the front of his pants, he blushed when he studied their house as he pulled in to the driveway.

Norway hadn't even heard Iceland pull up when he walked in the door. He had spent the last half-hour tossing his phone up into the air and catching it repeatedly. He had been trying to decide on whether or not he should send that Lars guy a message. He didn't really want anything romantic, he wanted to be good to Iceland. But at the same time, being around someone his own age would be nice too, especially when Iceland was at school. He decided that and sent Lars a message saying that he was busy this evening but that tomorrow he'd be free. Norway hadn't even said hello to Iceland, who was standing at the end of the couch staring at him quizzically. Norway smiled at him and jumped up to give him a hug and kiss to welcome him home. "I missed you Emil, how was school?"  
Iceland grumbled, "It was awful. I think you should just home school me." Norway frowned, "What happened?"

The teen shrugged, "The usual, I don't like anyone and they don't like me." He left out the part about Hong Kong harassing him, he didn't want to make his brother fret. Norway nodded, he had the same problem in high school.

"How was your day, love?" Iceland asked. Norway shrugged, "Uneventful and boring. It's pretty lonely around here without you." He pressed his lips against Iceland's again sighing in relief that he was finally home.

Later that evening, Iceland noticed that Norway was on his cellphone more than usual. Immediately jumping to the conclusion that it was that rassgat or Spaniard, Iceland pursed his lips with furrowed brows. No matter how badly he wanted to accuse him of talking to his exes behind his back, he controlled his nerves and sauntered back into his bedroom. Heavy tears rolled down his cheeks, "Why do I feel like this?" He continued to ask himself that question repeatedly as he rocked back and forth on his bed. Tossing his cellphone aside and pulling out his school books, he proceeded with finishing his studies.

Norway walked to Iceland's room and knocked on the closed door, he had figured that the teen probably had homework, so he had left him alone for a while so he could work on it without distractions. He heard Iceland mumble, "Come in." Norway opened the door and took a few steps in to see Iceland still pouring over a textbook. "Hey Ice, you hungry?" Iceland looked at his brother and shrugged, "Yeah, a little bit." Norway nodded, "Is pizza alright?" Iceland raised an eyebrow, Norway rarely ordered pizza, he didn't even like it. He always said it was too greasy. But, Iceland went along with it. Perhaps Norway just had a craving. "Yeah, Pizza's fine." Norway nodded and pulled out his phone to type a message out to someone. "Alright. My friend will be here soon with some."

Iceland shot up, "Your friend? Who?" Iceland thought of all of Norway's friends. Excluding himself, Fin, Sve, and the rassgat, there weren't many people Norway considered friends. Two people popped into his head. Spain and England. Norway just shrugged, "His name's Lars. He's a barista over at that Daylight Coffee shop downtown." Iceland narrowed his eyes, "When did you meet him?" Norway turned away and waved him off, "I met him this morning. Now finish your homework."

"Wait a minute," Iceland halted his brother in his tracks from the abrupt jerking up from his chair along with the deafening clatter of school books that were shoved off of the desk in the process. "I thought you said that your day was uneventful and boring?" Norway gulped visibly, wincing internally at being called out by his jealous little brother. "Well, yeah. It was sort of..." Iceland grumbled with an exasperated sigh, "You lied to me! And how did you get his number? Is that the person you have been texting all day? You could have texted me!" His words were completely frantic and distraught that Norway became puzzled.

"Listen, Ice-" Iceland wasn't going to be satisfied with any old excuse, "No! _You_ listen! I don't want another man coming in our home!" After he shouted that in a fit of fury, knocks at the door shattered them from their quarrel.

"Hell no! He's not coming in here!" Iceland huffed out, struggling to restrain his slightly taller brother from answering the front door. "Iceland. Go sit down. Now." Norway warned dangerously low, which frightened Iceland since he was not used to being told what to do in such a menacing voice. Tears welled up in his light violet blue eyes as he trudged sluggishly over to plop down on the couch. Norway opened the door, smiling at his new friend, "Come in." Netherlands breathed out happily, holding the pizza close to his broad chest, and noticed an emotional teenager sulking on the couch.

Norway ushered the man in and took the pizza box from him and set it in the kitchen. He walked back into the living room and introduced the two. He placed his hand on Netherlands' arm, which made Iceland growl, and said, "Lars, this is my younger brother, Emil." Then he turned to Iceland, "And Emil, this is Lars. Be nice would you." The last bit was tacked on as a warning to the younger one. Iceland knew to behave. The way his brother ordered him around just a couple of minutes ago meant that if he made any move that Norway didn't approve of, Iceland would never hear the end of it.

Once Iceland gave Norway a slight nod in understanding, they moved on to eat. "We had better eat before the pizza gets cold." Pizza wasn't Norway's favorite, but cold pizza was even worse.

The three of them sat down at the kitchen table and helped themselves to a slice of pizza. Norway sat in the middle, flanked on either side by Netherlands and Iceland. Iceland was glaring daggers at the man sitting on the other side of his brother. He didn't like him, just by looking at him, he could tell he didn't like him.

Norway gnawed on the pizza bunglingly between his glaring teenage brother and charming new friend. Iceland breathed out like an provoked bull, watching as Netherlands told Norway some stupid, immature joke. "That is too funny," Norway chuckled out and licked his thumb unconsciously. There were a few crumbs on the corner of Norway's mouth and Iceland capitalized on this opportunity to show Netherlands who was the boss in this household. Leaning over and making sure that Netherlands was witnessing what was happening, Iceland's hand cupped the side of Norway's cheek and slowly turned his face to stare wide eyed at him. "Iceland? What are you doing?" Netherlands cocked an eyebrow at the teenager's motives. Just what was this little kid planning to do?'

Norway glared at his younger brother in warning. Iceland just purred softly, "You have something on your face, big brother." He had thought about kissing it or licking it off of Norway's cheek, then again, he really didn't want his brother to stop talking to him. He rubbed his thumb across Norway's face and wiped the remnants of food away. Norway narrowed his eyes at him, "Thanks Ice." And turned back to his friend who was giving the younger brother a confused stare. Netherlands' attention was refocused onto Norway when he asked a question about his work at the coffee shop.  
Iceland was beyond pissed. What he wanted to do was storm to his room and scream. He also wanted to kick out this Lars guy and tell him to piss off and leave them alone. What he didn't want to do was leave the two of them alone and piss Norway off. So he settled for sulking while only half listening to their small talk.

Time was barely marching on and listening to them prattle on about trivial matters made his sanity dwindle. Suddenly, Iceland's cellphone buzzed noisily in his pocket, capturing both of the older male's attention. "I'll be right back," Iceland informed hesitantly, honestly not wanting to leave them alone together. Norway's violet blue eyes shimmered with suspicion.

Iceland went to his room, he left the door open, just so he could make sure they didn't go anywhere without him knowing. He looked at the message that appeared on his phone. It was from Turkey. It said, "Hey kid. I need to talk to you." Iceland paused. It must be important. Turkey never texted him. He preferred to talk in person or by a phone call. He sent him one back and told him he would be over in a few minutes. Iceland frowned. He would have to trust his brother. That was important in a relationship, right? Trust. He frowned, that guy hadn't said anything too flirtatious to his Norway, so maybe they just wanted to stay friends. He threw on his coat and shoes and walked back into the kitchen, where Norway was handing Netherlands a cup of coffee. Norway cocked his head at his brother. "Where are you going Iceland?"

"I'm going to Turkey's. He said he needs to talk to me."

Norway nodded, "Be safe then."

Iceland glared at the Netherlands, who was staring at Norway. He huffed and stormed out, jumping into his car.

Stormy, anxious thoughts consumed his muddled mind while driving through the sporadically snowy patched road to Turkey's house. Now that he considered it, he needed to tell him about his problems. His newest problems that is.

Norway sighed and sat down again, Netherlands giving him a concerned look. "Somethin' bothering you?" Norway nodded and rubbed his temples, "Yes. My brother is giving me a headache."

Netherlands nodded, "Yeah. I've got a sister. She constantly gives me headaches." Norway perked up at that, "You have a sister? I didn't know that."  
Netherlands nodded again before sipping on his coffee, "Yeah, she's my younger sister, not that much older than Iceland."  
"Ah, that's nice." Norway said, adding 'I bet she doesn't cause problems like he does' mentally to himself.  
Netherlands continued, "What's up with him anyways, he acted like he hated me."  
Norway shrugged. "He's a little overprotective and doesn't like it when people get too close to me, feels like they're taking his place."

Iceland walked up to Turkey's house and knocked on the door, the older man opened up quickly, and shut it fast behind him. Swiveling around to face the teen, he grabbed him by the shoulders and bent down so he was eye level with him. "You gotta be honest with me kid. What is going on between you and your brother?"

"N-Nothing!" Iceland was completely caught off guard, stumbling backwards whenever Turkey released his hold. "I've heard things, but I want to find out from you, kid. You can trust me, y'know that." Blushing in shame, Iceland darted away from the older man's trustful hand and covered his eyes with his hands. "There's nothing going on between us!" Peeking out through the crack of his fingers, he realized that Turkey wasn't born yesterday and was certainly not buying the bold face lie.

"Is it true, Iceland? Have you and your brother had sex?" Iceland started to tear up in guilt, snapping his face away from Turkey's wide open eyes. "No..." He had not expected this to be true, despite hearing the rumors from more than three other people. "You are aware that he can go to jail, right?" Iceland felt the fresh, hot tears roll freely down his flushed cheeks. He nodded, refusing to speak in fear of crying vocally. Turkey sighed deeply, "What are we gonna do with you, kid?"

Turkey frowned and slapped a hand on the teens shoulder. "You're walking a fine line doing stuff like that. And he's risking a lot. He must be crazy." Iceland shook his head and spoke up. "He's not crazy. He loves me. I think."  
Turkey shook his head, "You think? Kid, you gotta be sure about that kind of thing..."  
"But he tells me it so often! And, and the way he takes care of me... he can't be lying." Iceland's tears wouldn't stop, no matter how hard he tried.  
Turkey groaned, "Kid. I didn't really want to be the one to give you the 'love talk', but obviously your brother won't. Love isn't just what you feel in bed or when you go out. It's constant, and it's also a word people throw around a lot. Your brother has dated several people, right? Well think about it, how many times has he said that they love each other, probably a lot. It's just not good for you to be put into this kind of situation and I'm pissed that he did that to you." Iceland nodded, not really knowing what to say to him. He really didn't come here to get chewed out.

Succumbing to an avalanche of melancholy, Iceland couldn't retain his emotions any longer. "No! He does love me!" Iceland counterattacked Turkey's talk of love. Turkey shook his head in pity, "I'm sorry, kid. But don't get your hopes too high, because I don't want you to end up in similar situation that I had been in when I was your age." The teenager nodded through distressed tears and sniffles that reverberated off of the living room walls.

"I suppose my little sister can behave that way when my friends come over to hang out," Netherlands chuckled at the vague memory of Belgium whining about him never staying home and working all of the time. He could not fathom why she wouldn't go ahead and hang out with Hungary or Ukraine. He wasn't too keen on his teenage sister hanging out with Belarus though. It wasn't that he didn't trust his sister; he didn't trust Ukraine's little sister. She was bad news. Norway stirred him from his thoughts when he placed a hand on his forearm. The Norwegian wasn't sure why he felt so strange, but his heart started to hammer and his lower region tingled with a familiar feeling. He was gradually falling for this new guy. "My little brother is precious to me... but he is too clingy." Netherlands perked at the sudden insecurity, devised a plan, and leaned in to cup his face lovingly. "Well, your brother isn't here to bother us, is he?" Norway's bottom lip trembled, shaking his head in disagreement, and stood abruptly from the couch that they were previously lounging side by side together. The older male was becoming rather physical, alerting him from the enchantment that he was trapped in. "That's true, but what if he walks in on us?" After Norway shouted that to the world, he instantly regretted it and wished to take it back. Standing at the door with tear stained cheeks was his little brother. He appeared to look as if his friend just passed away in a horrid freak accident.

"W-Walks in on _what_?" Iceland demanded, slamming the door firmly closed behind him. Norway opened his mouth to correct any assumptions that his delusion brother might have possessed at that given moment. Netherlands could sense the drop in temperature and was somewhat astounded by the teenager's behavior. "Whoa, calm down kid." Netherlands advised Iceland when he watched the sixteen year old take off one of his snow boots. He flung it with all of his strength and nailed the Dutchman square in the chest.

"Get. Out. Of. This. House. NOW!" Iceland lost his marbles. Charging like an irate horse, Iceland tackled the towering man onto the couch and straddled his body as he pulled his fist back to smash him in his fear driven face. "Iceland! Go to your room this instant!" Norway commanded indignantly, yanking his body from his new friend. Well, he wasn't sure if they were friends anymore. "Control him. Damn," Netherlands cursed under his breath and grabbed his car keys before leaving the house without an additional words.

"You are in big trouble, Mister," Norway proclaimed in an authoritative tone of voice.

Iceland was still trapped in a complete rage. He had to leave. He couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't say a word to his traitor of a brother and pushed past him on his way to his room. He slammed his door shut and locked it. Not knowing of any other way to channel his anger, he threw one of his fists against the wall, making a nice hole in it, and also leaving his hand a nice shade of purple. Turkey was right. Norway didn't care about him. He was one of those people that threw around the word love like it was nothing, not even realizing it was messing with emotions. Iceland opened up his closet and pulled out a large suitcase, stuffing as much stuff as he could in it; he packed up to leave. He ignored Norway's knocks and told him to fuck off several times.  
Once his bag was packed, he found Norway by the front door, blocking his way out. "Get out of the way." Iceland said, his voice colder than his name.  
Norway shook his head. "No. We need to talk about this."

"Talk?" Iceland said, "You want to talk? There's nothing to talk about. You don't care about me the way you act like. End of story. Now move."

"You're not going anywhere, Emil," Norway rebutted as he force Iceland's body back a few steps. "We need to sort things out, Ice." Iceland's light violet blue eyes hardened, hand clenching the handle on the suitcase tighter. "No, you can sort it with your new lover. I'm not yours anymore." Norway couldn't believe his ears. His words evaporated into thin air; not able to speak anymore. Primarily on instincts, Norway focused all of his energy in his arms and shoved Iceland with so much force that he was unable to catch his step and crash onto the wooden floorboard below his feet. Standing over the sobbing teenager in triumph, Norway dipped down to press his lips against the distraught teen's mouth. "Don't fucking kiss me, you traitor! You liar. You fucking cheat!" Iceland wailed dramatically, twisting and turning under his brother's grip. "Listen to me, Iceland!" Norway struggled to reason with him, but it was useless.

Iceland shoved at him and kicked him as hard as he could, "I hate you! I'm not listening to you." Iceland kept thrashing to no avail until he felt something warm hit his face. He looked up at his brother who was crying over him. Iceland scowled, served him right. He deserves to be upset like he was. He used the weak moment to push him off and grab his bag. "Don't even try to call me." He shook his head and stormed out the door.

If he thought he could walk out on him like that, then he had another thing coming. Swinging open the door with tears rolling down his cheeks, Norway bolted over to Iceland's car, where he was packing his suitcase into the car. "Hey! I told you to leave me the fuck alone!" His words were laced with venom as he thrashed vigorously in Norway's clutches. "No, you're not leaving!" Hot tears slid down his face. "And," Norway included while snatching the car keys from his hand, "I'm confiscating these!" Iceland huffed out, struggling to escape. Summoning all of the energy, he lifted Iceland into his arms and disregarded his suitcase in the snow while carrying him awkwardly inside. Iceland was thrown on his bedroom floor, screeching, "I hate you! I hate you so much!" Norway wiped away moisture on his cheeks, "You're grounded." Shortly after saying that, he confiscated Iceland's phone and laptop. All of his communication and entertainment was eradicated.

"Fuck you!" The teenager howled like a wolf, punching his pillow multiple times. Not too far away, Iceland grumbled in vexation at Norway's smart ass reply, "In your dreams." Now, he had no car, no cellphone, no laptop, no nothing! What was he to do? Just then, he glanced over at his bedroom window and smiled in victory. He pushed upwards to make it open, but it was nailed locked. "What the fuck?" He muttered, attempting to open it again. That's when it hit him. He unlocked his door and turned the corner to find Norway changing the locks on the doors. "I will find a way out!" Norway glanced over his shoulder, "What are you doing out of your room? You're grounded."

Iceland growled, "You can't treat me like a child! If I want to leave I have every right to!" He didn't know what to do. He wanted to lunge at his brother, strangle him and cause him pain. But he knew that wouldn't get him very far.  
Norway still faced him, "I'm just doing this for your own good. You aren't going anywhere."  
Iceland flipped him off before turning back to go to his room. He would find a way out, even if he had to break windows or anything else.  
Norway slumped down on the floor. He hated how today had turned out. Just that morning he had been in bed with his brother, then went out and met a nice friend. And then it all went bad. And he couldn't figure out why.

"He's not doing it for my own good! Turkey was right... it was just lust. There w-was no love," Iceland choked on his freshly produced tears. People that know Iceland, knew him to be a smart, introverted teenager with a little sass on the side. Not once has he cried in front of strangers. However, behind doors was different opposed to behaving in public. Norway continued to bring him anguish. 'What if he walks in on us?' That question that Norway formed with his pretty little mouth grinded his nerves until they were raw. Why couldn't things have happened differently? He wanted to make love and laugh together with Norway. He wanted to be loved. The guys in school only lusted over his body. For instance, Hong Kong commenting on how he would love to 'tear that ass up'. A frustrated sob echoed as he slammed his body backwards onto the bed.

Tomorrow was school, which was always something he didn't look forward to. He had to deal with preppy girls and guys teasing him. All in all, nobody liked him and he definitely despised them. In the other room, Norway decided to go to bed early and hide the electronics and car keys in his room. He locked his bedroom door to prevent Iceland from invading his territory and stealing back what he once owned.

And that was exactly what Iceland had planned to do. He needed at least his phone. His keys would be nice, but he had legs and could walk. His car would be traceable anyways. His laptop was unnecessary. Everything he needed with it he could do with his mobile. He snuck out of his room, walked around the house. He could tell Norway was in his room. He wanted to give him a couple of hours to sleep before trying anything. He put a new lock on the front door, one so that he couldn't get out from the inside. He probably had the key to that as well. He groaned. His brother was a huge dick and he was so done with him!

Iceland realized that Norway had really taken everything away. The TV in the living room wouldn't turn on (even though if he did, it might wake Norway up). Iceland was surprised the lights even turned on. He walked around to the coffee table and saw the book Norway had been reading for the past couple of weeks. He picked it up and looked at the cover. "Summer's Desire." Iceland visibly gagged. A cheesy romance novel. Wow and all this time he thought Norway spent his time reading books of actual plot and substance.

He spent the next two hours standing around and looking for anything that could possibly help him in his escape. He found a few pieces of sturdy wire (paper clips) and some other little things that would help him pick some locks. He glanced at the clock, surely Norway had fallen asleep by now. He took his paper clips and ytip toed over to Norway's bedroom door. He tried just opening it, but it was locked tight. He had never actually picked a lock before, but he had watched movies and surely it wasn't too hard.  
He cursed several times when he thought he had gotten it, but actually didn't. He was about to give up when the door actually opened. It wasn't his lock picking skills that got it open. He looked up and saw Norway staring down at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Norway questioned automatically, planting his right hand on his hip while the other gripped the doorknob. Iceland paled visibly, backing away slightly to escape the embarrassment. "No," Norway ordered firmly, grasping Iceland by his thin shoulders, "I think we need to talk this out. You're not running away this time." Scowling from his inevitable surrendering, Iceland followed obediently behind Norway towards the queen size bed. Plopping down on the bed and bouncing in the process, the teenager crossed his arms in the pitch dark room. "Now listen, Iceland. I don't want to fight with you or hurt you but you need to understand that you need to have respect for me and my friends." By this point, Iceland was tuning every word he spoke out and started to undress blindly. Norway noticed the shuffling sounds and shifted uncomfortably in his short thin night gown. "Iceland. Emil, what are you doing?" The said teenager grunted in response, tugging down his boxers along with his socks. Proudly standing in his birthday suit in the darkness, Iceland methodically pressed his body on top of Norway's skimpy clad body. "Get off of me, Emil... Wait," He basically gasped out, feeling Iceland's erection against his thigh poke him multiple times. "I can't wait any longer. I want to make you mine, just like you made me yours."

Norway couldn't believe his ears nor the words that Iceland whispered against his ear. His voice. It was full of lust.

Norway's expression changed from disbelief to a smirk, he sat up as well as he could and whispered in his brother's ear, "It didn't take you long to forgive me."  
Iceland shook his head, "I'm still pissed as hell at you. And I don't like you. And I-aaah." He was caught off guard by Norway grabbing his length and tugging on it. He melted into the grasp. Then he felt Norway pull one of his hands up and placed his fingers in his mouth, sucking softly and coating them in his slippery saliva.

Norway sucked on Iceland's index and middle fingers like a seductive temptress. His light violet blue eyes watched as his fingers symbolized his own cock pressing in between those luscious pink lips. "Mmmm," Norway hummed, shoving another finger in, glazing it in every crevice with his fluids. Mentally protesting, Iceland bucked him hips into the hand that was pumping him tortuously slow. "Lukas, pl-please stop teasing me..." He implored, urgency clear in his breathy voice.

"Mmmm?" Norway hummed, releasing Iceland's fingers from his mouth and letting go of his erection. He pulled Iceland down for a passionate kiss and the teen didn't really know what to do next. Norway caught on and helped guide him. He brought the boy's hand to his entrance and helped him push a finger in, sighing into their kiss.

Iceland's entire body heated up in embarrassment and desire. His finger slipped in further and further, feeling the canal. Norway directed his middle finger inside after slipping the index finger out. Once he was adjusted, he took a deep breath, noticeably relaxed and ordered him to keep his two fingers straight. Cautiously, he pushed both of the fingers past his tight ring with a soft sexual whimper.

Norway let out a soft moan in Iceland's ear as he pushed through. Hearing those sounds come from him gave Iceland a bit more confidence. He experimented with moving his fingers around and actually stretching the hole. Norway continued to give him little sounds of encouragement until he told him to stop. Iceland was confused until Norway cupped his face and whispered, "Take me Emil." And latched his lips to the teen's. Norway moved a hand down to lead Iceland's member to where it needed to be. Once it was in position, Norway moved his hand to Iceland's back.  
Iceland took a deep breath and pushed in slowly, stopping when Norway hissed out in pain. The Norwegian shook his head and told him to continue.

Iceland had never ventured such lands before and now he could understand why Norway enjoyed fucking him. The tightness of Norway's heat was incredible, enveloping securing around his swelling cock. Without warning, Norway lifted himself up, expelling as much of Iceland's shaft as possible and quickly sliding back down. Iceland felt all tingly and before he knew it, Norway was in control. "F-Fuck..." Iceland groaned out, grabbing Norway's rock hard member between them and milked him at a reasonable speed. "Haa... aaaah, Iceland. I want to fuck you so badly."

Iceland was breathing heavy, "In your dreams." Iceland smirked, he was enjoying being the pitcher for once. He continued stroking his brother's length.  
Both of the brothers made sounds of pleasure, their minds on anything other than the fact that they were still pissed at each other. Or were they? Neither of them actually cared at this point. The only thing they had on their mind was how good what the other was doing felt.  
Without any warning, Iceland felt the pressure that had been building released and he came, letting out a loud moan in surprise and pleasure. This pushed Norway over the edge and he came not long after Iceland had.

The sticky, creamy explosion between them left them breathless and flush faced. Iceland cuddled submissively next to Norway's heaving body. Smiling deviously up at his big brother, he decided to take his softening dick in his mouth. "No, I'm still sensitive. You have to give me a chance to recharge," Norway forced the words out through clenched teeth as Iceland resumed his sucking on the oversensitive appendage. Humming lowly, Iceland's craving cultivated deep within himself. Obsessed with touching his Norway, he released the hardening cock from his teasing mouth with an audible 'pop'. The tip of his tongue wandered from the tip of his swollen head to the base of his cock. He cupped Norway's sack with his left hand, rubbed his aroused body, and latched his lips on a pink nub. Twirling his tongue around the nipple, he suckled on it while massaging the sack in his other hand. Norway released a hearty moan, gripping the pillows below his head and writhe under his little brother. He was beyond sexually spent, but his brother was hornier than a bunny rabbit at the beginning of Spring.

Iceland kept at it, continuing to suck and kiss at various parts of his flushed brother. This was his payback. He let his hands wander the older man's body, pausing and taking full advantage of the areas that made Norway make any sort of moan or mewl. The Norwegian whined, no longer enjoying the painful tingles his brother was giving him with every touch to his sensitive skin. He reached up and grabbed Iceland's wrists and moved them away so he couldn't use his hands. He smiled sleepily at his brother and leaned in to kiss him. Their kiss was chaste at first, but heated up whenever Norway released Iceland's wrists and their hands made their way into each other's hair. Norway was the one to break the kiss with a yawn, it was late, and he was exhausted. Iceland blinked at him, he wasn't tired, nor was he done enjoying this time with his brother. This time, it was as if nothing had gone wrong, they were close, and tangled up together, two lovers, hopelessly in love.

"Iceland, hey... wake up. Iceland," Norway poked at his cheek lazily, scooting closer to stay warm. It was way past noon and Iceland missed almost all of his classes. "You missed school today." Iceland grumbled out sleepily, "I don't care. I just want to sleep." Chuckling to himself, Norway nuzzled his face against the back of Iceland's head, breathing in the natural scent of his soft, silky ashen blonde hair. "As long as I'm here with you..." Iceland mumbled with a smile playing at his lips, "then that's all that matters to me."

Norway sighed happily, "That's the only thing that matters to me too." Iceland didn't know if Norway's words were empty, or if they were true, but he didn't care. He only cared about the fact that he said those words. Norway pulled Iceland up out of bed, "I need some coffee. Come with me." He drug the half-asleep teen along, and when the two entered the kitchen, Iceland was surprised with a full breakfast, all set up and ready. He looked at Norway, "You made all of this?" Norway nodded, "Yes I did. Thought I'd surprise you."  
"How long have you been awake?" Iceland inquired.  
Norway shrugged, pulling him to the table, "A while." There was a variety of food, much more than the two of them could eat, even though they were both equally ravenous from their activities the night before. Iceland filled his plate and was sure he wouldn't be able to finish that. He took a bite of the food and complimented it, "Wow Norway, this is really good."

"I'm glad you like it," Norway thanked his appreciative brother, who was still naked with a throw blanket draped around his shoulders at the table. Norway clad himself in his previous skimpy nightgown. "Do you feel comfortable? Naked in front of me?" Iceland instantly flushed red at his brother's teasing questions. Nodding with dwindling pride, Iceland swallowed the last piece of the sweetened fluffy waffle overly saturated in maple syrup. It was delicious. Norway joined him at the table, consumed the breakfast in peace, and washed the dishes. The leftovers would be used for the following days or perhaps dinner. "What do you want to do today?" Norway asked in an unusually cheerful tone. Staring at him with skeptical eyes, Iceland asked, " Aren't I grounded?" Norway arched his eyebrow, "Do you want to be grounded?" Good question. "No." Norway laughed at how serious and distressed Iceland appeared when he said that. "So? Where do you want to go?" Norway probed, kissing him on the cheek lovingly as they exited the kitchen and journeyed into the cozy, chic designed living room. "I want to go ice skating."

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned and leave reviews for us, please? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

Norway was surprised by his brother's answer, "Ice skating? I thought you hated that because you always fell." Iceland nodded, it was true, once he got on the ice, his balance was gone. "You're good at ice skating, you can guide me and make sure I don't fall." Norway nodded, it was true, he was just as comfortable on ice as he was on land. "Then it's settled," Norway said, "We'll get ready and go to the rink." It would have been more romantic for them to go to a frozen pond or something, but he couldn't think of anywhere they could go.

They decided it would be easier for them to take their showers separately, they got the feeling that their shower would be counterproductive if they were together. Within a couple of hours, they were both dressed warmly and ready to go. Norway gave Iceland back his phone and keys, signaling that he was, in fact, no longer grounded. Iceland thanked him and put his phone in his coat pocket and carried the keys so they could get in the car.  
Iceland drove them there, their hands interlocked over the car's console. Norway watched him drive, and was amused by how much he clenched his jaw when he drove, especially if they hit any sort of traffic. It reminded him of how he could get when he drove, he had the tendency to curse a lot every time he was behind the wheel.

They found a place to park easily, the rink didn't look too busy, and Norway hoped that they were actually open and not having some type of hockey practice or anything like that. They weren't and they went right into the locker rooms where they could change into the rental skates. Norway had his on in an instant and was walking around with ease, putting the belongings they didn't want to have on them, such as their phones and keys and shoes, into a locker. Iceland on the other hand, was trying to walk around, but was just wobbling like a newborn baby deer.

"Need some help?" Norway asked, pulling Iceland along with ease. Iceland's heart accelerated and cried out as he tensed up, "Don't let me go!" Norway brought him in close to where the tip of their noses were barely touching. Looking around inconspicuously, Norway noticed that other couples were further away and not even paying attention. "Norway," Iceland knew what his brother was intent on doing to him without a shred of shame, "We're in public..." And that is what killed Norway inside; the moment he wanted to show affection in public was when Iceland wanted to hide it. Yet behind closed doors, they were inseparable lovers. Shaking his head of the frivolous thoughts, Norway simply smiled and held Iceland close to his body as they took baby steps to becoming a better ice skater. Like all of the other things that he surprised Norway with, he was a fast learner.

Within ten minutes, he was skating without any assistance from Norway. "Good job, Emil!" Norway shouted out his human name the second he noticed additional ice skaters enter the ice rink. Iceland grinned for the first time in ages in public for Norway to appreciate. "Alright, come skate back to me," Norway instructed kindly, spreading his arms wide open. Iceland's light violet blue eyes widened as someone crept up behind him and lifted him off of the ice. Norway panicked, skating as fast as possible to catch up with the person who skated off with his brother. "Hey! Unhand my brother!" The person stopped dead on their tracks, allowing Norway to collide into them and steal back his brother. It turns out that the person was some random stranger, which was dared by his snickering buddies to take Iceland away in order to fluster Norway. "Sorry about that," the guy apologized with a nervous laugh and raced off to join in the laughter with his friends on the sidelines.

Norway helped Iceland right himself and Iceland gave him a sheepish "Thanks" in return. Norway scoffed and glared at the laughing guys standing off the rink, he couldn't stand people like that. People that interfered with others just because it entertained them. He grabbed both of Iceland's hands and said, "Come on," before gliding around the rink. Norway was skilled enough to skate backwards without any worry, and Iceland could keep up, and before too long they had fallen into their own little world. The rest of the skaters had easily been tuned out, there weren't that many, just a few here and there, and then the group of annoying guys who had yet to step back on the ice.

"Iceland," Norway whispered with a cherished smile only shown for the said teen, "I love you." Iceland blushed wholeheartedly, grunting softly as he was pulled up against his chest, chin raised, and pulled in for a chaste kiss on the lips. Behind them, the obnoxious group of guys started to howl like a pack of wolves and whistle loudly. This, unfortunately, attracted a vast amount of attention.

Norway immediately dropped Iceland's hands and frowned, it dawning on him what he had just done. None of these people knew them, so it wouldn't have been too bad if Norway hadn't yelled that he was his brother earlier. He glanced over at the way off of the rink, it was blocked by the guys pointing and sneering at the couple. He messed up. And he had messed up big time. Iceland skated up to him and stopped, somewhat next to him, and said, "Forget them, they're probably just all bark and no bite. They wouldn't do anything." Norway shook his head, he wasn't too sure about that, and glanced up at the timer. Typically, it was used for hockey matches, but on days like these it was used to count down the time between when the rink had to be cleared so the Zamboni could resurface the ice. It only had two and a half minutes left, so Norway looked at Iceland and said, "We'll skate until we have to get off. Then we can go."

Iceland felt the corners of his mouth curl upwards. He was delighted that Norway stood by his side and defended him. They skated hand in hand, twirling around, and ultimately entertaining all of the nearby skaters with their graceful beauty. Whereas the immature group of teenage boys hoot and howl every time Norway embrace him and released him to spin off. Finally, the timer sounded, thus signaling their time of departure. On their way out, one of the boys smacked Iceland's butt. By the time Norway settled it, the boy skated away frantically from the death glare he received from the older man. Iceland and Norway returned all of their things and headed back into the chilled car that belonged to Iceland. "How was it?" Norway asked in a remotely happy tone before pulling the teen's blushing face forward to place a single kiss on his forehead. Smiling and now flustered, Iceland nodded, "It was fun and well worth missing school for."

Norway nodded, "It was fun, and we should come back some time." Iceland turned on the car after realizing that it was cold and not getting any warmer. He turned back to Norway, "So, is there anywhere else we need to go?"  
Norway, unable to think of anything else shook his head and said, "No, home is fine with me."

Their ride home was quiet, skating took it out of them, and their legs were sure to be sore soon. As soon as they walked into their house, Norway yawned and stretched, "I think we should take a nap." He had actually gotten up really early this morning and then he cooked a large breakfast, and then they went ice skating. So he was in the mood for some rest. Iceland agreed, and both boys shed their coats and boots by the door. They went to Iceland's bed this time, enjoying the fact that they had two beds to choose from, and stripped down to their boxers. It might have been cold in Iceland's room, but they would have plenty of body heat to share.  
Hours drifted by for the brothers, who were tangled up in each other under the blankets. Everything was heavenly at that moment. Not a single care in their world.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

The thunderous echo of someone's balled up fist banged against the front door in urgency. Norway's eyes snapped open and his heart delayed a beat when he heard a distant voice yell, "Police! Open up!"

Norway felt numb as he quickly tried to throw some clothes on and not look like he had just been fast asleep. He stumbled to the door in a couple of minutes and straightened his hair a bit to look more presentable.

Trying to seem as cool and collected as possible, luckily he was good at that, no matter how fast his heart was racing and jumping in his chest, he opened the door and found two officers standing in front of them. "Can I help you officers?"

"Is your name Alfred Jones, sir?" One of the officers asked, glancing past Norway to survey the living room that was available to the eye. "No, sir. You have the wrong house." The first officer nodded, writing down some codes on his little notebook. The other officer studied Norway's eyes for any indication of false information.

"If you see this man," he handed a mug shot of the said individual, "then immediately call us." Norway nodded, understanding that it was just the police alerting the neighborhood. Now, Norway was in charge of watching out for yet another guy. He really considered moving out of this neighborhood, but Iceland would be highly upset since all of their friends live comfortably in this well sized neighborhood. "Have a good day," Norway said respectfully to the men in law enforcement uniforms. They waved goodbye, got in their cop car, and traveled to the neighboring neighborhood. Sighing out in relief, Norway waltzed back into Iceland's room and couldn't control the resilient grin on his face. Iceland looked absolutely adorable asleep in bed.

Iceland cocked his head to the side at his brother, obviously he wasn't going to jail so he asked, "What was that all about?" Norway shrugged, "They were coming around asking if I've seen this guy named Alfred. Don't know what he did, and really I don't care." He crawled onto the bed next to his brother, "Mainly because you're right here and you're the only one I care about." Iceland blushed a deep shade of red and tried to bury his face into the blankets and pillows. It didn't work though, because Norway pulled his chin up and gave him a kiss.

Iceland flushed a darker hue of red, to Norway's pleasure. He cuddled close to Iceland, overcome by exhaustion from their precious activities. They both dozed off again, this time nothing interrupted their beauty sleep.

Yawning and stretching with a cute whimper, Iceland realized that Norway was gone. Curious to know where his brother travel off to, he searched in the kitchen, living room, and finally his vacant bedroom. There was no sign of Norway and this left Iceland feeling fearful. "Norway?" He called out several times, peeking around every corner and crevice of their home. Unknowingly, Iceland stepped on something and glanced down to see a hand. It was lying there limp.

"Oh fuck!" He cursed when the hand moved to grab at his ankle. Screaming like a little girl, Iceland slipped and fell from his poorly misalignment of footing. Chuckled exploded from none other than his brother, who was hiding under the curtained table the entire time.

Iceland sat up with an embarrassed huff and slapped Norway's hand away. "You fucking ass!" Iceland yelled at him. Norway, still caught in a fit of laughter, "What was that Ice? You wanna fuck my ass?" He just kept laughing and Iceland looked away, "I was actually worried about you, you dick."  
Norway crawled out from under the table and scooted next to his brother, who tried pushing him away, "Geez Ice, I was just having a little fun."

"I know, but I was worried. I thought maybe you left me or someone took you away." Norway chuckled before kissing him on his pretty pink lips, "It's so much fun messing with you." Iceland crossed his arms, sticking his nose up in the air, and made a 'hmmph' sound. "Someone is getting a little sassy." Iceland glared at his older brother, "I'm certainly not sassy!" Arching an eyebrow and placing a hand on his hip, Norway decided to cherish these enjoyable moments of true sibling love. "Oh, and I'm certainly not gay. Come on, Ice. We both know we are lying about those facts." Grumbling and glaring like a hormonal teenager, Iceland grabbed Norway by his shoulders and tumbled to the ground in the living room. They started to play fight with a sprinkle of tickling. Suddenly their fun was cut short due to a few knocks at the door and then the sound of a key opening the lock. Iceland was still in his black boxer briefs underneath Norway's skimpy clad body. He switched back into his favorite light purple nightgown that ended just two inches from his crotch. they were in an intimate position, nearly kissing when someone appeared before them. .

There was only one person Norway would trust with the key to his house. They had exchanged keys over the years for "just in case" reasons. But neither of them had ever actually used the keys. There was never really a reason to use them. And there certainly wasn't a reason for them to be used now, and that is exactly what Norway was thinking whenever he looked up to see Sweden towering over the brothers.  
The Swede made no comment on their position or their choice of wardrobe. The only thing the intimidating man said was, "We have a problem."

No questions were asked, except for the occasional 'did you get everything, Iceland?' spouting out of Norway's concerned mouth. "Yes, I have everything." Sweden stated at them, puzzled at their frantic actions. "What are ye doin'? We're not 'vacuating. Calm down."

The boys had gotten so worked up at the words "we have a problem" that they hadn't actually thought to ask what that problem was, and instantly jumped to the worst case scenario conclusion. Sweden rubbed his temples, "It's Denmark. He drank himself into a coma last night 'and the doctors don't know if he's gonna make it or not." Sweden looked at the matching blank expressions the brothers had on and continued, "now I know you've had yer fightin' and yer problems, but he's still like a brother to you so I thought you'd like to know."

All of the memories flooded back to Norway, before the fights and sex with Iceland that evening. It hit him like a tons of bricks, which ultimately produced the foreign tears to sting at his eyes. Iceland frowned at his brother's tears and sorrow, placing an arm around his shaky shoulders and whispered that everything would be okay. Norway certainly hoped so, even on their drive there in Sweden's royal blue sports car. Why did this have to happen right when Iceland and himself were flourishing in their relationship?

Norway was silent all the way until they were escorted to Denmark's room. They walked in and Norway saw him hooked up to all of the various machines and he had a breathing/feeding tube in place and the tears flowed freely. He was a little worried about what Iceland would think, but he didn't care because Iceland may have his heart now, but Denmark was the first person to show him how it felt to have his heart stolen. That's how all of his relationships had gone. When he dated Sweden all of those years ago, the Swede had taught him what it felt like to be adored and doted on, then when he dated Spain, the Spaniard had taught him what it felt like to be overtaken by passion, and Denmark stole his heart. And then came Iceland, who was a bundle of all three.

"Why would you do something so foolish?" Iceland asked the Dane neutrally, intentionally poking him on the nose. "Stop that, Emil," Norway reprimanded his disrespectful brother, swatting at his hand. Norway leaned in close to place a soft kiss on the unconscious man's cheek.

Under the impression that Norway was rekindling old flames between them, Iceland felt a surge of jealousy stream through his veins. Watching with utmost control, the teenager muttered something along the lines of, "I'm going to get a drink of water..." Norway sighed at his brother's jaundice towards their old relationship. Not knowing what else to do except hopefully talking until the Dane were to wake up, he silently panicked. Although they had a toxic past week, he couldn't blame himself for the elder's decisions. After all, it was a relationship between Iceland and himself. Sighing at the time that passed and no sign of Denmark pulling through just yet, he decided to search for his beloved brother, Iceland.

He found him sitting in a chair in the hallway, silently sipping on a cup of water. His eyes were glazed over and he was absentmindedly staring at the ugly paintings on the hospital walls. Norway walked over to him and sat down next to him. He placed a hand gently on top of Iceland's, who turned his hand around to clasp their fingers together. Norway made a choked noise and buried his head into Iceland's shoulder. Iceland rested his head on top of Norway's, and hummed and hushed him. He could tell his brother was distressed, and even though he himself hated the Dane with a burning passion, he didn't like seeing Norway upset. Within a few minutes, Norway's noises faded from cries to soft snores. Iceland sighed, he had cried himself to sleep.

Sweden placed his large hand on Iceland's shoulder, "I have some good news." Iceland perked up at this sudden announcement, waking up Norway in the process. Norway raised his head to look into Sweden's intimidating eyes. Deep inside, he could distinguish a speck of relief shimmer across his sea foam eyes. "He's 'wake."

Norway jumped up and stumbled into Denmark's hospital room, the Dane was surrounded by nurses asking questions and taking his vitals, but the one thing Norway noticed was that he was definitely awake. He walked in a few more steps into the room and stood to the side, not wanting to get in the nurses' way. Denmark's bright eyes rolled over to meet Norway's dark ones, and the Norwegian could swear he saw a glimmer shoot across them. What he wanted to do was go over there and smack the back of his head for being an idiot and making him worry, but instead he just gave him a small smile. The nurses disconnected him from some of the wires and tubes before leaving, seeing as he was able to do the breathing and eating thing on his own.  
Once the nurses had completely cleared out, Norway strode over to the bed and grabbed Denmark's hand, "The second you get out of here I am going to kill you." Denmark let out a low chuckle, "I'm glad to see you too Nor." The two men smiled at each other, this playful banter was something they had done a lot when they were together.

Iceland and Sweden walked into the room a couple of minutes later, having given the nurses some time to finish and leave.

Iceland's heart accelerated at the two men behaving sincerely towards each other. Denmark glanced over at Iceland, picking up on the animosity emitting from his soul. How dare they act all cute together as if Iceland and Norway were nothing but a way to discharge sexual frustrations.

Norway looked over at Iceland and tried giving him an encouraging smile. He really wanted Iceland to know that he was just relieved to see the Dane not dead. He didn't feel like rekindling this flame, he was much closer to Iceland in multiple ways. Of course, Norway melted internally every time Denmark winked at him or sent a smile his way, but that was his past. Iceland was his present and his future. He just hoped the teen realized that.  
But, Iceland was oblivious and only noticed and was sulking at the way they held hands, and smiled at each other, and the fact that they were sharing quiet words that Iceland couldn't hear.

"Ice, come over here real quick," Denmark beckoned the teenager over in his direction with a grin, still holding onto Norway's soft hands. Licking his bottom lip, he inched towards the duo on the hospital bed. Denmark released his ex-boyfriend's hand and pulled Iceland in for an uninvited embrace. "I missed you, Ice." For some reason, Iceland felt that those words were all a façade in order to capture Norway's heart. "Já," he muttered above a whisper.

Norway smiled, glad to see that his brother and his ex were getting along and not trying to kill one another. Norway squeezed Iceland's shoulder, and ran his hand down his back, stopping right above his butt. Norway kind of wished it could be like this. Them all getting along. There was no way that would happen though.

Then a nurse came in and told them that visiting hours were ending in a couple of minutes. They all nodded and started saying their goodbyes. Before Norway could say anything, Denmark grabbed his sleeve and whispered, "I can have one person stay. Will you? This room is really lonely." Norway nodded, "Sure. Just let me tell the others." Norway went out into the hall where they were waiting for them. "I'm staying with Denmark here tonight." Sweden just nodded. But Iceland put up a fight, "No you aren't. You aren't staying with him!" Worry filled Iceland's head, he knew this could turn bad fast.  
Norway sighed at his brother and grabbed his hands. Pulling him close so that their noses were touching, "Nothing will happen. I promise. I love you, remember?" He placed a soft kiss to his nose and told them they should get going.

Denmark internally smirked to himself, hearing Iceland's objecting voice outside of his medical room. A few minutes staggered by and the door swing open abruptly to reveal Norway. By himself without Iceland. If he played his cards right, then he would hopefully have Norway between his legs, sucking his hardening cock. Just that single thought provoked a full blown erection, creating a tent in front of his medical gown. It's been a few days since he's had sex with another man and not having ventured Norway was torturing him. Every time, in the past, when Denmark suggested it, Norway would decline his offer nonchalantly. Well, he planned to have Norway wrapped around his finger.

"I see your brother is behaving?" Norway nodded, "Ja, I was proud of him for not lashing out on you." Denmark's smile faded, "I'm pretty sure that I'm not the only guy he has freaked out on though?" Slight chuckles fluttered through the air, "No, just recently he scared off one of my new friends." Denmark stopped his laughter at the mention of a new friend. "A new friend, huh?" Shrugging in response, Norway looked away seemly crestfallen, "I doubt we are friends. Iceland threw his boot at the poor guy." Laughter tumbled out of the older man at the ridiculousness of the story. Although, Denmark would not doubt it for anything else. Iceland had acquired the category of obsessive little brother who will fend off any and all intruders. Silence accumulated between the two ex lovers and Denmark asked something that escalated it to the uncomfortable, suffocating level of silence. "So," Denmark promoted causally, "are you two still having sex?"

Norway decided to tell the truth, the guy already knew too much. He nodded and said, "Ja, we are." He could feel his face starting to heat up at the confirmation, but swallowed his blush back down with ease. Denmark made a disapproving grunt noise, irked that his brat of a brother could get him into bed but he couldn't. And he didn't like to brag, but he knew he was irresistible. "That's still weird as fuck. What even makes you want to do that?"

Norway took a seat in the chair beside Denmark's bed and propped his legs up onto his bed. "None of your business." Denmark continued with his prying questions, "Have you been with anyone else? Slept with anyone other than the _kid_?" Norway glared at him for putting emphasis on the word "kid" and breathed out heavily through his nose, "Nope. Just Iceland." That changed things. Denmark had been hoping that Norway had been throwing himself at any guy who would give him attention, that would have made it easier for him to get Norway to do as he wanted. Now that he realized Norway had been exclusively with Iceland, he would have to work that much harder.

Denmark started in with the compliments, he had courted enough people, men and women, to know that flattery usually opened hearts. He rolled over to face the Norwegian and stared into his eyes. Norway arched an eyebrow at him, "What are you doing, Denmark?" The Dane shrugged and smiled, "Nothing, just noticing how attractive you are, Lukas."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't even start with me Mathias..."

"Your eyes remind me of the time of day, just before nightfall. Your lips are captivating, the softness is rather addicting. And-" Norway interrupted the sweet talking Dane with a hardened state and furrowed brows, "Have you been talking to Francis again?" Blushing on his own behalf, Denmark murmured an innocent, "maybe?" And smiled in victory as Denmark derailed the other's stubborn outlook of flattery. "Mathias, it's getting late and I need to-" Denmark cut him off with a forceful kiss, causing Norway to thrash in his arms. "Iceland will be fine. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Norway shook his head and put up his arms in defense, "I don't want to hurt him. I love him." Denmark pulled him onto the small hospital bed with ease, "Aw come on Nor," he purred, "Just with me, it's not like I'm some stranger or anything." He shifted the smaller man's body so that his hardened cock was pressed in between his thighs, this elicited a gasp from the Norwegian, and Denmark used that gasp to capture his mouth and claim it as his own. Norway continued to attempt to push away, he didn't want to cause Iceland any more pain by succumbing to a stupid decision such as this. But then again, the Dane's touches were gentle, but firm, and the friction coming from their bodies moving together felt oh so good.

Denmark rolled his hips, grinding his budge against Norway's trapped erection. "I can't do this to him." Denmark wrapped his arms around the struggling male as an indication of 'you're not going anywhere!' If Iceland found out about this, then he would be up shit creek without a paddle. "Ahh-Stop!" Norway screeched frantically, feeling his waistband being ripped open on his pants, grasped his straining cock, and started to reward it with a couple of tantalizing tugs. Norway cried out for salvation, "Mathias, please! Stop!" It was almost to the point of no return when he enveloped his strong lips around Norway's shaft.

Norway's protests turned into soft moans, the hands that had been pressing at his shoulders to get him to stop moved up into his wild blonde hair. He threaded his hands through it and guided the bobbing motions of the Dane's head. Norway's mind was muddied, the rational part of his mind telling him to yell for help or do anything was quickly being squashed by the thoughts running through his mind about the present and the attention he was getting. He rolled his hips up towards Denmark's mouth and the Dane smirked, things were going just as planned.

Denmark's calloused hands roamed up and down Norway's faintly curved sides as he rolled his hips against their equally firm cocks. "Oooh..." Norway whimpered out, biting his knuckles with moisture collecting at the corners of his slightly opened violet blue eyes. He quickened his movements with his mouth and tongue on the swollen penis, leaving Norway breathlessly. Snickering inwardly, Denmark brought their faces together and meshed them together; passionately. Without any precautions, Denmark flipped Norway onto his hands and knees, shuffled around to lean over him, and worked his fingers inside of his own mouth for last second lubrication.

Currently immersed in a tornado of muddled pleasure, Norway couldn't think straight as Denmark pressed a slick finger inside of him. He founded himself flipped over onto his back again, pants and boxers falling from his ankles. "You look so delicious, Nor." Treating the smaller male with multiple kisses all over his chest, he arched his back. He moaned out desperately, moving his neck to expose the forbidden, creamy skin on his neck. "Ma-Mathias..." He panted out, feeling two fingers wiggle inside of his entrance. The speed of the fingers thrusting inside of him quickened; almost unbearable to remain silent. Denmark latched his strong lips onto an area of his neck where he knew that Iceland would notice. It was under the hairline on the neck. At the last second, he smirked to himself and sucked roughly on the side of his neck where everybody could see it. Norway cried out in pleasured pain at the animalistic strength of the teeth and lips going to work on his neck.

Without any sort of warning, Denmark moved his hospital gown and pressed inside of Norway. Norway made a loud moan and had to bite his thumb to keep from making any more loud noises. Once Denmark was fully inside and moaned out quietly into Norway's ear, "God, I have been waiting so long for this." Norway moved his hips to signal for the Dane to continue, any ounce of common sense or self-control thrown out the window. As the thrusts came faster and more powerful, he found himself clawing at the Dane's back, definitely leaving marks that would last until morning. Denmark used one of his hands to stroke the Norwegian's length gently, fingers ghosting over it, teasing him. Norway's hands left Denmark's back and started gripping the crisp white sheets underneath him. Norway whined and said, "S-Stop." He didn't get much farther than that and Denmark leaned in close, "Stop what?" He massaged the tip of Norway's dick with two fingers, making the man underneath him moan, "Stop teasing me Mathias!"

"But I enjoy it," Denmark crooned, teasing the tip and enticing the nerve endings. 'He's such a wanton... Too easy...' The Dane snorted from his thoughts, shattering Norway's aroused face. "What's so funny?"

"Hm? Don't worry about it Lukie." Norway didn't take any more thought into what Denmark had said, but it had dulled the mood quite a bit. Norway finished first, and Denmark followed not very long after. The two of them laid together in the bed. Denmark had been petting Norway's hair and whispering about his beauty and how enticing he was. Norway didn't respond, he was turning numb thinking about what he had done. There was no way he could go to Iceland and tell him that he had done nothing with the Dane.

He heard Denmark snoring and decided to take his leave, he was sore. He was sore everywhere and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he wanted out of there, out of that hospital. He pulled his boxers and pants back on gingerly, being cautious of his pained backside. Once he was dressed, he glanced in the small mirror that the room had to fix his hair. He looked at the four dark purple bruises that lined his neck. He clasped a hand over them, "Shit." There was no way he could cover those up. He would just have to hope Iceland was asleep when he made it back to the house.

It was nearing midnight when Norway managed to wave down a random driver to take him home. His backside ached from Denmark's gargantuan shaft. Blushing at the memory of the head tearing past his tight entrance sent shivers up and down his spine. Limping noticeably towards the front door, he started sweating bullets as his hand brushed up against the obvious marks on his neck.

"Oh god, I'm so stupid!" Norway broke down, refusing to knock on the door. He cried his eyes out; the echoes of his regret spreading throughout the neighborhood. Drowning in his misery and shivering uncontrollably in the light snow, he smashed his fists into the snowy grass. "Why?" He asked himself in defeat, "Why am I so fucking stupid? Uhhgn!" He sobbed grossly, clutching his forehead in absolute distraught.

The sounds of wailing woke Iceland up immediately. He had been asleep in Norway's bed, snuggling in the blankets and pillows that smelled like the man he loved. He heard the cries of someone outside and rushed to the window to see what was going on. He saw the limp figure of his brother collapsed in the snow. Iceland almost fell trying to run out the front door and stumbled with the locks before flinging himself outside and to his brother.

When he reached him, the Norwegian was out cold, and Iceland picked him up bridal style. He rushed him into the house and gently placed him on the couch. He ran to the kitchen and retrieved some towels wet with lukewarm water to place on his brothers forehead. He went back to the front room and pushed Norway's long blonde bangs out of the way and placed the damp towel on his head. His hand trailed down Norway's cool face and rested on the crook of his neck when he noticed something off.

"What... are these?" Iceland asked incredulously under hushed breath to himself. The pads of his fingertips grazed over the large bite marks. Four of them. All lined in a way where it was from another lover marking his territory. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, cry out all of his frustrations, and seriously murder that damn Dane. "How c-could you N-Norway? L-Lukas? After all... I-I have given you and all," He sniffled loudly through his tears, "all of the love I have sacrificed?! H-Huh? D-Did that mean no-nothing to you? Wh-What about me? I didn't do any-anything to deserve this!" Iceland wailed in heartache with his brother lying limp in his arms. "Wh-Why would you go and do this to me, L-Lukas? Please! A-Answer me!" His emotions swiftly switched from shock, heartache, and depression to fury, hatred, and resentment.

The Norwegian woke up slowly, his head hurt, then a twinge of pain in his lower back reminded him of what happened at the hospital. He blinked up at wide violet eyes staring down at him. He visibly winced at the expression Iceland was sporting, so much for not having him notice. His fingers went straight for the bruises on his neck and he gave his brother a pleading stare, "Emil, I-I..." He stumbled over his words. There was no way for him to explain. He wasn't a victim or anything, he could have stopped it, but he didn't. The only thing he managed to choke out was, "I'm sorry?"

"Já, you are sorry..." Iceland whispered coldly, pure disgust laced in every word that he spoke. "You're a liar, you're a cheater, and you're a fool if you think you can change my mind. You betrayed my trust!" Norway flinched at his little brother's tone of voice. Iceland had every right to call him those things. Norway rubbed the bruises sheepishly, "Emil, please listen-" The said teenager jumped off of the couch, making Norway lose the comfy pillow of his lap. Turning his back on Norway, he started to sob uncontrollably again. "N-No! How about I go over to... to Hong Kong's house and let him fuck me? Maybe he will do a better job than you, you cheater!"

Norway sat up, "Iceland, listen to me..."

"No!" Iceland exploded, "I'm done listening, I'm done taking your excuses. I'm done acting like an idiot over you."

Norway shrunk down, "You're right Em, I'm no good for you. You deserve someone that's going to treat you right."

Iceland huffed in agreement, keeping his back to Norway. Norway shook silently, his thoughts were racing and he knew what he was going to do. Before Iceland could respond to anything, Norway grabbed him and pulled him into a tight kiss, released him and over Iceland's sputtering and cursing said, "I still love you Emil." Before racing out the door and out into the cold night.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned! It only gets better from here and please leave us a review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

Norway was unsure what to do, he needed to go somewhere where he'd be safe. He wasn't like Iceland; he didn't have someone like Turkey that he could run to for guidance or protection. Once he was far enough away from his house, he stopped running and looked through the contacts in his mobile. He had exactly no one. He thought about going to Netherlands, but he wasn't sure if he would enjoy a phone call at two in the morning from him. His finger skimmed past several other names, including England and Romania. They were the closest people outside of his Nordic brothers that he had to friends, but then again, he really didn't want to push his relationship problems off on them. They weren't those types of friends. He gave up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He'd just walk around in no particular direction. He needed to give himself and Iceland some time to cool off before going back home. Speaking of cooling off, he pulled his thin jacket closer to his body, he hadn't grabbed his coat before running away and now he was regretting it.

He was tired to begin with, but with the cold weighing on him, he was just becoming increasingly fatigued, but he didn't want to go home, he couldn't face Iceland yet. He walked up to a streetlamp and leaned up against it before his legs just gave up in defeat. He leaned against the post of the lamp that shone down on him. He didn't even realize that he was falling asleep.

Norway was awoken no more than a hour later by someone kicking his boot. He groaned and shivered before looking at who interrupted his sleep. His eyes were met by someone with bright green eyes, "I'm so glad you're awake, I thought I was like going to have to call the cops because there was a dead guy on the street or something."

Back at the house, Iceland was beyond confused from his brother's actions. At the same time, he was royally perplexed at what his lover did to him. He was extremely tempted to go in his car and drive off of a bridge. The despair was overpowering and the questions were endless. "Am I not good enough for him?"

Iceland was aching for the soft caress of Norway's lips to brush over his lips and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. He was all alone in the house. He had school in the morning, but at that precise moment, he could care less about education. "I need to find him," Iceland muttered moodily, picking himself off of his bed and grabbing his car keys from the table. "Even if the last thing I want to see is him..."

Norway looked up at the guy, yeah guy, and looked at him, "Maybe if you leave me alone, I will just be a dead guy on the street." The guys expression changed to a shocked one and he gasped, "Now what would make you say that?" He knelt down next to Norway, who just looked at him quizzically and asked, "Who are you?"  
The guy, realizing he hadn't introduced himself said, "I'm Feliks, and you?" He stuck out his hand for a shake and Norway took it and said, "Lukas."  
Norway realized it was still dark outside and asked, "What time is it?" Feliks shrugged "Only about 3 in the morning."  
It was 3 am? Norway should probably go home. "Why are you out at 3 in the morning, Feliks?" The man huffed, "I could like ask you the same thing, Lukas."  
Norway paused, thinking his wording for a moment, he wanted to talk to someone about this. "Got in a fight with my boyfriend." Poland put his hands up to his cheeks, "No way! That's like totally the same reason why I'm out here too!" He grabbed Norway's hand and pulled him up with him, "Come over to my house so we can talk about our man problems! It would be better than like totally freezing our asses off out here!" Norway thought about it, could he really trust this guy? No, not really, he seemed harmless, but you can't trust anyone anymore. But he went along with him anyways.

It was already past 3 in the morning, Iceland sighed out in exhaustion. He should have been asleep in Norway's bed with arms around his bare waist. Not on the road, looking for his two timing lover. Clenching his teeth in resentment, he pressed down on the gas pedal involuntarily as rage drilled a hole in his already imploded heart. The temperatures were dropping and the teenager glanced over at the extra heavy coat he brought along with him.

Norway was warm. Poland had given him his fleece shawl for the walk to his house, stating that he didn't want a dead man on his hands. Poland drug him to a large apartment building. They stood outside and Poland pointed to the top floor, "That's my apartment up there at the top. The elevator is out which is a total bummer, so we have to like take the stairs." Norway didn't mind and let Poland drag him up the ten flights of stairs. They reached Poland's apartment and it was much cozier than he expected it to be. Lots of decorations and furniture made the small living space charming.

"So, like you mentioned earlier that you had problems with your boyfriend, right?" Lukas was still surveying the surroundings and automatically nodded before taking a seat on the floral designed egg chair. This person definitely had their own sense of fashion. Assuming that Poland noticed his nod previously, the man continued to explore his personal life. "So, how old is your boyfriend?"

Meanwhile, Iceland huffed out in frustration. His brother was nowhere to be seen. Finally, he refocused his rationally as he dialed his brother's phone. It went straight to voicemail. "Oh great. This is perfect. He's probably screwing around with that rassgat!" At that furiously made assumption, he sped off into the direction of Denmark's house. "He better be ready to fight me..." Iceland growled under his breath, killing the ignition in front of Denmark's house. There's his perfect little garden, Iceland observed in disdain. Schooling an iced over glare, he knocked at the front door. He was beyond weeping and sulking; it was time to kick ass. Within two minutes, the front door was pulled back to reveal a smug looking Dane. "Ice, what brings you here?" Iceland was in no mood for playing games. He knew damn well why Iceland was there and what business they needed to sort out.

"Why did you hurt him?" Laughter spilled out of his mouth, "Oh Iceland, he loved it. He didn't care about you while I was fucking him!" Tears welled up against his will, "You're wrong!" Iceland shook violently in purified vehemence.

"And could you believe how sexy he sounded while he moaned out my name?" That did it. Iceland tackled him to the ground, swinging his fists in a blind fit of rage.

Norway thought about what to say to his new almost-friend. Should he just throw it out there that he was 16, even though Norway was going to be turning 23 this coming May. Or should he just say that his boyfriend was younger and mention that he was 22, letting Poland just imaging his boyfriend being in the age range of 18-21. That's the answer Norway decided to go with. It was easy, and Poland accepted it just as well. Poland offered him some cocoa, and Norway accepted it, not wanting to seem difficult by asking for coffee.

The lands hit their target, pounding into Denmark's chest, but they didn't do much good, for he was able to grab Iceland's wrists and push him off. After Iceland clattered to the floor, Denmark stood up and brushed off his shirt and looked down at the irate teen, "That's no way to treat someone who was just released from the hospital." Iceland spat at him, "You deserve to be treated much worse."

"Like my boyfriend Toris, I like to call him Liet," the Polish adult explained purposefully, watching Norway sip the hot beverage thoughtfully. "Anyways, he's a total cutie and all, but I don't approve of his friends. They're totally total losers!" Norway nodded silently, scrutinizing the way Poland moved his mouth. Words were coming out in a mixture of high and low keys. 'I'm losing it...' Norway thought bitterly, starting down at his hot cocoa. "Oh, yeah." He would absent mindedly agree with most of the things that Poland prattled on about frivolous affairs.

"Would you happen to have a charger? My phone died..."

Poland nodded, "Oh yeah, sure!" He walked into another room to grab a charger. He came back and tossed it at Norway, "I hope it like fits." Luckily, it did and Norway was able to get his phone on. He saw quite a few missed calls and texts saying "Where are you?" From Iceland, but he'd return those later.  
Norway thanked his new friend and then Poland asked, "So, enough about me and my boo, like what happened between you and Emil? That's his name right?" Norway nodded, "Well, my ex was in the hospital and asked me to stay with him for a night, so I did and..." He pulled the collar of his shirt down so that his bruises were visible, hoping Poland would catch his drift.

Denmark laughed at Iceland's words, "Where is that little whore anyways? Surely you wouldn't have left him alone." Iceland growled at what Denmark called his brother and stood up. He jabbed the Dane in the sternum, "It shouldn't matter to you where he is." Denmark grabbed Iceland's wrist and pulled him closer, "That's right." He whispered in his ear, "Why should I care about him when you're standing right here. Hmmm, I wonder if you moan and whine like your brother does."

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Iceland commanded, struggling to escape his iron clutches. "I want to taste a younger boy. The feeling is taboo," he forced Iceland's resistant lips to mold against his dominant ones.

Iceland was overpowered by the Dane, who towered over him by six inches. "Stop doing this, you rassgat!" Denmark sprawled the smaller male on the sofa and greedily attached his gallant teeth onto the side of his neck, gnawing and sucking aggressively. "Stop! You fucking bastard!" Straining to kick his legs, he managed to meticulously knee him on the groin, smirking in short lived victory when Denmark stumbled backwards in anguish. Brushing his fingertips lightly over the abused skin, he felt like breaking down then and there. Alas, he could feel the overpowering indignation cultivate inside of him. Lunging forward from his spot on the couch, he skidded across the floorboard, eluding the elder's advancements, and hustled for the front door. Things were definitely not going as originally planned.

Denmark attempted to stop him from leaving, wishing he had locked the door, making it difficult for Iceland to make a fast escape. The teen dashed to his car and got in quickly, locking it as he closed the door. He reversed out of the driveway and drove as fast as he could away from that awful house. He was glad to know that at least his brother hadn't gone crawling back to him.

At the thought of his brother and the bruises he had on his neck, his fingers grazed along his own fresh bruise. He cursed the Dane and decided to just go back home and hope that Norway would come home soon. He walked in the door and locked it tight behind him. He slumped down on the couch and looked at his phone, still nothing. He threw it onto the ground. He couldn't figure out why Norway had ran off. If anyone was to run away it should have been him, he was the one that got lied to and cheated on; not Norway.

Mentioning his ex had gotten Poland really interested in his story. He just gave him the run down, he cheated and now his boyfriend was mad at him, and he didn't really know what to do about it, so he ran off. And now here he was, sipping on hot chocolate and telling this all to some guy that only talked to him because he thought he was dead. Poland tried giving him advice; the basics, apologize, say you love him, buy him something, and cook dinner. Things that might have worked for him, but Norway's case wasn't that easy to fix, for this wasn't the first time he'd done something like this.

Norway had gotten fed up with what advice Poland was giving him, he glanced at his phone. It had charged enough that he could make a phone call without having to worry about it dying on him. He eyed the time, it was nearing 5 in the morning. He needed to leave. He looked at Poland, "I think it's time I get going. Thanks for this. It helped, a lot." That last bit might have been a stretch, but it was something. The Polish man jumped up, "Oh okay! Well, like, hold on, before you go, let's exchange numbers so if we need each other we can totally get in touch!" Norway shrugged and they put their numbers in each other's phones.

Once Norway took his last step from the flight of ten stairs, he sighed out, "Oh great," realizing that he had no form of transportation at this early hours of the morning. Grumbling to himself, he dialed Iceland's number in hopes that he would be his knight in shining armor. The phone rang endlessly and then his recording played, "Hey, you reached Emil. Not here right now, but leave a message and I might get back to you." Beep. "Emil, look I'm sorry about everything that happened tonight. We can talk about it more... But I need you to pick me up. Please call me back," Norway begged shamelessly, shivering from the chilled breeze that combed through his soul.  
Iceland listened to the voicemail on his way to Norway's vacant bedroom and sighed out. Pivoting on his heels, he made his way to the front door to pick his pathetic brother off of the ghost town streets. Glancing at his cellphone, he realized that he had two and a half hours until school started. This would be his second or third adsense since the closure of winter break.

Norway stayed where it was brightly lit, and tried to make his way back home. The night sky was starting to turn to dawn, so he wouldn't be out in the dark for too much longer. He walked down the sidewalk, he recognized where he was, but it was pretty far from his house.  
After what seemed like an eternity, a car passed him, and then turned to pull up beside him. He turned towards the car and realized that it wasn't Iceland's car. He went to keep walking, to get away from the unfamiliar vehicle, but then the driver rolled the window down and yelled, "Lukas? That you?" He stopped in his tracks and turned back around. He cautiously walked over to the car so he could see the driver, and he recognized a very distinct hairstyle. "Lars?"

"Why are you out here at this hour?" He asked, slightly befuddled by the Norwegian's disgruntled appearance. Norway felt disinclined to answer truthfully, therefore he fabricated a mediocre excuse, "I just wanted to clear my mind." The older male wasn't going to believe that when his emerald eyes recognized at the four visible bruises on the side of his neck. "I can give you lift. Get in before you freeze to death." Norway pulled open the unlocked car door, jumped in with an apparent shudder, and glanced away. The car jerked forward, lugging along smoothly down the snow splattered street. Suddenly, Lars shattered the silence with an intense, discerning tone. "Lukas," Norway bit his lip at the question that he wanted to avoid. "What really happened?"

Norway gave him a sideways stare, "It doesn't matter." Netherlands pulled into an empty parking lot and stopped the car. He turned to the Norwegian and frowned, "It does matter. Look at you, you look like, god, no offense but you look like hell." Norway just looked down at his shoes, "I had a rough night and I'd really rather just go home." Lars reached out and grabbed his hand and cradled it softly between both of his, "Lukas. I don't know what goes on in your life, but I can tell it's shit. And I don't like it. Please call me if you need me."

Sighing out a trembling breath, Norway mentally punched himself for showing the tears to trickle down his cheeks. "I know," he exhaled a calming breath, striving to keep his emotions in check, "just drive me home..." The Dutchman eyed him skeptically; he had a sister who he comforted daily, therefore he wasn't going to go ahead and carelessly toss him out in his current unstable state of mind. "I will as soon as I figure out what is causing you so much," he searched for a fitting word, "distress..." Norway clenched his fists, reflecting on the past month. "There's a lot going on," he paused, fearful that if he said the wrong thing, then Netherlands would take drastic measures. "I just have a lot going on in my life right now."

Netherlands nodded, "Alright, that doesn't help me much, liefje." Norway cocked his head at the unfamiliar word, but he didn't say anything. Norway could tell that Netherlands was waiting for him to say something, but Norway didn't know what to tell him. If he told him the truth, the guy would probably hate him. He let out a soft sigh and Netherlands gave his hand a supportive squeeze, "You can tell me, I won't judge." Norway looked over at him, 'yeah, you say that now,' he thought to himself, this guy had no idea what was happening in his world.

Iceland had been driving around for at least ten minutes now, he had passed the place Norway said he would be around probably 20 times and there was no sign of his brother anywhere. Iceland felt a ball of worry start to form in the pit of his stomach, even though the sun was threatening to rise, it was still dark enough and early enough that anything could have happened. Norway could have been kidnapped, or killed and thrown in an alleyway dumpster. These thoughts kept swimming around his head until he just decided to try and call him.

Norway's phone started to vibrate, alerting both of the men in the heated car. Internally thanking his little brother for postponing the conversation, he sent an apologetic glance towards Netherlands before accepting the call. Norway was about to greet him, but he was rudely interrupted. "Where are you, Lukas? I've been-" He decided to halt his brother's words and worries with a simple, "I'm with my friend in the empty parking lot next to the seafood market past Lucy's Diner."

"You're what?" Iceland said, "With who? Which friend?" Iceland was relieved and irritated at the same time, he was glad to know that Norway wasn't in any grave danger, but why call him and ask for him to get out and pick him up if he was just going to sit around with his friend. "Do you still need me to pick you up?" He asked, he would be really mad if he said no. "Yeah, you can come over here." Iceland grumbled, "I'll be there in a minute." and pressed the hang up button.

Norway turned back to Netherlands, "Iceland's on his way to come pick me up, so you don't have to worry about being late to work." The Dutchman shook his head, "As much as I enjoy working, I'd rather you be safe." Norway thanked him and their silence became uncomfortable. Soon enough though, Iceland pulled into the empty lot. Norway thanked him again and reached to open the door. Netherlands grabbed his hand and repeated what he said earlier, "If you need me, please call me." Norway smiled and said, "I will." Before switching over to Iceland's car.

"What were you doing with him?" Iceland interrogated Norway right off the bat, glaring at the other car vanish into the distance. Norway was silent at first, squinting at the bite mark on the younger man's neck in betrayal. "I guess you went ahead and slept with him, didn't you?" His voice was mixed with resentment and disappointment. Iceland hastily slapped his hand over the bruise and sputtered out something incoherent. Norway sighed out a shaky breath, "I can't believe you would do this to me, Emil."

"I'm not like you Lukas. I don't go sleeping around under my boyfriend's nose. It was your ex-boyfriend that did this to me anyways." Norway rolled his eyes, "Don't lie to me." Iceland gave him an exasperated look, "What makes you think I'm lying? I was so fucking worried sick about you that I went to his house to find you and then he came at me and I was trapped."

Norway's violet blue eyes narrowed, "Why would he go ahead and do something like that, Emil?" Iceland's mouth opened in disbelief and he halted the car in the middle of the vacant street, "Why don't you believe me, Lukas?"

"I'm sorry, Emil. I just thought," he trailed off with an uncertain voice. "Lukas, have you lost your mind? He's toxic. He will never change," Iceland reasoned with his beautiful brother, reaching out to hold his hand. "I don't know what I was thinking..." His voice turned into a whisper as Iceland put his car in drive and traveled back to their home.

As soon as the brothers arrived home, they immediately collapsed in Norway's bed. Although Norway cheated on him, which he was heartbroken from, he pressed his lips against Norway's lips and confessed his love for him. "You have to promise me that this will never happen again," Iceland's voice was serious, making sure that Norway knew that he was adamant about his wavering trust in him. "I promise, Emil."

Iceland nodded, already half asleep. He had to be at school in an hour, but he wasn't going. He had no sleep that night and so school in the morning was not something he was up to. He had missed a lot of school, he needed to go to class, but now he needed rest. Norway had fallen asleep while Iceland had been thinking about school, so he mumbled a quick goodnight before closing his eyes for good.

It wasn't until 3 that afternoon that they woke up again. Iceland woke up to a heavy weight on his chest that turned out to be Norway's head. Iceland ran his hand through the greasy blond strands and cringed, his brother needed a shower. The stroking stirred Norway, who grumbled something along the lines of "just five more minutes." Iceland looked over at the clock and jumped when it said that it was almost 3 pm. They had slept the entire day away. It's not like they didn't need it though, that last night had been rough for both of them.

"Looks like I missed another day of school," Iceland murmured to himself with a hint of sarcasm. Shortly after he said that, his phone vibrated once on Norway's bed side table. Without waking his cuddling brother up, he gingerly plucked the phone from its resting place and tapped on the new message. It was from Hong Kong.  
'Hey why are you not coming to class?'  
Rolling his light indigo eyes, he replied with a vague, 'I have a lot going on.' Thirty seconds later, Hong Kong asked, 'Like what? I figured you were avoiding me or something.' Iceland smirked to himself, 'I am and it's none of your business.'

Norway felt the movements of Iceland rapidly texting someone, annoying him awake. "Would you put your phone down already and cuddle with me?" This captured Iceland's attention and he immediately obliged. Ignoring Hong Kong's response, he tossed the phone aside, "of course," and snuggled against his bare chest. The foul odor made Iceland's face scrunch up with disgust. "I think we both need a shower. No offense, but you stink." Norway grumbled, cuddling closer, and muttered something along the lines of, "look who's talking, Emil."

Iceland rolled his eyes, "If I take a shower, will you join me?" This caught Norway's attention and he sat up, "Of course I will!" Iceland smirked, he knew that's what he would say. As much as Iceland loved Norway, he wasn't a big fan of cuddling when he smelled like he had been in a pigsty.  
The two boys got up and went to the bathroom. Iceland started up the water, and when it reached a good temperature he switched it to the shower-head. He had started to take off his boxers when Norway came up behind him and purred, "Let me help you with those in his ear." Iceland melted at the deep, sleep-heavy voice and nodded. Norway could help him undress and kiss him, but that was it. He was still mad at Norway for cheating on him. So if the Norwegian thought he was getting anything out of their shower, he had another thing coming.

Sighing in a state of bliss after the refreshing shower, Iceland decided to change their sheets and Norway offered to take care of the laundry. Later on that day, Norway inspected the bruises on his neck and grimaced at the thought of what happened between him and his ex-boyfriend. "All he wanted was a piece of ass. He never truly loved me," he huffed out to himself, "Iceland was right. I was so blind and stupid to go back to him."

In the other room, Iceland hummed a catchy tune while he prepared a meal for them. His grip tightened around the spatula, remembering the events of last night. The entire ordeal was difficult to swallow and move past. The wound of heartache and betrayal was still raw, which didn't help his decaying trust in Norway. Little by little, they would have to work through this mess and gradually regain each other's trust.

Norway saw Iceland cooking in the kitchen and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Iceland's shoulder. Norway swayed the two of them back and forth until Iceland got irritated, "Can't you see I'm trying to work?" He huffed, "It's a little difficult when you keep jerking me around like this." Norway chuckled and stopped, "Okay, okay. It smells delicious by the way...oh wait, that's just you." Iceland smiled and kept cooking, "You're such an idiot Lukas."

Iceland shoved Norway off and made him sit down so that they could have their midday meal. The two of them ate in peace until Iceland kicked one of Norway's feet. It had been an accident, but when Norway kicked back, it turned into a nice game of footsie while they laughed and finished their food. After their plates were cleared, they just sat at the table, staring each other down. There were things that needed to be said, but neither of them really knew now or had the guts to say them.

Norway's eyes trailed down Iceland's face and landed on the bruise that rested on his neck. Seeing it made Norway frown and say, "I'm so sorry Emil." Iceland let out a soft 'hmm?' and Norway continued, "I'm so sorry for what that jerk did to you. It's all my fault. Everything is my fault. I am the worst brother ever and everything I do could get you taken away from me or make you want to leave me. And I'm just so sorry."

Iceland released a sigh, glancing away from his brother's troubled eyes. "As long as nobody bothers us," he motioned for Norway to follow him into the living room, "then we should be fine." The younger brother laced their fingers together as soon as they planted themselves on the couch.

Nothing ever really goes the way you want it to though. They had been clicking through television channels and had settled on some overly-dramatic tv movie special. You know, the ones that only air once on a specific station and never go to DVD. Norway had been resting his head on Iceland's lap, and Iceland had his elbow resting on the arm of the couch and his head propped up against his fist. He was actually watching the movie, or at least had his eyes focused on it. Norway was more focused on Iceland and the way he was absentmindedly playing with Norway's hair as he watched the movie. This is the way it was supposed to be, just them being together like this.

Norway had started to doze off whenever some sharp knocks came from the door. The sudden noise made both boys jump slightly. Norway sat up and glared daggers at the door, Iceland sighed and offered to go answer it. He opened the door to reveal Netherlands standing there with a coffee carrier. Iceland almost shut the door in his face, this was one of those guys he didn't like, but he didn't. "Yeah?" Iceland asked accusingly.

Netherlands was surprised to see him answer the door and said, "Hey Emil. Is Lukas here?" Upon hearing his name, Norway got up from the couch and stood behind Iceland and held the door, preventing him from closing it.

"Hey, come in," Norway offered sweetly, pressing his defensive brother to the side with slight difficulty, "Emil, back up some." Reluctant with a sour glare, Iceland stepped backwards to allow the tall man entrance into their home. Norway led the way into the kitchen, making sure to hold Iceland's hand in the process. Netherlands noticed this with uneasiness in his emerald eyes. 'Why are they holding hands? Maybe Emil really is that bad that he has to be controlled by Lukas?' After he thought this, he observed the behavior that Iceland continued to exhibit. It was painfully obvious that the teenager was seething with jaundice. "What brings you here, Lars?" Norway asked, seizing both Iceland's glare and Netherlands observations of the teen.

Handing the coffees to both of the brothers out of generosity, he smiled at Norway to comfort the tension in the kitchen. "I was just checking up on you." Iceland pushed the coffee away, refusing to drink the amazing scented, warm coffee like a stubborn teenager that he was behaving like at the moment. Raising an eyebrow at the action, Norway ordered him to drink it and to remember his manners. "Iceland, stop acting like a child," he warned under his breath, sipping in his coffee and indulging in the heartwarming taste. "Do you like it, Lukas?" Norway nodded with a smile, "It's delicious. Thank you," he said, placing his hand over Netherlands' gloved hand. Iceland hated how Norway was acting like a big brother and flirting with his 'friend'.

"I'm glad that you came to check on me. I'm feeling much better than I was earlier." And Norway was, he was actually feeling a lot better, he had been able to talk to his brother, and the tears in their relationship had very slowly started to mend. The only, and biggest, tear that had yet to mend was Iceland's trust in Norway. And having Netherlands here wasn't helping. Norway knew this, but he wasn't about to be rude to his friend. The guy was just worried about him after seeing him earlier that day.

"I'm going to my bedroom," Iceland announced discourteously, neglecting the coffee that Netherlands made for him. He was honestly trying to build a friendship with him, in order to not offend Norway. He would not admit it, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't captivated by the beauty sitting across from him. "I apologize if I'm causing problems with Emil," Netherlands admitted offhandedly while reaching for his cup of coffee. Lukas shook his head, watching as his brother stormed out of the kitchen in the direction of his bedroom.

"He's just feeling threatened by you, I suppose. Like I said before, he acts like this with everyone I talk to..." Lukas sighed loudly, pressing the cup of coffee to his lips. Netherlands merely nodded, understanding how these types of individuals functioned. His little sister behaved the exact way.

Inside of Norway's bedroom, Iceland fished out his cellphone and decided to text Turkey. He really needed some guidance from his mentor.

He tapped away quickly, composing a long message, "I need some help, Norway says this guy is just his friend, and he's over at the house right now. But I watch them interact with each other and they just keep flirting right in front of me, and Norway keeps acting like I don't even matter and I'm getting so frustrated." As he sent the message he could feel angry tears start to form in the corners of his eyes. It was so stupid! Why did his brother have to throw himself at every guy that gave him a smile, was he not good enough for him?

His phone buzzed, Turkey replied quickly, "Wat did i tell u bout ur bro? He's no good." Iceland rolled his eyes at the way Turkey texted and also his response. "I know." he started his message with, "But I love him and I know he cares for me. I just don't know how to get him to stop flirting." He was getting frustrated, he knew that Norway was no good for him, but that's not what this was about.

Turkey's response came quickly, "Then tlk to him. See wat he has to say."

Heaving a massive sigh at the advice, he threw his phone to the side and his hands up to cover his eyes filled with threatening tears. "How am I going to do this?" He groaned out in displeasure and collected himself before stalking out of the bedroom. He didn't trust them alone. Who knows what Norway would do with another man while he was not around. He already cheated on him once, so what made him think that he wouldn't do it again?

To Iceland's relief, the two men were still sitting at the table. They were talking about this and that, Netherlands was telling Norway about a ridiculous customer he had that day, making Norway laugh at his story. Iceland was envious of how easily it was for this guy to make his oh-so stoic brother giggle and laugh like a schoolgirl. Not even Denmark, the guy Norway had fallen head-over-heels for, could make him laugh like that.

"Ahem!" Iceland cleared his throat obnoxiously, alerting the two flirting friends of his presence. Norway glanced over his shoulder with raised eyebrows and Netherlands stared at him with a fading smile. "What's wrong, Emil?" Norway was surprised to hear Netherlands ask him the same question he was prepared to ask. Iceland crossed his arms over his chest grudgingly, "Why would you care? It's obvious that you have a thing for my brother..." His words trailed off to prevent himself from firing off on the Dutch adult. Chuckling in a joking manner at the behavior Iceland was exhibiting, he motioned him over to sit down and talk about what was bothering him.

Iceland walked over to the table, but didn't sit down with them. He had heard in one of his classes that being taller (which he was by standing up while they were sitting) made him seem more superior. It might have been a silly thing to do, but he didn't care. The Dutchman sighed, "Okay Emil, would it bother you if I did like your brother?" Netherlands glanced over at Norway, he did like him, sure the guy had a cold exterior, but the second you were alone with him he was absolutely charming. But from what he learned this morning, he carried quite a bit of baggage, so if he wasn't ready for anything serious, Netherlands was just as content on being his friend. Iceland nodded, "Yeah. It would bother me." Netherlands continued, "Why, why would it bother you so much? Is it because someone has hurt him in the past?"

Speechless by the unexpected question, Iceland nodded slowly. However, he desperately wanted to informed him that he was already taken. Taken by his sixteen year old brother. "He's not interested in you! I can just see it in his eyes. Plus, he's already-" Norway could sense what his emotionally driven brother was going to blurt out and interjected with a hurried, "Emil! I don't think you should say things you may or may not regret." Iceland and Netherlands were equally astonished by the usually cool headed Norwegian. Sure, he had denied trivial things he said in the past, but this time he was refusing to stand up for Iceland's confession. "What's going on? I'm confused now," Netherlands cut through the tension. He was now interested in what they were both trying so desperately to sweep under the carpet.

"Nothing." Norway snapped, a little sharper than he meant to be. He saw the shock in Netherlands' face and he dropped his shoulders and repeated himself softly, "Nothing. Nothing's going on. My brother here doesn't know what he's talking about."

Iceland's face flushed red. He was furious. "I don't know what I'm talking about? What? Are you ashamed?" Norway narrowed his eyes at Iceland, "Watch your words." He warned coldly.

"No!" Iceland yelled. "I love you! I've always loved you. Why is it so hard for you to just admit that you love me back?"

Everyone was silent until Netherlands destroyed it with an understanding voice, "I understand now. Emil, it's okay for you to feel that way. My sister is the same way. If we were to date, then-" Iceland cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "No, I love him more than a bro-" Norway stood up and slapped him across the face, "Shut it, Emil," and turned back to Netherlands, whose eyes widened at his already made assumption, "he doesn't know what he is talking about. He's just a jealous little brother who is delusional." Iceland started to cry, hearing those words shattered his heart into a million pieces.

He darted back to his room, leaving his fuming brother alone with the shocked man. Netherlands turned to Norway, "Is it always like this?" He asked quietly, "Do you two always fight like this?" Norway shook his head, reality of what he had done sinking in, it was never like this. Sure, they had their shouting matches sometimes, what siblings didn't. But it never got to the point to where Norway would strike Iceland. Especially in the face. Norway slunk down into his chair and buried his head into his arms on the table. Netherlands moved closer to Norway and rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm here for you Lukas, don't forget that." Norway turned his head to face the taller man and smiled softly, reaching out and grabbing his hand that wasn't rubbing circles on his back, "Thank you Lars." He sighed, "I really think I just need to talk to Emil though." Netherlands, taking the hint, stood up, and Norway followed him. He turned to his Norwegian friend and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Let me know how it goes." Norway nodded and saw him out the door. Once Netherlands was gone, he let out a long sigh and turned to the hallway that led to their bedrooms.

* * *

A?N: Stay tuned! You don't want to miss the next chapter and please leave us a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

Knocking on the door only resulted in Iceland sobbing louder and ordering him to "L-Leave me the fuck alone, y-you traitor!" Norway ignored his distraught brother, feeling guilty beyond belief, and twisted the door knob to find it unlocked. "Emil, please listen to-" The younger sibling wasn't going to listen and yelled, "N-No! All you do is lie to me. G-Go ahead and fucking cheat on me again!" Shaking his head in objection, Norway bolted over to the compulsively wailing teen and wrapped his arms around his upper, hunched over body. Iceland tried to fight him off, but Norway managed to force him on his back against the bed.

"Listen." He hissed, "I'm not going to cheat on you. I'm being serious." Iceland shook his head, "You've said that before! And, and look at your neck. You told me you wouldn't, and you did!" Iceland turned away from his brother, "I know you like him, you laugh at every word he says. You don't do that to anyone."

Norway hummed, "You're right there. I like him. I think he's a nice guy, but I just want to be his friend." He moved down to kiss Iceland's jaw, "I have you. Why would I want him?" Iceland growled at him, "Then why won't you just tell him you're taken. If you don't want him, you're just leading him on."

"With who? Who would I say I'm with? He'd ask, he'd want to know who. And you know I can't say 'my baby brother.'" Norway clenched his teeth, "Do you know how close you got to messing everything up by your little episode today? I'm sorry I smacked you, but you really left me no choice."

Groaning out in frustration, Iceland struggled to push Norway off of him, but he applied additional weight on top of him by straddling his crotch area. There was no escape. It was futile at this point. "So what am I to you? Just a fucking sex toy?" Norway gritted his teeth, bending down to force a kiss upon his lips to change the subject. Iceland restrained himself from responding to the kiss, although it sent his heart racing. "I already told you that I love you, Emil." Iceland frowned, looking away and whispering through new tears, "How can I be sure?"

"How can I prove it to you Emil?" Norway pleaded, he didn't know what Iceland wanted. Iceland looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Tell people. Stop being ashamed of me. Stop acting like you're single when you're not." Norway shook his head, "Emil. I've never been ashamed of you." He froze, he had never been ashamed of his brother, but of himself. "I don't know how you want me to tell people, I know you know how dangerous it would be for us if word got out."

"This isn't fair," Iceland pouted in a childlike manner before continuing, "I wish we weren't brothers." Norway frowned at Iceland's wish, cringing at the fact that he wished the same. Things would be extremely normal if that were the case. He would announce it to the world. Then it hit him like a wet fish slapping his face: Iceland was under age. He was five years, almost six in May, younger than him. "I'll figure out something, but if I do, then I could go to jail. Denmark knows, Turkey found out along with Finland and Sweden. We are treading on thin ice." As much as the older brother explained the dangers of broadcasting their relationship, Iceland was stubborn.

Iceland pouted, "Lukas, I just want us to be like the couples in the movies or that we see walking around town. I'm sick of keeping it a secret." Norway dropped down so that he was practically laying on top of Iceland, "You have no idea how bad I want that too. To be able to take you with me everywhere and kiss you with people watching us. That would be a dream. But we can't." Iceland pushed Norway, "I'm over this, why can't you just get it through your head that we just need to go out and say "fuck everyone else" and just be with one another. That's what would prove that you loved me. Take me out, actually date me in the open, not just behind closed doors."

"I have taken you out on a date!" Norway argued, pointing out the date with them going out to eat at the seafood restaurant. "We seemed like brothers having dinner together though!" Norway was done arguing; tilting his head to the side as to not bump noses, and captured the sixteen year old male's lips. Iceland grumbled into the kiss, annoyed that he wasn't taking him seriously. After they pulled apart, Iceland opened his mouth to argue his perspective of their situation, however Norway was in no mood to continue it. "I'm serious right now, Lukas!"

"So am I Emil. Do you not understand that I could go to prison for like ten years because of this? You probably wouldn't even be allowed to come visit me. You'd be 26 before I even got to see you again." Norway could feel tears starting to form in his eyes, "I wouldn't survive without you. Brothers or lovers, being without you for ten years would kill me." He really wished that Iceland would just realize what he was saying to him. "I'll take you on another date." He said, "I'll make it seem more personal than just brothers having dinner too." He didn't know how he planned to do that, unless they went somewhere where no one really knew them, and wouldn't think they were brothers.

"I have an idea," Iceland perked up, completely erasing his previous mood, "We can travel somewhere far away this weekend and spend it together!" Norway's expression switched from worried to thoughtful. Contemplating the idea, he nodded at the suggestion. "That sounds like a great idea, but tomorrow you have to go back to school." Iceland grimaced, touching the hickey on his neck with disdain, "What am I going to do about this?"

Norway smiled, "Don't worry about that. I've got something that will cover it up." Norway nuzzled into Iceland, "But it does kind of piss me off that it's from him. I feel like I should leave some of my own." With that being said, he seized a section of soft skin below Iceland's ear and started kissing it. Iceland shoved Norway off, blushing furiously, "Get off. I already have one I'm dealing with, I don't need any more." Norway kicked Iceland playfully, "Fine then."

They laid in bed, snuggled up together. Norway's mind was filled with ideas of places they could go. Part of him wanted to rent out a cabin up in the mountains and take Iceland there, and another part of him wanted to take him to the ocean-side, and then a third part of him wanted to take him out to the city. Iceland, on the other hand, was currently stressing about school. He had missed pretty much an entire week and people were sure to ask questions about his whereabouts. He was going through all possible questions they could, and probably would, ask. He thought about saying he was sick, or that he had a family emergency. Which he kind of did, with Denmark being in the hospital and all. He just didn't know which excuse to go with.

Later that evening after dinner, Norway hunched over at the kitchen table with a sheet of paper, jotting down an excuse for absence note. 'To whom it may concern, Emil missed school due to family issues. Please allow him to make up any work he may have missed. His guardian, Lukas Bondevik'. Sighing to himself softly, he folded it up and traveled over to Iceland's bedroom to put the note in his book bag.

The next morning, Lukas reluctantly woke up with Iceland snuggling up against his chest in his bed. Nudging him awake, he was greeted with a small groan that he silenced with a peck on the lips. "Time to wake up." Iceland shook his head awkwardly, grumbling, "Just one more hour..."

"No way lillebror, you need to go to school today. I already let you sleep in 30 minutes longer than I should have." Norway got out of bed and pulled Iceland with him. Get dressed and I'll make breakfast. How does that sound? He gave Iceland a soft kiss and left the room. Iceland fell back onto the bed with a groan, even if it was Friday, he was not in the mood to go to school.  
He heard Norway shout his name from the kitchen and he sprung up. "I'll be ready in a second!"

Quickly eating breakfast and sharing a goodbye kiss before leaving the house, Iceland glance in his rear view mirror at the concealed slightly fading hickey on his neck. "I'm glad that it covered it all of the way," he muttered to himself as he approached the school. Groaning internally at the thought of Hong Kong and random girls pestering him made him not want to go to school. Fortunately, he had his lover to come back home to as well as the surprise date tomorrow and Sunday. With new found happiness, he marched confidently into his first class. He witnessed Hong Kong staring at him, checking him out from head to toe as he walked closer to his assigned seat. It was his science lab class, which he was usually ignored by everyone except the obsessive Asian teenager.

Back at home, Norway took a shower and got dressed. He put his laptop and a notebook in a book bag and decided to go to the coffee shop. Being somewhere was better than being cooped up at home, and he could see his friend and let him know that things had calmed down. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Netherlands was working behind the counter when Norway came in, and instantly his day was brightened. He prepared what the Norwegian would want without him even having to order, Norway was an easy customer, no syrups, no creams, no flavors, no sugars, just plain coffee. He brought the coffee to him and sat it down in front of him and leaned down to whisper that his break would be in ten minutes. Norway just nodded and said, "I'll be here." Before getting out his laptop to do some research.

Even though the getaway was Iceland's idea, Norway still wanted the location to be a surprise. He had decided on the city earlier. The mountains had sounded nice, but it was too cold, and the ocean sounded nice but there just wasn't enough to do. The city was exciting and different and if they went to the right place, they'd be surrounded by so many people that no one would think to look twice at them. It was perfect.

Ten minutes flew by and Netherlands handed Norway an extra freshly brewed cup of coffee with a charming smile. "How are things going?" Norway blushed, shutting his laptop to redirect his undivided attention on the older man. "Much better," he admitted, sipped his coffee, and continued with relief in his voice, "Emil and I are doing better." A smile played on Netherlands' lips at the good news. "Are you free this weekend?" The Dutchman asked suddenly, hinting at a possible date. Norway shook his head, pressing the coffee cup against his lips and swallowed the hot beverage, "I'm going to hang out with Emil." Honestly he wanted to include that it was a date, but he was still self conscious about the whole situation. "Yeah, I suppose it's a smart idea to do that," he drank his coffee, then resumed, "especially after that wild fight. I still don't understand why you two have such great tension." Norway glanced away in chagrin, "He's just emotional."

Iceland's class was going smoothly, no one had really had the chance to talk to him, which he was thankful for, and he was able to get his notes homework from the science teacher. Just being absent for a few days made it super stressful on him, they were talking about things that were foreign to him. The last half of the class was a lab they had been working on for the last few days, and of course, Iceland had been absent for this as well. The teacher asked if anyone would be willing to help him catch up with what they were doing. Iceland knew who would raise their hand first. Hong Kong with his partner Estonia. He cringed as the teacher told him to go back to their lab station.

The first thing Hong Kong did was interrogate Iceland, demanding to know where he was and what caused him to ignore his worried text messages. Iceland blew off his questions, mentioning that Denmark was in the hospital and saying that Norway had kind of lost it and ran away, it wasn't all false and it was a good enough excuse. Talking about Denmark made Iceland subconsciously rub his neck, and that brought Hong Kong's attention right to his barely-visible, but still noticeable if you're looking, bruise.

And of course, Hong Kong noticed and yelled out, "Emil, is that a fucking hickey?"

Hong Kong's voice ricocheted throughout the entire classroom and into everyone's ears. Commotion arose as the blush on Iceland's cheek did the same. He was unable to form any words, feeling his heart race off of the charts. "Are you serious?" He finally summoned the strength to whisper in absolute disbelief. Students chuckled at the embarrassed Icelander, who was hiding his flushed face in his arms. Hong Kong was not laughing unlike the other classmates. "Wow," the dark haired teen started off while crossing his arms, "I don't believe any of that bullshit that you just told me." After the chattering gradually decreased, the class proceeded as if nothing happened. Although, Iceland knew for a fact that he would be the talk of the school for probably a week. At this point, he couldn't wait to graduate and move on with Norway.

Back at the coffee shop, Netherlands returned back to work, sneaking a wink every time their eyes met in a curious hold. Sighing out with butterflies in his chest, he waved goodbye before embracing himself from the snowy atmosphere. Images of Iceland swam around in his head, making him involuntarily smile. He could barely wait to see his little brother again. "He's probably having fun with his friends at school right now." Little did Norway know, his assumption was the complete opposite.

As Iceland walked through the halls towards his next class, he swore everyone was whispering about him behind his back. Even though there was a good chance that no one knew outside of his science class, he was just positive that everyone's thoughts were focused on him and him alone.

Iceland's relief came in the form of his third class. History. He sat next to one of his fairly good friends, Lili. She was a couple of years younger than him, but was super smart and allowed to skip a year of school. He considered her lucky, he'd give anything to skip a year or two of school.

Once they were seated, Liechtenstein instantly voiced her concern for his absence, and he gave her the same half-lie that he gave Hong Kong. She accepted it and said that she was glad to see him back in class.

Back at home, Norway was practically bouncing up and down with anticipation. The hotel was booked, their late dinner reservation was made; Norway's ducks were all in a row. Norway glanced at the clock, it was only a little after noon. He still had a few more hours until his love would return home. He had wanted to let Iceland pack his own bags, but Norway was antsy and needed something to do to waste time.

He had Iceland almost all the way packed when his phone rang from the other room.

Without checking the caller ID, he answered the phone to hear Iceland's voice in a hushed tone. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Norway asked curiously, glancing at the clock on the wall. "Yes, but I'm hiding in the bathroom stall." Raising an eyebrow and returning to pack Iceland's luggage, he hummed lightly, "What happened?" He heard Iceland have a sigh, "Stupid Hong Kong blurted out loudly 'is that a fucking hickey?!' And now it's spreading like a wildfire. I'm skipping my last class, because a lot of my classmates are-" Zipping up the suitcase, Norway interrupted, "No you will not, Emil. You need to ignore them and go to class. You don't want to fail the eleventh grade." Sighing once more, Iceland composed himself before obeying his brother and leaving his hiding spot to return back to class. Norway hung up the phone, smiling to himself. This weekend would make Iceland forget all of his troubles.

Iceland being late to class attracted a lot of attention to himself. He gave the teacher some bullshit excuse for being late and took his seat. Hong Kong was in that class, and he could feel the Asian guy staring at the back of his head. He took his brother's guidance and tried his best to ignore them, focusing on the formulas his math teacher was giving them. He had to make note to study for the test they were having next week. Missing class really was screwing him over.

As it got closer for school to be over, he was filled with butterflies from the excitement of the weekend to come. He knew Norway was taking him away somewhere. Somewhere they could be a couple and not worry about anyone other than themselves. They could do whatever they wanted, walk around holding hands, give each other kisses in public places, go out to eat and stare into each other's eyes like lovesick puppy dogs. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard the bell signaling the end of the day ring. Hong Kong was the one to pull him out of his musings by kicking the back of his chair. They walked out together, neither one of them saying anything until Hong Kong spoke up. "So, who gave it to you?" Iceland looked at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about, "What are you talking about?" Hong Kong dramatically rolled his eyes, "The hickey. Who did it?" Iceland shook his head, "None of your business."

Hong Kong halted both of them in the hallway, slamming Iceland against the lockers, and demanded, "Who gave it to you?" Iceland shoved him away, twisting on his heels, and rushing out of the school as fast as his legs would take him. It was nobody's business, especially Hong Kong. He never filtered anything; it just came out without a single thought. If Hong Kong were to discovered what was really happening behind closed doors, then he would most likely snitch on them. That would only cause additional issues.

He caught a glimpse of Hong Kong rushing out of the school doors, out of breath, and staring straight into his eyes as he drove off.  
Meanwhile, Norway cleaned the house and prepared dinner for them. "I can't wait to greet him with a hug and kiss," he muttered under his breath. Selecting the necessary items for an Italian dish, he read the directions on the back of the box and went straight to work on it.  
He was in the middle of cooking when Iceland knocked on the front door. Both of them knew he had the key, but perhaps he wanted that hug and welcome home kiss.

Norway went and opened the door and Iceland flew in, pushing Norway out of the way and telling him to lock the door quick. Norway did what he was told and looked at Iceland with confusion, "What on earth is the matter?" Iceland was panting, "Hong Kong, I think he was going to follow me home." Norway glanced out the window, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, so he just rubbed Iceland's back, "I think you're fine, it doesn't seem like he followed you."

Iceland groaned, "I just wish he'd leave me alone, he cornered me in the hallway to ask about this." He pointed to the visible mark on his neck. "I wish I could erase it or something..." Norway nodded, "I wish the same thing, but they'll go away within a couple of days."

Iceland averted his unsettled, bright violet eyes away from the pair of concerned indigo eyes. Without a single word, Iceland embraced his slightly taller brother and inhaled the sweet aroma on the crook of his neck. "I missed you," he admitted with muffled words, looking up he smiled, "I'm just glad that it's almost the weekend." Norway ruffled his hair, confining Iceland in his strong arms. Lifting his chin to look up, he bent down, tilted their heads, and captured his lips in a searing kiss. The passion was growing between them, making Norway roll his hips against Iceland in a desperate need to show him what he is capable of doing to him.

Their lips parted, leaving them both breathless and craving more than just kisses. "I want-" Norway began to voice his intentions, but a couple of knocks at the door alerted them. Iceland shivered against Norway's body, realizing that they were sporting erections. "This better be important," Norway grumbled, reluctantly tearing away from the blushing Icelander. Thinking on his feet, he tucked himself before placing his hand on the doorknob.

"Go to your bedroom, Iceland and just cool off until I return," he whispered with a flirtatious wink in the teenager's direction. Iceland obliged his orders, although he was hesitant in doing so. Once Iceland departed from the vicinity, he focused his attention back to the door and opened it casually. The visitor he saw on the other side was unforeseen.

On the other side of the door was a stressed-out girl. "Hello?" Norway asked, something about her looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Uh hi? Are you Lukas Bondevik?" Norway nodded. The girl smiled, "Oh good, I got the right house!" Her smile instantly faded, "I need help."

Iceland had calmed down quite a bit, and there wasn't any screaming coming from the living room, so he slowly walked to the living room. He saw a girl he recognized from school, she was actually a year older than him. "Bella?" The girl turned her head towards Iceland and smiled, "Emil! I didn't know you lived here!" Iceland shrugged, "Yeah, I do. What are you doing here?" He was okay with Belgium, she was loud and chatty, but she wasn't mean or rude.

Belgium's smile faded again, "I'm looking for my brother, Lars. He never came home from work this afternoon and I can't get ahold of him."

Norway's eyes widen at the news that she disclosed to them with a crestfallen expression. "We need to look for him then," the twenty two year old declared hastily, not noticing the envious Icelander starting to stand extremely close to Norway. Belgium cocked her head in wonderment; emerald eyes traveling to the bruise on Iceland's neck and then her gaze flickered over to the four bruises on Norway's neck. Blushing hotly at her assumption, she involuntarily opened her mouth to spout out, "Emil, it's true, isn't it?" Both of the males were consumed by a numbing panic at the seventeen year old girl's words. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Iceland stuttered nervously, unconsciously sliding his hand up to veil the mark on his neck. Norway mentally slapped himself for not wearing concealer or at least a turtle neck shirt, or perhaps both combined. This was not good. They did not need everyone to know. "Those marks..." She trailed off, pointing at them and then at her neck. Norway coughed uncomfortably, thinking of an excuse. Unfortunately, he couldn't search his brain to find one to tell the insightful girl.

She gave a cat like grin to the now uncomfortable brothers, normally she'd be all over this, but, she had bigger things on her mind. Her brother was still missing. She'd contain her questions and things for after they found him.

She shook her head at the brothers, who were still waiting for her to continue, "We need to find Lars." Norway and Iceland both visibly relaxed and Norway pulled his phone from his pocket when he smelled something burning. He jumped up, "Oh shit." and sped to the kitchen, he had forgotten about the food he had been cooking. He pulled it out of the oven, it was a bit burnt, oh well, it's not like they were going to have time to eat it right now anyways.

"Let's take my car," Belgium offered as soon as they were out of the house and onto the snow covered driveway. Both of the brothers agreed, secretly hoping that she was a good driver. Once they boarded into the white minivan, Norway claimed the passenger's seat while Iceland remained quiet in the back behind Norway's seat. She pulled out of the driveway with an anxious expression and sped off into the direction that she had not journeyed yet. Since Norway knew this neighborhood, no this city overall by heart, he gave her directions to the possible places that he may have gone. Although Iceland was not particularly fond of the Dutchman, he had a heart and was slightly worried for his absence.

Norway tried calling him from his phone, to no avail, it rang several times and then went straight to his voice-mail. Belgium talked about where she had gone, "I went to the cafe first, and asked if they saw him leave. They all said that they had, and he hadn't acted different or said that he was doing anything afterwards." She sighed, "I also checked the park he used to take me to when we were younger, I know he goes there to think sometimes if he's had a bad day, but I didn't see him there."

Norway thought for a second, "Have you tried the pet store? He told me one day that he likes to go there and play with the rabbits if he's not feeling too good." Belgium shook her head, "I hadn't even thought of that! We'll go there next."

Speeding faster in the direction of the pet store, Belgium's heart accelerated at the thought of her brother smiling gleefully at all of the cute bunnies. Iceland glanced at his phone, noticing that he had a new text message from none other than Hong Kong. He was growing sick of this boy harassing him and destroying his reputation. 'Hey why do you keep running away from me?' Rolling his eyes in displeasure, he tapped back a message as they pulled into an empty parking spot. "Come on, Emil. Get off your phone," Norway complained, jumping out of the car and opening up his door to find him typing out a message to someone he didn't know. Grumbling in a peevish mood, he pressed send and followed Belgium and Norway into the store. Inside of the store, Belgium screeched happily and hopped into Netherlands' strong arms. He easily picked her light body up, grinning at her enthusiasm. He glanced up to see the two brothers and couldn't control his eyes from staring at the hickeys on the brother's necks.

Norway smiled, "I'm glad we found you here. Bella was worried." Netherlands set her down and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about that. Wasn't in the best of moods, thought I'd come here for a bit." Iceland stayed close to Norway, keeping his face indifferent, he was glad that the Dutchman was just here and nothing bad had happened to him.

Iceland's stomach growled, he didn't eat lunch earlier at school and so he was starving. " Lukas, I'm hungry." Norway turned to his brother. "We'll eat when we get home." Netherlands perked up, "Why don't we just all go out to eat. Siblings with siblings?" He looked at Belgium who nodded her head enthusiastically, "What do you guys think?" Norway and Iceland looked at each other and shrugged, "Sounds good." The Norwegian answered.

They left the pet store, without any rabbits, and the brothers boarded into Belgium's minivan and followed Netherlands' car out of the parking lot. Iceland didn't want to be in the same car as Netherlands, because he would probably attack him. Gradually he became less violent around the older man, but refused to let his guard down. Netherlands pulled into an empty parking spot with Belgium in toe. "I love this place," she exclaimed with a cat like grin and killed the ignition. All four of them entered the family owned restaurant and Iceland shuddered from the winter chill that lingered on him from outside. He snaked his arm around Norway's upper arm, trying his hardest to snuggle closer.

Norway smiled at his brother, and this caught Belgium's attention. They were proving her suspicions to be correct right in front of her. She could totally tell! If the hickeys weren't proof enough, they were snuggling, and it wasn't the same type of snuggle that she gave her brother. Oh no, it was something more. She smiled mischievously to herself, keeping her newfound knowledge a secret.

The four of them ate their food in serenity, the older two carrying on small-talk conversations. Iceland was starting to feel uncomfortable by the end of it. Belgium had been giving him weird looks the entire dinner and hadn't really exchanged too many words. Something was up, he could sense it.

They finished their meal and Netherlands told Belgium to go on home, and that he would give the brothers a ride. Iceland wanted to protest, but he would be good if it meant he'd finally get to be home, alone, with Norway. They loaded in Netherlands' car and he took them home, constantly eyeing Iceland suspiciously through the rear view mirror.

Once they got back to Iceland and Norway's house, Norway thanked him for the ride and he apologized, "Sorry about that, didn't mean to make you or Bel worry." Norway smiled at him, "It's alright. Dinner was nice, thank you."

With that, Netherlands pulled out of the driveway and left, leaving Norway and Iceland alone at last.

"Finally alone," Iceland whispered to himself as he removed his wet boots by the front door. Norway crept up behind him, circling his arms around his waist as soon as he stood up. Leaning back with a comforted sigh, he placed his hands over Norway's hands. "What are you thinking about, Emil?" At this question, Iceland decided not to voice it, but instead he showed it. He leaned against Norway's taller frame and kissed him passionately on the lips. Pulling away, he smirked and interlocked their hands, squeezing lightly. "I'm thinking about how much has gone on and the look in Belgium's eyes during lunch."

"Hmm what are you talking about Iceland, you think she likes you or something?" He placed a trail of kisses up the teen's jaw and Iceland let out a soft moan, "No," he said, "I think she knows."

Norway pulled away sharply, "What? What do you mean you think she knows?" Iceland elaborated, "Nor, I think she knows we're a thing. Like when she mentioned our hickeys, I think she thinks we gave them to each other. And she kept giving me these weird looks while we were eating." Norway sighed, he really hoped he was wrong and that Belgium just thought Iceland was cute. He pressed a kiss to Iceland's lips, "Go get your suitcase, we're getting out of here. Now."

The brothers loaded into Iceland's car, Norway knew where he was going so he drove. It was getting late and Iceland stared off into the distance as the sun set below the horizon and the night lights flickered on. He ended up dozing off against the window, and when he woke up it was because of someone honking near them. He sat up, seeing how bright the lights were around them. He looked over at Norway who was focused on the traffic around him. He glanced over and smiled, "Oh Iceland, you're awake! We are almost to our hotel."

A smile graced Iceland's lips, relieved that they could finally be together and away from their home town. People were becoming way too concerned with their personal lives.

Norway pressed his lips against Iceland's plush lips when he pulled into the parking space outside of the high class hotel.

Iceland stared up at the shining building in awe. "We're staying here?" He asked in wonder. Norway nodded, "Yeah. Thought it would be nice to treat you to something nice."

They took their baggage up to the 10th floor where their room would be. They opened it up to reveal a very posh and very large suite, Iceland turned to Norway, "This place is bigger than our house!" He walked in and dropped his suitcase on the floor. Norway followed in behind, locking the door to their room tightly. He pushed their bags aside and wrapped Iceland up in a big hug. "Lukas," Iceland started, "How much did this cost you?" Norway shook his head and kissed him, "Doesn't matter." He mumbled softly.

"But what really matters," the Norwegian continued against the crook of his neck, "is the one I'm holding." Iceland blushed one hundred shades of rose petal pink at what his brother said and moaned out softly as the elder moved his mouth over to nibble on his earlobe.

Somehow, Norway managed to migrate their bodies into the king size bed fit for lovers. Continuing to kiss the teenager's jaw line, he pressed him down with nothing but love and a hint of lust in his eyes.

The blankets and sheets were fluffy and cloud-like around Iceland. He reached up and cupped Norway's face and sighed, this is what he needed, just some time for his brother to focus on him exclusively. He brought their faces together and bit lightly at his bottom lip.

Shivers of pleasure surged through his veins and the blood rushed down south. He moaned deeply, feeling his cock twitch and his pants tighten. Just looking into those illuminated violet eyes turned him on. He captured his lips in a romantic kiss, breathing out his love for Iceland.

The teen pushed him up so they were in a sitting position before shoving Norway down on his back Iceland's hands ran up Norway's abdomen, pushing up his shirt and rubbing his hands across his lightly defined abs. Norway sat up just enough for his shirt to come off, and Norway helped inch Iceland's shirt up and over his head. Iceland pulled Norway's cross clip out of his hair and leaned over to place it on the bedside table.

He laced his fingers through Norway's blonde locks and twisted them in there to pull his face to his. Their hips rolled together, building up a pleasurable and uncomfortable tension that caused the lovers to moan softly to one another.

"How about I help you remove these?" Iceland asked in an unusually aroused voice, playing with the waistband of Norway's jeans. Norway bucked his pelvis to show how much he wanted his little brother. With a soft moan, the teenager unbuttoned the other's jeans with ease along with the zipper, and finally yanked off his pants and boxers. Norway returned the favor, eyeing Iceland's erection and licking his lips.  
"Mmmm, you really want me, don't you?" Iceland nodded, blushing and moaning as Norway flipped him onto his back.

Norway pressed butterfly kisses all over Iceland's front. No matter how many times he had kissed Iceland, it never failed to make his stomach do back-flips. He had fallen so hard for Iceland that just thinking about him could make him go light-headed. Once Norway's kissing trail hit Iceland's belly button, he drug his tongue down to the base of his erection. He gazed up at Iceland through half-lidded eyes as he wrapped his lips around the head of Iceland's cock. He slowly started moving his head down along the length, twirling his tongue around the sensitive flesh, smiling to himself as he watched Iceland's eyes roll back into his head with pleasure.

Struggling to sit up, Iceland tangled his fingers into Norway's silky smooth tresses and forced his head down to take him deeper. Gagging for a second, Norway recovered and focused on breathing as he deep throated the teenager. "Lukas! Ooh fuck...!" He cursed out of pleasure when Norway pulled away and built up a rhythm that was pushing him over the edge. He was treading on his climax, moaning without holding back. Nobody knew them. It was only them. Panting out in an overdose of gratification, Iceland's body became rigid as he shot his sticky, warm, white semen down Norway's throat. Sucking it out, the adult swallowed it and relished the taste of his brother. Norway swiftly flipped Iceland onto his stomach and kissed every inch of his backside, starting at his shoulder blades and traveling until he left a few love bites on his butt cheeks. "I'll be right back, Emil," the older brother informed him as he stepped away to rummage through his suitcase. Pulling out his special sex toys that were sanitized and water based lubrication, he made his way back over to his unsuspecting brother lying on the bed.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned and leave reviews for us, please? :)


	10. Chapter 10

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

* * *

Norway set the stuff on the floor beside the bed, out of Iceland's vision. The only thing he kept in his hand was a couple of red silk scarves and a blue blindfold. He gingerly twisted Iceland's arms and tied them together with the scarves. He bent over the teen and passionately kissed him before wrapping the blindfold around his head. As much as Norway wanted to take him right then and there, he also wanted to tease him and show him some different things. He pressed soft kisses to his back, making the Icelandic boy jerk his head towards the sensation. Norway shushed him, and told him to calm down. He leaned back and reached for the lube and one of his various plugs. He started out with one of the smaller ones, he knew it would probably freak his brother out at first. He placed kisses along Iceland's spine and whispered sweet things along his skin. He coated his fingers in lube and stuck one in, smirking when Iceland flinched at the cool gel.

Gingerly thrusting his index in and out of his tight entrance, he asked Iceland to relax his entire body. Iceland obeyed with an audible moan, "It feels good, Lukas." He buried his face in the pillow to conceal his reddening blush. After he became accustomed to one finger, Norway entered a second finger. Scissoring him wider and wider with three fingers, he deemed him ready for the baby blue butt plug. Lukas smirked, knowing that Iceland would not expect this new sensation. Carefully, he pushed it in and continued to remind him that relaxing would lessen any pain. Iceland struggled with the scarves tied firmly around his wrists and groaned out cutely as Norway cupped his sack. He flipped him back over. Iceland released a variety of different sounds and facial expressions behind the blindfold. Kissing his way up from the base of his cock to his addictive, plush lips, he stole his breath with his sweet, passionate kisses.

Iceland bit Norway's lip and almost broke the skin. He wasn't quite sure what was happening to him, but he had a pretty good idea as to what it could be. Norway smirked into their kiss and opened his mouth in order to deepen it.

Iceland tried to pull at least one of his hands out of the bindings that Norway had him set up in. He wanted to pleasure his lover just as much as he was pleasuring him. Norway noticed this and pulled the scarves tighter so that they were secure but not painful. Norway played with the plug in Iceland's anus, moving it around and thrusting it in and out. He watched as Iceland squirmed and moaned underneath him. "M-more!" Iceland whined, wanting more than just the small, stimulating toy that he was currently being pleasured by.

"Do you want more?" Norway asked mockingly, teasing the tip of Iceland's twitching cock. "Please... Fuck me!" The teen begged shamelessly, struggling with his wrists constricted between the bindings. "How about... No?" Iceland gasped and grumbled in disappointment at his answer, "Please Lukas, I want, no, I _need_ you so much!" His desperate voice echoed through the hotel room. The butt plug only satisfied him to an extent. But he craved the thickness of Norway's shaft. The feeling of the head spreading him open and his length hitting his prostate. Just the thought of Iceland made him dizzy with desire. "How much do you want me, Emil?"

Iceland started, "Oh Lukas-" Before he was interrupted by an involuntary moan. Norway snickered, "What was that Emil? I didn't quite catch that." He yanked the plug in a different direction and watched the teen's reaction. "Lukas please!" He whined.  
Norway, with fingers slick from lubricant, wrapped his fingers around Iceland's dick and started stroking gently. Iceland cried out with pleasure, tears threatening to come from his eyes due to the built-up friction. "Lukas, now! Because I'm gonna, gonna-" before he was able to finish his sentence he came for the second time in Norway's hand.

As the semen trickled down his length, Norway bent down to lick it up greedily. Iceland's blindfolded face was driving him wild. He rolled his hips against Iceland's, colliding with his softening cock. "You look delicious, Emil." The said teenager felt his lips being massaged by Norway's eager lips, and felt the butt plug slipping out of his entrance. Not even thirty seconds to spare, Norway lathered his penis with a generous amount of lube and lubricated Iceland's stretched out hole. He bucked his hips forward, shoving the head of his cock pass the opening, and moaned along with Iceland as he buried himself deeper inside. "Fuck me, love!" Iceland demanded breathlessly, feeling the fullness of their conjoined bodies.

Norway was more than happy to comply, thrusting in and pulling out, not even taking it slow like he usually did. The sounds his brother made every time he hit his prostate almost sent him over the edge. He smashed their faces together again and pulled the blindfold off of Iceland so they could see each other. His light violet eyes were glazed over from the pleasure he had been experiencing. Norway looked down at his beautiful brother, even with beads of sweat making his skin shine, he looked like an angel. He dropped down and latched his lips onto Iceland's neck. He started to gently suck on the pale skin, making it turn red, just to fade to purple later.

Within minutes, Norway had reached his climax and gently collapsed onto Iceland, panting heavily. He reached over and untied the red scarves so that Iceland could wrap his hands around him. "I love you Emil."

Blushing and pulling his brother down for more kisses, he sighed out in a state of bliss, "I love you too, Lukas." Norway collapsed on his side, wrapped his arms around Iceland's slender waist, and nibbled on his shoulder. He wanted to mark his territory and that's exactly what he did. Iceland noticed this at the last second, pushing him away slightly, "Lukas, I need the others to heal. Now what am I supposed to do?" His voice was worried yet muffled by Norway's zealous lips.

Norway quieted him down and said, "We'll just have to work harder to make sure that they're covered up." Norway did take Iceland's concerns into consideration, and stopped leaving bruises. That didn't stop him from kissing every inch of the teen's body.

They were peacefully relaxing, enjoying being held by one another when Norway spoke up, "Let's go out on the town."

Iceland propped himself up slightly, "Right now? It's like past midnight. There's nothing to do." Norway shrugged, "It was just a suggestion, go for a walk, look around. We're only here for the weekend, it's better to take it all in while we can."

Iceland thought about it for a second, "A walk doesn't sound half bad, but can I, you know, clean myself up a bit?" He gestured to his body that was sticky and gross. Norway chuckled and nodded, "I think I'll do the same."

Once they were both ready, Norway glanced at his watch. It was nearing 1:30 in the morning. They were becoming quite the night owls, and that was a habit they really needed make sure they didn't develop. They walked out of the hotel room hand in hand.

They took the elevator, and once they were in, Norway instantly started placing kisses to Iceland's face. He blushed a deep red, liking the attention he was receiving. They stepped out into the lobby, hands still interlocked, and as they walked out the door, the only thing the receptionist said to them was to "have a safe night." This relieved Iceland to no end, because there were no strange looks or arrogant comments. They were looked at like any other couple that walked in and out of the hotel.

They were thrust from their hotel lot and out into the still-busy city. It could be almost 1:30 in the morning, but it didn't matter to the people hailing taxis or walking down the brightly-lit sidewalks. It wasn't as busy as it would be during the day, but it was busier than you'd expect in the early early morning hours.

They walked around and admired the multicolored lights and just the scenery that made up a the large city. Iceland was in awe at the mass amounts of tall buildings. They took a walk through one of the city parks. Their hands never disconnected, this is what Iceland had been dreaming about. Being able to go out and walk with Norway like this. He squeezed his brother's hand, and in response, Norway gave Iceland a kiss.

They had planned on staying in the park longer, but people started approaching them asking for money, and it was making Norway uncomfortable. They walked to a small diner that was still open and ordered some coffees.

"Good evening, where are you guys coming from?" The waitress asked, glancing from both of them with a Cheshire grin. Norway decided to talk for both of them, considering that he was the older brother. Iceland sipped on his coffee nonchalantly, ignoring the intensive staring at the bruises on their necks. Were they that obvious?

"We're from out of town." She merely hummed, not pursuing matters further and turning away to clean the silverware. "Are you two on a honeymoon?" She asked suddenly, causing Iceland to sputter after spitting out his coffee. Norway remained calm, remembering that nobody needed to know that they were brothers. "No, we are just on a date." Iceland inwardly smiled at this, thanking him for not being ashamed of their relationship. She nodded in understanding and blushed. "No offense, but you two look like you could be brothers." They laughed nervously and Iceland spoke up this time. "I like guys who look similar to me..."

"Huh," the waitress started, "That's cool, I guess. So is there anything else I can get you?" Iceland asked for another coffee, but Norway declined anything else. Once the waitress had left earshot Norway leaned in close and smirked, "Nice save."

Iceland just shrugged, "It worked." The waitress came back and sat the coffee down in front of Iceland and told them if they needed anything else to just holler. The boys didn't need anything else after that, and they left their payment on the table.

The two of them walked down the sidewalk, completely intent on just going back to their hotel and turning in for the night. They continued walking in silence, hand in hand. They passed a convenience store that was almost right next to their hotel, and Norway got an idea. But not one that he wanted to act upon tonight. They had been out for an hour at least and from the way Iceland kept yawning, he was way too tired to do much else.

They got back to their room with ease, and the first thing Iceland did was collapse onto the fluffy hotel bed. Norway undressed himself down to his boxers, he looked over at Iceland and shook his head. "Emil, at least get comfortable before falling asleep." He walked over and pulled the grumbling teen up and started taking off his clothes, kissing him as he did.

Groaning from his brother's actions, he allowed his brother to take advantage of him. Their lips disconnected with an audible smooch sound, completely breathless in only their boxers. Norway and Iceland slipped under the covers; Norway spooning the smaller male and his arm draped over him while the other was tucked under the plush pillow. "I had a lot of fun, Lukas," Iceland yawned out softly, "Thank you for treating me like your boyfriend. I love you, love. Godnatt..." His cheeks burned with embarrassment at what he said and the arm that tighten around his chest. Norway kissed the back of his head, sniffing in the sweet scent that emitted from his silky ashen blonde locks. Norway had a lot planned for them tomorrow.

"Godnatt, kjærlighet. Jeg elsker deg," he whispered out in his native tongue with a sleepy Norwegian accent that he knew Iceland adored. And it rang true, because Iceland's heart accelerated before he drifted off into an unconscious state. Norway closed his indigo eyes with a rare smile playing on his lips.

They woke up slowly, with Norway being the first one to wake up. He sat up and stretched, being careful not to wake Iceland. He glanced over at the clock and read the time. It was only about 9 in the morning. He'd let Iceland sleep in a bit longer. Norway gently moved out of the bed and once he was on his feet, he was able to stretch a bit better and bend backwards to give his back a good crack.

Norway padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower before sliding his boxers off. He stepped into the hot shower and let the comforting water run over him. After soaking in enough of the water, he started to lather shampoo into his hair.

He had his eyes closed whenever he heard the shower curtain open and someone step in with him. He quickly rinsed the suds from his hair so he could see his shower partner. He blinked his eyes a few times and saw a very sleepy looking Iceland standing in there with him. "Good morning sleepyhead. Did I wake you up?" Iceland nodded and mumbled, "You forgot me."

"How could I ever forget someone as beautiful as you?" Norway questioned in a silly smooth voice, tucking a stand of ashen blonde behind his ear. He pulled him against his chest, tilting his head up to kiss him sweetly. Before Iceland could debate, Norway wrapped an arm around his lower back, cupping his face and deepening the kiss. Any issues that he had previously dissipated into thin air, melting in the open mouth kiss. Their tongues twirled around each other in a forbidden dance. Iceland arched his back, pressing his chest up against Norway's and bucking his hips in a desperate need for friction. If he wasn't awake before, then he certainly has awaken just like his straining erection.

"Mmmm," the younger male purred onto the crook of Norway's neck and instantly moaned when he was rotated to lean against the shower wall. "Ooh Lukas," Iceland couldn't help but sigh out as he was bent over. His had rested against the wall, legs spread apart, and his ass lifted upwards for excellent access.

Norway wiggled one of his fingers inside Iceland's entrance, "Are you sore?" Iceland shook his head, "No. Not sore." It was a lie, he was a bit sore, but he knew that the pleasure would overtake the pain. Norway was still gentle with him, he knew that the next morning could be quite painful, no matter how many times they've had sex.

Norway pushed in a second finger to start stretching Iceland's hole. He also slid his hand around to Iceland's front to grasp hold of his cock. He slowly started milking it in rhythm to his scissoring. The sounds Iceland made were like music to his ears, driving him even more crazy by the second.

The pumping of his shaft, the fingers brushing up against his prostate, and the butterflies fluttering in his chest all combined at once. Panting out incoherent words, Iceland forced himself back to rub Norway's erection on the underside of his balls. Smirking to himself, Norway was painfully aware of what his little brother was silently begging for. He wanted his impressive, swollen shaft shoved deep inside of him. The cries of satisfaction pierced through the roaring of the shower water crashing down against their bodies and the shower floor. Imploring for something massive to penetrate his tight heat, he whimpered out, "Lukas, don't tease me so much!" Norway leaned over him, nibbling on his earlobe while multitasking with stroking his length vigorously and scissoring his loosening anus. Whispering hotly next to his ear, "What do you want?" made the teenager blush noticeably.

"You!" Iceland panted out, "I want all of you!" Norway rolled his erection up against Iceland and listened to the groans his little brother made for him. Norway kissed his shoulder, softly starting to bite and suck on the skin. Iceland made a low moan, all of the different sensations starting to become too much to handle.

Once Norway had left his mark, he removed his fingers from Iceland and positioned his dick at Iceland's hole and thrust in, slowly as to not cause him much pain. Iceland let out another loud moan, feeling Norway fill up his cavity. "Big brother!" Iceland moaned out, "Go faster!" As much as Norway wanted to pound him senselessly, his big brother senses kicked in and he took it slow, making sure that Iceland didn't go through too much pain.

Outside of the hotel room, one of the housekeepers strolled by with her cleaning supplies and heard someone shout out something along the lines of: Big brother! Ooh já, fuck me deeper!" This worried the older woman. She knew that incest was forbidden in this city and pondered if she should call the police or knock on the door to alert them of her presence. Not only that, but they were also becoming a noise complaint from the surrounding customers passing by. A few of them halted in their footsteps, becoming increasingly inquisitive.

The housekeeper, as embarrassed as she was, approached the door and knocked on it loudly. This caused the brothers to stop what they were doing instantly. Maybe they had gotten a bit too loud. They both quickly got out of the shower and turned the water off. Norway wrapped a towel around himself, tucking his erection so it wasn't obvious. Iceland stayed in the bathroom. Norway made his way towards the door and the intruder knocked loudly again. Norway peeked through the peephole in the door and saw a woman standing there with a finely dressed man. Norway cursed to himself. That had to be the manager standing with the housekeeper. Norway cracked the door open a bit and faced the two, "Can I help you?" He tried not to sound irritated, but he was, even if they were being loud, these two interrupted them. The housekeeper woman made a disgusted face at him, which he ignored, and the suited man spoke up. "Hello...sir. We've been receiving noise complaints coming from your room. And we like to have all of our customers feel like they're at home in our suites." Norway nodded, "My apologies. I believed these walls to be a bit thicker. My mistake."

The man nodded with a wavering smile and dismissed himself. The maid remained in her place, eyeing the twenty two year old and whispered, "What you are doing is disgusting." Norway opened his mouth to tell her off, but she scurried off rather quickly. Grumbling to himself, he closed and bolted the door shut. He should have known that Iceland would have screeched during the pounding in his ass. Sighing to himself, he realized that his shaft was softening. Knowing that Iceland would raise his spirits and penis, he returned to watch Iceland huddled in the corner of the tub. "Hey, no need to be shy. They left," Norway whispered sweetly to Iceland, placing a hand on his shoulder and kissing his neck affectionately.

"What did they want?" Iceland asked, he hadn't been able to hear the words that had been exchanged from his location in the bathroom. "They just wanted us to be quiet is all." He left out what the woman had said to him, she didn't know anything anyways. He truly cared about Iceland, he wasn't just fucking him just to get laid.

As Norway kissed and nipped at Iceland's neck, Iceland had focused in on the curl that stuck out from the side of Norway's head. It seemed to just float beside him, and he was very, very self-conscious about it.

He had tried grabbing it during their lovemaking sessions before, but Norway had always slapped his hand away from it. But for now, Norway was preoccupied with his neck. As fast as he could, Iceland whipped his hand over there and twisted the strands of hair around his finger.

"Ahhh, Emil!" Norway moaned out vulgarly, turning into a puddle of ooze. Iceland actually got a thrill out of this side of his big brother and tugged on the curl. He pressed the thick floating curl against his plush lips, pushed it past them, and started to suck on it gingerly. Norway's eyes rolled back in immense enjoyment, wrapping his arms around Iceland's waist, and lifted him to point his erection at its target. "Uhhn... Mmmm, Ice... Oh-" Norway couldn't control his volume at this point and plunged into Iceland with one fluid motion.

Iceland let out a loud moan at the motion, shaking in pleasure as Norway thrust into him forcefully. Norway grabbed Iceland's dick and stroked it, melting as Iceland teased his overly sensitive curl. Iceland flicking his tongue over the strands brought him to climax quickly, and he whined loudly as Iceland continued to play with his new found toy. "E-Em-Emil stop! Please! Tha- aaaahhhh" he tried to pull away, but Iceland's grip was firm. He was enjoying watching his brother squirm with pleasure.

As much as Norway tried to pull out his overwhelmingly sensitive cock, Iceland made sure to keep him inside of him for as long as possible. Continuing to suck on the curl, Iceland shoved Norway backwards against the opposite wall inside the bath, thus shoving his dick in deeper. Strings of sticky, wet cum trickled down his inner thighs. "Mmmm, Lukas," he whispered in a husky tone, "I'm going to make you hard inside of me." At the sound of his plan, Norway struggled to push his brother away, but with his curl between Iceland's mighty fingers made his escape futile.

Norway panted, "You, you have to give me a break first. I can't-" his words were ended by a sharp moan. His head was nothing but air now, making it hard for him to focus on anything except for how good Iceland was making him feel. He settled for working on Iceland, he had yet to reach his climax since he was too busy with Norway.

The Norwegian reached over, still inside of Iceland's tight heat, and stroked his cock with his right hand while his left hand massaged his sack. Shivering from the surge of sexual sensation, Iceland rammed his ass back against the gradually hardening dick buried inside on him. "Lu-Lukas, aaah!" His moan turned into an echoing scream as the pumping quicken its pace. Norway bent him over, still grasping his meat, and banged him so hard that the sound of skin slapping together reverberated throughout the hotel bathroom. Finally, Iceland exploded and groaned out as Norway continued to caress the tender head of his penis. Norway had yet to satisfy his orgasm, drilling in and out of his abused entrance. With a grunt, his body went ridge and he couldn't believe how much he released inside of Iceland. Completely filled up to the brim with his big brother's semen, Iceland slowly pulled away to discharge Norway's leaking member and collapse onto his trembling knees with tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. They share kisses, but Norway jerked away from his brother at the sight of tears sliding down his flushed cheeks.

Norway's demeanor went from pleased to concerned. "Emil, babe, what's wrong?" He wiped away the hot tears, worried about what could be wrong.  
Iceland shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just sad that we can't be like this all the time. And- and I love you so much." His tears were really coming from pain. He was really hurting, but he didn't want Norway to worry about him. The older brother fell for the lie, snuggling into Iceland's chest, mumbling words of love to him.

Lost in the cuddles and bare naked, Norway suggested that they return to the bed and snuggle in there instead of the uncomfortable shower floor. Iceland kissed Norway with all of his strength, "We need to shower off our juices first." Norway restrained the threatening chuckle at Iceland's cute choice of words. Shortly after showering away the excess semen and sweat, they decided to forget about cladding themselves in anything and dashed under the covers. Not even five minutes later, a series of knocks battered the hotel door. Iceland tensed up, cowering under the soft blankets, feeling Norway depart from him to answer the door. He hurried over to his suitcase to pull out an outfit and peeped through the peep hole to see a man with choppy blonde hair. He appeared to be a customer instead of one of the workers. Iceland poked his head out of the covers, whispering for Norway to ignore the person, but Norway motioned for him to hide under the covers. He didn't need this person to know anything unnecessary.

Unlatching the bolt and opening the door slowly, the man demanded to know why the people staying in here are continuing to raise their volume.

"None of your business." The irritated Norwegian scowled at the man. Didn't anyone understand the concept of privacy? He tried closing the door in the guy's face, but he shoved his foot in the door and continued to chew Norway out after stepping out and shutting the door behind him.  
Iceland had his ear pressed against the door to listen to the conversation happening outside. He got dressed in pajamas and put on his best sick face. And went out there. "Lukas..." He cried, "I don't feel well. I hurt." To emphasize that fact he clutched onto his stomach and bent over, whining in pain.

"Can't you see that in trying to comfort my br-boyfriend?" The man arched his brow, hearing Norway's mistake. Iceland caught on instantly and hacked obnoxiously with forced tears sliding down his cheeks.

Truthfully, he was aching from Norway having sex with him, but he would not dare announce that fact. The man seemed disbelieving, stepping forward to enter the room. "Um, what are you doing? This is our room and I don't think you should be trespassing." Norway exclaimed, pointing at the door, "Please leave and we will watch our volume." He sneered at the brothers with a hint of repulsion, "Do you seriously think I was born yesterday?" They remained quiet and the man continued, "I was the one who reported you for being loud. I thought they warned you." Norway gulped nervously, "Please, sir. I'm asking you nicely to leave our room." He shook his head, "I don't care what you say and that boy isn't sick. Maybe sick in the head. Just like you."

Norway fumed. This was ridiculous! Why did people care so much about his personal life and his relationships. He didn't even know this guys name and here he was accusing him of things that just aren't right. "I'm sick in the head? Last I checked you were the one getting in the personal business of two people you've never met and will probably never see ever again. And I'm the one with the problem!"

"You need to calm down before I call the police," he muttered loud enough for both of the younger males to hear. Norway's violet blue eyes widened subtly at the man's threat. "We're sorry for being loud. Please, mister. There's no reason to get the law involved. We promise to be quiet," Iceland started to weep from the fear of having Norway taken away from him. Norway switched his attitude to worry and his eyes gazed into Iceland's fearful eyes. He slipped his hand into Iceland's trembling hand for comfort. The man frowned at the real tears streaming out of the young man's eyes. Frowning slightly, he sighed out, "Fine. I don't want to hear anything else out of you two." Iceland wiped the tears away with the back of his right hand and tightened his grip on Norway's hand. Nodding vigorously, Iceland made a motion of zipping his mouth shut, which made the man chuckle. This guy was fucked up. Eventually the man left the room and the brothers decided to return back to bed for a nice, relaxing nap before they ventured out on the foreign town.

Norway collapsed face-first on the bed and groaned, maybe a cabin secluded in the woods would have been a better idea. They've gotten more interruptions here than they had in their own home. Iceland came up to Norway and sat, straddled, across his backside. He reached up and started rubbing soothing circles on Norway's tense shoulders. "It will be okay love." He whispered, "We'll just have to be quieter and no one else will bother us."

Nodding in agreement, Norway drifted off due to the exhausting activities and the calming circle massages from his lover. Iceland was the sweetest lover that he has ever had. He might be rather emotional, however enduring all of the situations lately, he wouldn't blame him. Iceland rolled off and curled up against Norway, smiling at the warmth emitting from his body.

Later that evening around five, they woke up and left the high class hotel to grab dinner to fill their empty stomachs. Iceland slipped his hand in Norway's hand as they drove towards the heart of the city, where festivals were held and people seemed optimistic for the most part.

They found a nice looking restaurant, nothing too fancy, but not a total dive. Their wait was estimated to be about 45 minutes but in reality they were only waiting for about 10 before they were seated. The table was lit with candles for the dinner crowd, giving it a very romantic vibe. Norway noticed the way the orange candle glow bounced off of Iceland's purple irises. He was a breathtaking young man and thinking about the fact that Iceland chose him make Norway's heart flutter.

"You look lovely tonight," Norway whispered across from the booth, creating a blush to flare on the teenager's cheeks. "Thank you, love..." His words trailed off to a soft whisper. An attractive waiter approached their both with a dashing smile. "Good evening," he began, glancing at Norway, "what would you like to drink?" Norway blushed lightly from the wink that he sent him and mumbled, "Sprite." Iceland noticed these subtle signs and kicked Norway under the table with jealous eyes. How dare he look at another man after complimenting him and a night and day of intimacy! The waiter jotted it down and looked at Iceland casually, "How about you, youngster?" Gritting his teeth at the nickname, he muttered out, "I'll have the same as my _boyfriend_." The waiter's eyebrows arched in surprise, "Ooh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know that was your boyfriend. I thought you two were related." Norway glared at Iceland after the waiter stalked away.

"Iceland, stop." With another kick under the table, he shook his head, "Hell no. I won't accept you flirting with other men when you obviously have me." After he said that and noticed the waiter approaching their table, he stood up and sat closely next to his big brother. "You're embarrassing both of us." Iceland could care less what others thought and when a cute waitress walked over to them, Iceland tilted Norway's head and placed a loving kiss on his lips. She giggled gleefully, secretly enjoying the scene and asked then what they wanted off of the menu set before them. They both ordered a fancy dish that was difficult to pronounce. She scribbled it down, departed the area, and the cooks in the back prepared the order.

Norway wanted to scold Iceland for making a scene, but he had a feeling the teen wouldn't take any heed of it. He was enjoying being able to proudly flaunt their relationship. He sighed, Iceland was right, after this weekend they would have to go back to just being brothers with their relationship being behind closed doors.  
He pressed a kiss to Iceland's head and whispered, "I love you Emil, more than you know."  
Iceland huffed, "That's what I thought." That comment earned him a playful shove from Norway. They spent the time between them ordering and them receiving their food whispering quiet "I love you" and kissing each other. The other diners around them were probably starting to get disgusted by their displays of affection, but neither of the lovers cared. They were in their own world, which is exactly what they wanted.

"Dinner was delicious," Emil announced with a relieved sigh, "Now what?" Norway had everything planned out for their weekend together. "You'll see," he winked at the clinging teenager on his upper arm, "my love."

Norway drove to the outskirts of the city, where a park bench overlooked the strong currents of the vast river. The chilled breeze of winter made Iceland cuddle closer for additional warmth. Things were peaceful. Norway brought his hand up to cup Iceland's blushing cheek and leaned in slowly. Iceland instinctively connected their lips, massaging them as they roamed their hands. Norway sucked Iceland's plush bottom lip gently and reveled in the whimper that he let out. Somewhere during their French kiss, Iceland straddled Norway's lap and pressed their chests as close as the thick fabric would allow them. "Look, Emil. Isn't it beautiful?" Iceland held onto his shoulders, gazed up at the sky, and nodded with an actual grin. "Just like you, love." The stars shone brightly in the night sky and a shooting star dashed across the skyline. "Make a wish," Norway whispered against Iceland's parted lips. Iceland thought to himself as he slid his violet eyes closed, 'I wish that we could be together forever.'

"What did you wish for?" Norway asked in a playful voice. Shaking his head, Iceland stuck his tongue out, "I'm not telling you!"

All of a sudden Iceland's cellphone vibrated noticeably, indicating a new text message. Shuffling awkwardly on Norway's lap, he fished out his cellphone and punched in the pass code to read the new message. So much for a reasonably long moment of peace.

'Emil you have a nice ass' Hong Kong texted him and Norway read it upside down with a grimace. "Tell that boy to leave you alone. I'm tired of him flirting with you." Iceland smirked up at Norway then looked down to text back. 'Oooh? Would you tap it?' Norway grumbled at the message that was sent and he unconsciously tightened his arms around Emil's slender waist. Pulling him into a jealous induced kiss, Iceland grunted when his phone vibrated twice in a row.

'Faster than you can say "would you tap it."' Was what the first message said. The second message was 'Are you busy?' Norway scowled more, Iceland was definitely ruining the mood by texting this kid. "Cut it out Emil." He whined. This was supposed to be special. Iceland typed out a quick response of 'Out of town right now.' He even included a winking emoticon.

The phone vibrated once again, which Iceland couldn't help but read the message that said, 'Well when you come back.. I want you to come over so we can have some fun ;)' Before Iceland managed to text back, Norway shoved him off of his lap and stormed away. He officially ruined the mood. Realizing that his plans to make Norway jealous in a positive way, it turned sour. Swiftly shoving the phone back into his pocket, he sprinted after his sullen brother. "Go ahead and text your friend. Forget about me," Norway said coldly, glancing over his shoulder at his worried teenage brother panting from running.

"I'm sorry, Lukas!" The said adult refused to forgive him at the moment. There was always something that interfered with their relationship. Iceland wrapped his arms around his chest, burying his face in the crook of his neck, and kissed a certain sensitive area.

Norway melted a bit, but tried hard to hold firm. Here Iceland was saying that he didn't want him flirting with other guys since they were in a relationship and then he goes off and talks to this guy in a more than just friends tone.

Norway wasn't able to fume for long, for Iceland kept licking and rubbing his weak point. He let out a soft groan and Iceland smirked, he had him right where he wanted him. "Lukas, I promise I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to make you jealous..." He spoke with an innocent tone. "Forgive me?"

"Why would you do th- aaaah!" Norway moaned as Iceland played with his floating curl. "Because," he spoke up before sucking in his infamous curl, "you made me feel jealous this entire time with Denmark, Netherlands, Spain, that waiter, and even Sweden years ago. You have no idea how much it hurts. This was only a small dosage of what I felt, what I had to endured." Norway felt guilty but pleasured at the same time.

"Cut it out!" He snapped, "It's hard to, aaah, have a serious conversation when you're doing this to me." Iceland twirled the curl around again, earning a long moan from Norway, then he dropped the curl and left it alone. Norway panted out a word of thanks before continuing, "Iceland, those people before you, you can't blame me for making you jealous. Denmark and Netherlands you can."

"I just want to show the world that you are mine and mine alone!" Iceland shouted, no longer caring if there were any strangers nearby. Norway silenced the whining teen with a never ending kiss and led them over to the bench, "we need to talk about it." Iceland nodded with a crestfallen expression, climbed into his lap, facing his chest with his legs caging him in on both sides, and sighed against his shoulder. "Now," he started and played with the hair on his neck line, "you and I both know that can't happen..." Iceland circled his arms around Norway's neck, pulling back some to gaze into the pair of dark indigo eyes, "Soon. We can in a different city." Sighing at the fact that he had to hammer his point of view in his brother's head was aggravating.

Norway shook his head, "Emil. We've seen how far that's gotten us. We're still pegged as brothers, even to people who have never seen us before." Iceland wanted to stomp his feet and shake his brother. "Then let them think we're brothers and we can prove to them that we're actually lovers. We can drop our brotherly identity and focus on our relationship identity. I mean, we don't even have the same last name so there's no need to worry." He kissed Norway and sighed softly, "I just want to be with you."

"But we look very similar," Norway explained, removing his cross pin from his hair, "just look at my hair and yours. Our eyes are almost the same color and..." He trailed off, fixing his bangs with the cross pin. "And what?" Iceland probed impatiently. "and everyone we have encountered assumes that we are brothers." Iceland tapped his chin in thought, "How can we change this problem?"

"Unless one of us drastically changes our appearance, I don't know what we could do." Iceland thought about it for a second, "I've always wanted to dye my hair black..." He mused. Norway shook his head. "Absolutely not."  
Iceland shrugged, "How about you then? I always thought you'd make a good brunette." Norway ran his fingers through his shiny tresses, he was definitely disliking the change of appearance plan.  
"Have any better ideas, Em?"

"We move to the mountains and live happily ever after?" This made Norway chuckle and ruffle his brother's equally silky locks, "I would love to, but you need to finish school first. Luckily you only have one more year. Can you wait that long, Em?"

Iceland shook his head, "I can hardly stand just an evening without saying you're mine, let alone a whole year..." Norway smiled, "I know, Emil but hear me out. If you finish school and we move away, we could get married, we could be together even more than we could be if we just moved to another city. If we wait, you'll be legal." Iceland poured, "I still have to wait a year. Do you think you could handle that long Lukas?"

Now his brother turned the tables on him. He was under the spotlight. "I can wait that long, Emil. I won't allow anyone to tempt me." This made Iceland smile and hug him tightly. "Oh, as for that boy who keeps flirting with you," Norway brought the subject up, "I don't want him anywhere around you. I'll even request that you have no classes with him next year." Iceland frowned at his brother's proposition. "So you are going to prevent me from taking college level courses just because of a boy who really likes me? Lukas, I have no interest in him whatsoever!" Norway shook his head, "I can't chance it and I want you to delete his number or I will personally go ahead and block him myself." What in the world has gotten into him? He was acting like a controlling, possessive older brother. "Why are you being so controlling all of a sudden?"

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned please and perhaps leave a review on your way out for us~ :)


	11. Chapter 11

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

Norway looked at him, "I'm still considered your guardian regardless of our relationship status, and I think he's no good and I don't want him anywhere near you." It was as simple as that, obviously this kid harassed Iceland and made him feel uncomfortable, and he didn't want him to feel that way. Iceland grumbled, "If you don't want me around him so much why don't we just go ahead and leave already. You're acting ridiculous."

"Do you want to transfer to another school?" Norway asked suddenly, griping Iceland's upper arms with a serious look in his eyes. Iceland nodded, "That's what I have been asking for this entire time!" Just when Iceland believed that everything was going his way, his brother planned to make a few phone calls on Monday. "Don't get your hopes up too high, because we don't know yet," Norway told him the reality of things, "it's a fifty fifty chance that we are taking here."

There were a lot of hoops Norway would have to jump through if Iceland wanted to switch schools. They could just move, but that would require Norway to buy another house and sell the one they had lived in since Norway had graduated and been able to afford one. And right now, he couldn't afford a new house. That's why he had wanted to wait a year, so that he could have time to get everything lined up. If they didn't want to move, they'd have to have documentation from his current school stating that they approved of his transfer and all of this other stuff. It would be optimal for there to be a way that would just list Norway as Iceland's guardian and not his brother, but there wasn't really a legal way to do that.

Iceland nodded, he understood, and knew he shouldn't plan on transferring. He would love to move though. A new place, new school, and no one would know who they were. They could just erase themselves from their current town and just live and Iceland wouldn't even have to wait until he graduated.

Taking a deep breath and then exhaling through his nostrils, Iceland kissed his brother passionately before they returned back to the hotel. Whether they could believe it or not, the hours flew by faster than arrow. Glancing down at the time in Iceland's cellphone, it read 9:55 pm. They headed back to the hotel and decided to sleep peacefully. They had enough sex for one day, but they still cuddled like lovers.

Sunday was the day that Norway would show both of them around the city that he tried to research. They walked hand in hand to the breakfast diner and left with full stomachs. "I want to take you to a certain place that I think you will enjoy, love." Iceland noticed that he used the nickname that he personally gave him and pouted, "Hey! That's what I call you, love." He blushed a rose color on his cheeks, griping his hand tighter, and sensed the butterflies fluttering inside of his chest.

They walked to Iceland's car and Norway opened the door for him. Norway got in on the driver side and took them through downtown, "I'm sure you'll really enjoy this place, it took me forever to find it though." They pulled up to a large sign that said "City Zoo" and Iceland turned to Norway, "The zoo? Lukas, I'm not five." Norway smiled, "I know I know, but just trust me on this one, okay?" Iceland shrugged and got out of the car along with Norway. The zoo wasn't busy, it was cool outside so no one really felt the need to go see animals that were probably too cold to move or do anything entertaining.

"Don't worry," Norway assured Iceland, "We won't walk the entire place. Unless you want to that is."  
Norway paid their way in and they stopped at the map, Iceland had hoped that Norway would point to where they were going, but instead he mapped out their route mentally.

Norway drug Iceland along, who felt like he was way too old to be at the zoo for a date. Shouldn't they go to places like art museums or movies or plays or something? They walked through the Africa exhibit, only stopping at a few of the animals that Norway had wanted to see. As assumed, not many animals were out due to it being so cold, but Norway didn't seem to mind so Iceland didn't say anything about it. They passed under a strange looking archway and ended up in the arctic/polar exhibit. The only way Iceland could tell was because the scenery had changed from yellows and reds to whites and blues.  
The polar animals were much more active than those in the Africa exhibit, so Norway and Iceland spent more time admiring the animals and how they frolicked and enjoyed the natural snow that had dusted the insides of their enclosures. After watching the polar bears play in the snow, Norway pulled him to a different enclosure, one that was shaped like an iceberg and that had a door that said "enter" on the side of it. Norway walked over and opened the door, allowing Iceland to step inside first. The first thing Iceland noticed was that the building was cold, even colder than it was outside. There was also a lot of rocks and snow inside of it. The thing that made Iceland's eyes lit up though, was when a bird flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"I know that you love them," Norway grinned brightly at Iceland's illuminated face full of pure happiness. The puffin nuzzled its break against Iceland's gleeful face and he glanced up to see a rare grin on Norway's lips. The cute puffin flew off as the swift movements of two lovers kissing frightened it. The puffins crowded around Norway and Iceland. There was a particular one that he was fond of. The only puffin who incessantly tugged at the back his pants leg just above his short winter boots. He twisted on his heels, bent over with a smile and almost fell forward when Norway bumped his pelvis against his ass. Luckily, Norway caught him at the last second and pulled him to land against his chest. The puffin snuggled up against him, cuddling closer, and refused to leave his arms. "I want him," Iceland declared briskly, petting its black feathers lovingly.

Norway laughed lightly and ran two fingers down the bird's head, "I don't think it's that simple Emil. You can't just take an animal from the zoo." Iceland thought about it for a second, cradling the puffin like a baby, "Sure I can. I'm wearing a big coat and he's just a little guy, he'd fit nice and easy in here." Norway shook his head, he couldn't believe his brother was actually seriously considering stealing a puffin from the zoo. Iceland had already started making the puffin all nice and cozy when Norway spoke up, "Emil. The puffin stays, we can't take care of it." At Norway's words the puffin opened it's eyes at him and glared straight at Norway before squawking angrily a few times and cuddling back into Iceland, closer than it had before.

"Oh my god," Norway's eyes widened in disbelief, "Emil, you need to put him back. He needs to stay with his family." Iceland perked up, holding the bird protectively. "You're right, Lukas!" Norway arched his right brow and then smirked at his little brother, who was finally obeying. "I'm glad you see things my wa-"  
"He needs his family," Iceland explained with a smile. Norway nodded, "I agree." Grinning widely, Iceland kiss him on the lips and started to thank him. "Let's get going then!"

Before Iceland could march his way past the puffins, Norway yanked him back by his winter coat.

"Ooh no you don't. Put him back with his family. Not us, but the other puffins." Iceland had already grown attached to the little bird. He was just a little puffling.

"Lukas please!" Iceland whined, "We've always talked about getting a pet. Why can't this little one be our pet?" Norway sighed, "Emil, when I said we could get a pet, I meant a cat or a dog. Not a puffin." Iceland nodded, he understood what Norway meant. He took the bird from his coat and placed a kiss to its little beak. He placed it on a snowy rock and stroked the velvety feathers. "See you later little guy." The bird cocked his head at him and when they turned to leave, it squawked and cried, making Iceland run back to it. "I can't leave him Lukas! I just can't!"

"How will we take care of him? We need to live in a suitable climate for him. Fish are expensive and there are not many lakes to fish in. Think about it-" Iceland shook his head, stuffing the puffin in his coat and rushed out of the exhibit. Norway covered his face in his hands and groaned at how unbelievably crazy his brother was behaving.  
Norway found Iceland waiting by his car, shifting impatiently with the puffin cuddled in his winter coat. "You're something else, you know that?"

"He needs me." was all Iceland said on the matter. Norway shook his head and unlocked the car so that his lover and pet could get in the vehicle. Once they were far enough away from the zoo, Iceland let the bird out of his coat. Norway chuckled to himself and Iceland asked what was so funny. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how it's a good thing we're going back home today. I don't think our hotel would like us if we brought a pet back in there, especially after yesterday's excitement." Iceland just nodded and mumbled "Yeah..." quietly. He didn't really want to go back home. He liked the city, sure the hotel was annoying, but he liked being able to go out and do stuff like this with Norway. He liked having the older man grab his and kiss him in public like it was nothing. Iceland liked not really having to worry.

Once they arrived home, Norway immediately jumped on the internet to figure out how to care for an exotic bird; a puffin of all birds. Iceland pet his new baby puffin with two fingers and winced when it started to cry out for food. He scurried out of the room with the puffin in his hand and asked him what he should do. "We need to go to the fish market and buy a large load of it. Oh, you and that puffin..."

Iceland drove them this time, holding the puffin on his lap as he drove in the direction of the store. He pulled into an empty parking spot and rushed into the fish market. After spending well over one hundred and something dollars on their new pet, Norway and Iceland returned home to feed the baby puffin. "I thought of a name for my baby. I'm going to name him Mr. Puffin."

Norway blinked at him. "Mr. Puffin?" Iceland had never been the most creative with names, but surely he could have done better than that. Iceland's determined nod made him change his mind about mentioning anything else other than "That's cute." Norway watched as he fed the bird the raw fish and sighed, this was going to be one expensive pet.

Norway went and laid down on the couch, he was extra tired for some reason and could go for a nap. He had started to doze off when he felt his legs move around. He sat up and saw Iceland smiling at him sheepishly, "Sorry, I wanted to sit with you."

Norway nodded and lifted his legs up so Iceland (and bird) could sit under them. Iceland patted the legs that were draped across his lap and Mr. Puffin made himself comfortable in between them. Norway closed his eyes again but before he could doze off Iceland spoke up, "Do you mind if I turn on the tv?" Norway shot a glare at him and shook his head, "Only if it's quiet." He was starting to really irritate him. Iceland huffed, at least he asked first.

Iceland had settled for watching Animal Planet with Mr. Puffin and Norway had started drifting off, Iceland could hear his adorable soft snores. Whereas Mr. Puffin's attention was focused on the television, Iceland was watching the peaceful face of his brother and lover.

All was well until there were four loud knocks at the door. Iceland's head whipped to the door and Norway made a choked noise while his peaceful expression changed to one that could turn anyone to stone if they looked in his eyes.

"Stay here," Norway's voice was raspy and gruff from sleep. Iceland nodded, holding the bird closely, and accepted the swift kiss from his love. "Hide the bird," he pointed in the general direction of their bedrooms. Nodding firmly, Iceland scampered out of the room with Mr. Puffin tucked tightly in his arms. Once they were put of sight inside of the bedroom, Norway flinched at the thunderous knocks against the front door.

Upon opening the door, he saw the person who he wanted to smash on the face with his fist. How dare this kid interrupts their time together!  
"Is Iceland home?" Hong Kong asked, smirking at the fuming older brother clenching his hand tightly around the door knob.

"No." Norway said through gritted teeth. "He's not here." Norway wanted to wring the kid's neck. Or at least make sure he stays as far away as possible. "Oh, I thought he would be here, his car is still here." He glanced over at the car sitting in the drive way.  
"Well he isn't here. And you shouldn't be either." Norway started to close the door, but Hong Kong stopped him, "Wait!" He said, fishing something from his pocket. "When he comes home give this to him for me, would you?" He handed him an envelope and Norway took it. "We'll see." He said and closed and locked the door.

Norway turned on his heels, pinching the rather thick letter unconsciously as he walked over to the couch. Even though he knew it was rude, he wanted to know what was inside. 'I mean, what type of letter is this thick? It has to have drugs in it or something...' The Norwegian settled down comfortably, picked at it, and tore it open with expertise. As he pulled out the first paper, he scanned it with wide eyes. "Oh hell no," He breathed out, studying the way that his brother was in a rather sexual position with Hong Kong fucking him into the bed. As much as he wanted to shred it into a million pieces, he wanted to show Iceland how much of a bad influence this boy really is. He shoved it back into the envelope and reeled out the second and third letter with absolute fury burning in his darkening indigo eyes. It was a comic of some type. In the third letter had Iceland cumming and at the end had a condom attached with the words 'I can make this a reality.' Shaking his head in disbelief, he roughly shoved it all back into the envelope and muttered, "I'll cut his dick off if he-" Suddenly, Iceland entered the living room with a puzzled expression. His bird was absent this time.

Norway turned to Iceland and scowled, "Your little 'jealousy-inducing' text message sure earned you a bunch of attention." Iceland cocked his head in confusion, "What do you mean?" Norway handed him the envelope. "Hong Kong was here. Wanted to see you. I said you were gone." He waved the envelope at Iceland's face, "Here. He wanted you to have this."  
Iceland slowly took the envelope and held it, "Well?" Norway said, "Aren't you going to open it?"  
Iceland was just a little frightened by the way Norway's face was tinted red with pure anger. He opened the already opened envelope and pulled out the contents. Iceland glanced at the overly-detailed drawings and blushed furiously at what they were drawings of. Norway watched Iceland's reaction with a frown permanently stitched onto his face. "This makes me want to call the police. This has to be some type of harassment."

Iceland switched his glued attention off of the drawings and the little note at the end back to Norway's indignant expression. "You don't have to take such drastic measures," he neatly shoved the contents back in the envelope, "that will get the law involved and will attract more attention to us."

Norway turned away, crossing his arms across his chest and ignoring Iceland's comment about gaining attraction, "What did I tell you though. That boy is not any good. I do not want you talking to him." Iceland nodded, "Of course big brother. Whatever you say big brother." Iceland turned on his heels to walk to his bedroom, and Norway raised his eyebrow at his actions. He could feel steam starting to form in his ears and he stormed off after his brother. The brat was probably going to go text that boy or something.  
He pushed open Iceland's door and found him, with the puffin resting on top of his head, tucking the envelope away into the top drawer of his dresser.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Norway asked, "You aren't seriously going to keep that garbage are you?"

"It's mine and," he huffed out, "You shouldn't have opened if it was not addressed to you." Norway breathed out in anger, stormed over towards the dresser, yanked it open, and tore it in half right in front of the teenager's eyes. "I don't approve of such disrespect in my house." He shoved the destroyed envelope back into the dresser drawer. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes and his heart raced in a mixture of rage and resentment. He pried off Mr. Puffin and gently placed him in his homemade hut that he constructed over the last hour. Shortly after doing so, Iceland tackled Norway to the floor and wrapped his hands around the elder's neck.

Norway let out a low growl and grasped at Iceland's hands, digging his short fingernails into his wrists. "You can't treat me like a child anymore Norway." Norway pried the offending hands off of his neck. "You are still a child Iceland." He ground out, pushing against the force Iceland was using against him. "How can you even say that to me?!" Iceland cried pushing him away. "Am I still a child when we're in bed together? Is that all you see of me?" Norway frowned at his pouring brother. "Iceland. Emil. You haven't been around as long as I have, this stuff," he signaled to the dresser where the letter was hidden, "This shit isn't supposed to happen. I'm trying to protect you because no one would do it for me." Iceland rolled his eyes, "Get out. I'm old enough to make decisions regarding myself without you."  
Norway growled and stood up, walking over to Iceland and lifting him up to a standing position by the collar of his shirt. "Fine. Don't come crying to me when he hurts you." He let go of Iceland's shirt and pushed him away, walking out of the room and back to his own.

Iceland released a piercing screech of frustration, grabbed his pillow, and body slammed his face into it with distraught sobs. "I'm not a fucking child!" He yelled out through his tears and bolted away from his bed to watch his baby puffin cowering in fear. "Oh, Mr. Puffin," he cooed through sobs, "I didn't mean to scare you." Placing a single kiss on the bird's head, he petted it gently and tucked it under a small blanket to keep warm. "I'll be right back, little baby." He informed the shivering bird before storming out of his bedroom to confront his big brother.

Iceland knocked on the closed door. "Go away." He tried opening the door. It was locked. He had forgotten that Norway put a lock on his bedroom door. Iceland knocked again, "Norway open up." Norway's voice was louder this time, "Leave me alone. What part of 'go away' isn't making sense to you?"  
"I'm sorry." Iceland said against the door.  
He heard Norway audibly scoff, "Sorry? You tried choking me." On the other side of the door, Norway was laying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. They really were acting like brothers right now.

"If it makes you feel any better," Iceland sighed against the door, "I will block his number and allow you to control my class schedule for next year." Everything was silent. "Norway, please?" Again, there was a pregnant silence.

Finally, Iceland heard the click of a lock unlatching and the door opened. Iceland walked in and Norway was sitting at the edge of the bed. He patted the space beside him, beckoning Iceland to sit with him. He did and Norway grabbed his hand, cradling it softly. "I'm sorry I snapped." He said, "I just got so angry when I saw that picture and I couldn't contain it."  
Iceland nodded, "You are allowed to be angry. I'd have done the same thing if our positions were switched and that Dutch guy had given you a similar letter."  
Norway let out a chuckle.

"Now we are both equal, huh?" Iceland stuck his tongue out, "I guess we are." Both of the brothers couldn't understand why the phone would always interfere whenever they were together. It's as if the person knew that they were either having sex, kissing, arguing, or anything else. Iceland sighed out, retracting his hands and body from the Norwegian. Stepping out into the other bedroom, his phone rang nonstop with a noisy generic ringtone. Norway followed behind him, wrapped his arms around the slender waist, and eavesdropped on the conversation. "Hey, Ice. Did you like the letter I sent you?"

Iceland noticed Norway's face change and sighed, "It was a little crude, don't you think?" On the other side was a slight laugh, "As I said. I can make that a reality." His voice got really low and alluring, "And how I'd love to make it so." At that the phone was slapped from Iceland's hand and Norway hung up on him. "I'm blocking his number for you." With a few angry taps, the deed was done and Iceland had his phone back. Hong Kong free. Iceland laughed and kissed Norway, "You're pretty hot when you're jealous. Not gonna lie."

"You're mine," Norway purred seductively with an underlying possessive tone, "nobody else can have you." They brought their faces together and kissed like their lives depended on it.

On the other line, Hong Kong hissed out a curse under his breath and pressed on the call button to call him back. A female voice informed him that the number he was trying to reach was no longer available. Before he could hear anymore of it, he shoved his feet in his winter boots and journeyed over to their house with clenched fists. He would make Iceland his, whether that protective brother of his liked it or not.

Whenever Hong Kong came knocking, Norway had Iceland pinned onto his bed. His hand was shoved up the teen's shirt and they had been locked in a passionate kiss. Norway was really, really getting tired of these interruptions. He got up, but Iceland sat up and said, "I've got it this time Lukas." Iceland left the room, but Norway followed pretty close behind, he had a pretty strong inkling as to who it could be.  
Iceland answered the door and Hong Kong smiled when he got the more desirable brother. Iceland looked indifferent to their visitor, but before Norway could pounce and end the Asian teen, Iceland had been pulled out the door. Norway ran to the door and he saw Hong Kong dragging his brother to his car, and Iceland was fighting it, but it seemed like he was losing the fight.

"What do you think you're doing?" Norway shouted at Hong Kong. Hong Kong shouted back, "Ice and I are gonna go hang out for a bit! Don't worry _mom_, I'll have him back by dinner!"  
He could hear Iceland sputter curses telling him to go to hell and let him go among other things. But sure enough, Hong Kong threw him into the car and quickly got into the driver seat.  
Norway wanted to scream and shoot Hong Kong. He raced back inside and threw on his house shoes and grabbed his keys and followed the kidnapper that had his brother and lover.

His truck started to stall not even five feet from the drive way and he cursed so loudly that the surrounding snow birds flew off in fright. "Ugh! Fuck, when I get a hold of that son of a bitch!" He unlocked the front door, searched for Iceland's keys, and dashed out of the house in raw fury.

Iceland crossed his arms, demanding why he was doing this. "I want you, Emil. I'm tired of your brother getting involved!" After he shouted the second sentence, he slammed on his breaks and grabbed Iceland's panicking face. They were in the middle of nowhere and Hong Kong brought their lips together. Iceland jerked away from the older teen with a look of repulsion. "What the fuck!" He spat out, wiping his lips roughly with the back of his hand. "Don't deny your love for me, Ice." The younger teenager glared daggers at Hong Kong, cursed at him in his native tongue, and started to weep as he unlocked the car door to push his way out. At the last second, Hong Kong grabbed his arm to prevent him from escaping.

Iceland jerked his arm around, but Hong Kong's grip just got tighter and tighter to the point of it just hurting. Hong Kong pulled him back over to him and pressed his lips to whatever skin he could. Iceland sputtered and scrambled. He wanted to call out for help, but the chances of someone hearing him were very slim.

Norway drove around the neighborhoods, cursing loudly to himself. He should have just taken Iceland's car in the first place, especially because this was an emergency. His truck was not nearly as reliable and could be a pain in the ass if it was actually needed. He had passed Hong Kong's house, and his car was no where in sight. That meant that the two of them could be pretty much anywhere by now. He pounded a fist on the steering wheel. He had to think like a horny teenager, where would he go to get some privacy.

His eyes illuminated at the obvious thought, "They have to be in that damn isolated park," and his eyes darkened with grave anger. Speeding faster in Iceland's car, he arrived there in less than three minutes. Luckily the streets were not busy, allowing him to run a couple of red lights. Unlike the other cities, the town had yet to install cameras on the traffic lights.

Kissing from his jaw line down to his collar bone, Hong Kong chuckled against the skin and squeezed his hands tighter around Iceland's reddening, thin wrists. "Please, I'm not interested in you!"

"Really?" Hong Kong asked, pulling up from Iceland's neck, "That's why you've been playing hard-to-get and sending me those flirtatious text messages. Because you don't like me." Iceland let out a yelp as Hong Kong pinched his wrists. "I don't like you that way. I just don't."

Hong Kong nibbled at his soft earlobe, "Is that how you felt a year ago? If I had done this a year ago you would have been all over me." Iceland tried kicking him off, but their position in the car was making it way too difficult. "That was a year ago, now I'm not interested in you! Stop this."

Norway pulled into the parking lot of the park and looked around, he scanned the areas where they could have pulled off and saw the glint of a car. He jumped out of the vehicle and sprinted over there, hoping that Iceland was for sure inside of that car.

Almost tripping over something erected from the snow coated ground, Norway panted out when he was a few feet away. "What the..." He breathed out, watching as two figures shook the car violently. "Help!" Iceland screamed as loud as he could, straining his throat in the process, "Help me, Lukas!" Little did the boys know that the said adult was pressed up against the car window with a murderous glare on his face. He tugged on the locked door, capturing both of their undivided attention. Hong Kong smirked, shoving Iceland on to the drivers side where Norway could watch them. "Don't fucking touch him!" Norway commanded, slamming his fist against the window with all of his strength.

Unluckily for him, all he did was hurt his knuckles. Car window glass took a bit more than a fist to break. He could hear Hong Kong laugh at him and Iceland yell out as Hong Kong started pulling at his shirt. Norway turned away to try and find something to bash the window in. He didn't care if it ruined the teen's car, he could easily press charges for what he was doing to his brother.

That's when he got the idea, the cops had to get involved now. His brother was in danger. And obviously was saying no to the advances that the Asian was trying to put on him. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed 911, he knew that getting the police involved with anything could put him and Iceland's relationship in danger, but right now he needed to protect his younger brother.

He gave the dispatch lady information and she told him that there would be someone there shortly. He stormed around, still trying to find something. The rocks around were buried under snow or way too big for Norway to lift easily. Sticks wouldn't break the window either.

Iceland kept glancing out the window, trying to figure out where Norway had gone. He had been fighting Hong Kong this whole time. He didn't seem to take any of it to heart though, because he just kept pushing Iceland. Iceland's shirt was off now, he had tried to break free whenever Hong Kong had released his wrists to take it off, but the Asian had him in a way that he was just out of luck.

"I like your struggle," he admitted before latching his lips on to Iceland's erected nipple. Sucking it gently felt nice, but he thrashed awkwardly as Hong Kong nibbled on it and moved to the other one. "Stop!" He yelled out frustratingly, arching his back to escape. Hong Kong received the wrong message, mistaking it for Iceland craving more of his ministrations. "You say stop," Hong Kong whispered, kneading his bulge," but your body tells me differently." Iceland cried out, "This isn't cool! Stop! Norway, help me!"

Flashing police lights alerted the twenty two year old of their presence.

He turned and saw an officer step out of his car and he briskly walked over to him. "Lukas Bondevik?" The officer asked. Norway nodded and pointed to the car, "He kidnapped my brother and has him locked in there." The officer, whose name tag read, "Sgt. Andersen" nodded, "And you're 100% sure that it's non-consensual." Norway nodded furiously, "Yes. The kid has been harassing him for months now." He was starting to get frustrated, a lot could happen in the minutes they were wasting talking about things he'd already mentioned over the phone to the dispatcher.

The officer had Norway stay back and approached the vehicle. He pounded on the window firmly, catching the attention of the teenagers. Iceland saw the officer and yelled out, "Help me!" Hong Kong cursed under his breath, he should have known that the psycho brother would have gotten the police involved.

Hong Kong released Iceland and unlocked the car. The officer opened the door and Iceland stumbled out of it, falling into the cold snow. Norway rushed over to him and shed his coat to wrap around the shirtless boy.

Iceland started to sob hard against Norway's chest. Norway wrapped his arms protectively around his brother and watched as the police officer scolded Hong Kong, taking names and numbers of his guardians. Then he came back over to the crouched down brothers and asked if they wanted to press any charges. Norway shook his head, as much as he wanted to, he didn't want to have to keep in touch with the police. "Just as long as he stays away from him, I don't care."

After that adventure was over, Norway took Iceland home and asked him if he had hurt him. Iceland shook his head. "He didn't do much. Just kissed me and took my shirt off." Luckily, Hong Kong hadn't gone straight for Iceland's pants, so at least he wasn't worried about that.

"How many times did he kiss you?" Norway demanded, grasping his brother by his shoulders and repeated himself, "How many times before I arrived?"

"I didn't count!" Iceland exclaimed. "I was more focused on you rescuing me!" Norway nodded in understanding. "I'll just have to kiss you even more than I think he did." And Norway's mind decided that there were a lot of kisses he had to make up.

Still shaken up from the previous events and the heat of their argument, Iceland pushed Norway away. He wasn't in the mood to kiss. Obviously Norway assumed that he enjoyed it. Maybe his body did, but the thought of Hong Kong and him kissing made him mentally gag. "Why are you acting so reluctant towards me?" His eyebrows furrowed, studying Iceland's distressed expression. After a brief moment of silence, Norway grabbed Iceland's face and forced a kiss upon him. Iceland wanted to fight back to show he was serious, but his knees weakened and he melted in the kiss. Norway gradually lowered them and continued kissing. Once they parted and were both equally breathless, Iceland returned back to his antsy self and struggled to slip away.

Figuring out what was amiss with Iceland's shift in mood, Norway decided to back off. Everything was becoming a mess with them. Too many people were snooping around in their personal lives, Even strangers questioned their status and stared in disgust at their assumptions.

"You know what?" Norway sighed out, removing himself off of the grumbling teenager, "I'm going out tonight." Iceland's eyes widened at his plans and he stood up to his feet almost instantly. "No you're not! I can't risk you cheating again!" Norway shook his head, "Ice, you're being ridiculous now." Iceland stepped forward to grab Norway's hand, but he snatched it away and started to walk away in the direction of his bedroom. Iceland chased after him with watery eyes, "W-Wait! Lukas, I'm sorry," he tried to persuade his lover to stay with him, "Let me come with you!" The Norwegian twisted around after slipping his feet into a pair of winter boots, "You're too young to go where I'm going." Upon hearing that, Iceland was on the edge of throwing a tantrum. It worked in the past, so he decided to try it out. "No!" He shrieked dramatically, stomping his feet as he did so. Norway merely ignored his behavior, grabbed Iceland's keys off of the table, and grunted when he felt Iceland's hand slap his arm.

"Okay," Norway tried to remain calm and grabbed Iceland by his left ear, "You are definitely ground, young man." Stunned by the words of his big brother, he cursed him out as his brother shoved him inside of his bedroom and made sure to use the bolt he secretly installed to keep him inside. Sobs and the beating of his fists echoed throughout their home.

"No!" He cried out, hearing the front door slam close, indicating Norway's departure. He slumped over in defeat, crying compulsively into his hands. Suddenly, he felt Mr. Puffin flutter over to him, squawking at the teen's distress. He nuzzled his beak against Iceland's thigh, capturing his attention. He mumbled out through tears, "It seems like y-you are the only one who truly l-loves me, Mr. P-Puffin…" His voice was full of disappointment and he curled up in a ball on his cold bedroom floor with Mr. Puffin curled up against his heaving chest.

Norway left the house in a huff, he needed a drink, which was rare for him. He felt bad for leaving Iceland locked up like that, he really did. But his brother could really stress him out, he needed some time away from him and the stress of having a relationship under lock and key.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned! It only gets better from here and please leave us a review! :) Surprises come in all forms!


	12. Chapter 12

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

He pulled up to the bar he used to go to a lot when he first turned 21. He walked inside, not expecting to see anyone he knew. He sat down at the bar and the first thing he heard was one of his favorite accents, it was a thick Spanish accent that Norway had always loved to listen to. Especially when words of adoration had been whispered in his ears. The Norwegian whipped his head around to the source of the accent, and lit up whenever he saw the faint outline of the cheerful Spaniard that had made his heart sing several years ago.

Norway thought about it, he really didn't want to upset Iceland, they were already mad at each other enough. But, it was always funner to drink with a friend right? And Spain looked like he was alone, so why not just go sit with him. He approached the man and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at Norway for a second before smiling, "Lukas! It's been a while! What are you doing here!" Norway smiled lightly, "I just came to get some things off of my mind." The Spaniard nodded, "We're in the same boat then, mi amigo." He pointed at the empty bar stool beside him, "Sit with me." Spain ordered him a drink and they just sat together while enjoying their first drink.

At first they had talked about things happening in their lives, Romano had left Spain a couple of weeks ago, and Spain didn't know if he'd come back to him, so that's why he was here. He wanted to get Romano out of his mind and he wanted to have a good time. Norway didn't go into much detail about what had been bothering him. He mentioned that Iceland had been acting like more of a brat than usual lately and it had worn on his nerves a bit too much. He also told him the puffin story, which earned him a good laugh from Spain.

By the time they had a few drinks in them, Spain was talking about how attractive Norway was and how much he had missed him. Norway started saying similar things. Before they knew it, their hands were being cradled by one another and they were basking in their buzzed glows.

While Norway and Spain were flirting and intoxicated, Iceland was clutching his growling stomach on the floor. Glancing over to his dresser, he rummaged through it, and pulled out a bag of Swedish fish candy. Knowing that this was an unhealthy alternative for dinner, he didn't care. He didn't have a choice. Mr. Puffin watched his owner nibble on the small gummy red fishes and swayed over to grab his attention. He petted his baby bird with two fingers and walked over to the small bucket of slightly frozen yet fresh raw fish. Either Iceland was used to the scent or could care less. Probably both. "Here you go," he held up the fish up for the puffin to gobble down, "Eat up, boy. You are going to be a mighty puffin one day." He strolled over to his bed to pick up his cellphone, but there was nothing there. "Oh no," he breathed out as his heart hammered against his chest, "I must have left it in the living room." He started to become anxious, "I have school tomorrow and who knows when Lukas will be home..." After he said that, his troubled mind drifted off into Norway cheating on him and having sex with other men. "What do I do?" He silently wept to himself, clutching at the pillow he buried his face into, "Why me?"

Spain brought Norway's hand up to his mouth and lightly kissed his fingers. Norway sighed happily. He had missed Spain, and couldn't remember the reason why they had separated in the first place. Their personalities had blended together so well, Spain was so warm and inviting that it melted Norway's cool and composed aura.

Spain was whispering softly to him, commenting him on all of his beauty. Norway melted into the soft caresses being placed around his face and on his hands. Spain was flirting shamelessly and Norway was happily accepting the compliments and touches.

Spain leaned in close and whispered something in Norway's ear that made him shiver and blush, and then give a slight nod. Spain smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple before paying for their drinks and beckoning him to come with him.

Unable to communicate with anyone, Iceland decided to sleep away his miseries. "Maybe I won't wake up again," Iceland mumbled bitterly to himself after he tucked his pet in his little hut. The teen pulled back the duvet, climbed in, and closed his eyes as soon as he was concealed in the warmth. He had no idea what he was going to do. He would probably end up skipping school again for the forth time since winter break ended. At this point, he was frightened for his future.

Norway was in Spain's car with him. Spain had pulled him close and pressed kisses all down his face. They had driven to an empty lot, not wanting to go back to either of their homes. Spain pressed up against Norway, "It's been a long time since I've felt your cool skin against my own. I've missed it!"

Norway stroked Spain's tanned face, he had always admired his good looks and cheerful personality, he was handsome inside and out. Said Spaniard pulled Norway's face towards his and pressed a hot kiss to his lips, which Norway quickly kissed back. Spain's hands traveled to the hem of Norway's shirt and he slid a hand up, pushing the shirt to reveal Norway's pale abdomen.

His has becoming dizzy as the movements aroused him, whispering sweet nothings out into the air. When Norway felt Spain latch his lips onto his shoulder, an image of Iceland entered his mind. It was a naughty image of Iceland dominating him. Everything that Spain was doing, he imagined Iceland doing the same. He didn't intentionally mean to focus on Iceland instead of his ex lover, but it just happened. Things were starting to heat up between them and Norway moaned out, "Iceland..." Spain heard this and detached from the Norwegian in severe confusion. "Did you just moan your brother's name?"

Norway mentally slapped himself, cursing under his breath, he tried to play it off by saying, "I don't know what you're talking about." Spain shook his head, "No no no, I heard you say 'Iceland' what's that about?" Norway shook his head. Now he was really starting to feel uncomfortable. Spain's eyes widened whenever he saw the way Norway's eyes looked anywhere but him. "So the rumors are true? Aye, aye, aye. Mi amigo, I always knew that you were a doting big brother, but I never thought this." Spain backed off of Norway and looked at him, he could tell that the Norwegian was embarrassed and upset. He reached out and cupped his face, "Now Lukas, don't be upset."

Tears blurred his vision and before he knew it, his sniffles were too loud for his comfort. "Why would you listen to rumors?" He wiped away the tears with the back of his hand, "all they are, are just lies!"

Spain sighed, "Lukas, I know you much better than you think. You would not be crying if there wasn't some truth to it. You can trust me you know! I'd never betray you!" Norway looked away, "I don't want to talk about it. Can you take me back to my car Antonio?" Spain nodded, "If that's what you want." Norway nodded, not making eye contact with his ex-lover.

When they reached the bar, Norway moved to get out, but Spain stopped him by grabbing his hand, "If the rumors are true, it won't change the way I see you."

Hesitantly, Norway pressed his lips against Spain's and thanked him for accepting something that the rest of the world seemed to turn against with all of their judgmental might. "Even if we aren't together," Spain couldn't help but smile, placing another kiss on Norway's lips, "I'll never stop loving you." Smiling weakly, Norway was on the brink of tears and he embraced the Spaniard before driving away from the bar. He managed to return home in one piece and secretly thanked Spain for not leaving any marks like Denmark purposely did. He unlocked the door, opened it with a creak, and shut it stiffly behind him. He blinked a few times in order for his eyes to adjust to the pitch black atmosphere.

Norway invited himself in Iceland's bedroom, smelling strongly of alcohol.

He found his brother, stiffly curled up around a pillow. He was asleep, but it didn't look like a very pleasurable rest. Mr. Puffin was nestled in Iceland's shining locks, cooing softly in his sleep. Norway approached the bed and crawled in beside Iceland, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He buried his nose into Iceland's back and whispered apologies into his shirt. The squeezing and movement against his back woke him up and he became frigid, almost terrified by the intruder in his bed. He looked down at the arms around him and noticed the striped long sleeved t-shirt Norway had worn that day. Even though the person snuggled up against him reeked of beer and other liquor, it was most definitely Norway. And Iceland was mad at Norway.

He struggled out of the tight grip and stood up, glaring at him accusingly. "And just where exactly have you been?" He asked, tears pricking at his eyes, "You left me here all alone, locked in my room!"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Norway steered his face away from Iceland's accusatory bright violet eyes. "Don't tell me that! You were out cheating on me!" Iceland shouted out, distraught. "I didn't cheat on you, Emil." He wasn't going to be Norway's fool any longer. "Don't you dare lie to me, Lukas... _Bondevik_." And that was the type of disrespect Norway would not tolerate; drunk or sober.

Norway sat up, "Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" Norway refused to have his position as head of the household challenged by his younger brother. "You don't talk to me like that." Iceland stuck up his nose and held his ground, "Then tell me the truth."

Norway shrugged, "Fine. I went to the bar, and had a few drinks with Antonio. That's it. We talked for a while and I came home. That's it." Of course, Norway was lying, they had swapped spit, but that wasn't something Iceland really needed to know.

"That's it, huh?" Jealousy consumed Iceland as his voice rose a few octaves, "Antonio? You were out drinking with your ex-boyfriend? And you expect me to believe you? You know what?" All of this rage made Norway's blood boil and fume into aggravation. "Fuck you." And Norway finally snapped.

Iceland had planned on leaving, but Norway was much faster at blocking the door. "So, is that it then?" He said, eerily calm, "Our relationship as more then brothers is over?" Iceland didn't say anything, but kept his chin up. "Because if that's so," Norway took a deep breath, "That saves me a lot of trouble. I no longer have to worry about you, me, or word of this relationship getting out. I can finally just focus on other things that _matter_."

Those words broke Iceland's heart.

Iceland started to hyperventilate, crashing down to his knees before his brother. He couldn't say a word. Summoning the strength through noisy sobs and panic, he only cried harder. Norway frowned, lightheaded from the alcohol, and knelt down to place his hand on Iceland's head. "I think it's time for you to go to bed, Iceland."

The teenager shot his head up with tears leaking out of his eyes followed by snot dripping out of his nostrils. "N-No! D-Don't leave m-me!" Norway simply shook his head, his heart hammering inside, "Go to sleep." Iceland struggled to compose himself, but the heartache was all too real. This time Norway actually left him alone in his bleak room. He ended up crying himself to sleep; still in shock from the words that his brother said with a poker face.

The following morning, Iceland woke up by himself to his bedside alarm clock. He wasn't ready to deal with today.

He buried his face in his hands, why did he have to be so damn stubborn. Why couldn't he just trust his brother the way he was supposed to? If he hadn't accused him of cheating, maybe he would have woken up in those warm strong arms.

He drug himself out of bed. It would be no good missing yet another day of classes, no matter how much his brain and heart just wanted him to stay in bed. His puffin was up on his dresser, head tucked into his wing. Iceland grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed and ready for another dreadful day.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Norway sitting at the table, fully dressed, reading the paper and drinking coffee. There was also a small plate of half-eaten, heavily-buttered toast. Iceland was surprised to see him awake this early. When Iceland walked in, he glanced up from the paper and said, "Good morning _brother_." There was extra emphasis on what Norway called Iceland.

"Lukas. I'm sorry." Norway shook his head, "I don't want to hear it. Now you'll be late for school if you don't hurry up."

Iceland wanted to fight back, to argue, to burst into angry tears. Had all of those intimate moments meant nothing to Norway? Without a single word, Iceland snatched the half eaten toast, disregarding Norway's glare, and left the house.

He drove to school, actually arriving on time for once. Ten minutes early and he didn't want to be seen. Shoving his hand onto his pockets, he heard them whisper about him and how sick he was. "Emil, how does it feel to have your brother's cock inside your ass?" One of the preppy girls asked relatively loud. This question made him tear up and quicken his pace; the distance was something he wanted, no, it's something that was absolutely necessary.

Norway sipped on his coffee while reading the morning paper, casually glancing at Iceland's abandoned cellphone in the kitchen counter. He noticed it vibrate, catching his attention. "Hmmm," the Norwegian groaned to the sight if another text message lighting up the screen. He punched in the pass code and tapped on the new messages.  
'Since you are denying it. Can I still fuck you?' Norway glared, switching over to the next text. 'Emil, I got your number from one of friends. I don't know if you're into girls but I'll show you a good time (;'. All of these text messages continued to invade Iceland's cellphone. Once the last one came through, asking if he could suck their dick after class, the man replied to all of them with a 'fuck off. I'm not interested.' What if Iceland was on his hands and knees right now, sucking on that damn Hong Kong's dick? Thinking about that made him flare up in anger. He needed to go somewhere. Far away from all of this drama. Instead of venturing out to do something rash, he decided to see how reliable his old truck was and drive up to the school.

Not even an hour into class, Iceland was called to the office for no reason. Other students snickered on his way out, causing him additional stress. "Why is everything just getting worst?" He muttered to himself when he witnessed his brother talking to the dean. Did he really want to face whatever was going on? At this point he felt like running away. Away from school, away from Norway, away from his past, and away from life. Too bad he couldn't fulfill that dream, because Norway's violet blue eyes caught his in a strong hold.

Iceland thought about walking back to class. What the hell was he doing here? Obviously he wanted his life to be miserable. "Emil," he said calmly, "Mathias is in the hospital again. I think you should come home." Iceland rolled his eyes, "I don't care. I could care less if that guy died." That comment made the office ladies look at each other in shock and Norway raise an eyebrow at him, "No. Emil, I believe you _need_ to come home."

Norway put extra emphasis on the word need. Was Mathias in the hospital? No. Would he care if Mathias was in the hospital? Yeah, a little, but he wouldn't stay with him again. He had lied to get the school to give him Iceland, but the teen was still being stubborn.

To Norway's relief he didn't put up much more than that as a fight. To Iceland's relief, he was getting out of the hell pit called school. As he walked back to class to grab his things he shook his head, he wouldn't be going to the hospital to see that Dane. Norway would, probably so they could fuck like last time, but not him, for he was going to go home and pack and leave. He was old enough and able to go out and be on his own.

He came back to the office to sign out and saw Norway still standing there. He had actually been hoping that his brother would have gone on and left already. The brothers walked out together, not saying anything until Norway grabbed Iceland's shoulder and yanked him aside. "He's not in the hospital." He said, "I lied to get them to hand you over."

Iceland pushed Norway away, "Are you kidding me? Here you are always saying 'school is important' and now you make up some lie so that I don't have to go?" Iceland paused for a second and stared at his brother. "Thanks." He mumbled as he started walking faster to his car. Norway caught up to him and stopped him again, "We're leaving. We can't be here anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Iceland asked in a hurry; heart pounding painfully against his ribs. Norway have him a stern look, "No more questions. I'll answer them once we get home." Things were starting to frighten him as he followed closely behind Norway's decrepit truck that needed to be sold.

Once they were home out of the snow, the brothers packed their suitcases. "Now," Iceland huffed after zipping up the zipper on the bag, "why are we leaving?"

Norway turned to him, "The rumors have gotten worse. People are definitely going to start coming after us." Iceland nodded, understanding. Even if their relationship right now was a little on the rocks, he also didn't want them to get into anymore trouble.

Norway handed Iceland his phone, "Don't talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary. I think we should keep them off and have them only for emergencies." Iceland didn't get that, "Why? Do you not want me talking to my friends?" He didn't have a lot of friends that he talked to, but he definitely didn't want Norway controlling who he was around anymore. Norway shook his head, "It's not that Emil. If they come looking for us, they'll track our mobiles." Oh, that made sense.

They made their way to Iceland's car. It would be easier to drive than Norway's truck. "Where are we going?" Iceland asked, simply curious. Norway shrugged, "I have a friend up north, owns a small resort. Gonna let us live in one of his cabins for as long as we need." This was news to Iceland, "You have a friend up north? Since when did this happen?"

"Don't worry about it," Norway brushed the question off, "Emil, I'm driving." Iceland grumbled, rounded to the other side of his car, and climbed inside with his cellphone. Just as they reversed, Iceland panicked wildly, "Wait! Stop this car! Mr. Puffin needs me!" Norway cursed under his breath, killing the ignition, and handing the house key over to Iceland, "Hurry and be quick." Nodding vigorously with a small smile, the teenager hauled ass into the house to bring his baby puffin along with the food, water, blankets, and homemade hut. Shaking his head in bewilderment, he motioned for Iceland to hurry faster. "Come on, I don't have all day." Iceland glanced away, rolling his eyes at his brother's impatience. "I'm not going to just throw everything in my car and hurt my baby." Before Iceland closed the door, he opened it back up to release the bird from his captivity and cuddled him close to his chest as he shut the door and returned to the passenger seat.

The drive was quiet between the brothers, except for the occasional squawks from Mr. Puffin. The teen decided to review the already opened text messages, which he didn't appreciate him always snooping around through all of his business. His personal business. His eyes widened at the vulgar, sexual messages from girls and boys. There were a few that had not been opened. They all included things from 'Can I fuck you?' to 'You're sick!' and 'Incest is illegal, you whore.' These insulting messages brought tears to his eyes and his bottom lip trembled involuntarily.

"Why are people so mean?" Iceland spoke up for the first time in that twenty minute time span of silence between them. Norway arched his eyebrow and side glanced at his little brother in the seat next to him.

He noticed what Iceland was doing and reached out to grab his hand, but still keeping himself focused on driving. "I asked myself the same question when I read them." Iceland wanted to rip his hand away and curse him for reading his messages, but seeing his response to all of them made him feel a little better, at least Norway was looking out for him.

They drove with their hands clasped until Iceland's stomach started to growl, the greasy toast hadn't been enough to fill him up this morning. He looked at Norway who asked, "Are you hungry?" Iceland nodded and Norway said, "Alright, we'll stop for a late breakfast at the next town. I'm kind of hungry too."

They reached said next town and Norway found a small family restaurant for them to eat at. The atmosphere was bland, but they were just here to eat and continue on their way. They still had a couple more hours of driving before they would make it to their destination.

With some food in their stomach, and after being trapped in the car with one another for a while, the tense mood softened. Norway spoke up first, "I am sorry for what I said yesterday. I let my nerves get to me." Iceland, remembering what Norway had said to him, started to tear up. "But it was the truth right? If we weren't together, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't get made fun of as much at school, and you wouldn't have to worry about keeping us safe." Norway nodded, "You're right Em. It is the truth, life would be easier." Iceland had to choke down tears. "But," Norway continued, "I wouldn't change it for anything. I'll do whatever it takes for us to be together. Although I know we technically 'broke up' last night, I still love you and am willing for us to be together again if you are."

Iceland answered his question with silence. Norway grunted at the lack of response to his confession. Sighing out, he continued to focus on the road and traveled onto a highway that would be a one shot route. Norway decided to kill the silence, taking his hand away, and switched on the radio. His indigo eyes darted from the road to the signs on the side of the road. He exited on the correct ramp, listening to a song that was upbeat, and stole a glance at his softly snoring, innocent looking brother and snoozing baby puffin.

Thirty additional minutes passed by until the destination came into view. Once he drove up to the stone decorated driveway, he realized that this town was nearly below freezing, and he shuddered before leaning over to press his chapped lips against the chilled, flawless pale skin that belonged to his beloved little brother. Was that all they were? He wanted them to be more, but what would his friend think? The man had never met his brother. As hard as it was to keep secrets from Iceland, he couldn't disclose that he met the man over the internet. Sure, they talked for over two years now, but he has yet to meet him in public. They Skyped a few times whenever they were able to in their free time. Inhaling the pine forest scent, he abandoned the dreaming Icelander and puffling in the heated car.

Norway walked up to the big brick building labeled "Office". He opened the door and stepped inside. There was a cheerful woman at the counter that welcomed him and asked him how she could help. He went up to the counter and asked for his friend. The lady smiled, "Oh you must be one of his friends! He mentioned that you would be coming today. Let me just radio him real quick!"

Norway stood around and waited until the wooden doors opened again. He whipped around and saw the sandy blonde mop of hair. It was his friend Romania. They had met online in a black magic forum, and he had given him some pointers on curses. After that they found out they had a lot in common and became quick friends.

"Oh Lukas, you're here. I apologize that I wasn't here to greet you. I didn't expect you to be here until later." His thick accent made him almost impossible to understand, but Norway caught what he was talking about.

Romania smiled, showing off his elongated fang-like canines, and beckoned Norway to follow him. "If you come with me I will be showing you where you and your brother can stay."

As they walked they passed Norway's car and he could see that Iceland and pet were still fast asleep. Romania pointed to a rocky drive and said, "You can take this road up, it takes you right to your cabin." Norway nodded as they walked uphill. They approached a small cabin, it was nothing fancy, but according to his friend it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and living room. I would fit the brothers needs. Romania handed him the keys and Norway thanked him. He put up a gloved hand and smiled, "Don't be worried about it, I don't have very many people wanting to stay here right now because it is too cold for them up here." After that he touched the radio in his ear and bid farewell to his friend, "I have to be going now, you and your brother get settled and maybe we can have dinner tonight, all of us."

"Why haven't I ever met this guy?" Iceland asked right off the bat as they entered his bedroom and assembled Mr. Puffin's hut and essentials together. "I already told you," Norway raised his voice, "He's just a friend of mine." Iceland wasn't buying it this time. He'd been hurt so many times. Trudging slowly towards the opening of his bedroom door, he halted in his footsteps at Norway's hand on his shoulder. He could feel Norway's body pressed up against his from behind, breathing in the scent of his hair. "Stop," he ordered with a huff, "you're starting to creep me out."

"I love you Ice." He said softly, wrapping his arms around his neck. Iceland shook his head and rolled his shoulders to shake him off. "Seriously, leave me alone. I'm not pleased with you right now."

Norway backed off and sighed, "How can I make it up to you?" Iceland shook his head, "I just want you to leave me alone. Stop lying to yourself Nor. You don't love me." Norway looked up, "What makes you think I don't love you?"

Iceland turned around to face him, "Besides the fact that you practically exclaimed that last night? Well let's see, you've cheated on me several times. And not just your flirting with every guy that smiles at you. You went out and had sex with your ex. And you've met up with your other ex-boyfriend and 'just talked and drank.' You know I don't believe that for one second."

Norway looked straight at him, he really didn't have a counter argument for that. "I always come home to you though." That was the best he could come up with. Iceland gave a sarcastic laugh and turned away, "I don't just want to be the one you 'come home to' I want to be the only person you have."

"Listen Ice," he couldn't count how many times he had said that to his heartbroken brother, "None of them mattered to me. They were just, just um.." Iceland caught on and without missing a beat, finished the sentence, "guys who saturated you with compliments and caresses, because you are so insecure of yourself? Well," Iceland held back the tears this time, "I need to leave for a bit. I won't be your fool anymore." Norway's eyes widened at what Iceland said and restrained him from even moving a muscle. "Who do you think you are?" Iceland managed to elbow him in the chest, which made him stumble backwards.  
"I'm your little brother," he stated before leaving the room. Norway rushed after him, tackled him to the bone chilling cabin floor. "Get off of me," the teen grumbled out, clenching his fists that were covered by Norway's hands. "I'm quite frankly finished with your shit!"

Norway silenced him with a bruising kiss and breathed harshly, "No, you're not just my little brother. We are lovers."

Iceland released a pitiful laugh and bitterly said, "You're right. We were lovers... But not anymore!"

Before Norway was able to stop him, Iceland dashed out of the cabin and rushed through the snowy fortress. Norway watched in despair as his crumbling brother faltered in his steps before a lonesome pine tree and released an ear splitting, exasperated bellow as he crashed to his knees. He hunched over on all fours and slammed his fist multiple times against the snow. "Why does h-he have to be so damn dif-difficult?!"

Norway stood silently at the front door of the cabin, embracing himself from the cold outside. His eyes watered up at the depressing scene. Sighing out in guilt, he decided to leave him alone to vent his inner turmoil.

Later that evening, Iceland had returned back into the cabin and huddled under the heavy blankets. Mr. Puffin was curled under his own blanket above Iceland's head, cooing softly to calm the numb teenager. He had no way of contacting his friends, because Norway told him not to. Well, Iceland was rebellious and he would go against his rules anyways. He texted Turkey and waited for almost ten minutes before unblocking a certain boys' number. He knew it was wrong to do this, but Norway pushed him over the edge and he wanted to get back at him somehow. He thought about it for a second, 'Texting Hong Kong wouldn't do anything other than raise suspicion... Hmmm,' he tapped his chin, blocking Hong Kong's number, and then noticed his connection was basically obsolete. No wonder Turkey never responded.

"Iceland," Norway's sudden voice caused Iceland to flinch, waking up his bird in the process, "Get ready. We're going to dinner with Romania." Iceland nodded with a crestfallen expression and buried his face in his pillow. Norway noticed that he was probably ignoring him, so he yanked the blankets off and repeated, "Get up, Ice. I'm leaving in a few minutes and you are coming with." After that was said, Iceland grumbled and slowly climbed out of bed. He refused to look at his brother, because that would only hurt him more.

After Norway exited the bedroom, Iceland sighed out and placed his hands on his knees while sitting on the edge of the bed. Mr. Puffin nuzzled his beak against his lower back, making him smile for what felt like the first time that day. Then, an idea hit him harder than a ton of bricks. "Oh, I got it!" Smirking to himself, he dressed himself in a clean outfit. Oh, this would definitely work in his favor. Having dinner with this Romania guy might not be a bad idea after all.

* * *

A?N: Stay tuned! You don't want to miss the next chapter and please leave us a review! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

Norway waited for Iceland at the door and noticed that he looked quite nice. "You look very handsome Emil." He said softly. Iceland didn't respond, but instead walked out the door and pulled Norway along, "You know where this guy lives right?"

They didn't have to go very far to get to Romania's house. His house looked a lot like the cabin Iceland and Norway were staying in, but it was bigger and a lot nicer. Norway knocked on the door and the Romanian opened it, welcoming them to his home. The house was lit mainly by candles, giving it a warm glow. "I'm glad you came!" He said, "I am Vlad. It's nice to meet you..." This was aimed at Iceland.

"Emil," Iceland introduced himself in a sweet Icelandic accent. Romania smiled at the younger brother, "That's a nice name, Emil." Hearing this compliment made Iceland blush faintly and he mumbled a humble "thank you." Norway eyed Iceland suspiciously for his behavior, but dusted it off and sat down to the left of his friend. Iceland sat directly across at the small table. "Emil," Romania liked the taste of the name on his tongue, "You have such a nice accent." Iceland smiled sheepishly, giggling on purpose and winked, "Well," he playfully kicked the older male's foot under the table, "I like your face."

Norway's face was coated in shock, in disbelief at what his younger brother had just said to his friend. Romania's face dusted red, and he glanced at Norway who had relaxed back into his normal indifference. Not knowing how to really respond, he just took the compliment. "Ah, thank you. You are quite the flatterer."

Iceland smirked, he had Norway's attention now. Romania excused himself, saying that dinner was about ready and that he would be back. The second he was out of earshot, Norway leaned over the table and hissed, "What exactly do you think you're trying to do here?"

Iceland gave him an innocent blink, "What are you talking about Norway?" Norway gritted his teeth, "You quit whatever you're trying to prove, and leave him out of this." He signaled towards the doorway Romania had left through with a nod of his head.

Romania came back and placed the plates of food in front of the three of them. He met eyes with Iceland and Iceland gave him a flirtatious wink. Romania just smiled weakly and said, "Here it is, I hope it's good."

Iceland deem it necessary to vamp up his flirty advances and slipped the spoon of food in extra slowly past his lips, gazing with attraction in his light violet blue eyes. Romania switched his gaze from Iceland to Norway's hardened glare instantly. Something was happening between them, causing thick tension in the room. "Mmmm," Iceland practically moaned, swallowing the food and sighing out happily, "it tastes _so_ good."

Romania smiled uneasily at Iceland, "Thank you!" And then he decided to try and clear some air. "You know, I have a younger brother as well. I wish he was here to meet you." Norway turned to him, "You have a brother? I didn't know that."  
"Yes!" Romania laughed, glad they were getting off of the topic of the tense brotherly relations of his Nordic friends. "His name is Moldova, he's a few years younger than Iceland here." Norway nodded, "I didn't know that, where is he?" Romania sighed, "I don't see him much now, he stays with Russia and helps him."

Iceland realized that he was failing miserably getting revenge on Norway for his cheating ways. Excusing himself abruptly without reason from the table, he clearly wasn't interested in the conversation any longer. Perhaps leaving the room would attract one of them to chase after him. To his disappointment, they resumed their conversation. Norway didn't even bat an eyelash at his absence.

"There has to be a way that I can seduce this guy," Iceland muttered to himself, not considering the consequences. He just wanted instant gratification as well as revenge.

"You'll have to excuse Iceland." Norway said quietly, "He can have some pretty strong mood swings." Romania nodded, "Is he always this..._flirtatious_? Is that the right word to use?" Norway frowned, "Again. Mood swings." Norway sipped at the drink in front of him.

Iceland had decided to wander around the cabin aimlessly, trying to find anything at all that would help him crack the mysterious man. He wasn't really all that interested in Romania, he just wanted to get Norway back for all of the times he had done the same in the past.

Iceland never did return back to the dining room where the older men had been the entire time. It had gotten late and Norway sighed, "He probably just went back to our cabin. He can be fickle like this sometimes." Romania just nodded, "I understand, Moldova can be like that too." Norway thanked him for the meal and bid him farewell and walked back towards his cabin.

Iceland was still at Romania's house whenever Norway left. He had wandered into a library-like room, and was currently thumbing through one of the many strange books. Romania walked past his library, but stopped when he heard noises coming from inside. Defensively, he opened the door and peeked in and saw Iceland, reading one of his books. When the door opened Iceland turned around and saw Romania. "Oh Emil! You're still here, your brother left not too long ago."

"Oh no," he pretended to appear and sound worried, although he was far from it. Romania accidentally missed this facade, walking closer to the sixteen year old. Now that he was up close and personal, Romania found Iceland rather attractive. "Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?"

Romania was surprised by the teens request. "If you would like. I have a guest bedroom. I don't want Norway to worry about you though." Iceland shook his head, "Norway wouldn't worry about me, he knows I'll be fine." This was a lie. Norway would completely flip the second he realizes Iceland isn't at the cabin. "If you're sure, I'll get the guest room ready for you." Iceland got closer to the older male, "But I want to stay with you." He purred softly.

Romania laughed nervously, backing up against the wall and pushing the teenager away. "I think you should think this through, Emil." The said boy shook his head, forcing himself against the addictive scented twenty three year old. "But," Iceland whispered innocently, "you seem like the type who knows how to pleasure someone," he purred lightly and licked the taller male on his collar bone. The strong sexual feelings were surrounding them and only intensified when Iceland slipped his hand in Romania's pants to touch the hardening shaft lightly with the tips of his chilled fingertips. "Mmmm," Romania moaned in embarrassment and pleasure as Iceland slid down along with his sweat pants and grasp his erection firmly in his right hand.

Romania's thoughts of Iceland changed instantly. He no longer thought of him as Norway's little brother, this kid knew what he was doing. "Emil stop." He said. He wanted to lace his fingers through the Icelander's hair, but he knew better. "I should just take you back to your brother..." Iceland stood back up and pulled Romania into a passionate kiss. "I don't want to go back to him though." He pouted between kisses. Romania laced his arms around Iceland's midsection, this was wrong on a bunch of levels, Iceland was young. Like, really young. And he was his friend's brother. What would Norway think if he found out that he currently had his younger brother pinned down across his desk like he currently did.

Lust took over the rational part of Romania's mind as he focused on placing soft kisses down Iceland's neck and exposed abdomen, his shirt having been discarded a while ago. He worked his way back to the crook of Iceland's neck and noticed the faded bruises. He worked at making a new one, lightly licking and sucking the soft skin. He bit down as well, the points of his fang-like teeth drawing blood. Iceland yelled out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

Blood trickled down his neck, which startled him and his eyes watered. Romania ignored the moisture in his half lidded eyes and slurped up the leaking blood from his neck. Iceland felt his pants being unbuttoned at a rapid rate. Romania pressed his lips against Iceland's while wiggling two fingers painfully inside of Iceland. He yelped, kicking his legs, and at the last second regretted his decision. He didn't want another man to fuck him. It was too late and Romania was fired up and ready to pound him. He twisted his body over, so that Iceland was shoved over the desk with his stomach lying on it. "You shouldn't have tempted me, Emil."

Romania stretched Iceland, commenting on how handsome he was. Iceland screwed his eyes shut, Romania was no where near as gentle as Norway was. Romania placed soft kisses across Iceland's back. Iceland was silently wishing for his brother to come looking for him, but he didn't think that would happen; they were already mad at each other.  
Iceland cried out as he felt Romania push another finger into him, it was painful and didn't feel good. "Please...stop..."

Romania chuckled eerily, "We've only just begun," he forced in a fourth finger, causing Iceland to shriek in pain, "You're so tight, but I'll fix that." Iceland grunted, feeling his anus tear open and then the feeling was gone. Visibly sighing that Romania finally listened to him and stopped, he struggled to twist out of the grip. It was fruitless, considering that Romania had him in a position where it was almost impossible to escape. "Please take me home to my bro- ouch ahhh!" He cried out, not expecting Romania to thrust inside of him without warning.

Norway had made it back to his cabin in one piece, he called out for Iceland several times, frowning when there was no answer. He went to the room that Iceland had claimed and opened the door, the puffin was laying on the bed and squawked at him when he looked inside. "Where's Ice?" He asked the bird that just looked at him before ruffling his feathers and tucking back under his wing to sleep some more. Norway closed the door and thought, he really did want to go look for his brother, he was worried. But if he went out looking, Iceland would accuse him of not trusting him or treating him like a child, and it would make it even harder for him to get back on good terms with his brother/lover. So, Norway settled for relaxing in bed and reading one of the books that Romania had let him borrow.

Iceland's insides were burning by the time Romania had finished. It was rough and painful, and Iceland really didn't enjoy it as much as he thought he would at the start of the night. Romania had kissed the tears away, but Iceland was ready to just go be alone. He could feel the tender bite marks on his shoulder, and hoped that Norway wouldn't see them when he got back.

Wincing at the stinging pain on his shoulder and between his cheeks, he finally made it to their cabin. He couldn't say anything to Norway, even though he wanted to cry against his chest and blurt out everything that happened. He crept inside as quiet as a mouse and darted into his bedroom. Hastily searching through his bags, he decided to change and apply concealer on the bite mark and the fading bruise that was no longer completely faded. He wrapped a scarf around his neck and slipped into bed. He grimaced at the cum that was seeping out of his abused hole. He started to silently cry until he drifted off to sleep. He would have to face his nightmare tomorrow.

Norway had fallen asleep by the time Iceland came back, so he had no idea that his brother had returned back inside. He woke up early to the natural light shining in on his face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he didn't even remember falling asleep. He did remember that he didn't know where Iceland was, so he got up to see if the teen had come back while he was sleeping. He pushed his way into the bedroom, and was relieved to find him out cold in his bed. Iceland was curled up, clutching a pillow. Norway frowned. That was only something he really did when he was distressed about something. Norway was going to let him sleep. He didn't want him getting angry at him for waking him up when he didn't have to be.

Norway sighed at the threshold of the bedroom door before turning around to walk away. Not knowing about the events that happened last night, Norway decided to pay Romania a visit.

"Good morning, Lukas!" Romania greeted the older brother with a grin, revealing his fangs. Waving nonchalantly, Norway swayed inside of the house and announced, "I finally found him." Romania gulped, turning away to walk in the kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea? Maybe a glass of water?" His words were rushed, which concerned the Norwegian. "Do you have any coffee?" Romania nodded with a blush dusting over his cheeks, "I'll be right back."

Norway took a seat in one of the velvety chairs that were placed in the front room of Romania's house. He came back with a cup of coffee for Norway, and a cup of tea for himself. He sat down across from Norway, "So what brings you here?" Norway shrugged, "Iceland was sleeping and so I decided to come see you. Are you busy today or something?" Romania shook his head, "Oh no, not at all! I was just making sure you weren't having any problems!"  
Norway nodded, "Everything is going just fine." He could tell that his friend was jumpy, but he didn't know why.

"Are you okay?" Norway asked when his friend jumped at the vibration from Norway's cellphone. "Oh yes, I'm fine!" He laughed it off, "and I'm not busy today. Did you wasn't to do something?" Norway nodded distractedly, "Yeah, sure. Iceland just texted me." This made the other man's heart race, "O-oh? What does he have to say?" Norway texted back a response, glanced up, and then adjusted his seating, "He just woke up and asked where I was."

His friend's erratic behavior was already wearing on him, and he hadn't even been in his presence for ten minutes. "Hey Vlad, I'm gonna go talk to Ice for a bit, ask him where he was last night. I'll come back though, and we can look through some of your books." Romania's heart fell into his stomach, this was not good. Not one bit. He tried to stop Norway, by offering him other things, but Norway politely declined, assuring him that he would come back in an hour or two.  
Norway left the house, he was really confused. He shrugged it off and walked back up the hill to where he and Iceland had been staying.  
Iceland had himself locked in the bathroom, staring at the puncture wounds on his shoulder. He really hoped he didn't turn into a vampire or anything after this. Romania was strange indeed, and he wasn't as gentle as he seemed when it came to being intimate. He pressed the heated spoon to his shoulder again, and hissed at the heat. He had read that this was supposed to make them fade, but right now it was just causing him pain.

The Norwegian noticed that the lights were off in his vacant bedroom, except for the little puffin, and the bathroom light was shining out from the crack of the door. With a few soft knocks, Norway asked, "Are you in there, Emil?" A small grunt let him know that he was in fact occupying the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Iceland shuddered, gingerly placing the hot spoon on the counter and shouting out, "I'm taking a shower," before turning on the water.

Norway didn't push the matter any further, and let him bathe. Norway went into the sparsely furnished living room and sat down. The place didn't have a television, so there wasn't much he could do except for just sit and wait for Iceland.

He heard the bathroom door open and close, and feet patter across the wooden floor before hearing another door close. Norway got up and went over to the bedroom door and knocked, "Ice?"

"What Nor?" Iceland asked, couldn't he just give him a second to be decent? "Can I come in?" Norway tried opening the door, and Iceland was thankful that he locked it. "Just give me a second to get clothes on."  
Iceland put the concealer on the bruise, it didn't look too awful, but the punctures were obvious. He wrapped his scarf around his neck for good measure and opened the door for his brother. "Good Morning Norway."

"Good morning, little brother," He returned the greeting and squinted his eyes at Iceland, making him overly self conscious. "Who are you trying to look good for?" Norway was accusing him all of a sudden, involuntarily tightening the scarf around his neck, and fought back with, "It's none of your business!"

"Where were you last night? I was worried." Norway asked, he had been sincerely worried about his brother.  
Iceland froze, "I...uh, I was...aah...mmm.." He stumbled over his words, unable to think of a good excuse on the spot. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking up an excuse sooner, he knew Norway was going to ask this.

Norway raised an eyebrow, "Well?" Iceland stammered some more, "I was just out and about okay? If you were so worried about me why didn't you come try to find me?" He could feel tears pricking his eyes, why didn't his brother come find him last night, if he had then last night wouldn't have happened.

"I tried to find you, but you were nowhere to be found," Norway explained, gradually leaning closer to Iceland, and bending somewhat to lick away a tear that found its way out of his eye. He recoiled at the unexpected action, "Hey! Don't do that... You're creeping me out," he lied terribly, because deep down inside, this is what he desired from Norway. "Why are you acting so strange?" Norway probed, "and where were you really? Please, Iceland, tell me the truth."

Iceland tried to just push it off, "Does it really matter where I was? I'm here now, aren't I?" Norway kept at it though, "Yes it matters, Iceland. I just want to know where you were, we need to be able to talk about these kinds of things."

Iceland felt trapped, he didn't know what to say, then some saving knocks came from the door. Norway went to answer it and saw Romania standing there. He invited him in and the three of them were standing in the cabin's front room. Norway was staring at Romania and Iceland, who both looked like they had just saw a ghost.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" He asked, their behavior was pissing him off. Was there something he should be worried about as well?

The two twitching guys stared at each other and then Romania apologized. Not to Norway, but to Iceland. This made the Icelander step back a bit, "I'm sorry Emil. I just, I lost my cool and I'm sorry...please don't hate me." Iceland looked at Romania, not knowing what to say, "I uh, it's my fault. I led you on, I was just being selfish."

Norway pointed between the two of them, "Can you fill me in? Why are you apologizing to each other?" Iceland turned to Norway. "I made a mistake."

"Care to elaborate?" Norway gritted his teeth, utterly aggravated at their vague statements. Romania shuffled uncomfortably, glancing from Iceland to Norway and back to the teenager again. Without thinking, Romania approached Iceland, who was on the verge of tears now, and pulled him into his arms. He rubbed circles on his back to sooth him as he broke down into a million pieces. Norway was feeling discombobulated at the scene before his eyes. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought to himself, clenching his fists as Romania continued to comfort the young man.

"There's something you guys aren't telling me and I'd really like to know what's going on." Norway tapped his foot at his brother and friend. "Where were you Iceland?"

Romania answered for him, "He was with me." Norway arched an eyebrow, "And..." He said, having them elaborate. "Why is he in tears?"

Romania laughed uncomfortably, "Ahh..." Iceland choked back his tears, "There's no going around it." Iceland stated simply, "We had sex."  
If Norway had been holding anything, it would have dropped to the floor that second. "Excuse me?" Norway asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He looked over at Romania, hoping he would say that it wasn't true, but his friend just glanced down at the floor. Norway felt light and then he collapsed to the floor.

Iceland's eyes widen at the sight of his unconscious brother on the floor. Romania panicked, kneeling down with his hands clutching his head, "Emil, what do we do?"

Iceland looked around, "Uh..." He pointed to the couch, "Go move him over there. I'll be right back." Iceland went to the kitchen and filled a cup up with cold water. He walked back into the living room and saw Romania trying to fan Norway's face with his hand. Iceland motioned for him to step back before pouring the cold water on Norway's head. Norway jumped up and sputtered, "What the hell?" Iceland was relieved that he woke up, "You passed out on us. Are you alright?" Norway shook his head, "No! Are you fucking insane? I'm not alright."

Norway's fury frightened Iceland beyond belief. "Please," Iceland begged with tears blurring his vision, "please don't be angry with him. It was my fault." Norway glared at Romania and then at his teenage brother, "Why would you do this to me?" His voice was bitter, "Are you that much of a slut to have sex with another man? Tell me, damn it!" Iceland flinched, mumbling under his breath. "Speak up!" He demanded thunderously at the sniffing sixteen year old.

Iceland was shaking, "I just wanted you too feel the way I do! That's all I wanted was to hurt you as much as you hurt me!" Norway scoffed and moved to get up, only to be pushed back down by Iceland. "You never listen to me! You never take my feelings into account!" Iceland was near screaming, "It's always what you want and never anything else! You never let me have a say in anything!" Romania stood back, now he was the one in the dark about something. What were the brothers talking about? He wanted to ask, but didn't want to get in the middle of their argument.

"Why would you even- ugh! Iceland. I am so disappointed in you right now." Norway growled and turned to glare at Romania. "And you. Why would you even fuck him? He's sixteen fucking years old!" Iceland straddled his brother on the couch and rolled his hips against Norway's. "Why point fingers when you've fucked me as well?!" Romania's eyes widen at this new found information and the position of the brothers on the couch. Norway was too irate to become hard from Iceland's advances. "Why would I even touch you? You're my brother! You delusional asshole!" Romania nodded in agreement with Norway and decided to interject, "Yeah Emil, have you lost your mind? That's disgusting and highly illegal." Iceland glanced over his shoulder with hardened eyes. "Oh yeah? Well it is the truth. Norway took my virginity. Multiple times he had fucked me." Norway was about to say something, but Iceland silenced him by smashing their lips together.

Norway pushed Iceland back, "Cut it out!" This was going way south, way too fast. Didn't his brother ever listen to him? Romania may be their...friend...but there was no telling how he'd react to this. Norway turned to look at him, his usually cheerful face covered in a mix of disgust and confusion.

Iceland growled, "I'm sick of you pushing me off Norway! Why don't you just live up to the truth! I thought we decided on no more lying, no more acting like it was fake! Why do you keep lying to me?"

Norway frowned, "Because, it's for your own good. I just want you to be safe, but obviously you would rather put your well-being in danger. All the fucking time!"

"Listen to your brother, Emil. You shouldn't feel that way towards your own brother," Romania explained cautiously as he inched closer to pry the teen off of Norway. "Vlad, can't you see that he has lost his mind?" Iceland shook his head, "Stop denying it." Then the tears poured along with ear piercing sobs. He twisted around, hugging the Romanian, and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. "Emil, listen. Look at what you're doing to your brother though. He cares about you, but that doesn't give you the right to sexually harass him."

Norway nodded, agreeing with Romania. Iceland's emotional face faded into a stoic straight-line that could rival Norway's. He went limp in Romania's arms. "That's right. I'm sorry Norway. I never meant to harass you." He easily slipped from the Romanian's grasp and walked slowly to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
Norway cursed. This couldn't go any worse. He looked at Romania and felt like he should apologize. But he really didn't know what for. The two twenty-somethings just stared at each other for a few minutes until Romania excused himself, stating he should probably get some of his work done for the day.

The door closed behind Romania, and Norway cursed again. Now he had to go mend things with his brother yet again. He walked up to the door to Iceland's room and heard talking, so he listened in. He was talking to his puffin.

"Mr. Puffin, why are you the only one who truly loves me?" There was a sniffle that followed the heart breaking tone of voice, "Sometimes I wish he was a stranger I could disengage. That way," he sounded like he was trying his best to contain a threatening sob, "That way I wouldn't have to, to deal with th-this heartache..." Norway heard the faint sound of Iceland kissing his bird on its head. Without even knocking first, Norway pushed the door open, alerting both Iceland and the puffin of his presence. "What do you want, mister?"

Norway walked over to Iceland. "I don't know how I'm going to fix this." He sat down at the foot of the bed. "I'm not even going to apologize, I've done that way too much." He shoved his face into his hands. "I love you Emil."  
Iceland's face stayed blank, "I don't know what you want." He kept his eyes on his precious bird. "But it's definitely not love you're looking for. Go chase after someone else. I'm not interested." Norway turned to Iceland, "Emil, I don't want to chase after anyone else. I want to chase after you."  
"Really?" Iceland said, "Because ten minutes ago it sounded like you really wanted anyone other than me." Norway slammed a fist down on the bed, "I didn't want Vlad finding out about this." He signaled to the two of them. "I don't know him well enough to know how he'd react. And obviously, he finds it disgusting and knows it's illegal on several levels."

Iceland still had yet to look at Norway, "Maybe if you had just told the truth he would have seen differently and not thought those things." Norway shook his head, "And what if I had told the truth, and he thought it was disgusting. What would we have done then?"

Gently caressing his bird to restrain himself from becoming too upset, he muttered out something that Norway could not comprehend. "Stop muttering and speak your mind."

"I'm not talking to you." Was Iceland's response, "Are we done talking yet? I'm tired and could use some rest." Norway stared at Iceland, "What is wrong with you?"  
Iceland looked over at him, "You. You are the source of all my problems. Everything is shit and it's all your fault."

Norway released a distressed sigh, "Emil, listen to me! I love you, okay?" Iceland shook his head in dejection. There was no way that he was going to fall for his brother's tricks. All of his efforts had been wasted. "Em, please?" Once again he shook his head and got up to walk over to his pleading brother.

Iceland bent over and pressed a soft kiss to Norway's lips before pulling away and slapping him, hard. "You're a fucking jackass Lukas." Iceland flicked his wrist, beckoning Mr. Puffin, who flew over and landed on his shoulder before walking out of the room, planning on leaving the cabin.

Norway sat in shock for a minute. His cheek stung, bad. And now Iceland wasn't in the room. He rubbed his sore face gently, he probably had a distinct hand print on his face, and got up to try and find Iceland.

"Iceland!" Norway cried out, touching his lips where Iceland had kissed him so softly. Iceland acknowledged him for split second, flipped him off, and turned to venture in the direction of Romania's cabin just up the hill. Deep in his heart, he felt terrible for slapping Norway harder than necessary, but he basically asked for it.

Norway chased after him, and when Iceland noticed Norway was running towards him, Iceland started sprinting. Mr. Puffin became frightened and flew off to a safe distance. Tears started flowing from his eyes and he ran as fast as his legs could take him, trying to get away from Norway.  
Norway was fast. Much faster than Iceland. Norway ran and tackled Iceland, sending them both tumbling down the slight hill. Norway ended up on top, and used that to his advantage, pinning Iceland to the cold ground underneath them.

Struggling and out of breath, Iceland started to sob uncontrollably. Norway didn't care anymore. He didn't care about what others thought, especially since they were alone and there was nobody else to witness this scene. "Listen here Iceland, you are mine and mine alone!"

Iceland glared up at him through his tears, "You always say that. And it's always when we're alone. You never say that whenever there are people around." Iceland sniffed, "If you truly loved me, you wouldn't care who found out." Norway pressed his lips against Iceland's and pulled away. "I don't. Not anymore. I'm just so worried I'm going to lose you." He gave Iceland another kiss before continuing, "I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to hate me, I want you to love me. Because I love you so much."

Glancing away from the pleading violet blue eyes, Iceland huff out with a sniffle, "Actions are louder than words." Norway thought his brother was being rather cliche and followed his overrated advice. Dipping down, he captured his lips and sucked on the younger's bottom lip. After pulling apart slowly, Iceland turned his cheek. "I want to go back home. I'm tired of this wilderness."

Norway chuckled, "Me too." Norway stood up and offered his hand to Iceland, who accepted it. They walked back up to their cabin hand in hand and started packing. It didn't take long for them to load up, and they went to the office to bid their friend farewell.

Romania was sad to see his friends go so soon. Him and Iceland exchanged hugs, and Norway and him agreed on no bad feelings. After returning the cabin keys and leaving promises of return visits, Iceland and Norway headed back to their home.

Even though things were fine, Iceland refused to take Norway back. He had put him through so much these last few weeks. Mr. Puffin was cooing and acting all cuddly in Iceland's arms during the entire car ride. "I love you," the teenager whispered loud enough that Norway heard it. His smile returned into a frown when Iceland continued his confession, "Mr. Puffin."

Once they arrived home and unpacked their bags, Iceland told Norway goodnight and feel asleep almost instantly. He had school in the morning, thus making him want as much sleep as possible.

Norway went to his room and laid down on the bed, and decided to check his phone for the first time in a few days. It was dead so he had to plug it in and wait for it to boot up before he could see any new things. He had three messages. The first one was from Netherlands, asking him how he was. The second one was from Spain, saying that he had a good time the other night and that they should hang out more. The third and final one was from Denmark. And it said 'I miss you.'

Norway hesitated for a moment before texting his former ex-boyfriend back with a simple, 'Hey.' It didn't take long for him to reply. He must have been waiting by his phone. 'Would you like to go out to lunch with me tomorrow afternoon while Ice is at school?' Norway contemplated for a moment, then shrugged to himself. 'Sure.' On the other side of the conversation, Denmark did a dramatic fist pump in the air for his victory. "He's so damn easy," Denmark smirked and texted goodnight. He closed his eyes and could barely fall asleep due to his over excitement.

Norway didn't fall asleep fast, his mind was muddied and he was too exhausted to even fall asleep. Before he knew it though, his eyes closed, not to open again until morning.

Iceland's alarm went off at 6:30 sharp and he groaned loudly. There was no way it was already time to get up. He slammed the snooze button and drifted back off, only for it to go off 10 minutes later. He clicked it off and pushed himself up. He was still sore from his romp with Romania, and wasn't in the mood for school. He got dressed anyways and checked on Norway, who was still asleep and drooling on his pillow. He left the room, not wanting to wake him up, and made a small, quick breakfast for himself. He was going to be on time for school, which always made him feel better about going to school.

After one more glance at the clock, Iceland grabbed his book bag and car keys and walked out the door.

Iceland trudge slowly through the crowded hallways with all different types of students. One girl grabbed him by his book bag, slammed him against her locker in front of other students, and wrapped her arms around his neck as she rolled her hips against his pelvis. "Could you fuck me like your brother fucks you?" He was flabbergasted at what she said to him and grimaced as she rubbed her breasts against his flat chest. Other students joined in and then the girl was pried off by a certain Asian teenager. It was Hong Kong.

"Long time, no see," he started off, pinching Iceland's chin firmly between his thumb and forefinger. "Just leave me alone, you-" Hong Kong silenced him with his repulsive lips, generating clamor from the surrounding students gathering to watch the scene. Iceland's knees bucked under him in order to somehow escape the kiss. Hong Kong was already ten steps ahead, yanking up back up to his feet and grabbed his ass harshly. Gaping out at the pain, Hong Kong seized the opportunity to dart his tongue inside of Iceland's mouth. His cries for help were muffled and tears slid down his cheeks as he noticed students record the scene with their cellphones.

Norway woke up peacefully. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sat up to stretch, gazing out the window as he did. Norway was in a pleasant mood, he had a date at noon, and he didn't even have to worry about making Iceland mad. If Iceland did get angry with him for going with the Dane, Norway would just bring up the fact that they aren't in a relationship, and therefore has no grounds to be angry.  
He got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower and get himself ready.

Iceland's relief came in the form of a teacher pushing students aside and pulling Hong Kong off of Iceland. Of course, that's all the teacher did. He just scolded them and told them that PDA in the school hallways was limited to hand holding and that everyone needed to go to class.

Iceland could control his tears that rolled down his cheeks when someone passed a note to him that had travel all throughout the classroom. Opening it slowly to see what was inside, he felt sick to his stomach. It was a picture of him sucking his brother's cock. Above the writing read 'Emil is a desperate whore who can't get anyone so he takes it in the ass from his own fucked up brother! Pass it on.' He balled it up angrily and grabbed his belongings to frantically leave the classroom full of snickering teenagers and a puzzled teacher. She called for him to get back here, but he sprinted out of there and down the hall way. He needed his brother. Even though he currently disliked him, he was still his guardian.

Norway checked the time on his cellphone and reclined in his recliner with a cup of coffee in his hand. Everything was peachy keen until he heard echoing sobs outside of the front door and weak pounds that were obviously knocks. It could be only one person who would do this. But why was he home so early?

Norway opened the door for his brother and let him in, he pulled him over to the couch and sat down with him as he sobbed and clung to Norway's chest. "Em? Em, what's wrong? What are you doing home so soon? Why are you crying?"  
Iceland's sobs got louder as he tried to choke out, "Everything would be easier if I was just dead." Norway wrapped his arms around him tighter, "Emil, don't ever say that. It's not true." Iceland wiped his eyes, "Yeah it is. I wasn't even at school for two hours and I already got slammed into a locker, felt up, and was forced to make out with Hong Kong, all while people recorded it. I just want to die."

"What the fuck?" Is all Norway could breathlessly ask with angered flashes in his eyes. The mention of Hong Kong made his blood boil. He took deep breaths to calm down and pulled Iceland onto his lap with his chest facing Norway's chest. Iceland held onto Norway tighter, crying on his shoulder and soaking the fabric of his shirt. "Shhh," he rubbed soothing circles on the younger male's back and wrapped his other arm around his lower back. He began rocking their bodies back and forth. Small sniffles erupted from Iceland after enjoying the treatment from his big brother.

Norway sang softly in his native tongue, knowing that would shush his brother's tears and soothe him. Halfway through the lullaby, he felt Iceland relax into his arms, and when he finished it was obvious that Iceland was asleep. He carefully stood up and cradled Iceland as if he were a baby and carried him to his bedroom. He gingerly laid Iceland down on the bed and Mr. Puffin came over and snuggled in the crook of Iceland's neck.

Norway placed a soft kiss to his brother's forehead and left the room to send a quick text message. He wouldn't be able to meet Denmark for lunch. He didn't want to leave Iceland alone, especially after what he said about wanting to be dead.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned and leave reviews for us, please? :)


	14. Chapter 14

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

Seeking out for warmth that was absent from his body made Iceland feel numb inside. The memories of everyone recording what Hong Kong did to him as well as the vulgar, insensitive note that traveled throughout the entire classroom sent him a twinge of pain.

"I don't want to go back there," he mumbled to himself with a single tear trickling down his cheek, "and I just want to end my life." Sighing out with a jagged breath, he curled up tighter in a ball and blindly reached above his head to comb his fingertips through Mr. Puffin's feathers. Why couldn't he have a loving, loyal relationship like he had with his baby puffling? Was that too much to ask for?

In the other room, Norway was currently busying himself with cooking a meal for both of them. Being the older brother and guardian, he deemed it necessary to care for his suicidal teenage brother. Switching off the heated stove top, he decided to check up on Iceland.

He hummed a Norwegian lullaby to himself as he journeyed in the direction of Iceland's freezing bedroom. To his surprise, Iceland was uncontrollably shivering with little sniffles sounding from his mouth. As silent as humanly possible, Norway tip toed over to his upset brother and carefully crawled under the covers to press his body against Iceland's. This startled him greatly, causing him to gasp sharply.

Norway hushed him, wrapping his arms around the shaking teen. He hummed the same lullaby he had been on his way to check on Iceland. Iceland was tense, he was glad that Norway was comforting him. Having his brother like this made him feel safe and secured. But he also didn't like having him in his bed, Norway might get the wrong idea. He didn't want the romance, just support and care.

"It's freezing in here Emil." He commented in a quiet whisper. "You'll get sick staying in here." Iceland just grumbled, maybe getting sick wouldn't be a bad thing. Actually getting sick would be perfect because he'd actually have a reason to not go to school.

The two brothers laid in Iceland's bed, Iceland was no longer cold but he was still shaking, his mind racing with the horrendous memories of what had happened only a few hours earlier. It all seemed just like a bad nightmare, but then when he reminded himself that it was all true, it made him sick to his stomach.

Norway removed his arms from Iceland and sat up. "Ice, I made lunch, it's probably already cold so I'll go reheat it and you come down in a minute or two." Iceland made a soft grunt in reply, not feeling like using words. Norway crawled off the bed and went back to the kitchen to reheat the soup he had made.

Iceland rolled off the bed and into his feet, wrapping the blanket around him tightly. Mr. Puffin sat calmly on his head and they headed to the kitchen. Norway was still stirring the pot on the stove, hovering his hand over it checking for any signs of warmth. Iceland took a seat at the table and watched him for a moment. Norway had glanced at him when he sat down, but didn't say anything. His eyes left his brother and wandered around the kitchen, where they landed on the knife holder.

'I'm going to have to remove those,' Norway thought to himself and switched his obvious gaze back to Iceland, who sipped on the hot soup. "Ice?" Norway asked, not knowing what he was going to say. He just wanted to see his little brother smile and fall head-over-heels for him again. Iceland acknowledged Norway with an arched eyebrow, "What?" His tone was snappy and that made Norway frown internally. He was becoming bitter now.

Partially understanding why he was behaving this way, he stood up abruptly and walked over to the counter where the knives were located. Iceland furrowed his brows, "What's up? Did you think that I would really kill myself?" Norway glanced over his shoulder with the knife holder in his hands that contained steak knives to deadly knives that could slice through bones.

"I don't want to take any risks," he shouted out as he departed from the kitchen and hurried into his bedroom to lock up the knives in a safe hidden inside of his closet.

Iceland resumed eating his soup in a grumpy mood and stood up to walk over to the fridge. As soon as he opened it, Norway wrapped his arms around his waist. Mr. Puffin flew off from the sudden movement and perched on the kitchen counter near the fridge.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" He whispered hotly in Iceland's ear, intentionally sending shivers up and down his spine. He reached in the fridge to pull out the chilled fish and grumbled, "Feeding my bird."

Norway didn't know what came over him, but the moment Iceland closed the fridge door, he shoved him up against the fridge. Iceland grunted, dropping the bag of fish to the kitchen-tiled floor below his feet. He flinched visibly as Norway started to trail kisses along the length of his neck.

Iceland pushed him away, "Cut it out. You said it yourself, this is disgusting." Norway kept Iceland trapped, "I love you so much. And if I say anything that differs from that to anyone, I'm lying."

Iceland kicked his shin, making him move, "Why would you lie?" He said as he bent down to pick up the dropped bag of fish. Iceland continued, "If you loved me you wouldn't lie about it. Obviously this is just some game to you."

Before Norway could respond, a series of hurried knocks sounded from the door. Iceland went back to his room with the fish and Mr. Puffin, not caring about who would be visiting them right now. Norway cursed and went to the door. He opened it up to see Denmark standing there, holding a bouquet of roses.

Norway was taken back by the midnight violet blue colored roses. They matched his eyes almost perfectly. "Mathias?" He breathed out, accepting the flowers with a faint smile. His heart raced at the gift. Denmark grinned for multiple reasons. One, he heard the rumor of their breakup. Two, Norway was now single and up for grabs. Three, Iceland wasn't around to bother them. "I'm so happy to see you again," Denmark admitted, stepping forward to capture Norway's lips without permission and welcomed himself in.

Norway stumbled backwards, shocked from their sudden kiss and stared at the flowers in his hands. "What are you doing here?"  
Denmark shrugged, "Well, I got your message saying that you couldn't come for lunch, but I had already gotten the flowers and decided you needed them anyways." He closed the door behind the Dane, and walked to the kitchen to find something to put the flowers in.

Denmark was sitting on the couch, and smirked when he watched Norway walk back into the front room, flowers all nice and settled in a vase. He placed said flowers on the coffee table in front of the couch and sat down next to the Dane.

"Ice came home from school early." Norway said simply. This made Denmark frown, they weren't without the brat after all. That threw a wrench in his plans to sweep the Norwegian off of his feet and into his bed. He wrapped an arm around Norway's shoulders, "Too bad, I was thinking we had the house to ourselves."

"Just because I'm single doesn't mean that you can try and have sex with me," Norway pointed out, crossing his arms against his chest. Denmark chuckled in pity for his ex lover, "Why not? Are you still in love with that little _brat_?" The way Denmark called Iceland a brat offended him greatly and he scowled at the smirking Dane. "Why do you always ruin the mood, Mathias?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me." Even though it was his fault, Denmark thought maybe that Norway would just let it blow over.  
Both men jumped when they heard a disgusted noise coming from the hall. Iceland stared at them, a scowl painted on his face. Of course, Norway would go back to that jerk. He didn't say anything to them, but flipped them off and stormed back to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
Iceland knew Norway didn't love him, he never had. Every word that came out of his mouth was a lie. He was beyond furious and just wanted to scream and rip his hair out.

"Fuck!" Iceland roared, already aware that the other two men could hear him and the exploding in outrage at the situation. Why couldn't Norway realize his love? He stormed back into the living room with balled up fists. "Get out of this fucking house, you-" Iceland couldn't finish, because before he knew it after witnessing that smug smirk, he was on top of Denmark and flailing his fists wildly. He managed to smash his fist against his jaw and gasped when Denmark shoved him off forcefully. Instead of suffering a punch to the face, the older man grabbed him by his collar and lifted him almost a foot off of the ground. Yes, Denmark was stronger than Norway and Iceland combined. Norway panicked at the sight of them fighting to the death.

The two of them kept fighting and cursing at each other. Norway just watched and got angrier and angrier. "Guys cut it out!" Norway cried out. He couldn't stand it when they fought. Denmark sat Iceland back down, but kept him in his grasp so he couldn't attack him. Norway was beyond furious, these two were really wearing him out, and they had only been in the same room for five minutes. Norway pointed at Denmark. "You." Then he pointed at the front door. "Out." His finger went to Iceland, "You." His finger shot to the hallway, "Your room." The two men stared at him, not doing anything. Norway glared at them, and growled, "Now."

Denmark decided it was best to not mess with Norway, especially if he was trying to get on his good side. He let go of Iceland and blew a kiss at Norway, who just scowled even more. He cringed at Norway's face and rushed out the door. Iceland still stood in the living room staring at Norway. The Norwegian whipped his hand out and pointed at the hallway yet again, "I said _now_." Iceland shook his head and stayed put. Norway lifted his chin snobbishly, "Don't defy me brother."  
Iceland held his ground, "Lukas, I need to talk to you."

"I'm not dealing with this right now," Norway grounded out, stabbing his index finger in the direction of the hallway, "March, little brother." Tears threatened to surface, but he sniffed back his weaknesses and hardened his glare at his slightly taller brother. "No," he stated firmly, disobeying his brother, "We are going to talk about this and get things sorted out!" Norway growled out, shooting Iceland a death glare that almost set the sixteen year old straight. "Fine." He honestly didn't want to deal with the love affairs and unexplained feelings between them.

Norway sat down on the couch and looked at the flowers Denmark had gotten him. Even if he was a huge ass, it had been a nice gesture. Iceland slowly sat down next to him. "So," Norway said, wanting to get the conversation over with, "You wanted to talk so let's talk. What do you have to say?"  
"Lukas, I love you." Iceland said quietly, "Why don't you understand that." Norway ran his hands down his face and groaned. His brother was really difficult to figure out. "How do I not understand that?" He said, his voice firm and cold. Iceland shivered at the irritation in his words, "Because you do shit like this." He pointed to the roses on the table, "You don't give me any time to think my feelings through. You just go and throw yourself at any other guy who offers it to you."

Norway closed his eyes with his mouth forming a tight line of annoyance, "How dare you judge me!" Iceland clenched his fists, knowing fully well that he was right in every aspect. "It's obvious, Lukas!" They were quiet for a while and Iceland shifted his position on the couch. "Well," Iceland hissed out bitterly, "how about I throw myself at any guy who gives me the time of day?"

Norway shook his head, "You wouldn't do that." Norway was right, Iceland had tried that with Romania, and it just caused him more regret than anything.  
"What makes you think I won't Lukas? I am more than capable of finding people that want me just to sleep with, like you do." Norway glared at his brother, "I'll ground you if you try." Iceland just shrugged, "You can't lock me up forever you know." Norway growled, "I can try." He didn't want his brother with anyone other than him. He just wished that he would stop trying to get revenge for things like this.

Iceland stood up abruptly with an attitude that Norway didn't approve of in the least bit. "That's it," he raised his voice as he bolted off of the couch, "You're grounded, Emil!" Iceland mouthed, "What the fuck?" as he was tackled to the floor. "I don't like your attitude." Norway announced angrily, diving his hand into Iceland's pockets to confiscate his cellphone and car keys. It freely like déjà vu all over again. "Why are you doing this to me?" He cried out as he was yanked up off of the floor and shoved down the hallway towards his bedroom.

"Because!" Norway said, "I know what's best for you. I always have and I always will. I don't want you going out and doing something stupid that you'll regret." Norway broke down a little bit, "I just want you safe." That's all he's ever wanted was Iceland to be safe, and if keeping him safe meant keeping him locked up at home, well, that's exactly what he was going to do.

"You're insane!" Iceland corrected him as he was slammed on his back against the bed. Mr. Puffin flapped out of the bedroom in order to not become stressed out by the brothers' daily quarrels. "I'm not insane," Norway was now crumbling, "I don't wasn't anyone else to have you but me."

"That's so selfish!" Iceland screamed while thrashing under Norway's hold on him.

"Let me go!" Iceland demanded, "You have some serious problems!" Norway kept his hold on Iceland, "Iceland please calm down." Norway pleaded, just wanted him to relax. "Just hear me out."

Iceland continued to thrash about, "No. I'm done hearing you out. Leave me alone." Norway pressed his lips to Iceland's, in hopes that he would just be quiet. Iceland tried turning his head about to get Norway off of him. Norway's response was to roll his hips against Iceland. If the teen wasn't going to listen to his words, then he'd just have to explain with actions.

"Stop! You can't try and seduce me," he whined indignantly as Norway's tongue traveled down his neck and lapped at a special spot. Iceland whimpered when Norway started to gently nibble on his earlobe and blow hot breath against his ear, "St-Stop!" He had no intention on stopping, rolling his hips sensually against his brother's hips. Clearing his sexually fogged mind, Iceland choked out, "This is fucking rape!"

Norway pulled away just long enough to say, "Add it to the list of illegal things I've done that involve you." He started pressing kisses to the teen's neck, and in between each strategically placed kiss, he breathed out, "Just let me show you how I feel."  
Iceland continued to struggle, "I'm not interested! You're messed up and selfish! I take everything that I've said back, you're just crazy!" Norway was getting tired of all this talk, and pressed his lips against Iceland's to shut him up again.

His complaints and protests were muffled by the strong lips massaging his own dominantly. Iceland refused to succumb to his brother and clamped down on the intrusive tongue that was exploring his mouth. Norway winced in pain, snatched Iceland's hair with a curse word, and breathed out, "Stop being such a prude!" He spat the blood from his tongue on Iceland's face, nearly missing his left eye.

Iceland used the hand that Norway had let go of to grab a hold of the older man's neck, "You think this is what it means to show love? Having sex?" He squeezed harder around his neck, forcing Norway to back up. Iceland laughed dryly, "I always thought you were so wise when it came to matters of love and relationships. But it seems I was wrong." Iceland let go of Norway, "You're just like everyone else. Your mind is only focused on one thing."

His glare hardened, massaging his neck where Iceland previously grabbed, "I'm not that way, Iceland!" Iceland shook his head, "Don't lie to yourself! I wish you didn't act this way!" Norway was speechless. He was utterly bewildered at what Iceland said next. "Fine. Go ahead and fuck me. Obviously I'm just a sex toy!" Tears built up in his eyes as he stated to strip his clothing off. He wasn't aroused at all. "Come on!" Iceland roared through his tears, "You said you wanted this. Have you changed your mind?"

Norway looked away from his bare naked brother on the bed, feeling ashamed that he was acting this way. Iceland suppressed his sobs as he spread his legs and displayed what Norway wanted.

Norway left the room out of shame, he felt terrible. He had acted like an animal, taking the wrong way to get Iceland to listen to him. He locked himself in his room where he could hear wails coming from Iceland's room. There was no way they could ever fix this, he'd messed up too much. He had nowhere to go, and no one to turn to that would give him advice. He collapsed onto his bed, when did everything go so wrong?

Iceland dressed himself in a pair of pajamas, weeping loudly as he threw himself on the couch in the living room. He didn't care if he was grounded. In a fit of rage, the teen shoved his dripping face into one of the cushions and screamed until his throat was sore. He thrusted his body off of the couch and kicked Norway's bedroom door multiple times, causing the surrounding furniture to vibrate. "I hate you!" He wailed, slamming his fists against the door. He wanted Norway's attention. He wanted it so badly that he would destroy everything in sight. And that's what he did.

Twisting away from the battered door, he returned back into the living room and threw pillows and the remote control across the room. Next, he saw the vase of roses.

With a swift swipe of his arm, the glass vase went flying and shattered on the floor. He saw pictures scattered about the room, he knocked all of them to the floor, breaking the glass that protected the photographs. He was angry, he was frustrated, and this was the only way he knew how to get it out of his system.

Norway could hear the shattering of glass and the commotion coming from the other room. He got up out of his bed and walked over to the door, opening it slowly. He tiptoed out, not to signal Iceland that he was around, and watched him throw his tantrum. He let Iceland beat things and throw things, he watched as Iceland screamed and yelled and ripped one of the couch pillows in his blind rage.  
"Emil..." he breathed out, almost silently, but loud enough that it caught Iceland's attention. Iceland looked over at him, and then back down at the floor, "I hate you." He whispered, "I hate you so much."

Norway crept closer to the irate teenager, "I don't blame you." Iceland huffed out, clenching his fists as he heaved in exhaustion. "You stupid fool, I hate you! You play with my heart and expect me to love you after it being shattered over and over!" Norway was stepping on eggshells with his dangerously emotional brother. "Damn it, Ice!" He breathed out, surveying the living room that appeared to have been hit by a tornado. Overcome with a newborn fury, Norway couldn't control his emotions any longer.

Deciding against disciplining his little brother for destroying their living room, he did the first thing that pop in his thoughts. Iceland held his fists up in a defensive stance as Norway advanced on him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the unsettled teen and refused to let go. Summoning the strength from his current overflowing wrath, he lifted Iceland's struggling body over his shoulder and dashed in the direction of his bedroom.

"Get off of me, Nor-" His command was cut off by the lips pressing against his in a compassionate kiss. He was caught off guard, melting into the massaging of lips on his own. He whimpered out in undefined resentment as Norway slid his hand up his shirt to tweak his left nipple while cupping his cheek and shifting them to deepen the kiss.

This isn't what Iceland wanted, yet he wasn't as resistant to the pleasure that his brother inflicted upon him. Both of them were sucking in as much oxygen as possible from the breathtaking kiss. "Norway, please. Why are you doing this after I told you that I hated you?" He started to cry by the time he finished his question. Unsure of what he would discover, he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his cheek.

Norway opened his mouth to answer the question, but then remembered what one of his friends advised him. He had to show him instead of just telling him what he wanted to hear. It was difficult to have a relationship with someone who was underage, related to him, and overly emotional. All of the other guys that Norway dated and cheated on Iceland with ha none of those drawbacks.

Once their lips disconnected, Iceland blushed at the look deep in those violet blue eyes. "I'm so serious. You can kiss me all you want, but I want answers," Iceland breathed out in annoyance, "Intimacy is something that we want, but I want more than just being your little sex toy in bed." Norway grimaced at what Iceland was spouting out. "You're not just a sex toy."

"I can't believe that lie, Lukas. You just think I'm a child, who you ground every time I fuck up!" Iceland exclaimed and inhaled deeply, "I only fucked up once, but it was nothing compared to what you did to me."

"I know." Norway said softly, keeping their faces close, "I'm an idiot. I push away the only person who cares for me." He softly kissed Iceland's cheek. "I need to start treating you like an adult. I know." He kissed Iceland's other cheek. "And I need to take your feelings into account. I know." He pressed another passionate kiss to Iceland's lips.

Norway started sucking on Iceland's bottom lip, grinding his hips against Iceland's eagerly. The younger male groaned into the kiss as his eyes slid closed. When they parted, Iceland turned away once again. He avoided his brother's confused stare and squeezed his eyes shut, "You don't understand. You still don't understand, Lukas."

"Then tell me Ice, tell me what you want. If you think I don't understand please just paint it out for me." He kept Iceland close, not wanting him to slip away and run off again, not when he had him so close.  
Iceland turned to him with watery eyes, "I shouldn't have to paint it out for you. You should just know. If you loved me, you'd know."

The feelings in his heart for his brother were in fact legit. He couldn't understand for some reason and this aggravated him. "Iceland. Emil, what can I do to make you understand?" Iceland felt the tears rolling down his cheeks as he leaned up to sit up straight. Norway was kind enough to permit some space, but laced their hands together to prevent escape. "I don't want to tell you..." He trailed off, directing his eyes to their connected hands. "Because," he interrupted anything that Norway was going to say, "I've already told you many times before. Apparently, you failed to listen to me. That right there shows that you don't love me." Even though the tears were falling freely, his voice was strained from screaming earlier and unusually laid back. His stress levels were too high and he was trying his best to lower them by remaining as calm and composed as possible.

"But Emil, I do love you. I love you more than there are stars in the night sky. I'd die without you." Norway pressed kisses to Iceland's face. Iceland shook his head, "Please stop. Just, no more okay. No more of this, it isn't right because it's the only way you know how to show this love but it's not the way I want it to be shown. You said yourself you needed to take my feelings into consideration. So please do."  
Norway's grip on Iceland weakened, allowing the teen to slip out and take a few steps back.

Sighing out, Norway begged for Iceland to stay with him a little longer, but he departed from the bed room. On his way back to his bedroom, he almost jumped out of his skin when deafening knocks sounded at the front door. Norway exited his room and bumped into Iceland in the living room. "I'll get the door this time," Iceland declared in a serious voice, sweeping away the moisture from his cheeks. Remembering to consider his feelings and treating him like an adult, he nodded and stood back. He didn't leave the area in fear of Iceland being taken away from him. Without checking to see who it was, he was face to face with one of the preppy girls from his classes. She giggled, "Emil, I need to talk to you." She noticed his older brother on the background and whispered, "Privately. Come out here. I need to give you something." She was acting very sweet, which was unusual for his classmates to treat him in such a way. He obliged, stepping out of the door. He left it open enough for Norway to watch for anything. Right in front of Norway, she pulled him down for a forced kiss. He shoved her backwards, not caring if his hands landed on her breasts in the process of removing her from him. "What do you think you are doing!" He demanded, wiping his lips harshly in disgust, "I'm not interested in women!" She merely snickered, "Oh, well I thought I could change your mindset." If this were a guy, he would have punched her the face and broke her nose. Turning around for a split second, the girl turned back with a package that was resting to the right of her. She handed it to him with a smug smirk, "Enjoy!" She slipped away, laughing cruelly at his confusion.

He took the box in and looked at his silently fuming brother. "Who was that Ice?" He wasn't mad that him. He was mad at the girl for doing something like that. "I don't really know, just one of the people that gives me tons of shit no matter where I am."  
Norway nodded, trying to resist the urge to go after the girl and give him a piece of his mind. "So, what's in the box?" Iceland shook it, "I don't know."

Norway followed Iceland over to the couch, settled next to him with a small distance between them, and watched as his brother struggled to open the box that was taped with silver duct tape. Norway was sweating bullets with anticipation at what that girl put in the box. He opened the flaps of the box and pulled out a card with hearts all over the envelope.

"Must be a secret admirer?" Iceland muttered to himself as he ripped the envelope open, feeling Norway's body pressed against the side of him. He was practically breathing down his neck.

The thick card with multiple sheets inside of it read the following:  
'Dearest Emil,  
Follow these steps and do not skip over them.  
Place the box of stuff to the side and don't open it until you follow these instructions.  
If you happen to be sitting next to your brother, then listen closely. I want you to sit on his lap. No questions asked.'

Norway read it, glanced down at Iceland, who shuddered and blushed a bright pink.  
Reluctantly, he shifted his body to sit on Norway's lap. The older male took this as an opportunity to wrap his arms loosely around his waist. Iceland glared back at him, silently objecting before returning his attention back to the card. He flipped to the next page and read:  
'Okay, now that you are sitting on your lover's lap, moan his name.'  
"I'm not doing that," Iceland announced swiftly with irritation clear in his voice.  
Norway didn't push him to follow that step, although he would be lying if he didn't want him to moan his name out. Just the thought was making him hard. Iceland felt his erection right away poking at his butt. Not giving his brother the satisfaction of acknowledging his arousal, he flipped to the last page.  
'Now, the last step: Check under the tissue paper and enjoy.'

Both of the brothers' eyes widen at what was underneath the yellow and white tissue paper. There, inside of the medium sized box, was a stack of drawings, condoms, a dildo, and a crystal blue satin gag.

Iceland inspected the drawings with an accelerated heartbeat and his eyes watered at the pictures. Someone drew pictures of Iceland on his knees with Norway's cock deep in his mouth. Above the picture read: Iceland loves cock. Especially his big brother's cock!' The next drawing was worst. It showed them having intercourse. And the last one made Norway blush as his dick twitched. Iceland had the same gag that was given to them with a dildo shoved up his ass and Norway kissing him. All of the drawings were well drawn and realistic. All of them had insults written here and there.

Iceland's heart broke once again and his shoulders shook uncontrollably as the drawing slipped through his fingertips. The objects in the box fell to the floor along with himself. He curled over into a ball, sobbing because that's exactly how they all viewed him.

Norway was beyond furious. It was cruel and sick the way they were treating him. He got down next to him and wrapped an arm around him, trying to comfort his bawling brother. He wanted to do something, go to the school, anything. All he knew is that he had to get Iceland out of his current school. There was no way Norway was going to allow him to continue there if that's the way they had been treating him.

"Lu-Lukas!" He choked out through the sobs and heaves. Norway pulled him into his arms, letting him weep against his chest. He started to sing the familiar Norwegian lullaby and rocked the bawling teen. "I don't, don't want to go back there! I, I, I want to drop out, please!"

Norway nodded, "I don't want you to drop out." Iceland let out a loud cry at that, "But I promise you, you will never be going back there. Ever." That was final. He'd keep him home tomorrow so they could make arrangements for him to go to another school.  
He was absolutely disgusted at these teenagers right now. But he pushed the bad thoughts away so he could focus on taking care of his crying love.

Iceland snuggled against Norway with a few sniffles here and there. He gradually calmed his breathing, closed his eyes, and felt a pair of familiar plush lips peck every inch of his face except for his lips. Norway kissed away his tears, rubbing soothing circles on his back and showering him with affectionate words. Iceland shivered as he opened his eyes to see a pairing of concerned eyes staring back. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to comfort you, Emil."

Iceland nodded, and went back to sulking. Norway lifted Iceland off the floor and took him to his bedroom. He laid the teen down and rubbed his back some more. "Rest now, dearest." Norway picked up Mr. Puffin and placed him on the bed next to Iceland. He pressed a kiss to Iceland's forehead and said, "I love you." Before turning out the lights and heading to leave.  
"Bror..." Iceland mumbled, "Stay here..." Norway turned around, "Are you sure Iceland?" The teen nodded and Norway crawled into bed behind him.

The teenager relaxed into Norway's spooning figure with a deep inhale and exhale though his nostrils. "Godnatt, bror..." He mumbled before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Norway followed soon after wishing him a good night in his native accent that he knew Iceland adored.

The next morning, Lukas woke up earlier than Iceland on purpose to take care of business. He needed to find a new school, a new home, and figure out a way to properly depart from this wretched neighborhood. He decided to call up his friend, Romania. After all, he did say to call him if he needed anything. Usually Norway didn't like to ask others for any favors, but this time it was crucial.

Romania was thrilled to have his friends come back up to stay, regretfully he had his cabins rented out. Said some company booked their work trip with him. But the brothers were way more than welcome to stay at his house; he had plenty of room.

After clearing the arrangements with Romania, he called the school nearest his cabins and asked for enrollment information. He had to get paperwork from his old school faxed to them but other than that he should have a smooth transition. Norway then called his current school. As much as he wanted to curse at them for his brother's treatment, he just asked them to send his transcripts and class records to the school Emil would be attending.  
That meant Norway had one phone call left. He had to sell their house.

He called up a real estate office and they connected him with a realtor who said she'd be happy to sell it. They arranged for her to come over in a couple of hours for a walk through.  
That was it. Those were the only calls Norway had to make this morning. Now it was time for him to make breakfast for his brother.

"Wake up, sleepy head," Norway cooed softly in Iceland's ear and leaned over to pet Mr. Puffin, who was cuddled up against Iceland's chest. Groaning out in annoyance, Iceland muttered that it was too early but Norway ended up yanking him by his ankles out of bed. Iceland crashed to the freezing floor with a grunt. "Lukas!" He whined, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with balled up fists. He blinked up at the helping hand that belonged to Norway and took it. He stood up to his feet, stumbled off balance, and landed against Norway's chest.

"Come on, we have a lot in store for us today." That was all Norway said, shooing him off in the direction of the bathroom to take a fast shower. The realtor could visit any minute. Well, in the next hour or so.

Iceland finished his shower with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He had absolutely no idea about staying with Romania and Norway planned to keep that a secret until he found out for himself.

Norway made sure Iceland and himself were dressed and fed. And then he set out to tidy the house. He hadn't had any time to clean in the past few weeks so everything was covered in a nice layer of dust.  
About 45 minutes later there were knocks at the door. A cheerful woman bounced in with a clipboard and briefcase and looked around. She introduced herself and the brothers introduced themselves. She made them fill out various papers and sign a ton of things and she had to take measurements and tested different things. She gave Norway her number and said she'd have their house listed by the end of the day.

Norway sighed when she left their house. He glanced at the clock, she had been their for two hours going over the details. Sadly, there was no exact date on when it would sell, but she said it would sell fast because it was a cute house. Of course, what they had to do next, was pack it up.

"Pack everything that you need, Emil. As you can see," he threw a suitcase on Iceland's bed, "we are not returning here. So, say goodbye to mom and dad's old house." Iceland wanted to cry at the mention of their parents. Not wanting to think about it, he rummaged through his closet and drawer to neatly store in his large suitcase. Norway had left his room a while ago, copying the same actions as Iceland. He hummed his Norwegian lullaby, packing his things rather quickly, and pondered on the things he had to do. "Poor Iceland doesn't even know anything yet."

Norway finished packing the necessities, they could come back for everything else once their house actually sold. He was sad that he had to sell it. Their parents had worked really hard to make it a home for the four of them. He stepped out into the hallway and stared at the door to their parents' bedroom at the very end. Neither he nor Iceland ever went in there. He shook his head. He wondered what they would have thought if they saw their sons like this.  
He crossed back over into Iceland's room and saw him packing clothes and some belongings. Iceland heard him enter and turn to him, "Lukas? What's going on? Since when were we selling our house?"  
Norway sighed, "After I realized what's been happening to you here. Why didn't you tell me it had gotten this bad for you? I would have done something sooner if you had just let me know."

Iceland exhaled through his nostrils, zipping up his suitcase, and shook his head, "I just didn't wasn't to worry you. I put you through enough-" Norway cut him off, "No, I'm the one who put you through all of this mess." The brothers were quiet for a moment while leaving the room to set all of their belongings by the front door. "I'll go ahead and pack everything in the car," Norway offered, lifting up the suitcases after opening the door. Iceland pressed the unlock button in his car fob and strolled into the kitchen one last time to gather the large container filled with their scarce amount of food. He brought along the coffee maker for them to remain sane by drinking, especially Norway in the mornings.

Norway was packing everything into the back seat and trunk of Iceland's car. Iceland brought out their food and coffee maker, and Norway took them. "Hey Ice, grab some more cooking things, we might need them." Iceland nodded and went back in the house again to fetch the pots and pans and silverware.  
After everything was packed up, Norway left one of the spare keys underneath one of the garden stones like their realtor had told them to. Norway looked over at Iceland, who was cradling Mr. Puffin and nodded, "Alright. It's time for us to go." Norway looked over at his truck. It was pretty pathetic and there was no way he could drive it all the way to Romania's and expect it to make it without falling apart. He decided he'd just sell it when the house sold, and it could stay for now.

Reversing out of the driveway made the brothers feel slightly sentimental. All of the memories, all of the things that happened behind doors, and all of the past was going to be left behind. They were finally turning over a new leaf.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned! You don't want to miss the next one! Thank you and please leave us a review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Fifteenth

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Iceland spoke up after ten minutes of silence.

"We're going back to Romania's." He said, "At least until I can find us another house." He left out the fact that they were actually staying in Romania's house and not one of his cabins. Iceland nodded, "What about my school? I can't just miss the rest of the year."  
Norway sighed, "I already got that figured out too. You're starting at a new school tomorrow, not far from where Romania lives."  
Iceland tensed, "You enrolled me at a new school already?" He wasn't ready to go back to school, especially not a new one. He hadn't even had time to mentally prepare and he had to go back tomorrow?  
Norway shook his head, "You aren't technically enrolled yet, we have to go there in the morning to do that, but they know you're coming and your papers from the old school have already been sent over."  
Iceland his his head against the window, "I can't believe you did this. I don't want to go back to school, even if it is a new place."

Humming softly, Norway brushed off what Iceland bemoaned. He was going to school whether he liked it or not. These would be new kids, new neighbors, and a new life.

Romania's house was finally visible to their eyes and Iceland shivered from the temperature change. Norway didn't mind, but Iceland did just a little. Norway texted Romania that they had arrived and within two minutes and no reply, he greeted them with a cheerful smile. "Lukas," he said, holding Norway's exposed hands in his gloved hands, "I'm so glad that you are here." He glanced over at the shorter male with a smirk, retreated from Norway, and pulled Iceland into a hug that lasted longer than a professional hug. "Come inside," he beckoned them after releasing Iceland from his arms. Norway nodded, "Go ahead Iceland, I have to unpack first everything and bring it in." Romania offered to help him without his permission. He didn't want to get on Norway's bad side.

Iceland nodded and went inside the eerily cozy home. He sat Mr. Puffin down and told him to be good. Romania smiled at him, "So Emil, how have you been?" Iceland just shrugged, "I've been better. Much better." Romania rubbed a comforting circle on his back, "I'm sorry to hear it. Hopefully you start feeling better once you start staying with me." Romania didn't mean for his words to sound so suggestive, but they came out that way. Romania saw Norway struggling with some bags and laughed, "I was going to offer you a drink, but maybe we should assist Lukas first."  
Norway thanked them for the help, and once they were all inside of Romania's warm house, he showed them to their rooms. Norway's room was close to Romania's library, which had been cleaned several times since their last visit. And told him that he was welcome to read whatever he wished. Iceland's room was farther down the hall, and much closer to Romania's own bedroom. Again, he didn't mean for it to seem suggestive, but it still was.

Norway understood partially why Romania would assign their rooms that way, but damn, did he really have to be that far away from his little brother? Deciding to disregard this observation, he started to unpack and refurbish his new room to where he was comfortable. He customized it to fit his fancy.

Down the hall, Iceland was busy unpacking his things. "I don't want to go back to school," he muttered out loud as he finished organizing all of his clothes and strolled over to construct Mr. Puffin's hut. While he was unaware and focused primarily on his task at hand, he felt a pair of arms snake around his slender waist. Assuming that it was Norway, he leaned back with a complacent exhale. "Hey, Emil, are you getting comfortable with me already?" It was Romania's voice.

Iceland stiffened and stepped away, "I'm sorry. I just...uh, ah...Sorry." Romania chuckled and inched closer to the teen, "It's okay Emil, I don't mind. I put you in a room close to mine for a reason." He purred softly in Iceland's ear.  
Iceland's breath hitched as the older male pressed up against him. Iceland didn't know what to do. Should he push him away and tell him no? Or just take the advances and enjoy them? He settled for something obvious, "Vlad, I need to unpack. You're distracting me."

Romania chuckled knowingly, tightening the hold on the sixteen year old, and bent down to nibble on the top of his left ear. Iceland shuddered, struggling to escape Romania's arms. "I really need to focus," he informed the older male.

"Emil, you have all this time to unpack. You had a long day and you had a long drive up here. You need to unwind a bit." He massaged Iceland's shoulders to prove his point. "I can help you relax if you just let me." The massaging felt nice, and he was pretty tense, but this isn't what he wanted. He wasn't attracted to Romania like that. "I don't feel like it right now..."

"Hmmm," he hummed thoughtfully, tugging Iceland away from the bird's hut and down against the bed. "How about I help you get in the mood?" Iceland shook his head, staring up at the twenty three year old above him, "No, really. I'm fine."

He hovered over Iceland, not pinning him down or anything. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since you left." He said softly, "I can't focus on anything without images of you filling my head." He moved Iceland's shirt to reveal the bite marks that are still there, then ran his tongue over them. "I didn't think you practiced black magic like your brother does, but you seriously cast a spell over me." He pressed down against Iceland.  
Iceland whined, "Please stop Vlad, I just want to get settled in."

Smirking mischievously, he dipped down to capture the young teen's lips in an extremely gentle, slow kiss. Iceland groaned out in a breathless whisper, "Please..." Romania couldn't control the growing smirk on his face as he licked along Iceland's creamy, smooth neck with precision. His fangs lightly grazed the sensitive skin, which drove Iceland wild. "See?" Romania whispered seductively against his ear, "you're finally starting to...unwind."

Iceland let out a soft gasp at Romania's words. He shivered whenever Romania's hands traveled up his shirt, rubbing his skin gently.

Norway finished organizing his room and decided to go check on Iceland. He walked up to the room that Romania had assigned him and knocked on the door.

Iceland and Romania froze, and both of their eyes snapped to the door. Before Norway could open it, Romania had jumped off of Iceland and righted himself and Iceland tried to make himself appear normal.  
"Ice?" He asked as he opened the door, revealing not only Iceland but Romania as well. "Oh," he said, "You're both in here."

"Y-Yeah! He just needed help with putting away his things and we were about to fix the bird hut for his cute little puffin," Romania lied through his teeth, hoping that Norway would not sense anything out of the ordinary. "Okay, Iceland. I need you to help me with something," Norway required his little brother's assistance. Romania, like always, volunteered to help, but Norway politely declined. Once the two brothers were out of sight, he scurried off into his own bedroom to relieve his erection. 'Damn, how does that child turn me on so much? What is this spell that I'm under?' Was Romania's thoughts before he dropped his pants and started to stroke his length. Imagining that it was Iceland's mouth, it enabled him to release his seed quicker.

Norway pulled Iceland into his room. "What did you need help with Lukas?" Norway shrugged, "I just missed you. That's all." Iceland cocked an eyebrow, "Really? You didn't even need my help?" Norway pulled him close and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "I just wanted you near me. Is that wrong?"

Shaking his head with a dusty pink blush on his cheeks, he released soft pants from the pleasure he felt earlier. He needed to relieve it, but he couldn't do it with Norway since they were not in that type of relationship at the moment. Norway sensed the sexual frustration emitting from Iceland along with his boner. "Do you need my help, lillebror?" He kneaded the bulge to emphasis what he was talking about. Gasping slightly, Iceland shamelessly mouthed a "yes" with a nod of his head.

Before the brothers could move a single muscle, there were a few knocks at the door. It was Romania. "I was just checking up on you," he laughed casually, stepping in the bedroom to study how flushed Iceland's face was and how shocked Norway appeared. Romania was going to make it extra difficult for them to even attempt to mend the tears in their relationship.

Later that evening at dinner, Romania continued to gaze at the sixteen year old with sweaty palms. He even took his gloves off, because they were becoming too uncomfortable. Iceland shifted in his place at the table, glancing at his food then up at Romania. Norway was too busy eating his food to realize the stare down between them. Romania smirked, pushing an article of food in his mouth and swallowed it before asking Iceland a question. "Emil, how is the food?" Iceland swallowed what he chewed up and mumbled, "It's yummy," before continuing to finish his dinner.

Romania just smiled, "That's good." They ate the rest of their meal in peace, not saying much more than your basic daily conversations. Iceland still felt uncomfortable, Romania had been lightly tapping Iceland's feet with his own. Flirting under the table where Norway couldn't see what was happening.  
Norway finished his food quickly and excused himself, taking his plate to the kitchen to wash it before heading back up to his room. Iceland wanted to go with him, but he still had quite a bit of food left, and he didn't want to be rude.  
After Norway was gone, Romania's subtle flirting got much more intense. He reached over and grabbed Iceland's hand from the table, gently interlocking their fingers. Romania gently massaged his hand with his thumb and kept complimenting Iceland on various aspects of his looks.  
They finished their dinner with their hands interlocked and Iceland blushing a furious shade of red. They cleaned their dishes together, Romania laughing and playfully flicking water at Iceland, who got frustrated and splashed him, drenching the older man's chest. This just earned him more of Romania's laughter, and more playful flicks and splashes.  
Romania followed Iceland up to his room like a lost puppy, making Iceland even more uncomfortable than he already was. Once they got up to his room, Iceland turned around to face Romania. "I think I'm going to take a shower," he pointed at the bathroom door, "So, I'll talk to you later."

"Can I join?" Romania asked curiously, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Iceland shook his head, "No, I'm not a child." Chuckling briskly, the older man persuaded him repeatedly, however the teenage was adamant about taking a shower alone. "So, if you don't mind, I'm going to take that shower now... Without you." He didn't want to appear impolite, but Romania was rather persistent with his cravings.

Norway was in his room, undressing, and preparing to take a nice, relaxing, bubble bath. Once the preparations were finished, he submerged himself in the steamy water and sighed in content. He was happy, for once in this past week, that Iceland and him could finally start over new. He sang his famous Norwegian lullaby with a faint smile and splashed around the bubbles like a child. How long has it been? How long has it been since he could be playful without worrying about this and that?

Romania sauntered up to Iceland and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Oh come on, I think it will be fun." He started pulling at the hem of Iceland's shirt. "Your brother won't even know..." He pulled Iceland in for a kiss, letting his teeth scrape against the soft skin of the teenager's lips. Iceland pulled away to gasp for air, "I don't think so, I'm tired and would really like to just clean up and go to sleep."  
Romania smiled "Fine, if you won't let me bathe with you at least let me help undress you." He pulled Iceland's shirt over his head and once the shirt was off, he pulled his body close to his own and ground his hips against Iceland's.

Iceland's eyes widen as his heart raced a mile a minute, and his face heated up in embarrassment with a hint of pleasure. "Ok, that's far enough!" He shouted devoutly, twisting out of the hold, and managed to shove Romania backwards at a safe distance.

In the other bathroom, Norway was oblivious to the world and after he finished his bath, he ventured into the library.

He looked around at the various books that Romania owned. There were mythology books and magic books and story books and just any book Norway could think of. He picked out one that looked thick and old and made his way to the large chair that sat in the library.  
Romania gave up on Iceland, but before leaving him to his bath, he whispered in his ear, "If you want to have some help sleeping, I'll be in my room." Iceland's face was flushed bright red when Romania left. He was definitely between a rock and a hard place, he had no idea what he should do. Was this how Norway felt? Trapped whenever a guy would come on to him? He quickly finished getting undressed and jumped into the shower. After he got out he would seek out his older brother.

Romania went into the library and saw Norway engrossed in one of his books. "Hello Lukas. Are you enjoying the reading?" Norway nodded, not even looking up. Realizing that he wasn't going to be willing to talk while he was reading, Romania just grabbed a random book, "If you need anything, just make sure you let me know." Norway bobbed his head slightly, signaling that he understood, and Romania went back to his bedroom.

Once Iceland departed from the bathroom, he looked to the left and then to the right to make sure the coast was clear. He only had a barely covering towel around his waist. Shivering visibly, he dashed down the hallway where Romania's bedroom was next to his bedroom. He grasped the door knob in a hurry, twisted it, and flung the door open. He slammed the door with an unnecessary boom echoing throughout the house. This alerted Romania in the next room over.

Romania got up and went over to Iceland's room, he knocked on the door and called out, "Ice? Are you alright? You slammed the door pretty hard." Iceland shouted back, "I'm fine, it was an accident!"  
Romania tried the door, but it was locked, "Can I come in?" Iceland shook his head, even if Romania couldn't see it, "Just give me a second!"  
The noise had also startled Norway, who heard it down the hall, confused, he marked his place in the book and sat it aside. He walked down the hall to see Romania standing outside of Iceland's bedroom. He walked up to him and asked, "What's going on?" Romania visibly jumped and turned to Norway, "I'm not sure, I was in my room and heard the door slam. Thought I'd check on him." Norway nodded and knocked, "Em? Is everything alright?" Iceland loudly groaned and opened the door, revealing Norway and Romania, both with worried looks plastered on their faces.

"I'm fine. I... uh..." He couldn't understand why he needed to elaborate, "I'm just tired." Iceland yawned to emphasize his point. Norway planted his hand in his hip, knowing his brother better than that. He practically raised him. Something was bothering him and everyone would be damned if he didn't find out. "Come here, Em," Norway cooed, stepping forward to embrace his troubled brother. Romania felt overwhelmingly awkward, watching how Norway's left hand rested above Iceland's butt.

Iceland put a hand on Norway's chest to push him off, "Lukas quit. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. I just slammed the door too loud, the doorknob slipped out of my hand." Iceland huffed, "I didn't mean to worry you."  
Norway bent down to his ear, "You're lying to me." He whispered. Iceland frowned, sometimes he wondered if Norway was actually his mother and not his brother. Because he sure acted like a mom sometimes, and it got on Iceland's nerves.  
Norway backed off of Iceland and shrugged, "I guess if you're really that tired we should just leave you alone so you can sleep then. You do have school in the morning." Iceland groaned, he had actually forgotten about that.

After Iceland closed the door behind him, forgetting to lock it, he dashed under his blankets as soon as the lights went out. Romania bid Norway good night with a grin, "I'll see you in the morning. And I'll be sure to wake up Emil, so you can sleep in. It's been a long day for both of you." Romania explained, subtly pressing the Norwegian towards his bedroom. Norway nodded, "Thanks. You're very kind." Romania waved it off, "Ah, it's no problems."

Once Norway was in his room, Romania went back to Iceland's room. He tried the door, and he smiled when it opened easily. He pushed it open quietly, but it still creaked on the hinges, making Iceland sit up instantly. Romania shushed him and closed the door behind him just as quietly as he had opened it.  
Romania walked over to Iceland's bed and stood in front of him. Iceland frowned, "Look, I have school tomorrow and I'm tired." Romania chuckled, "I know, I know." He removed his shirt and stripped down to just his undergarments. "I'm just here to keep you company. My house is known for being creepy at night, it's an old cabin, it makes lots of noises. I just don't want you to be scared."  
He climbed in the bed behind Iceland and wrapped his arms around him. "I would have us move to my bed, it's bigger than this one, but I like being this close to you."

Speechless and completely rigid, Iceland tried to calm his breathing. He whimpered slightly at the hand that traveled past his navel. "Please, stop." Romania snickered softly against his ear, "I enjoy you." Iceland kicked his legs feebly when he felt his pajama bottoms tugged down to his knees. "What did I do to you to deserve this?" Iceland whispered weakly, struggling to hold back his tears.

Romania purred against him, "You're absolutely delectable Emil." He pressed kisses to Iceland's shoulders, rubbing circles down Iceland's front, making his way closer to Iceland's cock. Iceland kept scooting closer to the edge of the bed, hoping he could escape the older man's clutches. He whimpered when Romania grabbed his length and started squeezing it and stroking it.  
Iceland didn't know what to do, yet again he felt trapped. He wanted to yell out for his brother, but he also didn't want his brother and his friend to be angry with one another. Especially when Romania was being so kind to them by letting them stay with him until they could find somewhere permanent to live.

Little did he know, Norway planned for this to be his permanent living quarters. "Vlad, please... Ahh... Stop..." Iceland choked out over a moan. His insides were doing back flips at the pleasure of Romania milking his member. "I can't stop when it looks like you're enjoying it." Iceland clutched at his pillow, biting down on his bottom lip to suppress a scream. Romania shoved three fingers in the younger male's mouth to silence him as well as soak his fingers for future penetration. "Suck," he whispered out, pressing his lips against the crook of his neck and grazing the skin with his fangs. Iceland unwillingly obeyed, sucking the two fingers almost shoved down his throat.

Iceland had to focus to keep himself from gagging, he didn't know why Romania was so rough with him. Couldn't he see that Iceland preferred it to be gentle over being shoved around like some sex toy rag doll?  
Once Romania decided that his fingers were moist enough he pulled them from Iceland's mouth with a resounding pop, and he wasted no time sticking them in Iceland's entrance. The teen winced and cried out in pain as he pressed all three fingers into him with no warning.  
Romania bit his shoulder, reminiscent of the last time, drawing blood and leaving marks. It hurt more this time, Iceland wasn't enjoying this one bit, but Romania wouldn't hear any differently.

"Do you like it," he whispered heavily next to the whimpering teenager's ear. Iceland bit his bottom lip to prevent either an anguished screech or a distressed moan. It would probably be a mixture of both. "Y-You're hurting me...!" He breathed it in pain; the thrusting of three fingers tearing him open. Romania smirked to himself, lapping up the blood on the pale skin after he punctured it a second time. Iceland opened his mouth to release a pained groan, but the older man slapped his hand over it. "Shhh, you don't want your brother finding out." Nodding with tears trucking down his cheeks, Romania retreated his three fingers and with that hand, he pulled down his boxers. He was already hard, which Iceland could sense instantly.

He pressed into him, moaning softly at Iceland's tightness. Iceland bit down on his thumb, biting back his cries. Romania thrust quick, making sure he didn't make too much noise. Iceland's hot tears ran down his cheeks. Romania grabbed his length and yanked it, which wasn't pleasurable to Iceland because it just plain hurt.

"You look so hot," He murmured breathlessly, quickening his pace, and grabbing Iceland's cock carelessly. Iceland's head started to hit the headboard as Romania thrusted deep inside. The bed started to create thumping noises against the wall and Romania halted everything. Iceland clawed at the back of his head, which was now aching. Romania flipped his body over, so he was laying on his stomach and lifted him up on all fours. He lunged his shaft back inside of Iceland, moaning as he did so. After ten more thrusts, his body shook and his short fingernails dug into Iceland's hips. Iceland knew what was about to happen, but he didn't want Romania to do that. "Take it out!" Iceland cried out, wiggling effortlessly. "No, I want you to remember what I feel like..." He giggled out before releasing his tension. "N-No..." The teenager groaned with tears, feeling Romania cum inside of him. "J-Just take it out," the sixteen year old wailed into the pillow.

Romania kissed Iceland's neck softly as he finished and pulled out not long after that, "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Iceland didn't answer the rhetorical question and frowned into the pillow. He heard Romania get up from the bed and picked up things from the floor, "I really wanted to stay in bed with you. But even though I told your brother that I'd wake you up this morning, I have a feeling he'll still get up to wake you up." Romania placed another kiss to Iceland's lips before departing from the room. Once he heard Romania's bedroom door click close, he let his bottled-up sobs come pouring out. He cried because he hated himself, he was worthless and no good and no one really loved him. He bawled until no tears were coming out, and they just turned into quiet wails, and then he fell asleep.

The next morning, Iceland was shook awake by Norway, not Romania, which he was thankful for.

"Hey, good morning," Norway half smiled at his bleary eyed little brother. Iceland blinked his crusty eyes from the dried up tears from last night open. "Lukas?" He asked incredulously and reached out to touch his brother's chest. "Who else?" Norway questioned with slight sarcasm, leaned down, and kissed the blushing teen on his forehead. "Time for school. Well, we have to make sure you have the confirmation so you can start," Norway explained to his currently pouting brother under the blankets. He had the blankets covering the bite marks on his shoulder. To his worst fear, Norway placed his hand on the blanket, preparing to pull it off, but Iceland mentally panicked and tightened his hold. "I'll be ready. Just give me some privacy." Norway respected his wishes and kissed him on his cheek, which Iceland complained about like a moody teenager. "So doing that!" He shouted out as he watched Norway close the door behind him with an evident smirk.

After Norway left the room, Iceland got up quickly to lock it, he didn't want any more intruders until he was dressed. He felt disgusting and needed a shower. Bad. He checked the time, he didn't have enough of it to take a shower. He stood in the bathroom and took a warm washcloth to his legs and other parts of his body, trying to wash off as much of last night as he could. Sadly, he couldn't do the same to his brain. That's something he wished for. He dressed simply; loose pants and a loose sweater. It was cold but he really didn't think he could handle wearing anything too tight. The sweater covered up his bite marks nicely, so there was really no need to put concealer over them. He did it anyways though, just in case. He brushed his hair, frowning when his cowlick decided to stick up awkwardly. He had to practically soak his hair just to make it lie flat.  
He examined himself in the mirror one last time before deciding he looked good enough. He grabbed his bag that was propped up next to his bedroom door and went to the kitchen for some breakfast.  
Norway was sitting at the table, drinking coffee and chatting with Romania, who was frying some eggs. Iceland sat his bag on the floor and took a seat at the table. Romania sat a plate of food in front of him and a mug filled with strong smelling coffee.

"Good morning, Emil!" He greeted in a lighthearted tone at the sixteen year old. "How did you sleep?" He had the nerve to ask that question. Iceland looked away from the Romanian, poked at the eggs with a fork, and muttered, "Just fine." Norway glanced from his coffee cup to Iceland. "There's no reason to be rude," Norway reprimanded his disgruntled little brother. Iceland turned away from them, dropping the fork on the table, and storming out of the kitchen.

"Does he always behave this way?" Iceland heard Romania ask his brother in the kitchen. It sounded like Norway sighed from exhaustion, "Unfortunately. He has terrible mood swings. I'm hoping he will grow out of them soon. It's very testing on my behalf." Iceland grimaced at this bit of information. So he was just a nuisance to Norway? He shook his head, holding it high, and decided that, even though it seemed impossible, he would strive to have a good day.

"Emil, you need to eat. Get in here now," Norway ordered him from the kitchen table when he walked into the kitchen once again.

Iceland didn't give any indication that he heard what Norway had said, but sat down at the table and finished eating. Once he was done he put his plate in the sink and turned to Norway, "I'm ready to go. I don't want to be late to this school." His brother nodded and stood up. "Alright, we can go then." Romania told him to have a good day, and when Norway wasn't paying attention, sent an air kiss his way. Iceland just scowled and turned to the door, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his brother to put on his shoes and grab the car keys.

They pulled out of the driveway and headed off down the road. It took them a while to find Iceland's new school. They found it eventually, but still on time. Norway parked near the front, since he was a visitor, he could do that. Norway walked him inside and to the office, where the secretaries directed them to the registrar. They needed all of Iceland's documents and papers, birth certificates and the like. Norway had all of this prepared and was able to just hand them a folder with everything inside. It didn't take them long to get Iceland enrolled and a class schedule made for him.  
The lady that was taking care of Iceland handed him a printed schedule and called over a girl. She was about Iceland's age, and was of African descent. She happily bound over to the desk and the lady told her to take Iceland on a quick tour of the school and then take him to his first class.  
She was excited to do so and introduced herself as Michelle. Iceland introduced himself and the girl pulled him along, telling him that he was just going to love it here because everyone was just so nice. This brought relief to not only Iceland, but to Norway who was watching his brother get pulled along by this girl. Before they left the registrar's office, Norway called out to him, telling him that he'd be back after school to pick him up and to have a good day.  
Norway had to finalize a few more papers, but after that he was free to go.

The entire school day went smoothly and he made one or two friends. The teenagers here were more laid back and it wasn't full of preps and bullies. Well, not that he knew of, since he was the new fish in the well sized pond. He missed Norway already and wondered almost every second what he was up to.

Norway spent his day helping Romania here and there. He was bored though. He missed Iceland, he always did when he was at school. Norway also worried about Iceland, hoping he was making friends and that people were being nice to him. Around noon, Norway went to sit and read and enjoy some coffee. Romania joined him and sat across the room from him. Norway could see him from the top of his book, and could tell that he was being fidgety. "What's on your mind Ro?" He asked nonchalantly, keeping his eyes focused on the book. Romania jumped at his name and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Oh nothing..." he said, even though it was obviously a lie. Norway shrugged, not really wanting to dive into his friend's problems at the moment. Did that make him a bad friend? They sat in silence for a while, until Romania broke it. "So, does Emil ever show any interest in dating people?" Norway raised an eyebrow, "...I don't really know." He sat the book down on his lap, "Why?" Romania shrugged, "I was just wondering because I know some people that he might be able to get to know." Romania knew that was a lie, he didn't know very many people around where he lived, let alone people Iceland's age. Norway bought the lie though and shrugged, "I don't think he's really into dating, I think he's just hoping to meet someone and know that they're 'the one' right off the bat." Romania nodded, "Oh I see...I'm going to go get a drink? You want anything?" Norway had already gone back to reading and lifted up his empty coffee mug, "If you don't mind."

Romania smiled as he approached him, "I don't, Lukas. I'll be right back." After gathering the empty coffee mug, Romania scurried into the kitchen and refilled it with freshly brewed coffee. He fixed himself a glass of sweet berry wine and returned back to the room. "Here you go," he offered the beverage to Norway with a kind smile. As he walked back over to where he was settled before, Norway asked him a question that halted him in his tracks, almost dropping his glass of wine in the process.

Norway had thrown it out there, not even letting it drop softly. "Are you sleeping with my brother?"

Romania collected himself and laughed nervously, "What would make you think that Lukas?" Norway shrugged, "I had something to tell him last night, but when I approached his room I heard some questionable noises."

Romania tried to push it off, "Well he is a hormonal teenager, maybe he was just...releasing some stress."

Norway nodded, "I thought that too, but you know what's funny?" He paused, and Romania gulped, "...what?"

"I swear I could hear your voice too."

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned and please leave a review on your way out for us~ :)


	16. Chapter 16

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

"That's impossible, because... Uh..." He stammered, not knowing how to get around this. Norway had him cornered mentally and there was no way to escape. "Why," Norway began, placing down his coffee cup on the end table in front of him, "would you want to sleep with him?"

"Do you not understand how much you could mess him up by doing that?" Norway had raised his voice, and wasn't allowing Romania any room to comment or defend himself. "You could mess up the way he views love and relationships! He's only sixteen damn it. He doesn't know the difference between love and sex yet. He's too young. And we're screwing him up with it..." Romania caught that little bit at the end.  
"Wait..." he said, "What do you mean _we_ are messing him up?"

Mentally slapping himself for his emotional driven mistake, he cleared his throat. "What I meant was that I've done stuff with my ex," he was fabricating a bullshit yet legit excuse, "and he's walked in on us." Feeling confident about his explanation, he watched as Romania gnawed his bottom lip anxiously. "I'm sorry..." That's all he managed to say before Norway stormed out of the room with the book that he was previously reading. As much as he wanted to beat Romania to a pulp, he controlled himself. Honestly, he didn't want to be homeless. Although, he needed to figure out a way to mend all of this stuff. Knowing Iceland, he might deny what happened because of the fear and the consequences. They would all have to sit down after dinner and clear the air one way or another.

Iceland had stayed positive throughout the rest of the day, none of his teachers seemed awful and he got along with most of the students here. His day had flown by quickly, and he was ready to go home. He missed Norway and couldn't wait to see him when he came to pick him up.  
Iceland walked out of the building and looked around for a minute, looking for any sign of his car. He couldn't pick it out of the various other cars sitting in the parking lot, so he had to call his brother and ask him where he was.

Once Iceland was in the car, the first thing Norway did was ask about his day. Iceland told him, it had been one of the best school days he had had and that this place seemed a lot nicer than his old school. Norway smiled, he was glad to hear that. He drove them home, but when they got there he told Iceland that he had something he needed to talk to him about.

The tone in Norway's voice was serious and stern and that frightened Iceland a bit. They went back into the house and Norway told him to meet him in his room in a minute. Iceland put his bag down in his room and slowly crept over to Norway's room, the door was cracked so he just pushed it open and walked in.  
Norway signaled for Iceland to close the door and then to lock it and then tapped the space beside him on the bed.  
"Emil. This is something I need you to be completely honest to me about." Norway said, his voice hushed. Iceland just nodded nervously, his heart racing at what Norway's question might be. "Em, have you and Romania been having sex?" Iceland froze, that was the question he was expecting, but not the one he was wanting to hear. He shook his head slowly and choked out, "N-no." Norway frowned, knowing the lie that his brother was trying to formulate. "Emil...I can tell when you're lying. Have you forgotten this?"

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" Iceland shifted uncomfortably, "I don't even like him, so why I do something like that?" Norway placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Emil, please tell me the truth." The teenager shook his head, tears pricking at his eyes, "Honestly, I wouldn't do that. Do you know how gross that is?" The expression of 'I know you're lying' on Norway's face broke the barriers of confining his tears. He turned away from Emil, deciding to bring Romania into this conversation.

"Romania, come here please!" Norway called out politely, discretely sending Iceland a worried look as he wiped away the tears from his face. Once Romania unlocked the door and walked through the threshold, Iceland smashed his tear stricken face into Norway's chest in chagrin. "What's wrong with him?" Romania asked innocently, claiming a chair near Iceland. He wanted to maintain a reasonable distance from the older brother.

Norway rubbed soothing circles on Iceland's shoulder blades as the teen heaved against his chest. "Iceland, come on, I need you to tell me the truth." Romania glanced away from the brothers, knowing fully well why Iceland was behaving this way. He was just a child and he didn't want to tell the truth out of fear and probably pride. "There's nothing, nothing happening between u-us!" Iceland cried out, subtly crawling onto Norway's lap.

"Then why are you crying?" Norway asked softly. "You wouldn't be crying if there was nothing going on." The teen stared at Romania, who just looked back, face coated in a faux-worry. Iceland knew he had to tell the truth, Norway wouldn't let it go.  
Iceland nodded against Norway's chest, feeling like a small child, but taking comfort in being cradled by his brother. "What was that?" Norway asked quietly.  
Iceland just nodded again, not meeting either of the older males' eyes. "It's true..." he whispered. Norway stroked his hair. "It is?" Iceland nodded more now, "Yeah. We slept t-together."

Norway released an audible exhale, tucked a few strands of blonde behind his ear, and continued to stroke the hair on Iceland's head. "You know you're not supposed to do that. You're still a child and..." Norway trailed off from saying things like you're mine and I don't want anyone to touch what is mine, but he unfortunately couldn't do that. "Just don't do it again. Knowing you," Norway pushed the teary eyed teen from his chest, "You probably tempted him."

Iceland nodded, not in the mood to argue. Norway turned to Romania next, "Don't touch him." Was all he said. Romania nodded in understanding. Norway sighed, "I need a drink..." He sat Iceland down on the bed and got up to go to the kitchen to fix himself something, leaving Romania and Iceland alone.  
The two of them just stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Romania started feeling uncomfortable and excused himself. That left Iceland all alone. He laid back on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm. "This sucks..." He mumbled.

Later that evening, Romania and Norway somehow ended up drinking heavily. At first it was supposed to be one or maybe two drinks on a social level, but little by little they were becoming buzzed. "How was it?" Norway asked with a curious voice after taking another swig of Romania's favorite alcohol. The older man laughed, "It was really something else. One time, I turned this mouthy woman into a frog with my black magic." In his intoxicated state, Norway laughed along and prattled on about how his other friend who loves magic always burns his scones. He mentioned that everyone makes excuses to avoid eating his food.

In the other room, Iceland was jotting down notes from the chapter he just finished. He was very far behind in his studies. Although, the teachers were kind enough to guide him through all of the missed material. Grumbling from the obnoxious noises from the two inebriated males, he decided to slam his text book closed and go to bed extra early tonight.

The noises gradually faded to Iceland's relief. "Finally they go to sleep," he muttered, glancing at the time displayed on his cellphone, "at past fucking midnight." Damn bastards. They knew he had school early in the morning. Norway took custody of his keys, since he was grounded once again for something that Romania started.

He slid his eyes closed, yawning as he did so. His body calmed down and he was on the edge of drifting off, until someone rudely swung his door open and stumbled inside while closing it softly behind him.

Iceland sat up defensively, worried as to who it could be. He couldn't see much in the dark, but the moonlight shining through glinted off of a golden cross, and he knew it was just his brother. Norway walked up to his bed and tackled him onto it. He mumbled something about how no one else will ever touch him. Iceland shoved him off, "Get out. You're drunk Lukas." Norway shook his head, "No way. I'm staying~" the last bit sounded sing-songy and Iceland rolled his eyes, "You're acting like an idiot. I have school in the morning."

"No, I want you," Norway grinded his bulging erection against Iceland's hip bone with a silly grin plastered on his face. He was not in his right mind and Iceland built up all of his energy and shoved Norway off of him. The older male fought back, crushing Iceland under his grip with a wink, "School can wait," he declared, removing the golden cross from his hair. Iceland whimpered under his lustful gaze and switched his eyes downwards to see Norway tugging out his shaft. He was not about to have sex again. It seemed like almost every night someone was either trying to fuck him or has fucked him. Well, not every night, but it certainly seemed like it. "Get out of here!" He shouted, waking up Romania in the neighboring bedroom.

Romania got out of bed, his mind still fuzzy, and walked over to Iceland's room. He pressed his ear against the door and could hear whispered voices coming from the other side. His still-drunk, half-awake brain made it hard for him to focus on what they were saying or doing, but he could definitely distinguish Norway and Iceland's voices.  
He rapped on the door several times, alerting the two males of his presence. Iceland tried to shove Norway off but Norway knew who it was, and became very territorial of Iceland instantly. He pulled Iceland close and kept his grip tightly on him.

Romania waited a few seconds before entering the bedroom to gasp at the scene before his hazy eyes. Norway sent Romania a pathetic, drunk glare, "Hey, nobody invited you in here!" Iceland huffed out, "Norway, get off of me. You're acting like an-" Norway silenced him with a kiss, which made Romania slap a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. Iceland panicked, tearing his lips away from Norway's and managed to weasel his easy out of his brother's grip. Although he enjoyed the foreign yet familiar feeling of his brother's lips, he needed to save their reputation. Especially since Romania didn't approve of such behaviors. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in disgust, he rushed out of the bedroom. Romania caught him by his collar when he past him through the threshold.

Iceland made a choking sound as Romania grabbed him. "What's going on here?" He asked, curiously. Iceland shook his head, "Nothing is going on. Lukas is just really drunk that's all." Romania frowned, "Is that all?" Iceland was red in the face, "Yes. Now let me go."  
Norway was still laying on the bed, watching the conversation between the two of them, "I'm not that drunk." He interjected. "Yes you are!" Iceland said, "You just kissed me! You're seriously out of it." Norway let out a low laugh, "I'd do it if I were sober!"

"You'll have to excuse him! He's... Uh... The alcohol!" Iceland stumbled over his words, noticing that Romania started to being his face closer. Norway blinked over at the two other males, who looked like they were about to kiss. Iceland flinched when Romania brought their mouths together. "I told you not to touch him, damn it!" Norway hollered, climbing off the bed with a stagger in his step.

Norway pulled on Iceland's arm, trying to pull him from Romania's grasp. "He's not yours!" Romania smirked, "Then whose is he?" Norway frowned, "He's mine!"  
The two of them bickered back and forth like this until Iceland snapped, "Unhand me! Both of you! I belong to no one!" He could feel frustrated tears start to form in his eyes and he tore away from the two men and went down the hallway. He didn't really know where to go, there weren't many other rooms that he knew of other than his own. He went into Norway's room, it might have seemed a bit weird to lock himself in his brother's room, but at least he was away from the other two.

"Look at what you have done!" Norway cried out in drunken anger, grabbing Romania by his collar. "He's not yours anymore," Romania declared proudly, prying Norway's hand off with ease and twisted around to avoid Norway throwing up.

Norway dry heaved a few more times, he really didn't think he had had that much to drink. Just a few glasses of wine. Romania, on the other hand was down at the door to Norway's bedroom, knocking for Iceland. Iceland shouted after the knocks, "Just leave me alone! I have school tomorrow! You guys are being dicks."  
"Emil, you're brother's throwing up." Romania said, "You should come out and help him." In all actuality, Romania just wanted Iceland to come out of the room.  
Iceland rolled his eyes, "Serves him right. He shouldn't have drank so much."

"You don't understand," Romania slurred, pounding on the door, "Emil, you have to help him! It's bad..." On the other side, Iceland was turn between checking on his brother or ignoring them and going to bed. Finally, he scoffed as he stormed over to the door, swung it open, and then gasped when Romania pulled him into his chest. He shoved them inside of the room and locked it behind them.

"Augh!" Iceland squawked, "Let go of me you creep!" Iceland tried squirming and pushing him away, "Let me go! Let me go!" Romania just chuckled, "Ah, I finally have you alone." He smashed his lips against Iceland's and the teen sputtered. "Stop it." He said, "I'm not interested! Just let me be." If there was one thing that was certain, Iceland was going to make sure that the two men he lived with never drank, ever again. Romania wasted no time shoving a hand up his shirt, running his cold fingers over Iceland's chest, eliciting a repressed shiver. Romania took it as a shiver of pleasure and pressed himself up to Iceland, "I see you already liked that, and I haven't even done anything yet."

Iceland thrashed his head to the side, avoiding the oncoming kiss from the frisky elder. "Look at you," he licked his lips in a sensual manner, "Already giving me a clean canvas to bite." Iceland's eyes widened at what he said and struggled to do something. Anything. "No, don't bite me!" The sixteen year old shrieked as the fangs penetrated the smooth, untouched skin on his neck. Blood started to seep out at a fast rate, utterly petrifying him beyond belief. Romania licked up the trails of blood and smirked as he pulled away to look at the frightened teen below him.

"It really turns me on when you give me that scared look. With your wide eyes and your mouth agape. It just makes you that much more kissable." To prove his point, he bent down and captured his lips with his own. Iceland pulled away, "This is disgusting!" He could feel the blood from his neck dripping down his back and onto Norway's bed. Romania's advances became more than just kisses and touches, he rolled his hips against Iceland's and made sure that the teen felt how aroused he was. Iceland couldn't take it anymore and screamed for his brother.

"Lukas! Help m-" Romania muffled him with his lips and slid his eyes closed as he felt the vibration in his mouth from Iceland's screaming. The second they parted from the kiss, Iceland screamed out for his brother. "Quiet now. Your dear brother is passed out in your bedroom." At hearing this information, Iceland started to wail, "N-No! Please just leave me alone! Why do you want me so badly?"

"Like I said," Romania started, pausing to press another kiss to Iceland's face, "I find you desirable. And everything about you just turns me on." Iceland shook his head, "But I don't want it, why won't you listen to me?" Iceland was tired of people not listening to him and to what he wanted. Romania chuckled lowly, "I know you're just playing hard to get." Iceland just wanted to scream some more, he wasn't being taken seriously and his life was becoming more miserable.  
"What can I do to make you stop? Please!"

"What can you do to make me stop?" Romania asked mockingly, rolling his erection against Iceland's crotch area. Iceland squirmed under his strong hold, nodding vigorously. "Please, I'll do anything!" He cried out, not thinking about what he actually said to the horny man. "_Anything_ you say?" He asked curiously with a growing smirk. "Just please, please don't fuck me!" Romania bellowed with drunken laughter, "Well," he traced the contour of Iceland's quivering lips teasingly, "I want you to be my lover. I want you for myself. Your brother is not allowed to interfere with our relationship." Iceland couldn't contain the tears, "I don't want a relationship though!" Romania wiped away the tears with a sweet smile, "I won't hurt you if we are lovers."

Iceland choked back a sob, "What do you mean?" Romania stroked his face softly and lovingly, "I'll be gentle, I won't be rough with you. I want to be your lover so I can love you, not just fuck you." Romania caught Iceland's lips in a soft and sweet kiss, no biting, no teeth, just their lips against each other. Romania's hands went from squeezing Iceland's wrists to having their fingers gently intertwined. He lifted his hips up a bit so that he wasn't crushing Iceland below him. "See," he purred softly, "I can be caring and gentle too."

Iceland's bright lavender eyes widened, blushing noticeably, and his body started to tingle. He sniffled, "I..." His voice trailed off to barely a whisper, "I'm scared." Romania arched his eyebrow, continuing to caress his cheek and tuck a few ashen blonde tresses behind his ear. "There's no need to be afraid," he cooed, secretly working to build the teen's trust.

Romania didn't even know the half of it. Iceland frowned, nothing about his life was ever easy. Romania noticed his frown and stroked the corners of his mouth, "What's on your mind?" Iceland shook his head, "You know what my brother said, he'd kill you if you put a finger on me."  
Romania shook his head, "Lukas doesn't scare me. His bark's stronger than his bite." This didn't assure Iceland, for he knew Norway a lot better than Romania did.  
"I'm still not for the idea though..." Iceland mumbled softly.  
Like that, Romania flipped, the gentle touches were gone and he as tightened his grip on Iceland's body. "Maybe I'll change your mind."

"No, wait! Please don't hurt me!" Iceland begged for mercy. "So, is that a yes?" Romania probed the teenager eagerly. As much as he didn't want to, he really didn't want to be sexually assaulted. As fate would have it, he nodded with a blurred vision from the tears that were accumulating in his eyes. "What was that?" He asked confidently, lightly pecking him on the forehead at his inevitable triumph. "Yes..." He choked out as his heart accelerated in its beats. "I'll... be your lo-lover..."

Romania let go of his wrists and shoved his arms underneath Iceland to pull him into a strong hug. "I'm so glad you said yes!" He kissed Iceland's cheek and nuzzled into his light hair. Iceland was trying hard not to tremble, but he was anyways. He felt like he had made a mistake, but he just really didn't want to be treated like a dog toy. Romania pressed several kisses to Iceland's face and snuggled close to him. "I think it's best if you go to sleep now. You have school in the morning, don't you?" Iceland nodded, "Okay then, come to my room! You can stay in my bed with me Emil."

Iceland shivered when they interlocked their fingers on the way to the bedroom. As they passed his own room, Iceland's eyes widened at the unconscious Norwegian snoring on the bed. There was vomit near the doorway, which caused Iceland to shudder. Romania closed the door behind them with a smile, leading the teen towards his king sized bed. The room was absolutely breathtaking. From antique items to black and red lace, it was remarkable. Romania's bed was a four post bed with sheer black and crimson curtains surrounding the bed. Iceland crawled into his bed and sighed at the comfort. It felt like a cloud. Romania climbed in on the other side, scooted closely to his new lover, and kissed him on the back of his head. "Sweet dreams, Emil," he purred, spooning the smaller male as his arm drapes over his chest. "Good... night, Vlad."

It didn't take long for Iceland to hear Romania's snores. He snored louder than Norway did. He had a solid grip around Iceland's waist, even when he was asleep. Iceland was having trouble falling asleep, his mind was full of thoughts swarming around like angry bees. He smashed his eyes shut and forced himself to count sheep to fall asleep. He'd get pretty far in his counting, but then the thoughts about him being Romania's lover crept back in and made him lose focus.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but the next thing he knew was that it was morning. He sat up quickly, he hadn't even set an alarm clock to wake him up for school, and there was no way that Norway or Romania would have been awake yet. He looked around the unfamiliar room and remembered the happenings of the previous night and shuddered. He quickly found a clock and saw that he would have plenty of time to make it to school if he hurried.

He rushed through everything, shoved his books and unfinished homework in his backpack, and ate a bowl of cereal. He wanted to leave as fast as possible. He didn't want to encounter his brother or new lover. Right before he stepped out into the snow, he remembered that he needed his car keys. Norway probably put them in a place that he wouldn't be able to find since he was grounded for who knows what. "I really don't want to ask," he muttered as he journeyed his way to Romania's bedroom, "but I'll be super late if I walk there."

He approached the bed and saw the sleeping figure still sound asleep. He didn't want to wake him up, he didn't want anyone awake, but he had to have a ride to school. And Romania might be the lesser of the two evils. He shook his shoulder roughly, making him wake up. He was still half-asleep and was confused by Iceland's actions. "What's wrong? It's too early, come back to bed." Iceland huffed, "I need a ride to school. Now." Romania woke up a bit more and made a "Huh?" noise again. Iceland repeated himself, "I need to go to school." Romania nodded, "That's right." He sat up and stretched, "Let me put on some clothes real fast." Iceland nodded, "Please do, and hurry. I don't want to be late." Romania got up and threw on a simple outfit, and laughed at Iceland who was tapping his foot impatiently. "Alright, let's get you to school." He pressed a kiss to Iceland's forehead and walked with him out the door.

On the ten minute ride there, Romania laced their hands together while driving. Things were quiet and Iceland felt extremely awkward. In fact, it was beyond awkward, especially after last night. As soon as they pulled up to the front of the school, Iceland scurried out with a swift "thank you." Romania called it to him to come back. Reluctantly, he returned to find out what was wrong. Without a single word, the taller male grabbed his chin as his arm wrapped around his shoulders, leaned down, and kissed him passionately. Other students glanced over to see Romania kiss him on the lips. Girls giggled and guys continued to walk into the building.  
"Have a good day at school," Romania winked before blowing him a kiss. Iceland blushed furiously as he ignored the affection and scampered into the building. He just barely made it by the tardy bell. Panting out from running, a few of the students sent him a knowing smirk.

Romania returned home, feeling amazing that he could show his love off to the world. He couldn't recall the last time he felt this way. It had been quite some time. He killed the ignition and returned back into his home.

Norway had woken up while they were gone, and he had a raging headache. Opening his eyes even the slightest bit sent lightning bolts of pain up through his face and into his head. He felt like he had been hit by a truck too. He didn't remember much from last night, he remembered drinking with Romania and that was it. He slowly opened his eyes enough to get a good look at his surroundings. He was in Iceland's room, but why? He really hated not being able to remember anything, it left for a lot of confusion in the morning. Before thinking too much more on it, he decided that he definitely needed a bath or something. He could tell he reeked something awful.  
When Romania walked back to his room, he was still tired and planned to sleep for a couple more hours, he heard water running and smirked to himself. The older brother had no idea what Romania had accomplished that night, and he couldn't wait for him to find out.

After Norway exited the shower and scrubbed his mouth, he felt refreshed. However, he still clutched at his head in an aching pain. Deciding to fill his stomach up with something light, he waltzed into the kitchen and prepared a bowl of oatmeal. He wanted to be a good friend, so he added extra oats to make Romania a bowl. He had been so kind to let him and his brother stay at his place. He couldn't risk going back to their previous town full of assholes.

Norway poured the boiling water in the bowls filled up with oats and quietly stirred them until it all mixed together into mush. Sighing at the persistent headache, Norway carried both of the bowls of oatmeal into Romania's bedroom. He set the bowl down on bedside table and then returned to the kitchen to grab two glasses of milk for them to drink.

"Good morning, Vlad. I made you breakfast," Norway announced after shaking him awake. Romania was confused at first.

"I said I made breakfast." Romania nodded, "I heard you the first time. But why did you...?" Norway shrugged. "I was already making myself some so I thought I'd be nice and make you some too." Romania was flattered by the kind gesture and thanked him. 'Man...' He thought, 'he must not have remembered much from last night. I wasn't even expecting him to look at me today let alone talk to me.'  
The two men ate breakfast in almost-silence, "Did you take Ice to school?" Romania nodded, "I did. He woke me up to do so." Norway just made a soft hum in reply. His thoughts found themselves focused on Iceland and how much he wished he could prove his love to him.

While Iceland was busy with school, Norway and Romania were discussing different spells and magic related topics. Romania started to feel guilty, because Norway could not remember anything that happened last night. The taste of revenge was not as sweet compared to an hour and a half ago. "How are you and Emil doing?" He decided to bring up his young lover while his current book shook subtly in his hands. Not paying attention to the signs, Norway shrugged while flipping through the pages. "We're... We could be better. I'm just glad that you are looking out for him. I feel bad," Norway seemed crestfallen at this point, "he really hates me. I don't know what to do anymore." He looked up into Romania's for help.

Romania could be of no help. Now he felt really guilty, he didn't realize that the brothers had such a strained relationship to begin with. "Ah," he started, "I'm sure once you both truly get settled here and everything calms down, you'll be able to overcome your problems with ease." Norway nodded, that was very true. A lot had been changing in their lives recently, and Iceland was already moody on a normal day, let alone when he's stressed from all the different things happening. "I sure hope you're right Vlad."

Three thirty rolled around, indicating the dismissal bell. Iceland brushed off all of his acquaintances and dialed Norway's number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up..." Iceland chanted impatiently, tapping his foot uncontrollably against the snow beneath his snow boots. After four rings, Norway greeted the now moody teenager. "Come pick me up. I'm tired of waiting out here in the cold." Norway sighed on the other line, snatching the car keys, and leaving the house without informing Romania. "I'm on my way, Emil."

When Iceland noticed his car roll up to the front he was relieved to see his big brother instead of Romania. He wasn't sure if he should spill the beans, but like everything else, it will all come out in the wash. "How was school?" He asked right away, watching Iceland frown slightly. "Embarrassing. Romania thinks it is cool to embarrass me in front of my classmates." This perked Norway's interested and he kindly requested for Iceland to elaborate. "He's just annoying, I guess." Remembering the other day when they confessed having sex, he flared up inside, "Wait, did he touch you?" Surprisingly, Iceland was anticipating this question and he lied, "No, he's actually following your orders." Smiling at the answer, he didn't push it any further to Iceland's sigh of relief. "That's good to know. I don't want you to be around him alone." Glancing away at his cellphone, he whispered a somber, "I know."

When they arrived home, Norway embraced Iceland right in front of Romania. He was happy to see Iceland, but was jealous of witnessing their hug that was lingering too long in his opinion.

Iceland looked at Romania and his face dusted a soft pink. He could tell that Romania wasn't a fan of him hugging his brother for so long, but he missed Norway a lot. He also didn't want to make Norway angry by going to Romania and giving him attention.  
Iceland pulled away from Norway and glanced between the two males. He looked down at the floor and mumbled, "I have homework..." Before darting away to his room. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his math textbook. This is what he really needed to work on. He started working on his homework problems, they were actually easy. He understood this process and was able to make it work.

He was about halfway done when knocks came from his door. Absentmindedly, he just said, "Come in." Romania opened the door and walked inside, "Hey Emil, did you have a good day at school?" Romania wrapped his arms around Iceland's neck and leaned down to rest his head on Iceland's shoulder. Iceland nodded and hummed, still trying to focus on his homework. Romania pressed a kiss to Iceland's cheek. "What are you working on?"  
Iceland sighed, "Math homework..." Romania smiled, "Oh, is it hard?" Iceland shook his head, "No, it's pretty easy."  
"So you can take a break and come with me right?" Iceland turned a bit to get a better look at him, "What do you mean?" Romania chuckled, "I asked your brother to run a couple of errands for me. I promised I wouldn't bother you because you're working on homework. But..." He pressed a kiss to Iceland's temple before standing up straight, "I have something I want to show you. Alone."  
Iceland sighed before standing up himself. He turned to Romania, who pulled him in close and softly kissed him. "I missed you today!" Iceland's face flushed red and he just nodded.

Romania pulled Iceland out the door in the back, "You haven't really seen the entirety of my place have you? Just my house and the place you and Lukas stayed in last time you came, right Emil?" Iceland nodded, "Yeah, we didn't go anywhere else here." Romania squeezed Iceland's hand, "Well I think you'll like this." Romania's house and rental cabins were tucked away in the woods, it wasn't too deep in the woods, but enough to be kind of hidden. The cabins were also backed by a dense woodland area. He didn't know if Romania owned all of that or not, but apparently he did because that's where he was leading him.  
Romania cleared leaves and held branches out of the way for Iceland, telling him to watch his step where necessary. They were walking uphill and it was becoming a bit more difficult for Iceland to walk holding Romania's hand. He had to start holding onto trees and other anchored plants to keep from sliding down the earth.  
"Don't worry Emil, we're almost there." Romania smiled back at him, having no problems walking around on the uneven ground. They reached the top of the incline and Iceland had only slipped twice, his jeans now stained with brown.  
The trees had been cleared out of where they were standing, and instead of grass growing on the ground, the brown dirt was covered with a soft green moss. Romania instructed Iceland to take off his shoes and socks before walking onto the mossy patch. They both removed their shoes and walked up onto the soft platform. The moss was cold on his feet, but it was nice. But then Iceland looked around at the ground around the mossy patch, it was brown and wet and some places had snow. "Vlad? How come this spot is green, it shouldn't be green this time of year." Romania laughed, "I put a spell over it so it wouldn't die out in the winter months." Iceland nodded, unsure about how truthful Romania's magic was. "That's not even the best part," He said, "Come with me!" Romania pulled him farther along until they were overlooking a cliff. Below them, a small river meandered through the rocks and dirt. The view was breathtaking. "Wow, this is beautiful!" Romania smiled, "I'm glad to hear you like it!"

The two of them stared out at the woodland scenery. Then Iceland shivered, he didn't wear a coat, just a light jacket. Romania felt his shiver and smiled, "Let's sit down." Iceland nodded and sat down along with his older lover. Romania peeled off his coat and wrapped it around Iceland, "I hope this will keep you warm." Iceland smiled softly, "Thanks." They had their fingers intertwined and their heads were resting against each other. It was peaceful and nice. Iceland frowned sadly, he wished he could be like this with Norway. He liked this. Romania noticed Iceland release a sad sigh, "What's the matter, love?" Iceland shook his head slightly, "Just thinking about my brother." Romania nodded, "Yeah. He's quite feisty about matters that involve you." Romania squeezed his hand, "But, let's stay positive. I'm sure after he gets over the initial shock, he'll be okay with it." Iceland looked away, that would not be the case and he knew it.  
Romania sighed, "We'd better head back, Lukas will be returning soon." Iceland was helped up by Romania, and they walked back to their shoes and slipped them on. The way back down was a bit easier than the way up.  
They hurried back to the house, but they didn't beat Norway home like they had hoped.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned! It only gets better from here and please leave us a review! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, you're home early!" Romania greeted in his cheerful disposition, squeezing Iceland's shaky hand in a reassuring way. Norway nodded slowly, studying the two in front of him. Romania, who looked guilty of something yet was disguising it with a decoy smile and Iceland. His precious, blushing and equally nervous little brother. He was extremely quiet, setting down the groceries on the kitchen table. He saw it. They were holding hands, miserably failing at trying to conceal it behind their backs. "Iceland, I suggest you let go of his hand and finish your homework."

Iceland ripped his hand away from Romania and nodded before hurrying away back to his room, leaving Norway and Romania alone in the room. Norway remained calm while he put away the groceries he had brought back. "I thought you said you were going to leave him alone while I was gone because he had homework." Romania shrugged, trying to formulate a believable lie, "He came down and told me he was done. I believed him."  
Norway frowned, "What were you two doing?" Romania pointed outside, "I took him for a short tour around my place, he hadn't seen it all and I thought he might like to."  
Norway nodded, trying not to explode at him for touching his brother. "What is going on between you two? I don't like being left in the dark about things."

"There's really nothing going on," Romania told another lie straight to Norway's face. Norway resumed storing the groceries away, gritting his teeth. He knew something was amiss. He would just have to ask his little brother. Obviously Romania didn't cave as easily as Iceland. "That's good to know," Norway brush off the subject to Romania's relief. Before Romania informed Norway that he was going to leave, Norway stopped him. "I feel left out."

Romania laughed, "What do you mean?" Norway just shrugged, "You and my brother are spending a lot of time together now. I just feel left out is all." Romania fidgeted awkwardly, not really knowing how to continue. "I promise it's nothing unprofessional, Ice and I are just friends, that's all! No need to feel left out!" Before Norway could continue, Romania bolted, claiming he had business to attend to. Norway frowned at where he had been standing, something was definitely up. He quickly finished putting away his groceries, he beelined to Iceland's room, going to figure out what was happening between his brother and his friend.

Norway knocked on Iceland's bedroom door with gentle beats. The second he heard his brother call out, "Come in," he creaked the door open to see Iceland poured out over his books. Iceland lifted his attention to his big, handsome brother. Internally moaning suddenly, he craved the romance he had with Romania. "Get up, Iceland." Norway's voice was not one to argue against and the teen stood up instantly. Smirking inwardly, Norway knew how to break down his walls to make him feel vulnerable. It's been a tactic he has used since they were younger to extract the truth from him. "What's the matter?" Iceland asked distractedly, fumbling for the pencil that was rolling off of the desk. Norway noticed this, "Leave it alone." And Iceland obeyed with jumpy actions. He searched through his head for anything to say if Norway came in here to accuse him.

"Come," Norway ordered as he sat down and patted on his lap, "sit down." Pouting, Iceland arched his eyebrow but did as he was told. He wasn't a dog! He made his way over to Norway and awkwardly sat on his lap like a child. It felt awkward, since they had not been close lately. Norway scooted back and parted his legs so Iceland could sit against his frame. Making sure to cage him in, he clamped his legs close, careful not to hurt him. He played with Iceland's hair, "Emil," he whispered softly, "Is there anything going on? I rarely hear from you these days. I miss you."

"I don't know what you're talking about Lukas," Iceland spoke slowly, "I have school and I'm busy with that most of the time." Norway rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "I mean, even when you aren't at school, it's like you've been avoiding me. I can tell that something's changed."  
Iceland shrugged, "I don't know what has. Umm..." Iceland paused, and Norway nudged him to encourage him to continue, "I really need to finish my homework Lukas."  
Norway sighed, "I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's going on." Iceland shook his head, "I don't know what you want me to say, there's _nothing_ going on."

"Emil," Norway drawled out sternly, knowing that there was possibly something else that he was hiding, "You can tell me anything. I won't get mad." Iceland sighed heavily, placing his hands on both of Norway's knees and shifted slightly. "Okay," he started up, which made Norway sweat with anticipation, "There's a girl at school who thinks I'm cute and... she asked me out." It was a huge lie, but Norway didn't need to know what was really bothering him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be evicted from the home and end up homeless with Norway. He mentally punished himself for being so stupid.

"Oh?" Norway said, surprised to hear that's all it was. "Well, what did you say?" Iceland shrugged, "I told her I'd think about it." Norway nodded, "Do you think she's cute?" Iceland nodded, "Yeah, and she's really nice to me." Norway smiled, "That's good. I'm glad they're all being nice to you."  
He pressed a kiss to Iceland's cheek that made him flinch a little. Iceland started to squirm in Norway's grip, "Yeah, well now you know so can I work on my homework now?"

"Maybe," Norway mumbled against the back of his head, kissing multiple times, "let me enjoy you first..." Iceland's face heated up at what Norway said and he squirmed around in his grip. "Lukas," Iceland grounded out, "what if Romania walks in?" The brothers were both afraid of the Romanian finding out. Norway released Iceland so he could escape back to his homework. But Norway would be damned if he didn't kiss him on the lips before leaving the bedroom.

Norway grabbed Iceland's hand and pulled him back to him, spinning him around to face him in the process. He pulled his face close and pressed his lips softly against Iceland's. He was craving more, the feeling of kissing Iceland made his heart flutter. He pulled away, the kiss wasn't long enough, but then again, they didn't want Romania finding out about them. Norway pecked another quick kiss to Iceland's lips before whispering a soft, "I love you" and letting him go. Iceland flushed red and nodded before going back to his work.  
Norway's eyes lingered on Iceland as he worked, he didn't really believe his story about this girl, but obviously Iceland wasn't ready to talk about what the truth was. Norway kissed Iceland's temple before leaving the bedroom, allowing his brother to work in peace.

Romania hummed a quirky tune, cleaning around the living room. He liked to keep things looking neat and polished. Norway entered the room, grabbed Romania's hand, and stared into his surprised yet confused eyes.

"What's up Lukas?" He asked, not understanding what his friend was trying to get at. Norway just stared at him for a second, "What do you think of Emil?" Romania shrugged, "What do you mean? I think he's a nice kid." Norway raised an eyebrow, "He is. So, you don't have any feelings for him?" Romania shook his head and laughed, "No, no. Like you said, he's just a teenager." Norway's expression remained unchanged, "None at all?" Romania was starting to sweat under the pressure his friend was putting on him, "Whoo, is it getting hot in here or is that just me?" Norway shrugged, "It's just you. Now answer my question."  
Romania let his shoulders fall in defeat, Norway's cold glare really struck him and he was feeling really uncomfortable standing here holding his hand. "You caught me." He sighed, "I like him. I think he's attractive. His little mood swings are adorable and they make me laugh." Norway let go of his hand, "Well, leave him alone. He doesn't feel the same way about you." Romania's reddish eyes shot up and flared with anger, "What makes you think he doesn't feel the same way?"  
Norway scoffed, "I'm his older brother, I just know these things." It was because Iceland had feelings for him, but he wasn't about to let that out any time soon. Romania squinted, "Well, it seems like you don't know this time. You're wrong."

"What do you mean?" Norway hardened his glare at the Romanian, stepping closer to press his chest against the other's to feel superior. Romania smirked, exposing his fangs, and whispered, "Why are you so worried when it's obvious that you are attracted to me?"

Norway took a step backwards and eyed him up and down, "Excuse me?" Romania smirked, "You do. I can tell." He mimicked Norway and pressed his chest up against his. "It's okay. I'm attracted to you too." Norway felt his cheeks light up, "What are you trying to get at?" Romania cupped Norway's face and brought it to his own, smashing a passionate and rough kiss to the Norwegians lips.  
Norway stood rigid, but melted as the kiss heated up.  
Romania wrapped his arm tightly around Norway's narrow waist to bring them closer.

Meanwhile, Iceland was grumbling over unfinished homework that was peeking out of his folders. "Oh great," he huffed out as he threw his hands over his eyes. It was his worst subject. Language Arts. Groaning at the multiple worksheets, he sighed in frustration. "I'll need help with this..." He thought of Norway and Romania. Which one will be willing to help him without changing the subject physically?

Iceland decided on Romania, Norway had been asking him too many questions and chances were he'd ask them again the second they were alone. He sighed and got up and went to Romania's bedroom door and knocked. There was no answer so he opened it up to find it empty. He walked down the hall and went to the living room and looked towards the kitchen, where he saw something very, very unexpected.

There, on the kitchen floor, was Romania rolling his hips fervently against Norway's and small moans were sounding from Norway. There was a pleasured yet pained groan heard as Romania punctured the skin on Norway's shoulder. "Mmmm, you taste so sweet." He purred in a pleasant tone, licking up the blood from the newly created wound and grinded their bodies together once again. The constant desirable friction between them could have sparked a fire. Iceland's eyes were wide open, his hand covering his mouth, and he felt a swarm of emotions. "Fuck, Ro..." Norway groaned out like he would if Iceland were to pleasure him. At that moment, he couldn't breath. His eyes watered up at the betrayal of both of them.

He let out a gasped sob, catching the attention of both men. They froze instantly and turned to look at Iceland who had a hand cupped over his mouth. Once they looked at him, he shook his head and ran back to his room, locking the door behind him.  
Both men groaned, for the same exact reason, and started to get up. Romania didn't let Norway get up though without a playful nip to the underside of his jaw.

Norway tried to talk to Iceland first. That didn't work, Iceland just told him to fuck off. They waited a few minutes and then Romania tried to the same result. Iceland just told him to fuck off.

Romania plucked a spare bedroom key from his pocket and unlocked it with ease. He tried to push the door open, but Iceland was on the other side pressing all of his body weight against it. "Just leave me alone! Y-You've caused enough pain for, for me!"

"Emil, we can talk about this!" Romania tried reasoning with him, "No we can't! We just can't, you're both the same!" Iceland heaved between sobs, "I'm sick of both of you!"  
"Both of us?" Romania mumbled, "Em, what are you talking about?" Iceland no longer cared if him and Norway ended up homeless anymore or if Norway's friendship with Romania was ruined, he just wanted people to care about him. "You and Lukas! All you two do is cheat on me and then you cheat on me, with each other! I'm sick of it!" He was practically screaming, worrying both of the men on the other side of the door.

"What is he talking about?" Romania asked in a confused hurry, continuing to shove the door open to have it shoved back at him.

Norway shook his head, pushed him aside without warning, and summoned all of his strength to almost send the door off of its hinges. Iceland grunted on the other side, crying louder from the pain of hitting his head against the floorboard. Norway was not going to risk his well being as well as Iceland's future. "Emil Steilsson." Iceland sniffled loudly, "N-No. It's not right! I just don't know wh-what to do!" Romania crept over to the distressed, weeping teenager and rubbed his shoulders to comfort him. "Your brother loves you, Emil."

Iceland shook his head, "If he loved me, he wouldn't cheat on me with every other guy that came his way." Norway glared at him, "Iceland. What are you talking about?" Iceland hit the floor with his fist, "Stop pushing this away. Stop acting like I'm delusional when I'm not!"  
Romania watched the brothers with piqued interest at their exchange. Things were starting to fall into place in his mind. "Oh my god...you two are..." He breathed out slowly. Norway looked at him and said, "What?"  
Romania looked at him with confusion mixed with shock, "You two are a _thing_." He added emphasis on the word thing. Norway shook his head, "No. Iceland just thinks things sometimes that aren't true."

Iceland huffed out, this was getting them nowhere. He decided to sigh in defeat, "He's right. I-I'm... I just wanted something that would never... happen." Romania visibly relaxed along with Norway. Norway bit his bottom lip, seeing how much melancholy shimmered over his glossy eyes. "Now you both know the truth," he gradually calmed himself down, "I'm... fucked up."

Romania stroked his back, "No, it's normal to admire those you look up to. You're not messed up at all." Norway just nodded in agreement. Iceland didn't respond.  
Norway and Romania tried their best to soothe him and make sure he was feeling better, but the sad looks he gave them refused to waiver. Norway had brought them all some coffee, and tried to ask Iceland how his homework was, but the teen refused to speak to either of them.

"You know, you can sleep with me tonight, Emil," Romania purred softly into his ear once Norway left the room with a bored expression. Iceland ignored the older man until the familiar fangs sunk into the crook of his neck and shoulders. He choked out a sob, not enjoying the painful love bites that extracted blood. In the other room, Norway heard Iceland make an anguished noise and decided to break whatever was happening up.

Norway walked in and growled, "What's going on here?" Romania shook his head, "Oh nothing. I'm just trying to get Emil to talk to me!"  
Norway frowned, seeing the pained look in Iceland's eyes, "It's not working and it seems like you're hurting him." Iceland nodded, agreeing with his brother. The bites hurt. He didn't like being bitten by his vampiric friend, lover, whatever he was at this point.

"Stop biting him," Norway muttered under his breath as he stepped out of the bedroom to pick up a good book to read in the other room. Suddenly, he heard alarming knocks at the front door. The knocks were deafening; shaking the entire house with the fury induced pounds. Romania cursed under his breath as he shoved past Norway to check the peephole. He saw someone who he did not know. The person appeared to have mental problems from looks of it. Possible anger issues. They looked like be around Iceland's age.

"Open this damn door!" The person demanded indignantly with a terrifying scowl. She pounded both of her fists against the wooden frame with monstrous strength.

"Go away, crazy woman!" Romania barked loudly from behind the door, bolting an extra lock on the door. Norway's eyes were wide open, his heart was racing, and Iceland was sobbing in his bedroom.

Norway decided to take matters into his own hands and unbolted all of the locks with a protesting Romanian at his side. "Don't let that crazy bitch in my home!"  
As soon as the door opened barely an inch, the crazed teenage girl forced herself in with a twisted look in her eyes. "Where is he?!" She bellowed out with clenched fists and surveyed the living room like a rabid beast.

The two men stared at her in shock and at the same time they both asked, "Who?"  
She turned to them and hissed, "Emil. I have some words to exchange with him." Norway quickly recovered from his shock and glared at her, "Emil isn't here right now." He was still confused, he thought everyone had been nice to Iceland at the new school.  
She looked him up and down, "You're lying to me."  
Romania was lost, "What did Emil do?"

"Just let me talk to him," she growled like a feral dog, "Or I will find him myself!" Norway shook his head, "Get out no-" She cut him off with a swift punch to his abdomen, causing him to hunch over and cough at the unexpected attack. Romania's eyes widened to the size of a full moon. 'Did that little brat just nail Lukas in the stomach?' He thought to himself incredulously as he chased after the long hair witch who just knocked over one of his valuable vases.

Norway collected himself, rushing after the other two, who were on a search for Iceland. Belarus finally found the bedroom next to Romania's room and flung herself on top of the silently weeping teen on the chilled floorboard between the bed and desk.

"Emil," she singsonged eerily. "I was worried whenever you stopped responding to my messages." She stroked his face with her hand, "Surely you haven't forgotten about me."  
Iceland shook his head, scared out of his wits, "N-no, I was just busy. That's all. I didn't mean to make you worry."  
Belarus whipped around and pointed a threatening finger at the two men standing in the doorway. "You two need to leave."  
Romania shook his head, "No, I think you do. You weren't invited inside, let alone to ransack my home."

"What's going on here, Emil?" Norway asked anxiously, stepping closer to Belarus who was basically mounting Iceland. The Icelandic teen cried out in pain as Belarus pressed down on the fang marks on his shoulders and neck. Romania grumbled, stepping past Norway to take care of this rebel once and for all.  
"That's it," he said as he grabbed a fist full of her long blonde tresses and tugged harshly, "Let him go and leave." Belarus hissed, tightening her grip around Iceland's neck, "Unleash my hair or I will choke him!" Iceland flailed viciously as her fingernails dug into his flesh. "Lukas! Help me!" He strained out, clawing at her inhumanly strong hands.

Norway went to Iceland's aid, trying to get the girl to release her grip. She screeched and squeezed tighter. This caused Iceland to choke out, his head starting to feel light. Norway noticed this and pushed Romania, "Let her go, she'll kill him!" He dropped her hair from his hands and stood back. She huffed and loosened her grip on Iceland, "That's what I thought. Now excuse us, we have business to discuss."

"What business?" Romania demanded calmly before Norway had the chance to shout it. She cackled thunderously before leaning down to ghost her lips just above his forehead. Iceland slammed his face to the side, not wanting to be kissed by anyone, let alone the girl who is currently obsessed with him. "What is your answer," Belarus asked in a sickly sweet tone, pressing her chapped lips against his temple. "Can you let me go, please?" He whispered, shuddering violently as she returned her hands up to his throat. "NO!" She screamed ferociously as she squeezed his aching neck with love bites decorated here and there from the two older men at a distance behind them.  
"Will you take me to the dance or not? No," She freaked out as she tightened her loose grip again, "There is no other option. You have to take me."

Iceland nodded, "Yes I'll take you. I'll go with you to the dance. I'll even take you out to dinner first." He was saying anything, anything at all just to make her let go of him. She pulled away from his neck and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug, "I'm so glad you said yes! We'll have so much fun!"

Romania steamed at this scene before him and clenched his fists. He was engulfed in jealousy. There was no way that his young lover would take this bitch out anywhere. Norway felt similar feelings, but unlike Romania, he faltered at lashing out on the two teenagers.  
Belarus unleashed Iceland from her deadly hug with a gigantic grin cracking at her face. Norway stood over by the corner, face palming at this situation.  
"Think again, sister!" Romania raised his voice as he snatched Iceland away from Belarus with ease, since she let him out of her grasp. She cried out in a foul temper, "He's mine!" Romania chuckled confidently, holding Iceland closer to him. Licking his lips, he bent down to capture Iceland's lips right in front of her and a fuming Norwegian not too far away.

Belarus looked disgusted, "What? That's impossible! You're old!" Romania shrugged, "I'm not that old..." She squinted her eyes, "Whatever. You heard him yourself. He's taking me to the dance and that's final." Norway was standing there, fuming at Romania's words. He knew. He knew they had something going on, and they both lied to him. Why would they do something like this? He was furious at so many different things he found it hard to concentrate on the situation at hand.

Sputtering incoherently, Norway raised his jittery hand to ghost over his burning face. His heart was accelerating at such high speeds that it was deemed unhealthy. Belarus slowly cranked her head to gasp at the expression on the Norwegian's face. Iceland trembled in the older man's arms with tears brimming at his eyes, "Lu-Lukas..." Romania tilted his head a little and side glanced at the murderous glare that was struck in hatred at him.

"Is it," he gulped down his threateningly loud voice with a whispered one, "true?"

None of the three people standing before him answered, all too frightened that they'd give the wrong answer. He raised his voice a bit more, "Answer me. Romania. Iceland. Is. It. True." Belarus turned to Romania and Iceland, who both visibly gulped. Iceland shuddered and Romania looked around nervously. "Yeah..." Romania said, testing the waters. "It's true."  
The angered aura around Norway spiked up and he turned to Iceland next, "Ice."

"...I don't know," Iceland whimpered and turned away to bury his face in Romania's chest for protection from the spine shivering aura that surrounded Norway's entire body. Romania's arms tightened around the younger teen's waist and Norway pressed up behind Iceland. Norway's voice was dangerously lethal and held hurt somewhere in it, "Why would you lie to me?" Romania flinched away, bringing Iceland with him in his arms, and dashed out of the bedroom. Norway chased after them throughout the house and finally lost both of them into the darkness of the woods outside.

Romania tugged the sobbing Icelander along with him to the area where they spent time together. "Hey, shush, Emil," Romania struggled to soothe the upset teenager. "N-No! My bro, brother hates me now..." Before Iceland could say another thing, Romania bent down and captured his lips in an open mouth kiss. "Well, don't think about your brother," he whispered sweetly after parting the sudden kiss, even though both of them were equally unsettled, "Just keep your focus on me, love..." Iceland sniffled, breathing in sharply before whimpering into the roller coaster kisses.

Norway and Belarus were both livid. Norway because his brother and friend had both lied to him. Belarus because her prospective date had disappeared. Norway looked around for a flashlight, he would need to be able to see if he wanted to search for the two of them. Belarus was practically glued to his back, just as anxious to find them as he was. He had shoved her away a few times, telling her to just go home already. She persisted she stayed and threatened Norway multiple times if he tried to make her leave.  
The two of them went out into the woods. Norway hadn't been back out here, ever. He was definitely in the disadvantage right now. Lucky for him, Belarus had almost super-human senses, and her head would snap to the source of any foreign sound. Too bad for them, it was windy outside, so most of the noises were caused by nature itself and not the two they were looking for.  
Romania had carried Iceland up to the spot he had showed him earlier, it was tucked far enough away that it would be difficult for them to be found. The two of them sat cuddled close together, Iceland in Romania's lap so that they could share the warmth of Romania's coat, it had gotten colder outside now that the sun had gone down. Iceland sighed against the older man.

Romania kept Iceland bundled, he didn't want him to freeze, it was cold to begin with, but the wind wasn't helping either. He rested his head on Iceland's shoulder and listened to the teen's soft breathing. It was very calming, and made him sleepy as well.  
Norway and Belarus were having no luck. They had gone pretty far in the woods, and Norway was at least ninety percent sure that they were lost. He scowled, that was exactly how he had wanted to spend his night, lost in the woods with a psycho chick that was obsessing over his brother. While his brother had ran away with the guy he had assured him he had no feelings for.

"Why won't you listen to me for once, you bastard!" Belarus hissed at the Norwegian as he purposely tried to lose her through the trees. She rushed after him, grumbling curses under her breath, "Just follow the foot-" Norway hit her upside her head with the flashlight, "Shut it already. I know what I'm doing." He smirked inwardly at the pain he inflicted upon her, which was nothing compared to how much pain he was going to put Romania through along with Iceland.

Romania whispered sweet nothings in the softly snoring teen's chilled hair, "You're so sweet, Emil. You deserve me. You really do," he continued to press feather like kisses and shifted them so he could lift Iceland's chin up and kiss his barely moving lips against his plush lips. Iceland was on the edge of unconsciousness at this point.

The light kiss made Iceland's drowsy purple eyes flutter open. He found himself staring into Romania's brilliant red eyes and he felt safe. It was a strange feeling, but it felt right. He sighed and settled back into Romania's hold and let his eyes drift close again.  
Norway and Belarus had found themselves in a sticky situation. Belarus had said that she noticed something up ahead. Norway had taken the lead, and found what she had seen up ahead. His longer strides made him end up in what seemed to be a fairly large hole. He had fallen on his back, painfully. And the flashlight he had been carrying hit the ground after him and broke. He cursed loudly, not knowing what had just happened. He looked up and could see Belarus staring down at him from the level ground. She smirked at his predicament. "Thank god, now I can find them without you holding me back." She disappeared and Norway shouted, "You get back here!" After not getting a response, Norway felt the earthen walls around him. He didn't know what would have created a hole like this, unless it was a bear trap or something. That's the only thing that would make sense. It wasn't that deep, but it was deep enough that it would be a pain for Norway to get out of. He dug his fingers into the cold dirt and tried pulling himself up. The earth crumbled under his grip and he went tumbling back down to the ground. He was definitely going to kill someone for making him live through this.  
He was able to get out eventually, but his back hurt and he was covered in dirt. He squinted, he couldn't see much around him, the fact that the moon wasn't out didn't help him in seeing where he was.

Belarus gripped at the hems of her fur coat, shivering momentarily as she squinted at the shallow footsteps. Although the Moon wasn't out, she could still distinguish the unique traces of shoe prints. Noticing that they were leading over to an area twenty feet in the distance, she was hot on the trail to finding her terrified, unfortunate date.

Norway grumbled, holding his back in pain. "When I get a hold of her..." He murmured bitterly, stumping through the slushy yet thick snow on the ground. He needed to find Iceland as fast as possible. He refused to give up and go back home. He just hoped that Belarus would not find them first. Something told him she may have had the upper hand the entire time.

Romania cradled Iceland, who had drifted off to sleep. As much as he wanted to sleep as well, he knew he needed to stay awake, just in case something happened.  
Belarus was creeping up the hill, she made sure she stayed as silent as a mouse, she didn't want to alert anything or anyone of her presence. She knew she was close, she could tell.  
Norway was walking around aimlessly, maybe he should have listened to the girl and followed the footprints. He wasn't going to admit that though. He felt as if he had walked around the entire forest. Of course, he knew that wasn't the case, but he had no idea where he was.

Creeping further into the forest, Belarus peeped around a shadowy area, catching a glimpse of a Romania cradling Iceland close to his chest. Shivering at the sudden drop in temperature, Belarus stilled herself and lightly crunched through the snow. Romania tightened his grip of the Icelander as the psycho girl struggled to snatch him away. "Get away from the dance date!" Belarus hissed loudly, creating echos throughout the forest. "No! Back off, crazy!" He barked just as loud, forgetting the fact that sooner or later Norway would rush in the direction of the clamor. Iceland groaned, being thrown over Romania's shoulder as he galloped through the snow to avoid Belarus.

Norway froze when he could hear shouting coming from nearby. He turned into the direction of the noise and followed after it. He stopped to catch his breath and then hid behind one of the many trees whenever he heard heavy footfalls coming towards him. He waited and peeked around the tree and saw the outline of Romania, with his brother thrown over his shoulder.  
The second they started to pass his tree, Norway leaped from the shadows and tackled them both to the ground.  
Belarus wasn't far away when she saw their little exchange and she cursed. Norway had caught up, that would make things difficult for her. She sped up her pace, not caring about Romania, just wanting to take Iceland away.

The collision was disastrous for the trio, especially Iceland since he was thrown a few feet away from Romania and Norway. Unexpectedly, Iceland sensed the teenage girl hauling him up by his armpits. Just how strong was this insane girl? Belarus didn't look like it, but she could rival a man's strength. "Let's go, we have a dance to go to tomorrow!" She shrieked with laughter, pulling Iceland by his hair in her death lock grip. "Damn it, let me go!" Iceland complained, "You're hurting me." She shook her head, "No way," she tugged him along as they quickened their pace, "I'm not losing you to anyone again!"

Norway and Romania were oblivious to what was happening to Iceland. Norway was straddling Romania and had a tight grip on his neck. His dark eyes were narrowed, and held a murderous intent in them. "Why would you lie to me like that!" He hissed at the man who was currently trying to pry his fingers away from his neck. "Because, we figured you'd do something like this!" He choked out, finding it hard to speak. Norway's upper lip twitched up with rage. He couldn't believe this. He whipped his head up to look at Iceland, but panicked when he couldn't find him.  
He released Romania and jumped up, "Ice! Iceland?" Romania stood up, massaging his now-sore neck and looked around. Iceland was nowhere to be found.  
"Shit." Romania hissed, "That girl had been chasing us. She probably took him." Norway turned on his heels to face Romania, "What?! We have to find him before she kills him!"

Regardless of their previous and past dispute, they both cared about the sixteen year old and his well being. Right now, Iceland was in trouble and they had to cooperate in order to find them. "You look that way," Romania pointed his finger to the East, "and I will look this way!" Norway shook his head quickly, "No. We need to stick together." 'Asshole' he added in his thoughts as he grabbed Romania's upper arm to prevent him from bolting off. Romania furrowed his brows, sighed out, and raced off into the direction of the frantic foot prints in the snow.

Belarus and Iceland arrived to the edge of the forest, overlooking Romania's lit up house and almost stumbled while rushing downhill. Iceland was out of breath and past his limits of exhaustion. This was ridiculous! Did he have an imaginary sign on him that read 'I'm available for everyone'?

Norway and Romania made it to the edge of the forest and looked down, where they could see the silhouettes of Belarus and Iceland below. "Damn." Romania panted, "That bitch is fast." Norway nodded, but wasted no time darting down the hill towards the two. He no longer needed Romania to show him where to go, so he left him standing in the dust.  
Belarus pulled Iceland along with him, they weren't staying at Romania's house. They were going to hers. She pulled him to her car and locked him in. Iceland panicked, memories of when Hong Kong did something similar started flooding into his mind.  
Norway almost ran face-first into the side of the house, but was able to stop himself before doing so. Since he had been sprinting downhill at top speed, he hadn't seen Belarus drag Iceland into her car. He ran into and through the house, checking all the rooms for the two teens. Romania came up behind him and through his panting pointed out the front door, "Car...they left..." He rested his hands on his knees and had to catch his breath before doing anything else.

"Fuck!" Norway cursed thunderously, slamming his fist against the arm of the couch and clutched his forehead. "I'm so sick and tired of these..." He couldn't think rationally; the fury he felt inside was incredibly powerful. All of these obstacles were gradually becoming difficult to overcome. Why did everyone want his little brother? Norway regretted cheating on Iceland with Denmark. That's where it all stemmed from. He should have not given into the temptation. Before he knew it, he was no longer suppressing the heartbreaking sobs. Romania eventually caught his breath, stood up straight, and approached the weeping twenty two year old. He had never seen Norway in such a state. He assumed that Norway was the type to remain as cool as the middle of a harsh winter. He wasn't sure what to do. So, he thought of the first thing to do to comfort him. He walked over wearily, guided the unsettled man to sit on the couch, and kissed away a rolling tear. Norway looked over with reddened eyes and was confused. Why were they no longer fighting? He should have been beating this man to a pulp, but couldn't find the will to do it all of a sudden.

Norway just wanted to cry harder with his confusion thrown into the mix. Why couldn't his life just be easy? He was cautious with Romania, because he knew he should be furious and cold towards him. In reality, all he wanted to do was cry and tell him all of his problems about everything that was wrong in his life. Romania kept Norway's face cupped in his hands, wiping away new tears with his fingers. It was comforting, until he remembered that Iceland was still gone.  
Norway took a deep breath, "We have to find him. I don't want him hurt." Romania nodded, "Me neither." They both stood up and straightened themselves out before Norway went to grab the keys to Iceland's car. Romania held his hand out to stop him, "Let me drive. I know where Belarus lives." Norway just nodded and followed Romania to his car.

"There's so much pain in your eyes," Romania pointed out during their silent drive to the witch's house. Norway glanced away from the other's prying eyes and mumbled a soft, "There's a lot of pain." If they were not on this journey to find Iceland, Romania would have stopped the car and talked it out. He was the type to clear the air at times. Before Romania opened his mouth to ask any questions, Norway shook his head solemnly, "I don't want to talk about it... yet."

While the two men approached the house, he realized that Russia and Ukraine resided in this home. Along with his dearest little brother, Moldova, who was taken away from him a year ago. He didn't want to have Iceland endure the same thing. He wanted to prevent them from keeping the Icelander in captivity. He highly doubted that she would really want him to go on a date. They had their ulterior motives.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned! You don't want to miss the next chapter and please leave us a review! :) Also, favorite and follow this story, pretty please?


	18. Chapter 18

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

Iceland was currently trapped in a room that was unfamiliar to him. Belarus had thrown him in there and told him to stay quiet. He hurt all over, just from being thrown around like an abused children's toy. He sat up against the wall and groaned. The only thing he knew was that he was in Belarus's house. He was alone in the room, or so he thought.  
He heard something, or someone, creep out of the shadows. The next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground by a small child. "Hello!" he whispered cheerfully, "Who are you?" Iceland was tackled by a young boy who was no more than just ten years old. "I'm Emil." He whispered to the child. "Oh, it's nice to meet you Emil. I'm Andrei!"

The sixteen year old ruffled the child's shaggy brown hair and flinched at the small fangs that he sported when he grinned. Now that he thought about it, this little boy looked similar to Romania. Not admitting it out loud, Iceland thought the boy was absolutely adorable. Before he knew it, he encircled his arms around the jittery boy and nuzzled his face into his hair. Now he knew why everyone wanted a little brother.  
"I miss my big brother, Vlad," he brought up out of the blue. Iceland's eyes widened, "I didn't know you two were brothers." He released the boy, staring at him in puzzlement. "I didn't know you knew big brother!" He exclaimed back in identical surprise.

Iceland nodded, "He's my friend. I've been staying with him." Moldova nodded sadly, "I wish I could stay with big brother. But Ivan says I have to stay here." Iceland rubbed the small boy's back, "Why do you have to stay here?" Moldova shrugged, starting to get upset. "I don't know. He won't tell me, all I know is I'm not allowed to see big brother anymore." Iceland smiled softly, Moldova reminded him of when he was that young. He admired his big brother and always wanted to be with him. He couldn't imagine going through what Moldova was going through, not being able to see his brother anymore.  
"Don't worry," Iceland said softly, "I'll make sure you see your big brother again."

"You will?" Moldova's innocent eyes were the size of saucers at Iceland's promise to him. "I will. And I'll even let you meet my big brother, Lukas." The boy was almost in tears at this point. He missed his big brother so much.

Romania and Norway had to find a way past the barrier, known as the front door. Norway searched through his imagination for things to do in order to enter the house. Romania beat him to it, "Norway, there's four people who live here. Belarus, Ukraine, Russia, and my brother, Moldova." Norway nodded at the information, "Right." Romania placed his hands on Norway's shoulders and whispered, "I know you won't like it, but you have to be the distraction. They already know me."

Norway looked skeptical, but he was willing to do whatever it takes to get his brother back. "Alright. Just tell me what to do." Romania leaned close and whispered their plan in Norway's ear. Romania crept around to the back of the house, and waited for Norway to give the signal. Norway knocked on the door and waited for an answer. The person that opened it was a very busty woman with a soft face. She smiled and asked him what she could do for him. He made up a big lie about having lost his brother's precious dog, and he was asking if people in the neighborhood would be willing to help. When she declined, he broke down in tears, he was a good actor, and begged for help. The woman was soft-hearted inside and nodded, "L-Let me go get my brother, I'm sure he'll help us too!" Norway hollered out, "Thank you!" That was Romania's sign that they would be leaving soon. He stood rigid and watched as Norway, Ukraine, and Russia headed off down the road. Moldova, and hopefully Belarus and Iceland were inside.  
He peeked through the window and made sure the coast was clear before stepping inside. The house was quiet and all too familiar. He looked around and saw Belarus sitting in one of the side rooms, focused on writing something down.

He crept through the shadowy area of the house, considering that it was dark at the entrance and swiftly stepped along the darkness of the wall. He was like a ninja; silent and skillful with his movements. Belarus, unaware due to her focus on writing, was an easy target to attack. He stepped lightly behind her while muttering a spell under his breath, slapped his hands over her eyes, and smirked in victory as she tumbled to the ground. Unconscious and out of the equation, Romania forgot to lock the front door and raced into the suspected bedroom, where he found the boys huddled together on the dust coated floorboard.

Moldova's eyes grew to the size of the moon when he saw his big brother standing there. He tore away from Iceland and leaped at the older man. "Big brother!" he squealed gleefully, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and starting to cry from excitement. Romania laughed softly and shushed the child, "We have to be quiet now." He reached a free hand out to Iceland, "Come on. We need to hurry." Iceland nodded and scrambled up, taking Romania's hand. Romania led them out of the bedroom and towards the back of the house where he had entered, making sure that the three of them were as quiet as mice.

"I can't find your dog and it's getting awfully late out," the busty woman sighed out in despair for not being able to assist the Norwegian. Russia placed a hand on Norway's shoulder, stopping them in their tracks, "I think it's best if we head back now. You can always stay at our place for the night." Norway didn't feel one hundred percent comfortable around them and declined the offer, "I need to get back to my wife and let her know," he lied to them with a crestfallen expression.

Romania stuffed Iceland and his little brother in the backseat and rushed over to where Norway and the other two should be. He saw them and honked his horn loudly, thus breaking Belarus out of her spell induced mind. She charged wildly out of the house to see Romania's car screeching to a stop near her brother and sister along with Norway.

Norway nodded to the two that had helped him look for the nonexistent dog. He raced to the passenger seat and jumped in next to Romania. Romania sped off, leaving the three others standing there. They chased after the car, but they weren't running fast enough to keep up with them.  
Moldova waved animatedly at the new male that joined their small party and tapped him on the shoulder, "Hi! I'm Andrei! Who are you?" Norway turned to look at the small boy and said, "I'm Lukas." The boy jumped up, "Oh! You're Emil's big brother right!" Norway nodded, "Ah! That's so cool!" Moldova's eyes sparkled, "You seem just as cool as big brother!"

Norway couldn't help the threatening smile that tickled the corners of his mouth. This kid was incredibly cute. "Thanks," Norway reached over to ruffle his hair and his eyes widened slightly at the small fangs that looked identical to Romania's. Iceland pouted at the affectionate display between Moldova and Norway. Romania let a goofy smirk slide onto his lips, "Andrei, behave now. We will be home soon." Moldova bounced excitedly at this and looked over at the moody teenager next to him. "Hey," he could sense the tension suddenly, "What's wrong, Emil?" At the mention of Iceland's name, both of the older men turned their attention to the reserved teenager. Iceland appeared a little jealous, Norway could tell from his expression.

Norway smiled softly at his little brother, remembering the days when he was the same size as little Moldova. He turned back to face the road, Iceland could be silly sometimes, and that's why Norway loved him so much. Everything about Iceland was what Norway wanted, and it broke his heart knowing that it would be impossible for them to have that kind of relationship.  
"We're back." Romania said, "Now, when we get inside, we need to lock up all the doors and windows! And no one is to answer any doors! You understand?" This was mostly aimed at little Moldova, who nodded. "Sure thing!" Romania smiled and then the four of them got out of the car and went into the house, locking everything up behind them.

Iceland was fuming in resentment, despite the little boy grasping his hand to comfort him. "Big brother really loves me!" Moldova innocently bragged, not realizing that there was past conflict between the three males. Iceland forced a fake smile, released their hands, and twisted to pick up Moldova in his arms. It was time to get back at Norway and be proactive. Romania and Norway decided to split up and return to their bedrooms. Iceland carried Moldova around the house in his arms, enjoying the faint feeling of being a possible big brother. That was impossible, but he could still pretend.

Romania was inside of his bedroom, blinking up at the ceiling. He wanted to spend time with his little brother, but it was obvious that he adored Iceland. His thoughts drifted off to Iceland being under him, flush faced and panting, as he bit him on his neck. He made an antsy noise at the feeling of his cock hardening in his tight pants. He needed release. Maybe he could explain to Moldova that Norway wanted to spend time with him and he needed to talk with Iceland about certain matters. He smirked, rolling out of his bed with the notion in mind.

Iceland and Moldova were in the kitchen, and Iceland was letting him have one of the cookies that they had stored in a jar on the counter. Moldova heard his brother enter the room and turned to him, "Big bro!" he pulled away from Iceland and scampered to the older male, "Emil gave me a cookie! See!" He held the half-eaten cookie to his brother and smiled. Romania patted him on his head, "That's very nice of him!" He bent down and whispered in Moldova's ear and the little boy nodded, "Okay big brother!" He waved to Iceland before running off in the direction of Norway's bedroom.  
Once Moldova was gone, Romania turned to Iceland and smiled, "Hello, love." Iceland's face shaded red and he turned away from the older man. Romania came up behind Iceland and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. "I'm so glad they didn't hurt you. I don't know what I would have done if they had."

Inhaling a shaky gasp, Iceland trembled as he felt the fangs graze lightly over the untouched skin on the left side of his neck. Romania purred in his ear, "I missed you as well, love." Iceland weakly nodded in agreement, "Sa-Same here, Vlad..." Chuckling lowly, Romania guided them to his bedroom and interlocked their fingers as they disappeared behind his bedroom door.

Moldova bounced into Norway's bedroom and pounced on top of Norway's resting body. "Lukas! Lukas!" He chanted with exhilaration and pounded his small fists playfully against his side with cookie crumbs falling from the corner of his mouth. Norway groaned like an old man, lifted his head, and glanced at the hyperactive child. "Andrei? What are you doing in here?" Moldova laughed, "I'm going to spend the night with you while big brother hangs out with Emil!" Norway's tired eyes snapped open at this vital information, "He what?" His voice was calm on the outside yet he was erupting with lava on the inside. "Don't worry! I want to spend time with you anyways!" Norway groaned, covering his eyes with the back on his hand as Moldova hugged his chest.

Norway sat up in his bed, arm wrapped around Moldova's small body. "What do you want to do Andrei?" The little boy shrugged, "I just want to spend time with my new family...it's much nicer than mean Ivan's. Natalya was scary just like him. Miss Katya was nice though." He mumbled the last half, pouting slightly. He perked up though, "Can you do magic like my big brother can?!" Norway nodded, "Yeah. I can." Moldova's eyes sparkled, "Can you show me a trick! Or even teach me one? Big brother never got to teach me any magic and I wanna learn." Norway chuckled softly, "Sure. I'll show you something." He liked spending time with Moldova, it was like Iceland was little again.

Romania gently pushed Iceland onto the bed and crawled over him. "You're breathtaking Emil." He breathed as his lips ghosted over the exposed skin over Iceland's collarbones. Iceland couldn't help but blush at the compliment. He really liked being talked to this way, it turned him on more than anyone would know.

"Vlad..." Iceland moaned out, bucking his hips upwards to create friction with his secret, older lover. Romania smirked against the vulnerable, soft skin and he licked his teasingly to moist the area. He nibbled here and there before sinking his fangs into the skin with a visible shudder of pleasure. "Ohhh," he moaned out, tasting the iron yet sweet tasting blood, "Emil, look what you do to me." He rubbed his clothed erection to emphasis his point and sat up to watch Iceland pant out in shallow breaths as the blood poured down his neck and stained his black and red lace bedspread. Iceland blushed furiously as Romania took no time in disrobing himself before his half lidded eyes. He leaned upon his elbows behind him and sat up to have his long sleeve shirt yanked off and then he was shoved back down against the bed as Romania removed his last articles of clothing. He discarded all of the clothing onto the floor and lowered himself onto the sixteen year old. Their erected cocks collided, igniting almost identical moans of pleasure at their evident arousal for each other. "I want to make you feel like you've never felt before, love." Iceland shivered in anticipation.

Romania rolled over to the side of his bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He poured a liberal amount onto his fingers and then went back to his young lover. He tossed one of Iceland's legs over his shoulder with his clean hand making it easier for Romania to stretch him out. He kissed the soft skin of Iceland's knee as he pushed the first finger into him. Iceland let out a loud moan, and covered his mouth with the back of his hand to quiet himself. Romania smirked, "The sounds you make drive me crazy." After a bit of stretching, Romania added a second finger, watching as Iceland's face contorted in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Norway and Moldova were sitting on the floor of Norway's bedroom. Norway had summoned a small fairy and she was dancing for the two boys. Moldova was currently begging Norway to teach him how to summon fairies, but Norway just shook his head. "You can't summon them unless you're friends with them." Moldova pouted, "Then I want to be friends with them!"

Norway chuckled at the pouting child, who reminded him so much of Iceland when he was that age. However, he doubted that this kid would have to deal with as much shit as Iceland had to deal with. But then again, Norway barely knew Moldova's past. Shrugging, he mumbled something unintelligible and the fairy smiled at Moldova. She fluttered closer to the boy, who fangs were showing proudly. He opened his mouth and snapped at her playfully, his fangs aching slightly from growing. Norway's eyes widened, "No! Don't try to eat her, Andrei!" Moldova's eyes teared up from the harsh scorning, but turned his attention back to the frightened fairy. He turned back to Norway with innocent eyes, "I'm sorry. I just heard that they taste like candy." Norway shook his head, hoping to correct the young boy's beliefs. "No, fairies are friends. Not food." He smiled slightly at the fairy before she vanished in a puff of smoke unceremoniously. "Alright, it's getting late. It's time for bed and I need to check on my little brother." Before Norway could leave the bed, Moldova started to cry on point. "No!" He squawked loudly, "Don't leave! They are just hanging out." Moldova pleaded Norway to stay with him, since he agreed to Romania that he would keep Norway busy while Iceland and him took care of adult business.

After Romania had stretched Iceland enough, he let his pale leg slip from his shoulder and back onto the bed. He changed their position a bit and was able to lean over Iceland and kiss him. He had planned on their kiss being short and sweet, but Iceland tangled his fingers into Romania's strawberry blonde hair and made sure their faces stayed connected for longer. Iceland licked at Romania's lips, begging him to open his mouth to deepen their kiss. Romania smiled into the kiss and did just that, allowing Iceland to do as he pleased. After their steamy kiss, Romania pulled away enough so that he could thrust into him. Iceland let out another soft moan, enjoying the feeling that was shooting up through his body. Romania reached down and grabbed Iceland's length, stroking it gently to rhythm of his thrusts.

"Just let me talk to my brother," Norway stressed out sweetly, trying his best not to snap at the child. Moldova shook his head vigorously, "No! You can't go, because they are taking care of 'adult things'." This made Norway flare up tenfold and he apologized before shoving Moldova to the side. Moldova flung himself off of the bed and leaped onto Norway from behind and exposed his gradually growing fangs. He bit him on his exposed shoulder and squinted his innocent eyes at the foreign taste of blood in his mouth. "Oh god! Ouch!" Norway cried out at the stinging pain of the fangs sinking deeper into his skin. "You're not supposed to bite me, Andrei!" Moldova made sure to apply all of his weight onto the older man to prevent him from escaping. Norway hissed again as Moldova found a new spot to bite. It was becoming rather addicting to the young child.

The two lovers down the hall were oblivious to the happenings. Romania let his hands wander around the young man underneath him's body. His hand finally made it to his face and he smoothed his thumb across Iceland's silky cheek. He moved enough so that he could press his lips to Iceland's face, he couldn't help himself, the Icelander was just so kissable.  
Their activities continued until Iceland moaned out, "Vlad, I, I'm-" Romania stopped stroking Iceland's cock and moved it to his side, "Not yet my dear." He purred as he pressed another kiss to the teen's face. Iceland whined at the denial, he had been so close. Romania quickened his pace, watching Iceland's eyes as they rolled back in his head, Romania had been avoiding his sweet spot on purpose, wanting to drag it out for as long as possible. Seeing the look of near-bliss on Iceland's face made him change his mind though. He changed his angle just enough, and pounded into Iceland, reveling in the loud moan that the teen let out. It didn't take many more thrusts for Iceland to curl into himself, arms wrapped around Romania, and release his seed. The sudden tightness took Romania by surprise and was just what he needed to reach his climax as well.  
The two lovers collapsed onto the bed together and panted, quietly whispering sweet compliments to each other.  
It had been peaceful, and the two of them were enjoying being in each others' arms, until they heard Norway scream.

"How could you!" He screeched out in heartache, falling down once more as Moldova pinned him to the ground and sucked on his neck some more, extracting the blood with the stinging fangs. Iceland covered up, completely embarrassed that his brother and Romania's little brother barged in on them. Norway groaned out, "Stop biting me, damn it!" He finally snarled at the child who had his mouth latched onto his shoulder now.

Romania sat up, making sure that blankets were covering him. "Andrei! Stop. Now!" Moldova released Norway and bounded over to his brother and jumped in his lap, "I'm really sorry big brother I tried my best to keep him out but he just wouldn't and even when I bit him he wouldn't stop. I'm sorry." Romania ruffled the young boy's hair. "It's okay Andrei, you did what you could. Go to your room now." The child nodded and exited the room, nervously dancing around the Norwegian that was currently glaring down at him. Once Moldova was out of the room, Norway's glare was focused on the two men laying in bed together, "How could you?" he repeated again, he looked to Romania, "My little brother?" And then to Iceland, he didn't say anything to him, just gave him a cold look that sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm sorry, but we are lovers now." Norway couldn't believe what he heard from Romania's mouth. Everything was dangerously quiet as Norway glowered at the blanketed lovers. "Iceland, come with me. Now." Iceland shivered at the coldness of his voice. He reluctantly turned his face to accept a kiss from Romania and concealed himself with a blanket. Norway glared over his shoulder at Romania before roughly grabbing Iceland by his ear and dragging him down the hall to his bedroom. Once they were locked inside of his bedroom, he shoved Iceland onto his back on the bed, straddled him, and whispered, "How long have you two been lovers?" Iceland glanced away sheepishly, "Since we moved here."

Norway's heart dropped, "Since we moved here? And you weren't going to tell me?" Iceland shrugged, "I didn't want you to react badly..."  
"What about us, Emil?" Norway asked quietly.  
"What about us, Lukas?" Iceland snapped back mockingly, "I'm tired of this 'us' you keep referring to. There is no 'us.' Keeping a relationship under lock and key is not healthy. You've called me delusional to several people multiple times. You deny your feelings for me, to my face, when other people are around. You go behind my back and cheat on me. Lukas. I don't want there to be 'us.' It's too painful." Iceland looked down dejectedly, wiping his damp cheeks with the back of his hand. "With Vlad I can actually have a public relationship. Sure our age difference is sure to catch some suspicion, but it's not as bad as being with your own brother."  
Norway could hear his heart shatter, he didn't know what to say or do. Iceland was slipping out of his fingers and he couldn't stop it.

"No, Emil..." Norway whispered out, clutching at his heart with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Emil," He repeated slowly, choking over sobs, "Don't say that. I love you." Iceland slid his eyes closed, feeling the warm tears of his brother splash onto his face. He was hysterical at this point. He was losing his one true love to a man who was slightly older than him. "Lukas," Iceland whimpered, pushing his way up to wrap his arms around his openly crying brother. "Shhh," he tried to console him as much as possible. Norway tightened his hold on Iceland like his life depended on it. "Pl-Please don't say these things." Iceland disconnected them at a small distance and pressed his lips against Norway's trembling lips. Sniffling lightly, Norway indulged into the forbidden kiss. The kiss that he had been longing for, for so long. Breathless, Norway waited a second before forcing their lips back together. As he was kissing his little brother, his tears rolled down his cheeks and he pulled away to sniffle loudly at the pain of knowing that it could be too late. It might be too late to still hold onto Iceland's love. "I... I want you back. Pl-Please come back to me, Emil. I-I don't know what I would do without, without you!"

Iceland's hand grazed around Norway's neck, softly touching the dozens of puncture wounds that dotted his exposed skin. Iceland didn't know what to say, he wanted his brother, he really wanted him, but it just wasn't working for them. They had tried making it work, but suspicions rise up so much around them that being together ruined both of their lives. And now with Romania, they could get themselves in more trouble than they bargained for. Iceland pulled Norway close, their older brother-younger brother roles of comfort switched for the time being.  
Iceland comforted his brother, stroking his blonde hair and rocking him. He started singing the same Norwegian lullaby that Norway always sang to him when he was upset to try and calm down his sobs.

"Emil, your voice..." Norway mumbled, breathing out from exhaustion. Iceland cocked his head to the side, "Yes?" Norway brought them in for another kiss, fingers weaving in each other's similar yet distinctly colored hair. After they parted from the almost explicit kiss, he whispered against his lips, "Your voice is beautiful." Iceland blushed at the compliment and he felt compelled to kiss him again and again. This was exactly what both of them desired more than anything. Just in time of Romania's presence, they parted and Norway buried his damp face against Iceland's bare chest and bit his thumb to suppress his sniffles.

Romania, noticing something was off, smiled, "Oh, I see you two made up." Iceland pat Norway's back. "Something like that." Norway's eyes narrowed, "I'm still pissed, at both of you." He growled into Iceland's chest.  
Romania's smile faded, "Oh..." He said softly. Norway frowned, "You both lied to me. Of course I'm going to be angry." He pushed away from Iceland, his anger starting to bubble up inside of him. Iceland's mood faded as well, the cheerful warm feeling of kissing Norway had dissipated with Norway's accusations. "We did it for your own good Lukas." Romania started, "We didn't want you to freak out. That's the only reason we kept it from you."

Norway knew it was immature. Although, he was so angry that his love cheated on him. Without any warning, Norway snatched Romania by his upper arm and grabbed the back of his head with his other hand. Iceland's bright violet eyes hardened at Norway and Romania. The twenty two year old smashed their lips together out of resentment and slammed him against the nearest wall. Parting momentarily, Norway hissed out, "Do you enjoy this type of attention? You seem to like it from a sixteen year old." Romania twisted them around, so that Norway was pressed up against the wall. "You both are similar. You both enjoy teasing me." They just made love and now he was kissing his brother with passion. "Stop!" The sixteen year old growled out, feeling like the victim in the equation.

The older men turned to look at the teenager who was staring at the two of them, "I can't take it anymore! You two need to start acting like adults!" The two men then looked at each other and let go of each other, stepping apart. They apologized and Iceland shook his head, "You two are insane." He pushed past them and stepped out into the hallway, "Work out your problems but leave me out of it." Iceland set off to his own bedroom, he was in a definite need of a shower or a bath or something.  
Romania and Norway stared at each other, both of them feeling the tension that existed between them.

It was well past midnight and Iceland decided to skip school. He petted his baby puffin absentmindedly, which soothed his nerves. He noticed that the large dish that was once filled with an abundance of fish was nearly void. He decided to go to the local fish market that he searched online in the morning. He drifted off, cuddling closely to his puffin.

During the night, Norway crept into Iceland's bedroom without making a single sound. Iceland woke up with a startle, feeling arms wrap around his midsection. It was Norway. He relaxed with a sigh and whispered something incoherent. Before both of the brothers dozed off, Norway whispered to him that they all needed to have a meeting in the morning.

This didn't settle the stress in the pit of Iceland's stomach. He was going to ask Norway what he was talking about, but his brother was already snoring softly.  
Iceland woke up alone in his bed. He sat up, it was already well past ten in the morning. He stretched and rubbed his sore back. He got out of bed, and threw on a t-shirt, just keeping the pants he fell asleep in on. He went down to the kitchen and found the other three members of the household there. Moldova was sitting at the table with Romania, and Norway was fixing breakfast for all of them. Moldova saw Iceland first and he jumped up and ran over to him to give him a hug, "Good morning Emil!" Iceland hugged the kid back, thankfully, it seemed he wasn't too bothered by the events that transpired last night. "Guess what we're doing today Emil!" Iceland shrugged, "I don't know. What are we doing today Andrei?" The boy smiled up at him, his small fangs showing, "Our big brothers are taking us out to lunch today!" Iceland looked up at Romania who was smiling, and Norway who just nodded. "I bet that will be fun." He said as he ruffled the kid's hair.

During the rest of the morning before they headed out to the neighboring town, Iceland entertained Moldova while Romania and Norway read magic books in the library. Moldova hummed softly, "So, big brother and you are boyfriends?" Iceland chuckled, "You're too young to know these things." The child pouted momentarily then his eyes traveled to the various bite marks. He brightened up with a mischievous smirk on his face. Leaning forward, he pointed out something on his neck, distracting the Icelander. "I enjoy the taste of Lukas." Iceland glared at the child and sent him a questioning glance, "What did you just say?" Moldova blushed and repeated himself timidly, "I bit him last night. It was my first time biting someone. I enjoyed it..."

Iceland was confused, "Why did you bite him?" Moldova frowned, "He wouldn't leave you and big brother alone. I thought if I bit him he'd give up and not bother you. It didn't work."  
Iceland remembered all of the bite wounds that graced Norway's neck and shoulders. "Did you bite him several times?" Moldova just nodded, "I liked his taste." Iceland raised an eyebrow, "What did Lukas think of that." Moldova chuckled, "He got angry at me! But I think he forgave me."  
Iceland nodded and Norway entered the room, "You two ready to go?" Moldova jumped up and said, "Yes! We're finally leaving!" Norway ruffled the kid's hair as he dashed out of the room to find his older brother. Norway waited for Iceland, and held out a hand for him to take. Iceland accepted the outstretched hand and Norway brought it up to his lips for a quick kiss to his knuckles before letting their hands drop back down. They all loaded in Romania's car, with Romania and Norway in the front, and Iceland and Moldova in the back. "So big bro! Where are we going to eat?" Moldova was bouncing in his seat.

"Calm down, Andrei. You will find out soon enough!" Romania released a hearty laugh as he switched on his blinker to signal his turn onto the next road. Iceland would be lying if he said that he wasn't just as curious as the child bouncing next to him. Lukas knew, but he wouldn't spoil the surprise for the youngsters in the back. "Emil?" Norway called out, capturing the teen's attention instantly. "Yes?" He asked quickly, heart racing at what Norway would say next. "Make sure to watch who you text." He handed the cellphone that had been confiscated from him finally returned. He tapped in his pass code, checking his messages, or lack of. Norway deleted every single last one of them and apparently blocked everyone except himself. "Why would you do this?" Iceland demanded with a heightened voice, shoving his cellphone deep in his winter coat pocket.

"I don't want anyone hurting you." Norway said with a straight face. Romania, wanting to clear the air, smiled, "Don't worry Emil, when we get to the restaurant, I'll give you my number." Iceland nodded, still irritated at Norway for blocking everyone. Even though Belarus was a devil, he had made some new friends at his school. He'd get their numbers and start making new connections in this town.

Finally arriving at the destination, Moldova screeched with excitement. They were at a theme park. This was the first time he had been to one and he started bouncing out of control. "Emil, look! I'm so excited!" Iceland smiled as he cocked his head to the side, "This was quite the surprise," he admitted as he opened the door and stepped out. Moldova leaped into Iceland's arms and strategically climbed up to settle on his shoulders. "Look guys! I'm taller than everyone!" He looked down slightly at his big brother and Norway. Iceland held onto his ankles, securing his place on his shoulders.

Romania and Norway paid their separate admission for themselves and little brothers. Iceland watched closely as Norway and Romania would briskly brush their hands together while he traveled behind with the buoyant youngster on his shoulders. "Oh! I want to go on that ride!" He pointed dramatically at a roller coaster filled with screaming people. Either in excitement or fear. Iceland was not too fond of the wild ones, but if it meant that he could be closer to Norway, then he would go along. They rode many rides, but all the while Romania managed to keep them separated and he ended up babysitting Moldova the entire time. There were many more rides, but they were starting to feel famished, so they headed over to the eatery.

Moldova exclaimed that he wanted pizza. He pointed over to one of the food stands that was advertising the greasy Italian food. Romania smiled, saying that he'd take the child over there. Iceland and Norway had decided on something else, neither of them really feeling like eating pizza. Iceland was glad though, because he finally got some alone time with his brother. They stood in line together, waiting to get their order taken. Norway reached out and grabbed Iceland's hand, cradling it softly. Iceland blushed and looked away, "So, Emil, are you having fun?" Iceland nodded, "Yeah, but when did you decide this?" Norway smirked, "After you stormed out on Vlad and I, we decided it would be good to take a family trip for the day. We've all been stressed this past day or so. It's good for us."  
By the time Norway and Iceland were able to place their order, Romania and Moldova were waiting for them with their food. Norway apologized for them taking so long, even though it really wasn't their fault to begin with. They quickly found a table and all sat down, Iceland and Norway sitting across from Romania and Moldova. The group all started to eat, deciding to save the serious conversation for after they finish.

After they finished their lunches, they returned back to the car. Moldova was already yawning from all of his previous excitement. The little guy was out cold, leaning up against Iceland's side with his thumb held loosely in his drooling mouth. "We have a lot to talk about when we get home," Norway announced quietly, as to not wake up the child in the back seat. Romania and Iceland responded with equal silence.  
Arriving home at a decent time is exact what Norway was aiming for. Iceland ended up carrying the snoozing child inside and placed him down on his bed. Iceland couldn't understand why, but he leaned down to softly press his lips against the boy's temple before leaving the room.

He went back into the kitchen and found Norway and Romania sitting at the table, both cradling a mug between their hands. They were quietly talking about something, but the words didn't reach Iceland's ears. Iceland sat down with them and looked at Norway, "So, what do we need to talk about?" Romania looked to Norway as well, for he wasn't sure what the 'important conversation' was that Norway kept insisting they have.  
"We need to talk about us." Norway said, signaling between the three of them. "There's a lot going on between us three, and none of us are communicating and it's causing bad feelings to arise." Romania nodded in agreement. This was very true.  
Iceland, on the other hand, was confused. Was Norway about to tell about their relationship to Romania? Romania whom had said earlier that incest was disgusting. His brother had to be crazy.

Norway pointed to Romania and then to Iceland, "So you two have been...lovers...for a while now." Romania nodded, a light blush gracing his cheeks, "I asked him not long after you two moved here." He grabbed Iceland's left hand, squeezing it gently. Norway felt a spark of jealousy ignite in him, but he swallowed it down, for he knew what was to come. He could feel himself shaking nervously, he hadn't actually thought about how he was going to explain this. "Vlad," he started, "Do you know why Emil and I asked to move in here?" Romania shrugged, "You told me it was because Emil wasn't doing well in school and you thought a change would help." Norway nodded, "That's only part of the problem. Emil and I had to leave because...because..." he started to choke, but he looked into Iceland's violet eyes and his confidence came back, "Because we're in love with each other." Norway reached out and grabbed Iceland's free hand in a similar fashion to how Romania had. "And people started finding out, and everything had started to go downhill for us." Romania hadn't said anything, and a soft smile had just graced his lips.  
"You seem to be taking this news awfully well Vlad..." Iceland said, he had been expecting some type of explosion, but he got none of the sort. Romania chuckled quietly, "Well, you see, I already knew that, the part about you two being in love." Now it was the brothers's turn to be surprised, "How did you already know?" Norway exclaimed.  
Romania shrugged, "I could tell, and your few slip ups around me didn't help. The way you two act around each other, it's blatantly obvious." Romania paused and then continued, "I never said anything about it because unlike some people," He stared directly at Norway, "I think before I let my inner turmoil break loose."

Norway glared at the Romania momentarily before softening his gaze over at Iceland. Blushing lightly, Iceland leaned towards Norway and cupped his face before placing a kiss on his lips. Romania's eyes widened at the scene in front of him, feeling tingles surge through his system. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but the blood started to travel south. Iceland smiled after nibbling on Norway's bottom lip, "Thank you." Norway couldn't help but smile at Iceland. He really loved it when his brother was happy with him. It felt like forever since he gave him an actual kiss. Not one out of pity, anger, lust or jealousy. It had a timid amount of love in it.  
Coughing to gain their attention, Romania shifted in his spot and gnawed on his bottom lip.

The brothers looked over at Romania who looked very uncomfortable, "Wait." Iceland said softly, "You are okay with this right?" Romania nodded quickly, "I'm not one to let something like this bother me." Iceland smiled, "Good." He then leaned over and gave Romania a soft kiss as well. Norway squeezed Iceland's hand to get his attention back on him, Iceland looked over at him, and Norway pulled him over into another kiss. Romania's face flushed red at the sight and his thoughts started racing. He stood up to get a glass of water and Norway glanced over at him. The Norwegian smirked whenever his suspicions were confirmed, he wasn't uncomfortable because their kissing grossed him out, no. It turned him on. "Vlad, where are you going?" Romania laughed awkwardly, "I'm just going to get a drink of water." Norway shook his head, "No, you come back over here." Romania gulped, but did as he was told and walked over to the brothers. Whenever he was close enough, Norway grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to press a kiss to his lips. Iceland gasped in shock, still not attuned to the situation.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned and leave reviews for us, please? :) The next chapter! You definitely don't want to miss! ;)


	19. Chapter 19

Violet Blue Taboo

Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: Hetalia and the characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

Enjoy! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

Enjoy!

* * *

Romania retreated from the lustful Norwegian with a reddening blush, stumbling back in embarrassment. Honestly, he enjoyed this type of thing, but his pride told everyone otherwise. Iceland pulled Norway for a desperate kiss, striving to attain all of Norway's sexual attention. "My, my," Romania chuckled as he walked over to press up against the backside of Iceland, "Someone is a little frisky this evening." Iceland parted from his brother with a pout aimed at the Romanian, "Look who's talking." After he said this, he grinded his butt against the bulge in Romania's pants. Moaning softly at the friction, the twenty three year old wanted to fuck the teen right then and there. He wanted to have sex with Norway as well. That's when his face illuminated at the perverse yet arousing notion.

Norway kept a tight hold on Iceland shirt and kept himself pressed up against his brother so he didn't forget that he was also standing there. Norway pulled on Iceland's shirt to make him look at him again, but Romania stopped them, "Let's go somewhere...else..." The brothers nodded, standing by the kitchen table wasn't the best place to continue whatever it was they were doing. Romania led them to his bedroom, he was the only one with a bed that would fit all three of them comfortably. He pulled them all into his room and locked the door behind them. He didn't know when Moldova would wake up, but he wanted to make sure and prevent him from walking in unannounced. Norway pulled Iceland close, so that their foreheads and noses were touching, and Norway was saying something to Iceland in a language Romania couldn't understand. While they were standing and sharing their thoughts, Romania took off his shoes and put them aside. He made himself comfortable on the bed and hummed softly, "You two are more than welcome to join me."

"Okei, Norge..." Iceland finished speaking in Norway's native tongue and jumped up to wrap his legs around his slender waist and kissed him aggressively as Norway brushed aside the curtains with his free hand and shoved Iceland on the bed, nearly missing Romania. The Romanian sat up sharply and towered over the sixteen year old with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. Norway scooped him up slightly so his head rested nicely on the pillow and towered over him. Iceland looked absolutely delicious with his scarlet blush and soft, anxious panting.

Norway and Romania shared a sweet kiss over Iceland, making the teen squirm even more. They worked to remove each other's shirts, both glancing at the blushing teen below them. Iceland didn't think watching his two lovers work on one another would turn him on, but seeing the way they worked on one another made his own cock twitch in anticipation. He didn't have to wait for long though, once their shirts were off, the older men went to work on Iceland. Norway met Iceland's lips with his own, and Romania moved to Iceland's side, gently sucking and kissing the skin on the side of his neck. Iceland melted into the kiss, and even more so when he felt two sets of hands start to work at his clothing.

Norway snaked his hand up Iceland's shirt, tweaking his erected nipple, and leaned forward to kiss him while Romania unfastened his navy blue jeans. Norway departed from Iceland with a smirk, pushing his purple shirt up further to latch his lips around his untouched nipple. Humming and tracing his tongue around the bud, Norway could feel a pair of hands unbuttoning his button on his black jeans. The faint sound of a zipper being unzipped could be heard and Iceland felt the same action done shortly after.

Iceland panted rapidly as his jeans were tugged down to his ankles, leaving only his Norwegian flag fitted boxer briefs exposed. Norway smirked, feeling absolutely flattered that he would wear his flag instead of his own. Romania inwardly laughed at this observation and grazed his fingertips over Iceland's standing cock. It was eager to be unleashed from his containment, but the two older men had other plans in mind.

Iceland whined as they teased him, his heart was thumping quickly against his chest. Norway straddled Iceland, rolling his hips up against Iceland's tented boxers. Iceland moaned as Norway rubbed up against his cock, creating a nice friction. Romania pulled Norway off of Iceland so he could remove the Norwegian's jeans. Iceland sat up and wrapped his arms around Romania's waist and unbuckled the older man's belt, sliding it off and tossing it to the floor. His nimble fingers undid the button of Romania's pants and unzipped the zipper quickly. Norway helped Iceland pull Romania's pants off so he too was stripped down to only his boxers.

Romania gently pressed Iceland's lips against his and massaged them passionately. Norway crawled in between Iceland's parted legs, toyed with his proudly standing dick, and licked the wet spot on the tip of his penis pressed against the fabric. Just being aware of how aroused Iceland was made Norway shudder with eagerness. "Ro, look how wet he is…" Norway pointed out teasingly in a heavy Norwegian accent before enveloping his lips over the clothed head. Iceland whimpered softly with impatience, wanting nothing more than his brother to deep throat him. Romania licked his lips slowly, sucking on his own lip, and then applying pressure to the teen's lips. "Mmmm," Iceland moaned softly into the slow motion kiss, bucking his hips in vain.

Romania pulled away from Iceland's lips, leaving him wanting more and moved Norway out of the way, stating he wanted to have a turn. Norway pouted since he had been having fun, but got his revenge by snaking a hand around Romania's covered bulge and rubbed the tip gently with the palm of his hand. Romania made a low moan at the action and pushed away from Iceland in order to give Norway a passionate kiss. Iceland got up from his laying position and grabbed Norway's length and started milking it.

Norway started moaning shamelessly, feeling his little brother tug on him and he bucked his hips with the rhythm. Romania kissed the corner of his parted mouth, traveling slowly with butterfly kisses towards his exposed neck. Sucking on a clear area, he reveled in the erotic sounds that Norway was creating. While Romania gnawed on Norway's neck gently, he reached down to tug upwards on the older man's shaft. Iceland replaced his hand with his talented mouth, sucking noisily with a smirk at Romania groaning in pleasure against Norway's neck. The intense pleasure felt so amazing that he sank his fangs in extra deep, igniting a cry of satisfaction and pain. Blood started to trickle, which Romanian greedily licked with his wet tongue.

The three males were feeling overly hot and heavy. They had all pulled away from one another and were panting and staring at each other with looks mixed of lust and love. Norway turned to Iceland and pushed him back down on the bed. He shoved his fingers underneath the waistband of his boxers and started shimmying them down Iceland's hips. He bucked up to make it easier and Norway dropped the shorts to the floor. Norway played with the hard length before popping it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head of Iceland's penis, making Iceland squirm with pleasure.

Behind Norway's distracted bent over body, Romania slowly pulled down his boxers, admiring how perfect his ass was. Leaning over to the side, he plucked his lube from the bedside table and lathered a generous amount on his index finger. Norway gasped around Iceland's cock when Romania inserted his slippery finger inside of tight heat. As he slowly pushed in and retracted it some, he playfully slapped the soft cheeks and brought his face to the left one and pressed his fangs against the feather soft skin. "Ahh!" Norway shuddered, sucking tighter around his little brother's swelling shaft. Iceland cried out, clutching his hands around the pillow above his head. Norway sped up his pace and Romania quickened his thrusts of an added finger while biting down on the right butt cheek.

Iceland tangled his hands in his brother's hair, pushing his head down so that the older male would take more of him in at a time. Norway took deep breaths in through his nose so he wouldn't gag, and let the teen show him what he wanted. Romania continued to stretch Norway, licking the blood that was pouring out of the puncture wounds Romania inflicted upon him.  
Once Norway was thoroughly stretched, Romania removed his own boxers and kicked them off of the bed. He gave his bites on Norway's backside another good suck before pulling away and pressing into his stretched hole.

Norway groaned deeply with Iceland's cock down his throat out in slight pain at the intrusion, but visibly relaxed to lessen the aching. Iceland whimpered out, "Lu-Lukas... Ahhh..." He was gradually climbing up to his orgasm and tightened his grip in the blonde tresses as he pumped it in Norway's mouth. With little to no warning, Iceland squirted his load down Norway's inviting throat and he swallowed it without a single flinch. He released Iceland's sensitive cock from his mouth and moaned at the feeling of Romania's thick penis thrusting in and out of him. Norway's straining cock needed release and he knew exactly how to achieve it.

He rolled his finger, giving Iceland a signal to flip over. The teenager did so and grabbed the bottle of lube to hand to his brother. Norway coated his fingers in the gel and stuck a finger into Iceland's hole, he worked quickly, not wasting much time before adding a second finger to make it easier for him to stretch. He paused for a second, because the way Romania was hitting into him was making him see white. They moved their positions around a bit, making it easier for them to achieve what they were working towards. Norway pushed into Iceland and shuddered at how good his brother's tight cavity felt. Romania situated the connected brothers so that he could re-enter into Norway. Once they were all aligned, they started rhythmically thrusting into each other. It was sloppy, their timings weren't perfect, but it was working towards being perfect.

The sensation was the most intense for Iceland since the momentum of two men fucking were fucking into him. Norway groaned at the tightness of Iceland, brushed his fingertips over Iceland's still oversensitive head, craned the teen's head to the side to kiss him. Romania attached his lips onto the side of Norway's neck, griping his hips, and sped up the pace tenfold. This change in speed also accelerated his thrusts into Iceland. The Icelander could not contain his echoing cries of pleasure as Norway smashed into his prostate. Norway panted heavily as his own was hit by Romania. Romania snaked his hand a certain way and managed to cup Norway's sack and massage it gently yet enough firmness for him to come closer to his orgasm.

It didn't take much more for Norway to reach his point. He released inside of Iceland, moaning loudly as he did so. Romania was still pounding into him, causing his sensitive cock to have friction created against it inside of Iceland. It was a little uncomfortable, but the discomfort was nothing compared to the pleasure he was receiving from it.  
Romania was the last to reach his orgasm, biting into Norway's shoulder as he did so. The Norwegian let out another cry of pain and pleasure.

Romania slowly retracted his tender penis from Norway's cum leaking entrance, moaning while doing so. Norway pulled out and collapsed on top of Iceland's back, not aware that he may or may not be crushing the teenager. "Lukas," Iceland panted out with his eyes closed from exhaustion, " You're hurting me." Norway rolled off of his little brother with a soft sigh. Romania kissed Norway before lying down to the right of Iceland and Norway kissed back before bringing his lips to his brother's pouting ones. Shortly after the siblings parted, Romania kissed Iceland teasingly. The three men cuddled Iceland in the middle of the drifting off, blushing sixteen year old.

They had all fallen asleep together, when a set of hurried, but quiet, knocks sounded at the door. Norway and Romania were the ones to wake up, having had their ears attuned to the needs of smaller children. "Andrei?" Romania called out, voice still riddled with sleep. "Big bro!" Moldova cried out with a wavering voice. Romania said "Hold on a second." And slipped his shorts back on, Norway doing the same and then putting Iceland's on for him, waking him in the process. Romania opened the bedroom door and Moldova jumped on him, "Big bro I had the worst nightmare!" The young boy had tears rolling down his face, "You and Lukas and Emil all got hurt and I was all alone and-" He stopped when he saw Norway and Iceland sitting on the bed, "You guys had a sleepover without me?" His small voice turned from scared to betrayed as he tried to push Romania away. The oldest male shushed his brother and said, "No no no, we weren't having a sleepover, they both had nightmares too and wanted to sleep with me." Romania carried the child to the bed and placed him next to Iceland and crawled in beside him. Romania yawned, "Now that we're all here the nightmares won't get to us and we can all go back to sleep...I'm tired..."

Moldova's little body cuddled closely to Iceland, placing his head on the teen's chest and Romania draped his arm over his little brother. Norway copied the same action that Romania did with his little brother.

The next morning, Norway woke up to the freezing temperature and snuggled closer to the cuddling Icelander against him. Their legs were tangled, yet it felt perfect how they were positioned. Moldova was being held like a teddy bear against Romania's chest. They all snoozed under the heavy black and red laced blankets from the morning winter chills.

Norway sat up and smiled down at the scene, he really was liking whatever it was they had. All of them looked peaceful, and he felt at peace, which is something he hadn't felt in a long time. It had been a while since he felt safe and secure. He wanted to go back to sleep, cuddled up against his brother, but his stomach growled in protest. He slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake anyone. He went into the bathroom and stared at the dried blood he had smeared across his front and back. There was also some smeared down his legs. He winced, he looked like hell. He pulled a washcloth out and coated it in warm water to wash away the blood. Each puncture wound had its own little bruise surrounding it. He wiped down his back as good as he could, he'd take a shower soon and actually clean himself.  
For the time being, he grabbed Romania's fluffy black robe that was hanging up and bundled up in it. The house was cold this morning. He left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to start breakfast.  
Iceland felt the absence of warmth and groped the bed beside him, trying to find his brother. When his hand repeatedly just hit the bed, he frowned and opened his eyes to find Norway gone.

Reluctantly, he crawled out of the warm and toasty bed. He sauntered over to the bedroom door, shivering lightly in just his boxers. He craved his older brother.

Iceland stepped out into the hallway and could smell wonderful things coming from the kitchen. He stopped at his bedroom first to grab a blanket to wrap around his bare body. He walked into the kitchen and placed his head on Norway's shoulder, "Morning." He mumbled out. Norway smiled and placed a kiss on the teen's forehead. "Good morning. Are you going to school today?" Iceland jumped back, shit, he had forgotten all about school. Norway chuckled at Iceland's little panic, "I'm joking. It's Saturday." Iceland frowned and pushed him playfully. Norway smiled, "Breakfast is almost done, would you like to get the others?" Iceland nodded but just stood there staring at his brother. Norway looked at him, "Something wrong?" Iceland just rolled his eyes and grabbed at the bathrobe Norway was wearing. He pulled him down for a passionate morning kiss and let him go, "Love you Lu." He mumbled before heading back to get the other pair of brothers.

They looked absolutely cute -no, wrong word- adorable. Romania had an unconscious smile gracing his lips as he tightened his hold around his little brother. Iceland stroll over to place his hand on Romania's shoulder, shook him awake, and found his lips pressed against the Romanian's lips. "Good morning, love." Iceland couldn't help the grin that cracked in his face, "Good morning." Moldova blinked his eyes open to witness his big brother kissing Iceland multiple times and rolled over to snuggle against his bare chest. "Big brother," he spoke up innocently, which captured both of the elder's attention. "What is it?" He asked after turning away from Iceland and stroked his hair lovingly. "Thanks for letting me join the sleepover. I had no nightmares this time!" The two men smiled at the innocence of the child.

Romania patted his brother's back, "I'm glad." Iceland nodded, "Lukas made breakfast, said that it'll be ready when we get in there." Norway was setting the table by the time the three of them made it in there. Moldova bounced to Norway and gave him a big hug, "Good morning Lukas!" Norway ruffled the small boy's hair, "Good morning Andrei." He skipped back to the table and jumped into his seat. Norway served them all breakfast.  
"So," Moldova said between bites of food, "What are we going to do today? I wanna go back to the theme park and have fun!"

"How about we go back to my home town first?" Norway asked suddenly, making Iceland drop his spoon on the floor. He wasn't serious about that, was he? "No!" Iceland protested adamantly, crossing his arms across his chest. Moldova's eyes widen at the uncalled for outburst. Romania arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Why? Didn't you move in with me to have a fresh start away from there?" Norway nibbled his bottom lip.

He had friends there, and he hadn't seen them in a while. He was sure that they were probably worried about him. He hadn't kept in touch and hadn't told them where he was going or that he was leaving at all. He looked up, "There are a few things I want from our old house." He said simply, "And I want to see Lars and Antonio."  
Iceland frowned, "Why would you want to see them? You have us." Norway nodded, "You're right, but they're still my friends too. We did kind of leave out of the blue."

Iceland huffed childishly, "Fine, but I don't want to see that damn Dane!" Norway frowned slightly as he placed a hand on the handle of his coffee mug. Romania glanced over at Moldova with a comfortable smile, "Looks like you can make new friends."

Moldova's cheerfulness lightened the strained mood that had been placed over the table. The young boy was chattering excitedly about the trip and it made Iceland feel a bit better about going. If Norway wasn't going to be alone with the two of his friends, then Iceland really didn't have anything to worry about.  
They finished their breakfast and all of them took showers, cleaning themselves up from yesterday. Once they were all dressed and ready, they piled into Romania's car, except this time Norway was driving with Iceland in the passenger seat, leaving Romania and Moldova sitting together in the back.  
Iceland was uneasy about the whole ordeal, he had never wanted to go back to the horrid town they came from. He had his head rested against the window, and then Norway reached over and grasped his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. That made him feel a little bit better.  
By the end of their car ride, Moldova was feeling really antsy, and just wanted to get out and run about. They pulled into the driveway of the house, the 'for sale' sign still placed nicely in the front yard. The four of them went inside, Norway excused himself, saying that he'd be quick. Romania looked around, their house was much smaller than his, but it still had its charm.

Iceland reminisced at all of the things that occurred in their old home. From kissing to fighting and having sex for his first time that night. So much had happened this past month. All of the tears shed, hurtful words, secrets, and make up kisses. Norway returned with the item that he said he was leaving to get. It was a baby photo album of Iceland and Norway when they were little children.

Norway clenched the book tightly to his chest, "I don't want anything to happen to this." He said softly to the others, "They're the only pictures we have of our family in here." Iceland nodded, he was familiar with the book as well, having asked Norway to see it all the time, even more so after their parents disappeared.  
"Can we look at the pictures?" Moldova asked, curious to see the old pictures of his friends.  
Norway nodded, "Sure, we can look through it for a bit." The four of them sat down on the floor and opened the book up for them all to see. On the first page was a family photo. Iceland was a baby and Norway was about six. Norway looked at their parents. His father was a tall man, proud, Norway thought he looked like him. His mother was petite and full of grace, Iceland took after her. He missed them dearly, and thought about what they'd think if they saw their sons today.

While the four relished in the warmth of their company, loud knocks sounded at the door. Norway calmed everyone and walked over to answer the door. He opened it slowly and brightened up instantly at the smiling face of his Spaniard ex lover. "Long time, no see, mi amigo!"

The Spanish man engulfed Norway in a big hug, nuzzling his face into Norway's blond hair, "What happened to you? I was worried. No calls, no messages?" He glanced up and saw the rest of the party staring at him. "Oh you have people over!" He let go of Norway and stood up, "Hello, I am Antonio, one of Lukas's friends!"

"Hey there!" Romania greeted in an outgoing tone, pulling Moldova onto his lap while Iceland stood up to approach the Spaniard at the front door. Norway's eyes widened as Iceland didn't punch him. Instead, Iceland hugged him with a blush on his face. Norway and Iceland planned to spill the beans. Although, Spain supported them all of the way. Right after they parted, Spain entered the home and sat across from Romania and Moldova in a chair. Norway kissed Iceland on the lips and whispered a small "thank you." Right before Norway and Iceland could return back to their seats, another series of knocks sounded at the front door.

Norway spun around to open it, he opened it up to reveal Netherlands and Belgium standing there. Netherlands enveloped Norway in another hug, "Oh it is you! I've been wondering where you went. What happened? You just disappeared one day." Belgium saw Iceland and gave him a hug, "When I stopped seeing you at school too, I worried as well!"

All of the familiar friends settled down at the couch and surrounding chairs. Norway stood before them with Iceland by his side. Blushing darkly, Iceland spoke up first, "We gathered everyone here today..." Norway noticed that he was hesitating and interlocked their hands for reassurance. He realized that Iceland was becoming increasingly reluctant at this point, so he decided to broadcast the truth.

"What he's trying to say is," Norway said, smiling at his brother, "That we're in a relationship. With each other." Romania smiled, proud that they admitted it. Moldova was confused, he thought big brother was with Iceland. He didn't understand grown ups, but smiled because Romania was. Spain congratulated them, glad that everything was working out with them.  
Netherlands and Belgium were different, Belgium squealed, mentioning how cute it was. Netherlands had a confused look on his face, "What do you mean...you guys are...?" Iceland nodded, "It just happened and that's the only way we can explain it." Norway continued on from that, "It sounds weird but we're actually happy."

"I mean," Netherlands was slightly taken back, yet still happy for his attractive friend. Deep down inside, he was slightly jealous, because he honestly wanted to date the Norwegian. "That's great... that you two are happy." Belgium was smirking at the thought of how Hungary would react to this. After everyone started chatting, Netherlands led Norway to the small kitchen and sighed.

"What's wrong Lars?" Norway said, concerned for how his friend was taking the news. He was the one Norway had been worried about. "I'm confused is all. He's your brother Lukas. I mean, I would never date Bel, ever." Norway shrugged, "I guess my relationship with Emil is different. We care about each other in that way." Netherlands grasped Norway's hand with his own, "But what if, what if there was a guy who would treat you just as well as Emil would, if not treat you better?" He was hinting at himself, but he didn't want to come out and say it. Norway caught onto what he was getting at, "Lars. I love Emil. I really truly do. I am flattered that you feel that way about me, but I'm happy. I'm happy and would really love support from my dearest friends." Netherlands nodded in understanding and Norway pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Thank you Lars."

The kiss lingered even though it was chaste. It was his first kiss from the Norwegian and his heart swelled up with immense happiness. "Thank you Lukas." Before they walked out of the kitchen, Netherlands embraced him tightly and kissed him on the lips for a little longer this time.

They walked back into the living room where everyone else was talking. Iceland raised an eyebrow at his brother, and Norway just shook his head and calmed his nerves by draping an arm around him as he sat down.  
They were enjoying their chat whenever more knocks sounded from the door.

Norway offered to answer the door. He was confused, since he only invited Netherlands, Spain, and Belgium. Who could it possibly be? Upon opening the door, his eyes widen when he was pulled into a pair of strong arms and forced into a powerful kiss. Iceland was furious. No, he was beyond furious at the person who was kissing his lover full on the mouth and groping his pert ass. He was livid.

The man pulled away and laughed, "Oh Lukas, I am so glad to see you again!" Norway pushed him away and stepped back, bumping into Iceland who had come to stand behind his lover. Denmark let himself in, "Wow, quite the party you're having here. How come I wasn't invited?" Iceland growled, "There was a reason for that." By now, the others had gone to stand behind the brothers, prepared to back them up for whatever could happen. They might not know the full story behind Denmark, Norway, and Iceland's relationship. But from the small exchange that just happened, it wasn't a good relationship.

"What is this?" Denmark asked with an arrogant grin and chuckled, "A freak show?"

Moldova stared up at the tall man, rushed over to him with an innocent stare, and jumped up and down, shouting, "Pick me up!" Denmark smiled at the adorable boy, leaned down, and picked him up into his strong arms. "Awww," He cooed and tickled the child's neck, "Well, aren't you a cutie." Romania frowned, knowing very well what his 'innocent' little brother was going to do. Moldova waited for the right opportunity and latched his mouth onto his neck. Denmark flinched, gasping at the small fangs puncturing the skin on his neck.

Denmark hissed out, "Get this damn kid off of me!" Romania frowned, "That's no way to talk to my brother!" Sure, Moldova brought it upon himself, but at the same time, he didn't appreciate him saying that. Romania pulled Moldova off of him, and Moldova looked up at Romania, "Brother, he doesn't taste good."

Everyone laughed at what the child said and Romania patted him on the head, "He's not a good person." Moldova nodded obediently, "I know who tastes yummy though." Norway felt tugs on his hand from Moldova and picked him up. Bad decision. Moldova bit down on his neck, enjoying the blood that was trickling out from the puncture. "O-Okay, Andrei. No more bites..." Norway sweetly reprimanded him with a slight finch from the fangs seeping in deeper.

Denmark looked completely confused, "What kind of people are you?" Moldova, still clinging to Norway shrugged, "I just like blood. Especially Lukas's blood! His tastes the best!" Denmark just stared, "Yeah..." He was feeling uncomfortable; he had come to just see Norway and attempt to woo him. He hadn't bargained for vampires and stuff.

"You know what," Denmark started up once more, glancing over the glaring Icelander, "this one is for you, Ice." Shortly after he said that, he grabbed Norway by his waist, knocking Moldova to the floor and smashed their lips together. He rolled his hips against Norway's and sensed the teenager raise his fist. He parted from Norway and made his way to the front door, "That's what you are missing, Lukas!" Everyone just stared at him with disgust. "Oh really?" Norway shot back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ja, that's right. You won't get that type of passion from a _brat_ like him!" Iceland grumbled at the nickname and muttered curse words in Icelandic under his breath. Norway walked over to his little brother, pressing their lips together, and allowed Iceland to grab his ass in a very sexual fashion. After they disconnected from their heated kiss, which turned on Romania and made Belgium suffer a nosebleed, Norway turned to him. "I'm not missing much. In fact, I'm better off without someone as toxic as you."

Their small audience clapped for them as the Dane stormed off to go sulk and do whatever else he pleased. They closed the door behind him and resumed their activities.  
"So," Netherlands said softly, "Your house is for sale. Where are you living?" Romania answered for them, "They're living with me, we have a larger house, and a good school that Emil goes to." Norway nodded, "Yeah. We like it a lot." Spain added, "Where is it?"  
Norway looked away, knowing that it was pretty far in their friends' eyes. "It's about three hours North of here."  
"Three hours away?" Both Netherlands and Spain exclaimed. "I guess that's for the best," Spain said softly, "Keeps you two away from this place where you have too much history."

"I rent cabins out to people. Perhaps you can live on the same land? Bella can transfer to the new school that Emil attends?" Romania suggested gleefully. Spain smiled at this and nodded, "I wouldn't mind. This neighborhood is going down hill anyways." Belgium agreed, tugging on Netherlands' hand, "I really want to leave that school! People talk about Emil constantly and I get bullied for being friends with him." Netherlands ruffled her hair with a smile, "You know, that does sound like a good idea. Plus, I need to find a new job." Romania grinned, "You and Spain can work with me and upkeep my property. And I'll even discount your rent."

Romania clapped his hands together, "Then it's all settled then. In a couple of weeks you all can move in, that should give you plenty of time to tie up closed ends here right?" The soon-to-be neighbors nodded, that would give them plenty of time.

'And that's how it all came together,' Iceland mused silently to himself, laying in bed with Romania snuggled into his right side and Norway into his left. 'It started with a scary phone call from Norway, and there had a bunch of bumps and problems along the way. But it worked out in the end. He had Norway and Romania, and even little Moldova. His performance in school improved sharply and he was almost to the top of his class. He had plenty of friends, Belgium included. Spain and Netherlands ended up together, having started dating not long after they moved up to the cabins. They didn't hear from Denmark again, and that was okay with them. Everything was perfect and that is how it should be.'

* * *

A/N: -claps and literally cries a little- We would like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time to read our story. It means THE WORLD to us. Once again, THANK YOU. This will not be the last time that we will collaborate. Keep your eyes open for more! Thank you.

Story brought to you by CuteArtsyDoll and WolfTooth. Below, we have the **Author's Commentary** and **Shout Outs** to those who read/reviewed our story!

**EXTRAS!**** Author's Commentary!**

FAVORITE BLOOPERS/Deleted Scenes!

CuteArtsyDoll: "Sure," Iceland whispered out, feeling hot and blushed all over his face at his brother's attractive features. Iceland helped him pull off his pants ((and then Norway demanded that he sucked his butter)). While he felt Norway's hands clutch his shoulders for balance, he helped pick up his other heel that was injured and finally the pants were off. Next were the boxers and Iceland couldn't help but blush a deeper shade of red.

WolfTooth: ((omg! -cries- Butter sucker!))

CuteArtsyDoll: As he stepped into the bathtub, he controlled himself from cuddling with his brother. One, he was injured. Two, what if he were to freak out? The only way he could get close enough is sitting between his legs. ((That sounds so bad but so NorIce. Lol))

WolfTooth: Norway had thrown it out there, not even letting it drop softly. "Are you sleeping with my brother?" Romania collected himself and laughed nervously, "What would make you think that Lukas?" Norway shrugged, "I had something to tell him last night, but when I approached his room I heard some questionable noises." Romania tried to push it off, "Well he is a hormonal teenager, maybe he was just...releasing some stress." Norway nodded, "I thought that too, but you know what's funny?" He paused, and Romania gulped, "...what?" "I swear I could hear your voice too."

CuteArtsyDoll: ((ahhhhhhhhh skit! DAMN! Got his lyin' ass! Norway is too smooth lol))

WolfTooth: ((i imagined him doing it all sarcastic like too, completely filled with sass lol like even making that tongue-clicking and hissing inhale noise when he said it hahaah))

WolfTooth: None of the three people standing before him answered, all too frightened that they'd give the wrong answer. He raised his voice a bit more, "Answer me. Romania. Iceland. Is. It. True." Belarus turned to Romania and Iceland, who both visibly gulped. Iceland shuddered and Romania looked around nervously. "Yeah..." Romania said, testing the waters. "It's true." The angered aura around Norway spiked up and he turned to Iceland next, "Ice."

CuteArtsyDoll: "Well, hell yeah it's true~ Whatchu gonna do? Shit bricks?" ((I can't even xD))

CuteArtsyDoll: ((He is so livid! He needs butter to cool down!))

WolfTooth: ((Someone get him coffee and butter, pronto!))

WolfTooth: The two of them kept fighting and cursing at each other. Norway just watched and got angrier and angrier. "Guys cut it out!" Norway cried out. He couldn't stand it when they fought. Denmark sat Iceland back down, but kept him in his grasp so he couldn't attack him. Norway was beyond furious, these two were really wearing him out, and they had only been in the same room for five minutes. Norway pointed at Denmark. "You." Then he pointed at the front door. "Out." His finger went to Iceland, "You." His finger shot to the hallway, "Your room." The two men stared at him, not doing anything. Norway glared at them, and growled, "Now."

CuteArtsyDoll: ((LOL Norway is such a mother. A furious one... on her period))

WolfTooth shows me a DenNor picture.

CuteArtsyDoll: ((shall we bring him back? I was thinking of making him return back to their house and ice goes back to school and shit goes down lol))

WolfTooth: ((yeah, he needs to make a comeback I feel!))

CuteArtsyDoll: ((heck yes! Denmark is here to fuck shit up))

WolfTooth:((haha! everything has to be smooth sailing too, and then he has to come in and be a homewrecker.))

CuteArtsyDoll: ((lol Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!))

~**Editor's Commentary**~

CuteArtsyDoll: ((I'm going to have to edit this major time. I'm like half awake right now lol)) Yes, we would stay up until three in the morning writing this!

* * *

**Shout Outs**: We loved _all_ of the reviews but there were three or four reviewers who made us laugh!

Funniest Reviews ((Although all of them were AMAZING, touching, and sweet!))

Dikees: OMG WUT WUT WUT HONG KONG YOU ASS AND THAT GIRL I COULD JUST PUNCH HER! Romania you really shouldn't have screwed iceland he led you on but you need to lead him off :( THAT KISS AND SLAP THOUGH!

((We laughed so hard at this review over the phone! Especially the part that said "Romania you really shouldn't have screwed iceland he led you on but you need to lead him off :( THAT KISS AND SLAP THOUGH!"))

LadyDias, I like all of your reviews. I couldn't pick. ;)

Most Support: Everyone who read and reviewed!

UPDATE: There will be another story coming out! If you enjoyed this story, then tell your friends! Tell EVERYBODY! Spread the love and please leave us reviews! Reviews are like Norway's magic! Epic! Thank you once again~ Hasta la pasta!

Follow us on Tumblr!

cuteartsydoll

fistfulofdenmarks


End file.
